Memories
by Caprice K
Summary: Je suis Luth Selwyn, septième année à Poudlard. Dehors, c'est la guerre. Les Maraudeurs disent qu'il faut se battre. Mais qui m'en donnera le courage? Eux? Lui?
1. Dernière rentrée

Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. Cela fait trois ans que je l'ai commencée mais je ne la publie qu'aujourd'hui. Elle est le fruit d'un long processus à base d'écriture, de réécriture, de syndrome de la page blanche et autres manies d'écrivain. Elle a une raison d'être et un but que je vous laisse découvrir dans la Préface rédigée sur mon LiveJournal. Vous y trouverez d'ailleurs quelques informations concernant le canon dans cette histoire.

La publication sera régulière: tous les lundi ou mardi (selon validation par nos chers modérateurs).

Oh, et n'oublions pas le plus important: l'univers et la grande majorité des personnages et éléments présents dans la fic ont été créés et appartiennent à la grande, la merveilleuse, l'imaginative JKRowling. Je ne revendique que la maternité de Luth et de quelques autres ainsi que des grands fils de l'intrigue. Pour autant, même si cette histoire a autant de succès que l'originale, je ne gagnerai pas un centime et ne serai donc jamais aussi riche que cette chère JKR.

Bonne lecture :)  
>Caprice<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Dernière Rentrée<strong>

Les gens autour de moi ne me regardent pas, c'est le moment ! Je cours à toute allure vers la barrière en face de moi. Comme toujours, j'appréhende un choc. Et si le passage ne fonctionnait pas ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un élève qui s'est encastré sur la barrière et je ne tiens pas à être la première. Parce que ça doit faire_ très_ mal. Heureusement le passage fonctionne correctement. Ouf. Rassurée et ravie, j'entre dans la partie sorcière de la gare de King's Cross. Je m'écarte du mur pour laisser passer mon père, mon petit frère et ma mère. Le Poudlard Express est là, déjà fumant. Les familles sont nombreuses sur le quai. Certains enfants embrassent leurs parents, d'autres crient en cherchant un ami les plus malins se précipitent dans le train pour réserver un compartiment.

- Tu vois, Keith, dit ma mère, on est à l'heure.

Mon frère se contente de marmonner une réponse inaudible. Ah, les garçons à l'adolescence. Toujours aimables. Mon père monte nos valises dans le train, à côté d'une porte, tandis que je scrute la foule, à la recherche de mes amis. Je n'en aperçois aucun. Ils doivent déjà être montés.

- Allez, les enfants, ça va être le moment ! dit mon père avec un sourire.

Je serre ma mère dans mes bras.

- Passe une bonne année, ma chérie. Travaille sérieusement pour tes ASPICS, surveille ton frère et ne fais pas trop de bêtises !

Mon frère étouffe une exclamation indignée et c'est à mon tour de grogner en réponse.

- Je t'aime, Maman, je râle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Je m'approche de mon père. Tandis qu'il m'enlace pour me souhaiter bon voyage, il me souffle à l'oreille :

- Profite surtout de ta dernière année, on n'en a qu'une !

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui décroche un sourire complice. Je t'aime, Papa. Et je préfère largement tes conseils !

Alors que je pose le pied sur la première marche du train, j'entends un cri dans la foule :

-LULUUU !

Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir une hystérique échevelée me sauter dessus et me serrer à m'étouffer. Je mime une syncope et elle me lâche.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, fait-elle, vexée.

- Je te jure que je suis heureuse aussi ! Tu m'as énormément manqué ! Je t'aime très fort !

Et pour prouver ma bonne foi, je lui rends son étreinte, plus délicatement.

- Enfin, je ne sais pas si je t'aime si fort que ça, en fait, je dis, menaçante. Tu as prononcé le mot interdit !

Elle fait mine de ne pas comprendre. Ann Johnson, jeune fille au demeurant tout à fait charmante qui me sert de meilleure amie, est parfois exaspérante. Au bout de cinq minutes - que dis-je, cinq secondes ! - elle a déjà réussi à déclencher une catastrophe.

- Tu m'as appelée Lulu ! En hurlant devant toute la g...

Le train siffle. J'oublie mes griefs contre Ann et l'aide à hisser sa valise en vitesse à bord du train. Elle a été sauvée par le gong. Et comme je ne suis pas méchante, je vais oublier cette histoire. D'autant plus qu'elle est capable de ne pas me raconter ses vacances si je lui tiens rigueur de son... hum, enthousiasme à me retrouver.

Mon frère étant déjà parti rejoindre ses amis, c'est seules qu'Ann et moi partons à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Ayant peu d'espoir d'en trouver un, nous regardons par les vitres en cherchant celui où nos amis et connaissances pas trop désagréables se sont installés. Nous arrivons au dernier wagon, nos lourdes valises derrière nous, découragées. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si Mary n'a pas loupé le train. Je repère alors un compartiment occupé par deux élèves de deuxième ou troisième année.

- Viens, on s'installe là pour l'instant, je propose à Ann. On ira chercher les filles après.

Elle acquiesce et j'ouvre la porte. Je demande poliment :

- Bonjour ! Ca ne vous dérange pas qu'on reste ici, ou vous attendez du monde ?

Le garçon le plus près de moi me regarde de haut avec un reniflement méprisant en voyant mes habits moldus. Quoi, il n'en a jamais vus ? Comment voulait-il que je m'habille pour venir discrètement à la gare, sans attirer l'attention de tous les Moldus ? Même Rogue le fait.

- On ne veut pas de Sang-de-Bourbe dans notre compartiment, siffle-t-il, méprisant.

Je vois rouge. Ce petit snobinard, habillé à la mode sorcière, a déjà passé sa cravate de Serpentard. Il est en quoi ? Troisième année à peine et il se prend déjà pour un grand. Pathétique. Et en plus, il vient de m'insulter, sans même connaître mon nom.

- Écoute, le mioche, je te conseille de la fermer parce que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses.

- Ce n'est pas parce que t'es en septième année qu'il faut te la ramener, Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il d'un air important, alors que son copain ricane.

- Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles, nabot ?

Il arrête de rire et sort sa baguette. On aura tout vu.

- Je te conseille de me respecter un peu plus, Sang-de-Bourbe, parce que je m'appelle Amycus Carrow.

Ann reste en retrait, mais je suis sûre qu'elle contemple la scène avec un sourire sadique. À mon tour de ricaner. Je lâche ma valise et m'approche de lui. Je lui dis, d'un ton mielleux :

- Dans ce cas, je te conseille de me respecter _beaucoup_ plus, petit snobinard, parce que je m'appelle Luth _Selwyn_.

Il pâlit. Bingo, dans le mille. C'est trop facile avec ces idiots.

- Oh... je... toutes mes excuses, je ne savais pas...

- C'est ça ! Et maintenant, du vent !

Je leur désigne l'extérieur d'un geste de la main. Carrow et son copain partent sans demander leur reste, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. C'est vrai qu'un manque de respect se paye souvent d'un petit sortilège douteux dans ce milieu. Ce qui est bête pour eux, c'est que je n'avais pas l'intention de les virer à la base.

Ann siffle :

- Tu es terrifiante quand tu t'y mets !

Je lui rends son sourire.

- J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour une idiote et pire encore, pour une moins que rien. Et cet imbécile qui se permet de me traiter de… Je l'aurais défenestré !

Nous installons nos valises dans notre compartiment désormais vide de toute présence désagréable. Je m'affale sur un siège avant de lâcher :

- Comme c'est pratique d'avoir un patronyme Sang-Pur, parfois.

Enfin, heureusement que Carrow ne connaît pas la généalogie de ma famille sinon il ne serait pas parti aussi vite. Parce qu'une Selwyn au sang moins pur que moi, vous ne trouverez pas.

Aux temps bénis où les Serpentards avaient un cœur, mon grand-père, Andrew Selwyn, bon petit Sang-Pur fraichement débarqué à Poudlard, rencontra Alana Smith, fille de Moldus et en tomba éperdument amoureux. Hélas, de ce temps-là, les Sang-Pur n'avaient déjà plus de cerveau puisque Grand-Père pensa simplement qu'Alana était l'exception qui confirmait la règle, à savoir que les enfants de Moldus étaient tous de dangereux psychopathes voleurs de baguettes qu'il fallait exterminer. Sachant très bien que ses parents le renieraient pour cette relation, il attendit la mort de son père pour hériter et dévoiler sa liaison avec ma grand-mère. Mon arrière-grand-mère manqua sûrement de faire une attaque en apprenant la chose. J'imagine toujours sa tête quand Grand-père me raconte l'histoire et ça me fait beaucoup rire.

Bref, voilà mes grands-parents mariés. Parmi leurs deux enfants, mon père, Edward, aux idées beaucoup plus libérales, fort heureusement (je suppose que ma grand-mère n'y est pas pour rien), épousa ma mère, Cassie Todd, Sang-Mêlée de son état. Et nous voilà, Keith, quatorze ans et moi, Luth, dix-sept ans, toutes nos dents et Gryffondors dans l'âme.

L'avantage d'avoir une ascendance pareille, c'est qu'on est absolument passe-partout. Quand on ne connaît pas les arbres généalogiques sang-purs par cœur, qu'on n'a pas un minimum de relations dans l'aristocratie sorcière ou qu'on est un ignare en histoire des très nobles familles « _Pur-Sangs_ » (enfin bref, si on est comme cet abruti de Carrow), on croit que je suis une Sang-Pur bien comme il faut. Ca m'ouvre donc énormément de portes, car la famille Selwyn est une famille presqu'aussi prestigieuse que la famille Black ou celle des Malefoy.

Second avantage, je ne suis pas connue comme une traîtresse à mon sang, puisque le traître en question remonte à deux générations. L'affaire a eu le temps de se tasser et n'est donc pas au centre de l'attention de ces nobles personnages. Non, eux, ils hurlent au scandale contre Sirius Black, envoyé à Gryffondor il y a six ans. Comme moi, quoi. Sauf que moi, je n'ai étonné personne. Juste déçu certains qui espéraient revoir la « branche défectueuse des Selwyn revenir dans le droit chemin ». De toute façon, ils s'en fichent bien de moi. La seule chose qui les intéresse, c'est mon héritage. Bon et aussi le fait de faire revenir une famille de plus dans le clan très restreint des Aristos Sang-Purs, qui compte de moins en moins de membres. Et comme ils ne se marient qu'entre eux… A force, ils vont faire des rejetons dégénérés. Que dis-je, ils en font déjà !

Je suis, à ce moment-là, interrompue dans mes réflexions passionnantes par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvre. Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir une petite demoiselle aux longs cheveux châtains raides, toute décoiffée, entrer dans notre compartiment avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- MARYYY ! crie Ann en lui sautant dessus.

Mary McDonald ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, surprise par l'enthousiasme d'Ann et me regarde, paniquée. Elle doit faire à peu près la même tête que moi quand Ann m'a... comment dire ? Témoigné sa joie de me retrouver.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, je dis à Mary avec un air compatissant. Je crois que son objectif de l'année, c'est d'étrangler toute personne ayant la malchance de l'approcher.

Vexée, Ann s'éloigne d'elle.

- Alors si Mulciber pouvait subitement avoir envie de lier connaissance avec elle, ça serait bien, plaisante Mary en faisant léviter sa valise jusqu'au filet à bagages.

- Eh ! s'écrie Ann (décidément, elle ne tient pas en place...), mais c'est vrai que tu es majeure toi aussi !

- Oui ! Et je peux dire que j'aime !

- Ha ha ha, moi ça fait à peine quinze jours que je peux utiliser la magie n'importe quand. C'est...

- De vraies gamines ! Je m'exclame.

Ayant été la première des filles de notre dortoir à avoir eu le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, j'ai passé ces instants d'émerveillement. Ann et Mary me regardent et commencent à parler en même temps.

- Oh, Luth, ne fais pas ta blasée…

- C'est pas sympa pour nous !

- On a bien le droit d'en profiter ...

- Quand tu as été majeure, tu étais pire que nous, d'abord !

- Utiliser la baguette en dehors de l'école c'est...

- JOUISSIF ! hurlent-elles à l'unisson.

Je les regarde avec un air condescendant en marmonnant « vous êtes gentilles, va ». Je leur pardonne (je les ai tellement narguées quand j'ai eu 17 ans).

Le voyage continue dans le calme. Ann nous raconte ses vacances et je comprends mieux son hystérie : elle s'est trouvé un petit ami et pas n'importe qui. Phillip Le Bel. Enfin, Bell, mais je l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il a parfois des airs princiers assez pathétiques. Mis à part ça, il a physiquement tout pour lui, (faut dire qu'être capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch, ça aide) et mentalement aussi, si on en croit sa maison : Serdaigle. Evidemment, il va passer chercher Ann d'un moment à l'autre pour l'emmener sur son beau destrier blanc… Hum, je m'égare. Rarement gâtée par mes petits amis, je suis assez sceptique face à l'amour.

- Personne n'a vu Mandy et Lily ? je demande à mes amies, autant pour couper court aux piaillements d'Ann que pour m'informer.

- Lily est dans le compartiment des préfets, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, répond Mary.

- Et Mandy ?

- Sûrement avec son chéri…

Je grogne. Elles se sont toutes trouvé un petit ami ou quoi ?

Ann et Mary ont remarqué que je n'étais pas spécialement de bonne humeur. Elles se mettent à parler toutes les deux, me laissant rêvasser dans mon coin. J'essaie d'imaginer Ann et Phillip. Elle, grande et fine avec sa peau mate, ses cheveux longs aussi noirs que ses yeux et ses éclats de rire si fréquents. Lui, grand, musclé, avec ses yeux bleus et sa mèche de cheveux rebelle, plus réservé, mais confiant et... euh... Je ne connais pas assez bien Phillip Bell pour en dire plus. J'espère pour Ann que ça durera, mais le côté Prince charmant de Bell ne me plait pas. Ann a sûrement été séduite parce qu'il est romantique, mais elle a, à mon humble avis, besoin d'un garçon qui a plus de caractère.

Mécaniquement, je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Ils sont châtain très clair, « presque blonds, mais pas tout à fait » comme dirait Mary. Bouclés, souples, ils me tombent un peu en dessous des épaules. Mes yeux sont clairs aussi, bleus ou verts, personne n'a jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord. (C'est d'ailleurs un grand sujet de dispute entre Lily et Mary, mais ces deux-là se bagarrent pour rien). J'ai une peau plutôt pâle, avec quelques taches de rousseur sur les joues. Je suis un peu plus petite qu'Ann, mais plus grande que Mary, pas trop grosse (enfin, selon la courbe tracée sur mon carnet de santé; je perdrais bien quelques kilos, mais ma mère m'engraisse, elle a peur que je devienne anorexique...). Un jour, Ann a dit que tout était clair chez moi. Mary, plus poétique, a corrigé en disant que j'étais lumineuse (ou plutôt « qu'une certaine luminosité se dégageait de ma personne » pour reprendre ses termes). Mandy, humoriste du dimanche, a déclaré que c'était normal puisque je passais mon temps à côté d'Ann la Ténébreuse. Lily, très pragmatique, leur a ordonné d'arrêter de raconter des bêtises. J'aime Lily.

Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que Lily soit une de mes plus proches amies. Nous sommes cinq filles à Gryffondor, en septième année. Ann Johnson, Mary McDonald, Lily Evans, Mandy Cauldwell et moi, Luth Selwyn. Lors de notre première année, nous sommes beaucoup restées ensemble parce qu'on ne connaissait pas grand monde, surtout Lily et Mandy, qui venaient d'écoles moldues. Ann et moi, qui ne nous entendions pas très bien les premiers temps, sommes devenues inséparables. Mary s'est rapprochée de nous en cinquième année. Lily et Mandy, les bosseuses au sale caractère, restent un peu plus dans leur coin.

D'une manière générale, je m'entends bien avec toutes les filles de mon dortoir et je peux vous dire que c'est très bien comme ça. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être de vivre toute l'année avec des personnes qu'on ne supporte pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Ann part à la recherche de Phillip. Exactement trois secondes et cinq centièmes plus tard, une tornade rousse entre dans notre compartiment et envoie sa valise valser dans le porte-bagages. Toujours avec autant de délicatesse, elle claque violemment la porte et s'affale sur un siège.

- Wow, je dis, toi, tu fais la tête d'une Préfète qui vient de croiser James...

- NE ME PARLE PAS DE CET ABRUTI DE POTTER ! hurle Lily, car c'est bien elle qui vient de faire une entrée remarquée.

J'hésite entre disparaître sous terre et éclater de rire. Mary intervient :

- Je crois que tu as vu juste, Luth...

Enfoncer le clou, c'était la chose à ne pas faire et Mary le sait parfaitement. La question est : pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a fait, alors ? Bizarrement, Lily ne se met pas à hurler.

- Non, je n'ai pas vu Potter, Mary, soupire-t-elle et il vaut mieux pour lui, sinon j'en fais de la purée. Cette année va être suffisamment dure comme ça, alors hors de question qu'il vienne en rajouter une couche ! Devinez qui est mon homologue masculin ?

- Ton homologue masculin ?

Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne serait pas... Si ? Lily montre son insigne de préfète... Non, de Préfète-En-Chef !

- Wahouuuu ! je m'exclame. Préfète en Chef ! Lily-jolie-adorée-chérie-que-j'aime-très-fort, tu ne nous enlèveras pas de points, hein ? Tu nous laisseras faire nos bêtises tranquillement ? Tu sais bien que je t'aime du fond du cœur...

- Luth, c'est absolument hors de question !

- Même si j'arrive à tenir James éloigné de toi en permanence ? je dis avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

Ca, c'est l'argument qui tue, le seul que Lily accepte d'écouter. Elle ouvre grand les yeux avant de faire mine de réfléchir. Mary ricane :

- Oh, tu sais toujours te montrer persuasive, Luth...

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Mais je trouve qu'elle met beaucoup de temps à se décider...

- Peut-être qu'en réalité, ça lui plaît que Potter l'embête ?

- Et si le bourrage de crâne qu'il lui fait subir avait enfin porté ses fruits ? Si finalement elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ?

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! coupe Lily d'un ton sec.

- Hum, aurions-nous raison, par le plus grand des hasards ? répond mon amie avec un regard malicieux.

Lily lève les yeux au ciel, sort un livre de son sac à dos et se met à lire. Mary et moi entamons une nouvelle conversation. Je suis de meilleure humeur charrier Lily, ça fait du bien. Voyant qu'elle s'est calmée, nous ne cherchons pas à en savoir plus sur le Préfet en Chef masculin.

**oOoOo**

Ann revient une heure plus tard, accompagnée de Mandy. Nous commençons à bavarder toutes les cinq, comme savent si bien le faire les filles. Nous avons des magazines et des sucreries à disposition, rien ne peut nous interrompre. J'apprends ainsi que Mary est allée en vacances en Egypte, où elle a d'ailleurs croisé Pettigrow. À ce nom, Mandy et Ann froncent le nez. On ne peut pas dire qu'elles l'apprécient beaucoup. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Black, Potter ou Lupin s'est retrouvé en retenue ou à l'infirmerie alors que Peter était visé. Mandy déteste ça : elle dit que ça ne se fait pas, qu'il faut assumer et qu'il n'est même pas un vrai ami. À chaque fois, elle se fait rembarrer sèchement par lesdits amis. Moi, je m'en fiche. Certes, ce n'est pas très joli de faire ça, mais les trois autres ne s'interposent que parce qu'ils le veulent bien. Peter serait bête de cracher dessus. S'ils sont toujours amis au bout de tout ce temps, c'est que leur relation ne se réduit pas qu'à lui sauver la mise.

J'aime bien Peter. Il est bien moins vantard que ses amis et il a souvent un petit mot pour faire rire. Ce n'est peut-être pas le garçon le plus intelligent, le plus beau ou le plus fin que je connaisse, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'apprécier. Tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie. Je l'aide parfois pour ses cours, quand les Maraudeurs perdent patience. Je crois qu'ils le sous-estiment. Peter est loin d'être bête, mais les cours l'ennuient. Peter n'est pas bête, il est juste spécial. Je dirais qu'il vit dans son monde et qu'il n'a pas envie de le quitter. Ann et Mandy répètent à longueur de temps qu'il n'a pas sa place à Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a peur des Serpentards qu'il est lâche. Il faut bien un minimum de courage pour dire ses quatre vérités à James.

Mandy nous raconte son séjour en compagnie de Jethro Davies, son petit ami depuis bientôt trois ans. C'est un Poufsouffle très sympa, mais je crois que ça ne va plus très bien entre eux. S'il se comportait avec moi comme avec Mandy ces derniers temps, je l'aurais déjà envoyé voir chez les géants si j'y étais. Je sais que Mary n'en pense pas moins. Ann... Ann ne pense pas, je crois. Il faudra lui reparler quand les étoiles qui s'allument dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'on parle de Bell se feront moins brillantes.

Lily explique que ses vacances ont été plus pénibles que jamais. Sa douce et tendre grande sœur a tenu à présenter son fiancé, un certain Vernon Dursley, à sa famille et il s'est avéré encore plus crétin qu'elle.

- Il a de la chance que je n'aie pas le droit d'utiliser la magie devant des Moldus ! témoigne la rousse.

Effectivement, pour que Lily ait envie de transgresser les règles imposées par le Ministère, il doit vraiment être imbuvable.

**oOoOo**

La nuit tombe, signe que nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. Nous nous changeons, troquant nos vêtements vacanciers ou moldus contre les uniformes réglementaires aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Soudain, je m'étonne :

- Dis-moi, Lily, pourquoi James n'est pas venu te saluer du trajet ?

À mes mots, Lily manque de s'étrangler avec sa cravate. Excepté pour notre premier voyage en Poudlard Express, nous avions toujours eu la visite «courtoise» des Maraudeurs - nom donné par eux-mêmes au très charmant groupe de garçons de notre année à Gryffondor - pendant notre voyage. Généralement, James Potter déclarait une énième fois sa flamme à Lily Evans, tandis que Sirius Black et Mandy pariaient sur la manière dont Lily allait l'envoyer paître. Mary, Ann et moi discutions de choses et d'autres avec Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ca ne durait jamais longtemps. Au bout de cinquante secondes, Lily hurlait à Potter de sortir et ses trois amis s'éclipsaient sous prétexte de «ramasser les morceaux de James que cette tigresse sans cœur n'avait pas réduits en miettes». Pourtant, cette année, aucun des Maraudeurs n'a montré le bout de son nez.

- Il a peut-être décidé de lâcher prise ? suggère Ann.

- J'espère de tout mon cœur, grommelle Lily.

- Moi, je pense plutôt qu'ils sont en train de préparer une nouvelle farce, déclare Mandy, réduisant en miettes les espoirs de son amie. Je les ai vus en quittant Jethro. Ils parlaient comme des conspirateurs et puis c'est leur dernière rentrée : je suppose qu'ils veulent marquer le coup.

Nous quittons le train pour monter dans les calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles. Lily dit que ce sont des Sombrals. Je trouve ça morbide, mais bon. Avant d'entrer dans la calèche, j'aperçois les Maraudeurs (quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois) se faufiler vers celle où sont montés les Serpentards de notre année. James chuchote quelque chose en pointant sa baguette vers la calèche. Je crois la voir devenir bleue une fraction de seconde, mais plus rien. Je hausse les sourcils et Remus m'aperçoit. Il me fait signe de ne rien dire et repart en rien avec ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont encore en train de trafiquer ?

Je vois James se passer une main dans les cheveux, l'air fier de lui, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. James Potter. Des Maraudeurs, c'est celui que j'apprécie le moins. C'est le Lucius Malefoy de Gryffondor. Il est peut-être le meilleur ami de Sirius et se comporte peut-être comme lui, il n'en est pas moins très (très) différent. Sirius est un rebelle. James, non. Il est imbu de lui-même, de ses idées, persuadé d'avoir raison, pire qu'une tête de mule. Il a un ego démesuré et ne supporte pas la défaite. S'il est à Gryffondor c'est uniquement parce qu'il est né dans une famille Sang-pur qui n'est pas raciste. S'il avait été élevé à la sauce Black ou Malefoy, il serait à Serpentard, sûrement le meilleur ennemi de Sirius et traiterait Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il est exactement comme Malefoy. Il a de la prestance, sait parler et clouer le bec aux gens. James est un chef, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je veux bien lui reconnaître ce mérite. Il sait diriger, c'est un fin stratège (au Quidditch en tout cas) et un très bon élève. Mais il est immature et... Bref. Ce n'est pas que je le déteste. Juste que je ne l'apprécie pas trop.

**oOoOo**

C'est avec une satisfaction sans limites que je m'assois à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle de l'école. Je ne m'étonne pas de voir Phillip Bell s'asseoir à sa table à notre hauteur, ou plutôt à celle d'Ann, qui, contrairement à d'habitude, s'est mise non pas à côté de moi, mais face à moi. Toutes les habitudes changent, cette année ! D'abord, les Maraudeurs qui ne viennent pas nous saluer, puis Ann qui s'assoit en face de moi... C'est quoi, la prochaine surprise ? Le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année dernière reprend les cours cette année ? Je grimace à cette pensée. Non merci, j'aurais trop peur. Le pauvre s'est fait attaquer par une Tentacula Vénéneuse. Ça ne doit pas être beau à voir.

La Répartition commence. Comme à son habitude, le Choixpeau nous chante sa chanson. Ca, au moins, ça ne change pas.

_Poudlard eut le grand bonheur,_

_D'être créé par quatre Fondateurs,_

_Grands sorciers et bons amis,_

_Ensemble, ils se sont unis,_

_Pour apprendre la magie,_

_À vous autres, jeunes Apprentis._

_Le courageux Gryffondor,_

_Godric de son prénom,_

_Aimait les élèves forts_

_Pour le renom de sa maison._

_Serdaigle préférait les étudiants,_

_Dame Rowena les accueillait_

_Si en échange ils promettaient_

_De travailler jusqu'au couchant._

_Le rusé Salazar_

_Invitait les malins à son effigie,_

_À venir chez Serpentard,_

_Développer ruse et roueries._

_Aux justes et aux loyaux_

_Poufsouffle ouvrait de grands bras,_

_Les jeunes gens acceptaient aussitôt_

_L'enseignement de Dame Helga._

_Voilà l'école maintenant formée,_

_Nos quatre amis fort occupés_

_À entraîner de jeunes sorciers._

_Hélas un jour une dispute éclata_

_Car Godric et Salazar_

_Du même avis n'étaient pas :_

_Les idées de Serpentard_

_À Gryffondor ne plaisaient pas._

_La querelle se vida finalement_

_Par le départ du mécréant,_

_Le grand et noble Serpentard_

_S'en fut bien loin de Poudlard._

_Derrière lui restèrent Gryffondor,_

_Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, effondrés,_

_Qui, tant bien que mal, avec effort,_

_Continuèrent à enseigner._

_Aujourd'hui ils s'en sont allés,_

_Tous les quatre, dispersés,_

_Et pour mission m'ont donné_

_Dans une maison d'vous envoyer._

_N'ayez pas peur, mes p'tits enfants,_

_Coiffez-moi courageusement,_

_Car le Choixpeau, toujours très sage,_

_Vous trouv'ra bien une maison à votre image !_

Tout le monde applaudit. J'aime bien les chansons du Choixpeau. Il a une tessiture des plus impressionnantes. Il peut aller dans l'octave le plus grave d'une basse et monter plus haut qu'une soprano, c'est assez... impressionnant, quoi. Ses textes sont toujours recherchés puisqu'il a un an à ne faire que ça. Il doit s'ennuyer ferme, le pauvre. Je n'aimerai pas être un Choixpeau.

La répartition commence. J'écoute distraitement le Choixpeau envoyer à Poufsouffle à tour de bras. Je compte sept nouveaux dans ma maison. Au moment où Dumbledore nous souhaite bon appétit, j'aperçois Peter se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à notre table. La théorie de Mandy se confirme.

Le festin est vraiment bon. Les elfes se surpassent toujours. Pour connaître des elfes de maison, je sais qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils font. Pour eux, cuisiner est une espèce de tradition sacrée. Je discute de choses et d'autres avec les filles de mon dortoir. Ann se retourne régulièrement pour échanger un regard ou plus avec Phillip. Au début, c'était mignon. Maintenant, alors qu'on en est au plat principal, c'est agaçant. Je suis en train de lui demander quelle équipe de Quidditch elle soutiendra cette année :

- ...Et toi Ann, tu viendras avec une écharpe de Serdaigle ou dans les tribunes de Gr...

Je reste muette. Elle s'est retournée et est en train de rouler une pelle magistrale à son copain. Je regarde Mary, bouche bée et indignée. Elle grimace de dégoût. Lily claque la langue, fatiguée de ce manège et Mandy grommelle quelque chose comme « est-ce que je vais embrasser Jethro en plein milieu d'un repas, moi ? ».

- Ça doit vraiment être l'amour fou, je dis, hautaine et vexée. Avec ses autres copains, elle ne faisait jamais ça, même quand elle est sortie avec Sirius !

Les autres filles m'approuvent vigoureusement. Je réprime un « quel manque de tenue ! » pincé alors qu'Ann se retourne, son occupation visiblement terminée.

- Mmh, on parlait de Sirius ?

Au silence qui l'accueille, elle comprend la pensée générale et marmonne un « espèce de vieilles filles » gêné. Lily, à mes côtés, relève la tête de son assiette et grimace.

- Ann ! dit-elle en faisant mine d'essuyer un coin de sa bouche.

Ann comprend le message et efface le filet de bave, doux souvenir de son baiser langoureux. Je grimace à mon tour. J'hésite entre souhaiter que les premiers émois d'Ann passent rapidement ou espérer carrément que leur couple ne dure pas...

Le festin est terminé, les estomacs sont remplis et les paupières se ferment. Dumbledore se lève et attend le silence pour commencer son habituel discours :

- Mes chers élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi studieuse qu'intéressante pour vos jeunes esprits. Je vous présente nos nouveaux Préfets-En-Chef : Lily Evans, de Gryffondor et Julius Croupton de Poufsouffle.

Des applaudissements retentissent et j'adresse un hochement de tête désolé à Lily. Je comprends pourquoi elle était désespérée tout à l'heure. Croupton est le Poufsouffle le plus Serpentard que je n'aie jamais connu. Jamais un mot pour rire, imbu de lui-même, asocial et ambitieux. Il est très bon élève, charismatique et a un certain succès auprès des filles plus âgées que lui. Bref, un type imbuvable qui pense que la position de son oncle au Ministère lui donne gloire et autorité.

- Je tiens également à vous rappeler que si la Forêt interdite porte ce nom, ce n'est pas par esthétisme. Sans cela, il y a bien longtemps que je l'aurais rebaptisée.

Son regard s'attarde sur notre table. Je me retourne pour voir, non loin de nous, les Maraudeurs qui trouvent un intérêt soudain au plafond étoilé, excepté Remus qui baisse les yeux, comme pris en faute.

- Cette année nous accueillerons plusieurs nouveaux professeurs. Mr Brulopôt enseignera les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, son prédécesseur étant en voyage. Il devient par la même occasion directeur de Poufsouffle.

Une ovation retentit à la table concernée, qui accueille chaleureusement le petit homme rondouillard debout face à eux. Il leur sourit et les remercie d'un geste de main avant de se rasseoir. Les Poufsouffle sont la maison la plus chaleureuse de Poudlard, avant même les Gryffondors, je pense, malgré tout ce que peuvent dire James, Sirius et Mandy.

- Miss Marlène McKinnon assurera quant à elle l'enseignement de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Une jeune femme, grande, blonde, avec un visage dur et un regard noir assorti, habillée d'une robe de sorcière très simple et très classe, se lève et fait un signe de la main, puis se rassoit. Pas un sourire, pas un mot. Certes, elle est jolie, mais son comportement a dû calmer les ardeurs des jeunes mâles que sa vue aurait pu échauffer.

- Toujours pour parler de la Défense Forces du Mal, reprend le directeur, une heure de plus de cette matière a été ajoutée à vos emplois du temps... (Un brouhaha de protestation s'élève dans la salle, il doit hausser la voix) ...et ceci pour assurer votre sécurité par les temps qui courent.

Il se tait et nous considère gravement. Je vois certains élèves retenir leurs larmes. Voldemort. Un fou furieux qui sévit dans le monde magique depuis bientôt dix ans. Personne ne semble savoir d'où il sort et à ses débuts, il n'a pas été pris au sérieux. Ses grands discours sur la pureté du sang ne semblaient toucher que l'aristocratie sorcière. Et peu à peu, la gangrène s'est installée. Depuis cinq ans, ses attaques ne cessent de s'intensifier, toujours plus proches, plus mortelles, plus douloureuses. La peur se répand comme une trainée de poudre : certains commencent à ne plus oser prononcer son nom.

À la table des Serpentards, j'en vois certains ricaner discrètement. Evidemment : la bande de Rogue et Black, (Bellatrix Black, cousine absolument adorable de Sirius Black, tout aussi adorable à ses meilleurs moments. Sirius qui ne peut pas voir Bellatrix et réciproquement). Je serre les poings en rencontrant le regard de Rosier qui me répond par un sourire mielleux plein de fiel. Mon ennemi personnel à Poudlard, c'est lui. Parce que c'est mon petit cousin (qui fait quand même quinze centimètres de plus que moi). J'en ai un autre, de petit cousin, Aidan Selwyn, mais il embête mon frère, en même année que lui. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Seul Rosier m'énerve. S'il se contentait autrefois de me snober, depuis quelque temps, il me harcèle. Ca ne me fait pas peur. Ca me met juste sur les nerfs.

Un lourd silence s'est installé dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore finit par le rompre :

- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, notre concierge, Mr Rusard, tenait à vous présenter sa nouvelle alliée : Miss Teigne.

Nous nous retournons tous en direction du concierge qui remplace Mr Picott depuis deux ans. Je préférais Mr Picott. Pourquoi ? Oh, c'est bien simple : quand on lui disait bonjour, il répondait. Ensuite, il ne s'en référait pas systématiquement aux professeurs… Si la faute n'était pas trop grave, il se contentait de nous mettre en retenue. Et puis il était souriant et agréable à vivre contrairement à Rusard, déjà aigri malgré son jeune âge. Il ne se tient pas droit, a une hygiène corporelle plus que douteuse et son seul but dans la vie semble être de punir les élèves en les pendant au plafond par les pieds. Charmant.

Bon. Ca fait trois secondes que je l'observe et je n'ai toujours pas vu la femme qui est censée lui prêter main-forte. Peut-être qu'elle a fui ? Je la comprendrais parfaitement. Je remarque alors le silence étonné de la Grande Salle. L'assemblée doit ressembler à un point d'interrogation vivant. Rusard se baisse vers le sol et attrape quelque chose qu'il brandit à bout de bras.

-MIAOU ! SHHHHH !

Les élèves installés à l'extrémité des tables des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles sursautent. Je me cogne le front avec ma main et la majorité des élèves rigole. Miss Teigne est... une chatte? Dumbledore a décidément le chic pour les blagues idiotes. J'entends James clamer tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas :

- Qu'est-ce qu'un chat pourrait bien contre nous ?

Rusard, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, lâche Miss Teigne qui file se cacher sous la table des Serpentards. Les rires se font plus fort... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte en tenant dans la gueule un frisbee à dents de serpent. D'où vient-il ? Je relève la tête et vois Cameron Zabini devenir toute rouge. Hum, je crois que j'ai trouvé le coupable.

Dans la Salle, les rires se sont tus. Miss Teigne vient d'être officiellement désignée ennemie publique numéro un. Parce que peut-être qu'on n'aime pas les Serpentard, mais là on a des intérêts communs avec eux : protéger nos infractions au règlement du concierge, chose qui va s'avérer visiblement plus difficile maintenant que Miss Teigne (que son nom lui va bien) est là. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Et je n'aime pas me faire traiter de souris.

Après nous avoir fait chanter l'hymne de l'école (chose que je déteste), Dumbledore nous souhaite bonne nuit. Les élèves commencent à se lever lorsqu'une explosion retentit dans la salle et que des milliers de confettis rouges, bleus et jaunes se mettent soudain à tomber du plafond étoilé. Ils brillent et ça fait comme de la neige dorée. Passé un instant de surprise, Ann et moi éclatons de rire en sautant comme des gamines de trois ans pour en attraper un maximum. J'aperçois les Maraudeurs, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, qui regardent avidement du côté des Serpentard. En me tournant vers leur table, je reste bouchée bée devant le spectacle. Tous les membres de la bande de Rogue sont recouverts de confettis dorés, qui semblent être irrésistiblement attirés vers eux plutôt que vers le sol. Ils ressemblent aux petits Pères Noël en chocolat que j'accrochais à mon sapin, quand j'étais petite. Le papier qui les enveloppait était tout doré. Enfin, ces Pères Noël là étaient plus mignons...

Après avoir contemplé l'étrange transformation, j'éclate de rire, me tourne en direction des garçons et lève le pouce pour les féliciter. Je suppose qu'ils ont demandé aux elfes de maison d'envoyer les confettis à la fin du repas. Remus me fait un clin d'œil, Peter un grand sourire de remerciement, James se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un air important (normal, Lily est à côté de moi) et Sirius fait une révérence d'aristocrate accompagnée de moult moulinets de baguette magique. Je le contemple d'un œil appréciateur : sa classe naturelle au milieu des confettis dorés fait presque penser à une scène de film américain.

- Regarde Lulu! me fait Ann, toute excitée.

Elle désigne la capuche de sa robe de sorcière, remplie de confettis dorés. Je ris.

- J'en ai aussi ?

Réponse affirmative.

- Gardons-les ! je lui propose. Ça pourra toujours servir...

Je lui fais un clin d'œil complice et elle bat des mains. Le message est passé. J'en connais qui vont souffrir dans notre dortoir...

La plupart des professeurs sont livides et accusent les garçons du regard. Dumbledore intervient mais ne réprimande personne. Après tout c'est bien innocent, comme blague ils en ont fait de plus mauvais goût. Le directeur espère que « cette étrange attraction est un heureux présage pour l'unité de Poudlard ». Il trouvera toujours un moyen de glisser sa morale quelque part, lui. Et il est optimiste : les Maraudeurs viennent de déclarer ouvertement le début des hostilités. On ne va pas s'ennuyer...

Les élèves partent pour de bon, cette fois. Les filles et moi attendons que la marée humaine des première année soit passée avant de nous mettre en route vers notre salle commune. Lily et Remus sont déjà partis avec les nouveaux. Nous arrivons les dernières, saluons la Grosse Dame (règle n°1 : ne jamais se la mettre à dos), donnons le mot de passe (règle n°2 : ne jamais l'oublier) et pénétrons enfin dans la tour de Gryffondor, ma partie préférée du château. Comme chaque soir de rentrée, elle est presque vide. Les élèves sont allés dormir, trop fatigués par le voyage.

Les filles et moi traversons la salle commune avec l'intention évidente d'aller dans notre dortoir.

- Les fiiiiilles !

Nous nous retournons d'un bloc pour voir l'hystérique qui nous a appelées. Ce n'est personne d'autre que Sirius Black, assis à genoux sur un canapé en face de la cheminée. Il s'est retourné et est accoudé au dossier. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux façon L'Oréal et affiche un sourire style Freedent. Je hausse un sourcil.

- Black, t'essaies d'imiter quoi là ?

- La groupie moyenne de James.

Mandy pouffe.

- Bon, vous restez là à me regarder avec des yeux de Pitiponk ou vous venez nous rejoindre ?

- Nous ? demande Ann.

- Ben oui, on est là aussi ! fait une voix.

En m'approchant avec les filles, je jette un œil derrière le dossier.

- Ah, je me disais que Sirius tout seul, c'était trop beau, lance Mandy en faisant une bise sonore à Sirius.

James est allongé sur le canapé à côté de Sirius. Remus et Peter sont avachis sur les autres sofas. Après nous être consultées du regard, les filles et moi décidons de profiter de l'invitation si galamment offerte par Sirius. Mandy se cale entre lui et James avec un sourire heureux. Ann tire Mary par la manche et la fait asseoir entre elle et Peter. Elle m'adresse un regard discret mais significatif. Je lève les yeux au ciel et vire les jambes de Remus d'une partie du divan pour m'asseoir.

- Ah, Luth, ta délicatesse habituelle m'avait manqué !

- Ah, Remus, je ne peux en dire autant : ta galanterie légendaire semble avoir disparu…

Il hausse un sourcil, un sourire naissant sur son visage et bon joueur, enlève complètement ses jambes pour me faire de la place.

- Le coup des confettis, vous avez trouvé ça comment ? demande Peter avec un grand sourire.

- Super ! On a tellement aimé qu'on a décidé d'en garder ! je m'exclame en montrant ma capuche aux autres.

Tout le monde rit et Remus essaie même d'en piquer quelques-uns dans ma capuche. Je la ferme et couds les bords avec un sort de Rafistolage. Comme ça, ils ne risquent pas de s'échapper.

- Alors, les filles, c'est notre dernière rentrée... Ça vous fait quoi ? commence James, qui s'est rassis, endossant une allure de psychomage. Il imite mieux que Sirius. Mandy prend un air catastrophé et se tord les mains.

- C'est horrible, docteur ! Je suis terriblement inquiète ! Il y a les ASPICs à la fin de l'année et… je vais devoir céder mon lit à une autre ! C'est inacceptable ! Abandonner mon plus grand réconfort depuis sept ans dans ce château froid, humide et terrifiant ! Je suis… tellement choquée ! Croyez-vous que… je pourrais emporter le lit ? Les rideaux ? Un bout du chapeau de McGonagall ? C'est un talisman très précieux… A encadrer à côté de mes autres diplômes… Ca ferait bien sur mon CV… « est arrivée, au péril de sa vie, à obtenir une relique de la terrible directrice de Gryffondor ». Non ?

Elle s'arrête brusquement et fronce les sourcils en s'apercevant de notre silence dubitatif.

- Quoi ?

- Euh... dit James, qui pour le coup a perdu son air docte.

- Mandy... grimace Peter.

- C'est pas que la fatigue te fait perdre tes moyens mais... fait Mary.

- Oooh, laissez-la, son speech était super ! intervient Sirius qui a retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Mandy, je te nomme grande détentrice de l'Oscar de l'Humour Percevalesque !

Il sort sa baguette et la pointe vers une bûche à côté de la cheminée.

- Accio bûche !

La bûche vient jusqu'à lui et, à l'aide d'un sortilège de Taïllabuche, il la transforme en bonhomme aux cheveux longs avec une épée sur le côté et un air niais.

Il la donne solennellement à Mandy qui regarde la statuette, sceptique. Remus et James échangent un regard de connivence et ricanent. Je sens le coup tordu venir. Lupin se penche vers moi et me murmure :

- À trois, on crie « le bisou » !

Je frissonne et hoche la tête. Il me fait toujours un drôle d'effet...

- Un... deux... trois !

Lui, James et moi nous mettons à scander : « Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! » en frappant des mains, bientôt rejoints par les autres. Sirius nous regarde, prend un air enjôleur et attire Mandy vers lui. Mandy qui tend la joue de bonne grâce. Il y dépose un baiser sûrement bien baveux et elle grimace. Sa mine est si comique que nous explosons de rire.

Nous échangeons encore quelques vannes, puis Mandy pose la question qui fâche :

- Où est Lily ?

- Dans votre dortoir, dis Remus en baillant. Elle n'a pas voulu de notre humble compagnie, allez savoir pourquoi...

Tous les regards se tournent vers James. Il se ratatine, puis redresse fièrement le torse.

- C'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne lui ai rien dit ! Juste bonsoir !

Mouais… Quoique, c'est possible : il n'est pas venu dans le Poudlard Express, ne lui a pas parlé au repas… James aurait-il abandonné la chasse à la Lily ? Ce serait étonnant, après six ans à lui courir après !

Petit à petit, la conversation se fait moins générale, chacun discutant dans son coin ou rêvassant, comme James, Peter ou Mary. Sacrée Mary. Un peu timide, mais toujours dans les nuages. Elle a une imagination sans limites et un esprit très ouvert. Le professeur de Divination lui dit toujours qu'elle a un « troisième œil aveugle ». Je suppose qu'on doit prendre ça pour un compliment. Elle veut devenir herboriste. Depuis les BUSEs, elle a choisi des matières très…ésotériques qui l'auraient condamnée à être brûlée sur un bûcher au Moyen-Âge. Heureusement, on n'est pas au Moyen-Âge.

Je tourne la tête vers la personne assise à mes côtés : Remus. Il est toujours affalé sur le canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir et les jambes repliées. Il a fermé les yeux. Comme souvent, il semble fatigué. Si Peter est celui que je couve, Sirius celui qui m'amuse et James celui qui m'horripile, Remus est celui qui m'intrigue. Je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui. À part qu'il est Préfet, que c'est un Maraudeur, que sa mère est malade et qu'il va la voir chaque mois. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander quelle maladie elle avait et les garçons gardent un mutisme absolu à ce sujet. Ca doit être vraiment grave. Pauvre Remus. Un garçon aussi futé, attentionné, drôle aussi… bon que lui ne mérite pas tous les tracas qui marquent son visage. Il a des yeux bleus qui brillent d'intelligence. Ses cheveux châtains, un peu bouclés, lui tombent jusqu'aux oreilles et sont bien mieux coiffés que ceux de James. Il est vraiment très mignon.

Soudain, il ouvre un œil et me regarde. Oups, prise en flagrant délit de contemplation... Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Je lui rends un sourire et détourne les yeux, gênée. Je jette un œil aux autres. Ann me regarde, narquoise. Remus me fait un effet de dingue.

Mandy et Sirius ont commencé à discuter à voix basse. En les voyant, penchés l'un vers l'autre, je me dis qu'ils iraient bien ensemble : la belle blonde cassante et le beau brun ténébreux. Il est de notoriété publique que Mandy et Jethro ne resteront plus longtemps ensemble : les disputes sont fréquentes et elle est de plus en plus proche de Black. Evidemment, il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il faut dire qu'ils ont toujours été proches. Au début, ça pouvait passer pour une simple amitié : ils sont tous deux assez démonstratifs, mais ils parlent beaucoup, sont toujours à se chercher, à se prendre dans les bras… Et Sirius n'agit presque jamais comme ça avec une fille. Même avec les copines qu'il a eues, il n'était pas aussi... tendre ? Qu'avec Mandy. Leur couple risque d'être explosif, mais sûrement fait pour durer.

Tiens, le ton monte entre les deux tourtereaux. Ils ne sont pas en train de se faire des confidences, apparemment. S'ils continuent on va devoir appeler les Aurors. Un Gryffondor réduit en miettes, ça ferait tache au milieu de la Salle Commune.

- Arrête un peu ta crise de jalousie ! dit Mandy, assez fort pour que je l'entende.

- Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? C'est toi qui as parlé de... réplique Sirius, outré.

- La ferme !

- Me parle pas comme ça !

- Je te parle comme je veux !

- Et moi je te dis que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas louper plein d'occasions et tu seras comme ma mère : une vieille mégère acariâtre !

Cette réplique blesse Mandy dans son orgueil. Se faire comparer à Walburga Black, ce n'est pas très glorifiant. Elle se lève, les poings serrés. Si Sirius continue comme ça, elle va le gifler. Nous avons tous les yeux braqués sur le « futur » couple qui en est à sa cinquième dispute préconjugale.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle, crétin ! siffle Mandy. Retourne donc pleurer dans ses jupes au lieu de me juger !

- Si je suis parti de chez _eux_, ce n'est pas pour y retourner, répond froidement Black.

- Sûr que c'était l'idée la plus brillante du siècle !

Oh, ils ne vont pas encore recommencer ? Je retiens un soupir exaspéré. L'année dernière, Sirius a quitté la demeure familiale. Ses parents l'ont déshérité. Et, contrairement au reste du monde qui pense que c'était la seule chose à faire, Mandy soutient que Sirius n'aurait pu faire pire bêtise. Elle trouve mille et une raisons qui font de son départ un acte « irréfléchi et totalement immature ». Quitter ses parents, ça ne se fait pas, il faut, selon elle, toujours privilégier la médiation. On voit qu'elle ne connaît rien à l'aristocratie Sang-Pur, et surtout aux Black. Je n'ai jamais vu des Serpentard aussi peu doués pour la diplomatie. Ensuite, Sirius est complètement « marteau » car, il se retrouve à la rue (« mais non, je vis chez James ») et sans le sou, ce qui est vraiment dangereux en période de guerre, en plus il vient de se faire des ennemis terribles et patati et patata… Je vous fais grâce du reste. Je suis en partie d'accord avec Mandy, sans un Gallion en poche, il va avoir du mal à démarrer dans la vie active. Mais James l'aide autant qu'il peut et actuellement, l'argent est très loin de faire le bonheur, alors…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Mandy, soupire Sirius, très las. Ma famille cherchait une occasion de me rayer de l'arbre généalogique depuis que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor et mon oncle Alphard m'a donné une jolie somme d'argent qui va me permettre de prendre un appartement, alors tu vois qu…

- Merlin, mais tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyais ! recommence à crier la blonde. Un appartement ! Tout seul ! En période de guerre ! Autant inviter les Mangemorts chez toi, pendant que tu y es !

- Et il n'est pas tout seul ! le soutient son presque frère.

- Merci, Cornedrue, mais tu ne seras pas toujours là non plus !

James et Mandy ont l'air de vouloir protester, mais il les fait taire d'un geste.

- Bon, je suis fatigué, dit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Content de vous revoir, les filles !

Il part en direction du dortoir et James le suit peu après.

- Vous ne montez pas ? je demande à Peter et Remus.

- Non, on va les laisser parler un moment, répond Remus. Je sais que Sirius n'a pas voulu froisser James, mais il tient beaucoup à son indépendance et il n'aime pas avoir de dettes... Ce que je comprends, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Je ne réponds pas et nous restons un moment à nous contempler. Son regard est insoutenable, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être sondée. Finalement, je détourne les yeux et souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde. Quel courage, vraiment : avoir peur de deux pupilles bleues. Je suis pathétique.

* * *

><p>Fin du premier chapitre. Ouf? C'est vrai qu'il est long. C'est même le troisième plus long à ce jour. C'est également le plus travaillé. Sont passées derrière moi: Bellsie, Fjudy, Mythesilenne, LaLouisaBlack, DoxiesCurse et Nya. Toutes n'ont pas survécu mais je les remercie chaleureusement. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un chapitre de présentation et de référence. Il est totalement fiable et se fera un plaisir de vous permettre de resituer les personnages si vous oubliez qui est qui en cours de route :)<p>

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Dans tous les cas, un petit mot de votre part serait un remerciement suffisant pour l'auteur que je suis et ferait exploser votre côte de popularité sur le FoF, que je vous invite d'ailleurs à rejoindre (vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil).

Lundi prochain, vous retrouverez Luth au réveil le lendemain matin. Fraîche et dispose, elle se fera une joie de papoter avec son Maraudeur préféré.

A la semaine prochaine!

Caprice


	2. Les joies de la septième année

Et voici le deuxième chapitre, où l'on rentre vraiment dans l'histoire. Enfin, dans une partie, car une histoire de vie, c'est plein de petites histoires. Comme je n'ai pas encore publié ma liste des personnages, un petit rappel:

**Lily Evans et les Maraudeurs**: je ne vous fait pas l'affront de vous les présenter.  
><strong>Luth Selwyn<strong>: Narratrice de l'histoire, essaye de ne pas trop penser à la guerre et d'arrêter de penser à Remus (ou pas);  
><strong>Ann Johnson<strong>: meilleure amie de Luth, très bavarde et expansive. Sort avec Phillip Bell, capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle;  
><strong>Mary McDonald<strong>: amie de Luth à Gryffondor également. Ne s'entend pas avec Lily et a des amis dans d'autres maisons;  
><strong>Mandy Caldwell<strong>: meilleure amie de Lily dingue de Sirius (même si elle a un copain) et gardienne de l'équipe de Gryffondor;  
><strong>Evan Rosier<strong>: cousin au Xieme degré de Luth et futur mangemort (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les classiques^^);  
><strong>Keith Selwyn<strong>: p'tit frère de Luth, Gryffondor, 4eme année;  
><strong>Marlène McKinnon<strong>: nouvelle prof de DCFM;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Les joies de la Septième Année<strong>

DRIIIIIIIIING!

…

DRIIIIIIIIING!

…

DRIIIIII… PAF!

Aaah, la satisfaction de donner un grand coup à mon réveil. Ça faisait longtemps, deux mois à vrai dire, que je ne l'avais pas connue. J'avoue qu'elle ne me manquait pas plus que ça. J'entends un grognement mécontent à ma droite. Hmm, Mandy au réveil, d'une humeur de chien. Un vrai plaisir.

- Debouuuuuuut tout le moooooonde! crie une voix stridente.

Ann aussi est un vrai plaisir... C'est là que les différences entre nous sont les plus flagrantes. Ann peut sauter du lit et être fraîche comme une rose. Mandy aboie dès que quelque chose va de travers. Mary fait tout tomber, Lily se frotte les yeux en se demandant quoi faire (elle qui, d'habitude, comprend tout plus vite que tout le monde, met trois mille ans pour arriver à sortir des draps) et moi... Moi, je gifle mon réveil et je me cache sous la couette.

Une heure plus tard, nous débarquons dans la Grande Salle en traînant les pieds. Le professeur McGonagall distribue déjà les emplois du temps. Je regarde le mien. Nous sommes le... 2 septembre 1976... donc un... jeudi. Wah, temps de réflexion : 2 minutes. Va falloir que j'accélère si je veux suivre le rythme. J'attaque par… un double cours de Runes. On aurait pu faire pire pour commencer l'année. On aurait aussi pu faire mieux…

Je regarde l'emploi du temps de Mary, assise à côté de moi.

- C'est de la triche!

Elle ne commence qu'à onze heures!

Après avoir longuement comparé nos emplois du temps et que j'aie dit et répété que le mien était détestable, méprisable, haïssable, inadmissible, enrageant, déprimant, insurmontable, rempli à craquer, épuisant et tout ce qui va avec, je me dirige vers la salle de Runes en compagnie de Lily et Remus. D'ailleurs, c'est le cours où je suis à côté de lui et heureusement, sinon je ne survivrais pas. Je déteste cette matière. Pourquoi doit-on avoir un ASPIC de Runes pour faire Médicomage ?

J'entre dans la salle de classe et m'affale sur ma chaise. Remus me regarde avec un sourire.

- Si tu commences l'année dans cet état, je me demande ce que ça sera en mai.

- Faut voir le bon côté des choses, ça pourra pas être pire.

Il secoue la tête en souriant, mais n'a pas le temps de répondre : la prof entre sans se presser. Elle se laisse tomber derrière son bureau, ouvre son livre d'un air las, nous salue de la tête. Eh bien, il n'y a pas que moi qui ne suis pas en forme !

- Vous savez que les ASPICs vous attendent à la fin de l'année, nous allons donc commencer sans tarder. Prenez vos livres page 34 et traduisez le texte des lignes 1 à 77.

J'échange un regard morne avec Remus. Le cours va être _très_ long.

**oOoOo**

Le cours _a été_ très long. Tous les jeudis matins comme ça, je ne vais pas résister. Heureusement que l'après-midi commence par une heure de libre. Pendant que les autres vont en Divination ou en Étude des Moldus, Lily, Remus et moi retournons dans la salle commune. Le temps que je pose mon sac, Lily a déjà un livre d'ouvert devant elle. J'écarquille les yeux. Remus me fait un clin d'œil et sors un jeu d'échec.

- Une petite partie, Luth?

- Ça sera toujours préférable aux devoirs de Runes...

Nous commençons la partie. Remus est un adversaire redoutable. Non seulement il est doué, mais en plus, il connaît la parade suprême: parler à son adversaire en même temps. Et comme je ne suis pas du genre à dénigrer une conversation avec Remus, je me fais avoir. Après mon troisième échec, je grogne:

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment fait Sirius pour ne pas perdre à chaque fois.

- C'est facile, répond Lily sans lever le nez de son parchemin. Il le voit tellement souvent qu'ils n'ont plus rien à se raconter.

Remus pouffe.

- Le jour où Sirius Black n'aura plus rien à raconter, les Serpentards feront de la magie rouge.

- La réciproque est vraie? je demande à Remus avec un sourire retors.

Il me regarde avec un air suspicieux et fait mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Euh... Oui.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Je tends la main à Remus.

- On parie?

- On parie quoi? demande une voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute et me retourne. James, Sirius et Mandy se tiennent derrière nous.

- Le cours est déjà fini? s'étonne Lily.

- Non, on sèche, Li…

- La ferme Potter !

Wow, quelle véhémence ! Visiblement, James n'a jamais eu aussi peu de chances de l'approcher. Tout le monde regarde Lily avec des yeux ronds. Seul Sirius ne se formalise pas de la scène et, s'asseyant sur la table entre Remus et moi, nous demande d'un ton autoritaire.

- Alors, c'était quoi cette histoire de pari?

Aïe. Comment noyer le poisson ? A moins qu'on ne lui dise ? Non, ce ne serait pas drôle ! Comment savoir ce qu'en pense Remus ? Je cherche sa jambe sous la table, mais je cogne le pied de bois avec un bruit sourd. Sirius s'offusque :

- Eh, on n'essaye pas de communiquer sous la table, je connais.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je veux juste…

- Taratata, tu me prends pour un fraudeur débutant ? Je sais bien que tu veux changer de sujet ! Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?

Je reste un instant interdite, pesant le pour et le contre. Voir Remus s'efforcer de faire taire Sirius pendant toute une journée est tentant, mais… Que Sirius se force au silence par lui-même serait une torture bien plus raffinée… Alors, pour ou contre ?

- Mon Sirichounet d'amour, dit alors une voix suave derrière le Sirichounet en question. Si tu continues à harceler Luth, tu vas subir une terrible malédiction...

Contre. C'est un truc entre Remus et moi. Seulement _nous_.

- Mais oui, tout ce que tu voudras mon Lupinou adoré! s'exclame Sirius en parodiant la parade nuptiale de la groupie moyenne de James.

Je me mords la langue pour ne pas rigoler et prends brusquement ma décision.

- Remus, laisse donc ce pauvre Sirius tranquille, on va l'inclure dans le pari.

Mon sourire sadique est de retour. Remus se penche pour me voir et grimace devant mon expression.

- Luth, on t'a déjà dit que tu faisais peur?

- Oui, souvent. Je suis particulièrement douée pour terrifier mes proches.

Remus fronce le nez et Sirius, inquiet, descend de la table. Il s'est aperçu que finalement, il était peut-être trop curieux, mais c'est trop tard. Je sens que tous les autres nous fixent avec attention.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose, tous les deux. Sirius, avec Remus nous parlions de toi...

Je lui fais un sourire suggestif. Monsieur rentre dans le jeu et se penche sensuellement.

- Tu ne me feras pas peur ! Je suis un Gryffondor !

- C'est ça, c'est ça... Donc, nous allions parier que si j'arrive à faire faire de la magie rouge aux Serpentards…

Il explose de rire, immédiatement suivi par James.

- De la magie rouge aux Serpentard? Je te souhaite bonne chance, Luthine!

J'hésite à les piler sur place. Non seulement leur confiance en mes capacités est nulle, mais en plus, Sirius m'a appelée _Luthine_. Erreur fatale. Je vais le tuer.

- Sirichounet d'amour, écoute la suite du pari avant de rigoler. Si j'arrive à faire pratiquer la magie rouge aux Serpentards, tu devras te taire pendant toute une journée sans user d'aucun sortilège. Et que ça soit bien clair : si tu ne prononces ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, même pour répondre à un prof, tu devras recommencer le lendemain. Quant à toi, Remus… tu me devras un gage.

Les deux garçons ont brusquement pâli. Sirius, sûrement devant la difficulté de son gage. Et Remus… par peur anticipée du sien. C'est vrai que j'ai la réputation de ne pas y aller de main morte, niveau gage. La dernière fois, Mandy a dû jouer la groupie de Rogue. Pas très ragoûtant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle à voir !

Autour de nous, les autres sont morts de rire, même Lily. Quelle sadique ! Sirius muet pendant toute une journée, c'est le défi le plus dur à relever de tout Poudlard, j'en suis sûre. Mais il est tellement fanfaron qu'il va accepter...

- Ok, je tiens ton pari.

Qu'est-ce que je disais!

- Moi aussi, dit Remus.

- Tu prends des risques! s'exclame James, visiblement inquiet.

- T'inquiète, Cornedrue, elle en prend aussi… répond-il avec un air de comploteur.

Il se penche vers Sirius et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de son ami s'éclaire et il s'exclame « excellent ! » avant de se redresser et de me regarder, hilare. Remus, toujours calme, me dit alors :

- Luth, si tu n'atteins pas ton objectif avant Halloween, non seulement tu devras ne parler qu'à Sirius pendant toute une journée sans râler…

Hein?

- ...mais tu nous devras aussi un gage. Un gage chacun! termine Sirius, triomphant.

- Mais… mais pourquoi ne parler qu'à Sirius pendant toute une journée, je demande, ne voyant pas en quoi c'est si horrible.

- C'est pourtant simple : Sirius s'est retrouvé avec l'obligation de se taire si tu gagnes alors qu'il n'a rien demandé… enfin presque. Donc, par juste retour des choses, si tu gagnes, il lui faut un interlocuteur attentif pendant le même laps de temps !

Remus, espèce de vampire croisé avec un loup-garou et une vélane! Traître ! Sirius va en profiter comme un fou et je suis prête à parier que les autres m'abandonneront lâchement à mon sort pour aller papoter entre eux ailleurs.

- Oh et, évidemment, les mêmes règles s'appliquent à toi, croit bon de préciser Black. Si tu parles à quiconque d'autre, tu devras recommencer… Et tu auras bien sûr obligation de répondre à mes interrogations…

- C'est hors de _question_ ! je finis par m'exclamer. Pourquoi je devrais avoir trois gages quand vous n'en avez qu'un chacun ? Surtout que vous n'avez rien à accomplir !

- Parce que c'est toi qui as lancé l'idée, Luthine ! me répond Black sans se départir de son sourire. Et que, si tu gagnes, tu pourras profiter de deux vengeances puisque tu as deux adversaires, alors que nous n'en avons qu'une !

- Je m'en fiche, c'est quand même trop déséquilibré ! Surtout que je sais que tu inventeras ce qu'il y a de plus tordu et…

- Eh là, du calme, intervient alors Lily. Pas la peine de vous énerver, ce n'est qu'un pari. Je pense que Luth a raison, c'est trop déséquilibré. Trois gages alors que vous n'en aurez qu'un chacun, ce qui lui fera deux vengeances et trois pour vous, ça ne va pas. Je suggère que vous vous en teniez à un gage chacun.

Tout le monde la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Lily qui ne dénonce pas un pari ? Mieux, qui joue l'arbitre ? Elle est malade ?

- Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! dit-elle en claquant la langue. Vous préférez que je vous enlève des points ?

- Euh non, du tout ! Ta solution me convient parfaitement, Lily, répond précipitamment Remus. Je renonce à mon gage.

Je réfléchis un instant. Ils ne peuvent pas m'obliger à faire ça. C'est horrible. Cela dit… je sais ce qui m'attend, je suis fixée et je ne risque pas d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. Enfin, si, avec le gage que me choisira Sirius. Mais ça limitera les dégâts.

- Ca me convient aussi.

Sirius suit le mouvement.

- Mais ne vous réjouissez pas : je gagnerai !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Luthine.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sinon…

- Ah, tu ne peux rien faire : mon gage est déjà fixé !

Il est très fier de sa répartie, mais j'en ai encore en réserve :

- Oui, mais celui de Remus ne l'est pas… Embête-moi et c'est lui qui en pâtira. Je crois que sa vengeance sera plus terrible que la mienne !

- … Vicieuse ! s'exclame Sirius, blême.

- Euh, fait le principal concerné, je crois qu'on devrait prendre un arbitre… Pour éviter les problèmes de ce genre !

Approbation générale. Il reprend :

- Je propose Lily !

- Très bonne idée.

- Eh, non ! J'veux pas ! s'écrie Lily, paniquée.

Elle est peut-être malade, mais pas au point d'avoir une responsabilité dans un pari plus ou moins interdit par le règlement.

Sirius lui fait ses yeux de chien battu.

- S'il te plait, Madame la Préfète-En-Chef! Il n'y a rien d'illégal... C'est juste pour mettre de l'ambiance...

- Oh oui, pitié Lily! On fera tout ce que tu voudras !

- Je te ficherai la paix ! promet même James.

Sa phrase provoque le silence et tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Estomaquée, Lily reste un long moment à le dévisager sans rien dire. Puis, lentement, un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas un sourire victorieux ou mesquin. Je dirai plutôt que c'est un sourire appréciateur. Ca me semble bizarre.

- D'accord, j'accepte.

J'ai l'impression qu'un nouveau pari va être conclu. Où va-t-on si James et Lily se mettent à avoir des relations… aimables ? Visiblement, Mandy se pose aussi la question.

- Dites, remarque-t-elle soudain, vous ne seriez pas en retard en Arithmancie par hasard?

Oups.

**oOoOo**

Ah. Ah. Ah. L'année commence bien. Une heure de retenue pour avoir raté le début du cours. Nos mines éplorées et nos « Excusez-nous, on n'a pas encore retenu l'emploi du temps on est allé en Enchantements » n'a pas fait céder le professeur Vector. Mais bon, si on voit le côté positif de la chose, ça devient tout de suite plus drôle. Je serai une heure toute seule avec Remus.

**oOoOo**

Vendredi matin. Réveil difficile, évidemment. À noter une légère amélioration par rapport à la veille: mon réveil n'a volé qu'à huit mètres de mon lit.

Premier cours de la journée: Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'arrive devant la salle en discutant avec Ann. Nous marchons derrière les garçons, sans vraiment regarder où nous allons. Grave erreur, car je me heurte brusquement à un mur et manque de tomber par terre. Heureusement, Ann me rattrape avant que je touche le sol. Le mur en question s'avère être Remus.

- Hey, tu pourrais faire att…

Je m'arrête net. En me mettant à sa hauteur pour lui parler, je suis passée à côté de Sirius et James, qui affichent tous deux un air mauvais. Je suis leur regard et grimace. Et zut. Dumbledore nous a mis en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serpentards! Il tient vraiment à ce qu'on s'entretue ?

- Eh ben, le sens de l'équilibre de certains est aussi bon que leurs capacités mentales, dit une voix horriblement familière à mes oreilles.

- C'est vrai, répond Remus d'un ton léger, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu ne tiens pas plus de cinq minutes par match sur ton balai, n'est-ce pas Rosier?

Merci, Remus. Je t'aime, je t'adore, je t'adule... Ouais bon, n'exagérons rien. Parce qu'évidemment, je vais passer pour une peureuse à n'avoir pas répondu moi-même.

De l'autre côté du couloir, la bande d'affreux s'excite.

- C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que tu n'oses pas monter sur un balai, Lupin, ricane Rogue.

- Et c'est pour la même raison que tu ne te laves jamais, Rogue? Tu as peur de te casser la figure en sortant de la douche?

Et toc. Nous voilà à égalité. James rit à gorge déployée, Sirius me donne une bourrade dans le dos (moins fort, je pense, sinon je vais vraiment me casser la figure!) et Remus lève les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Rogue me jette un regard mauvais. Evan sort sa baguette. Je renifle, méprisante.

- Tous en place, les enfants, le terrible Evan Rosier va nous faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs!

Rosier lève sa baguette, mais Rogue l'empêche d'intervenir.

- Laisse-les dire, Evan, c'est ce qu'ils cherchent. Tu vas te prendre une retenue. De toute façon, tu sais bien que tu vaux mieux que ces S... traîtres à leur sang, se reprend-il.

Je fronce les sourcils. D'habitude, Rogue n'intervient jamais quand il s'agit de mettre la pâtée aux Maraudeurs. Quelle mouche l'a piqué?

- C'est une belle alliance, n'empêche. Les Sang-de-Bourbes unis aux traîtres à leur sang... Je me demande ce que vont donner les gosses. Des Cracmols, sûrement, s'exclame Bellatrix, pendue au cou de Lestrange.

- Avant de parler, langue de vipère, apprends donc à marcher sans ton garde du corps, rétorque Sirius, mauvais.

BB Black (j'adore ce surnom et pour cause : c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Il veut dire « Bellatrix Bellona Black) est piquée au vif. Elle sort sa baguette à son tour.

- Tu veux voir ce que je vaux, Black? fait-elle en insistant bien sur le « Black ».

- Ça pourrait bien me faire rire, en effet, bébé, répond-il sur le même ton.

L'entente de son surnom lui fait serrer les dents et elle lève sa baguette. Rosier la suit, Lestrange aussi. James se joint à Sirius et j'hésite un instant avant de faire de même.

- CA SUFFIT!

Nous nous tournons tous en direction du cri. Lily bouscule Ann et Rogue sans ménagement et vient se placer entre les deux groupes.

- Rangez-moi ça immédiatement ou j'enlève trente points à tout le monde!

En parlant, elle fixe Rogue d'un air féroce. Voilà donc pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Rosier de batte avec les autres. Pour que personne ne risque de toucher Lily. Comme c'est _touchant_…

La tension dans l'air est palpable. James baisse immédiatement sa baguette en regardant la rousse d'un air peu amène. Je l'imite, comme Sirius.

- Excellente initiative, Miss, dit une voix calme sur ma droite.

Nous sursautons tous. La prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comme lors du banquet de la rentrée, elle a l'air austère. Pas un sourire, mais pas un air méchant non plus. Inexpressif. Je trouve ça pire que quelqu'un qui a l'air franchement méchant, au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre. Elle, pour savoir ce qu'elle pense...

Miss McKinnon nous invite à entrer d'un ton sec.

- Je ne veux plus jamais (elle insiste sur le « jamais ») voir une chose pareille se reproduire devant ma salle de classe. Est-ce bien clair?

Personne ne répond. C'est que ça doit l'être.

Le cours commence. La prof, après s'être plus que brièvement présentée, veut « évaluer notre niveau dans sa matière ». Et devinez par quel sort on attaque? Expelliarmus! Le truc qu'on a appris en deuxième année… Si on fait ça jusqu'au ASPICs, non seulement on va s'ennuyer ferme, mais en plus on va rater nos examens. Et, accessoirement, se faire trucider par l'espèce de fou furieux qui sévit hors de Poudlard.

Pour tromper l'ennui, je décide de choisir mes victimes pour le pari. Oui, oui, j'ai parlé au pluriel. Je sais que les garçons sont retors et si un seul Serpentard fait de la magie rouge, ils sont capables de dire que les termes du pari ne sont pas respectés. Il me faut donc au moins deux cibles. La première est évidente. Rosier. C'est le plus approprié. Quant à la seconde… Je fixe le groupe, pensive. J'élimine Rogue, qui en bave déjà assez, voire trop, avec les Maraudeurs. Mon regard se pose sur le tout nouveau couple, Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange. Dans le genre couple écœurant, ils sont pas mal.

En voyant Lestrange se disputer avec Rosier et BB Black, une idée machiavélique naît dans mon esprit. Si, avec ça, les garçons ne sont pas satisfaits, je ne parle qu'à Sirius pendant toute une semaine. Enfin, peut-être pas. Faut pas non plus exagérer.

**oOoOo**

Le premier week-end de ma dernière année à Poudlard aurait pu mieux se passer. Les profs ont, semble-t-il, décidé de frapper fort pour commencer l'année. Même James s'est mis au boulot. Faut dire que quand trente centimètres de parchemin à rendre pour l'Enchantement, la recherche des conditions optimales pour l'élevage des Mandragores et les sortilèges de défense basiques à réviser pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne représentent qu'un quart de vos devoirs, ça devient difficile de les faire à la dernière minute.

**oOoOo**

Mon premier mardi de cours aurait aussi pu mieux se passer. Du fait de mes options, je dois être la seule élève de l'école qui a l'immense chance de commencer à onze heures ce jour-là.

Je dors donc tranquillement quand une tempête entre dans le dortoir.

- Debout ma Lulu adorée!

Ma couette m'est retirée brutalement.

- ANN!

Comment ai-je pu oublier qu'elle avait toute sa matinée de libre après son heure de Divination ? Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. En revanche, je sais que je suis maintenant bien réveillée et traumatisée psychologiquement par ce réveil barbare. Le septembre écossais est plutôt frais et je ne laisserai personne, pas même ma meilleure amie, m'arracher ma couverture sans combattre ! Hardi les cœurs, courageuse Gryffondor, défends ton bien !

Assise, je tire un coup sec et ramène une belle portion de tissu vers moi. Je te tiens, tu seras sauvée ! Dans moins d'une minute nous repartirons au pays du rêve bleu, où Remus me déclarera sa flamme, juché sur sa grande licorne blanche et m'emmènera… Je ne saurai malheureusement jamais où : ma force au réveil n'égale pas celle d'une Ann en pleine forme. La couette m'échappe et va mourir sur le lit voisin. Je suis vaincue.

- J'te déteste! je dis en me levant malgré tout.

Attrapant mes vêtements, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Le rire d'Ann retentit derrière moi. Oui, je la déteste, cette espèce de sadique.

Bon, je ne la déteste pas tant que ça. Là, par exemple, je suis bien contente d'être seule avec elle pour qu'elle me raconte comment elle a mis la main sur Phillip Bell. Et puis, on a beau être diamétralement opposées, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour me rappeler que non, l'amour n'est pas le mal, que si, les blagues des Maraudeurs sont drôles et que les balais ne servent pas qu'à faire le ménage. Inversement je suis chargée de la ramener sur terre quand elle oublie que pour voler, mieux vaut choisir un balai de Quidditch plutôt que les ailes de l'Amour. On peut dire qu'elle est ma face blanche et moi sa face noire quelle ironie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sors de la pièce dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Ann a fait mon lit pour se faire pardonner et m'attend, assise en tailleur dessus. Elle mâchonne sa plume d'un air ennuyé en fixant ses cours éparpillés devant elle.

- « Les rêves prémonitoires: impacts psychologiques et influence sur le futur », je lis à l'envers. Passionnant.

- Mais oui! Si tu savais le nombre de choses qui se sont produites à cause de ces rêves et qui n'auraient jamais eu lieu sans eux!

Je fais une moue dubitative.

- D'accord, concède ma meilleure amie, écrire quarante centimètres de parchemin là-dessus, c'est ennuyant.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais!

Ann chasse mes mots d'un geste de la main.

- Bon, fait-elle d'un ton sentencieux. Parlons.

- Tu as raison, parlons. Qui, je sais déjà. Je veux savoir où, quand et comment.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, embêtée, mais ne se fait pas prier pour commencer.

- Bon, tu sais que l'année dernière, on se tournait déjà autour…

- Oui, j'en ai un douloureux souvenir…

C'est à cause de cette période que je n'aime pas Bell. Il ne supportait pas qu'Ann soit constamment avec moi, même si j'avais l'obligeance de partir à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler. Il devait avoir peur que je lui fasse de la concurrence.

- Oh, Luth, tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir éternellement pour ça ! On a parlé de cela et il m'a promis de faire des efforts. D'ailleurs, ça se voit non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai : maintenant, il me dit bonjour au lieu de m'ignorer.

Je vois le visage d'Ann se tordre d'inquiétude. Je m'empresse de la rassurer :

- Eh, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vois pas d'un bon œil le fait que tu sortes avec lui ! Je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça parce qu'il est un peu… maladroit envers moi, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un salaud, hein.

Son soulagement est visible et elle reprend avec entrain :

- Tu te souviens, je suis allée au mariage de ma cousine…

- Oui, ça, je sais. Même que tu m'as traînée dans toutes les boutiques de robes de soirée sorcières existantes pour en trouver une à ton goût. Quel rapport avec ton Roméo ?

- Il était invité aussi.

Attention, conte de fée en approche, je répète, conte de fées en approche ! Après l'exclamation d'usage, je la presse de continuer.

- On m'avait placée à côté de lui durant la cérémonie.

- C'est affreusement romantique !

Je suis un brin ironique, mais j'imagine trop la scène. Phillip récitant les mots en même temps que le Matrimomage, Ann devenant toute rose et s'exclamant « oui ! » à la place de sa cousine… Bell a trop la tête de l'emploi et Ann est assez romantique pour s'être laissée séduire par une telle mise en scène. Notez que moi, je serais partie en courant. Si, si, je vous jure.

- Oh, ne te moque pas, espèce de vieille fille !

Mais elle veut vraiment que je finisse vieille fille ou quoi ? C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'elle me le dit ! Je me rebelle :

- Vieille fille, moi ? Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de conquêtes que j'ai à mon actif ?

- Hum, non merci, sinon tu vas me répéter qu'ils étaient presque tous exécrables et qu'aucun garçon n'est capable de romantisme sans avoir une idée derrière la tête et pas forcément celle qu'on croit. Or, je ne partage pas ton point de vue ! Phillip est très romantique et il se comporte très correctement avec moi !

- Pff, il cache bien son jeu, c'est tout !

- Ah non… C'est juste que c'est moi qui ai une idée derrière la tête !

Après un instant de surprise, j'éclate de rire.

- Hum... bon, tu marques un point.

Mais elle ne me convainc pas. Ma dernière relation s'est révélée désastreuse. Tiberius McLaggen, un Gryffondor d'un an de moins que moi qui fait craquer absolument toutes les filles, est sorti avec moi uniquement parce que ma mère est un membre de la Confédération des Sorciers Diplomates. Il s'y connaissait, en déclarations romantiques et autres bêtises du genre. Mais son grand truc, c'était les soirées mondaines. Il voulait qu'on se montre constamment et était d'une possessivité insupportable. Ce n'était même pas de la jalousie ! Je n'étais rien qu'un bel objet qu'il aimait exhiber. À la fin, je ne le supportais plus. Comme il aimait voir les choses en grand, je l'ai largué en lui faisant une scène au milieu de la Grande Salle. Étrangement, depuis, il ne peut plus m'encadrer…

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu supporter un type aussi exécrable, fait Ann, qui visiblement a deviné à qui je pensais.

- Et je ne sais pas comment tu peux sortir avec un mannequin qui a un thermobrossage* digne de Lolita Wizbruz !

(C'est un mannequin célèbre pour son coup de tête dans une publicité moldue qui a fait le tour du monde.)

- Moque-toi, le jour où tu sortiras avec Remus, on en reparlera.

- Jamais, donc. Raconte plutôt la suite!

Ann soupire devant mon pessimisme, mais reprend néanmoins :

- Donc, il est resté très silencieux durant toute la cérémonie…

Ouf, la scène née dans mon esprit n'avait donc pas eu lieu.

- Mais quand les mariés ont ouvert la danse, il m'a invitée presque immédiatement.

Ah, tout compte fait, c'était peut-être encore pire.

- Il danse très bien, soit dit en passant.

- Vous avez dansé quoi ? La valse ?

- Ben oui, quoi d'autre à un mariage ?

- J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça ! je dis en éclatant de rire.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Tu es d'un manque de romantisme, d'imagination et de délicatesse affligeant, Luth. On va te marier avec un sorcier des cavernes !

- Holà, les chaînes du mariage ne sont pas pour moi ! Continue donc, au lieu de changer sans arrêt de sujet !

- Nous avons dansé un moment, puis il m'a entrainée dans le jardin…

Les joues d'Ann sont toutes roses. Son regard se fait lointain, perdu dans le souvenir d'une soirée _magique_, mais ses yeux pétillent et elle enroule à toute vitesse ses boucles brunes autour de ses doigts.

- On a discuté un moment et puis… Je ne sais pas trop, ça s'est fait naturellement… J'ai trébuché, il m'a rattrapée et… j'sais pas, on s'est regardé et puis c'est peut-être lui qui m'a embrassée, peut-être moi… Voilà, tu sais tout !

Elle saute d'excitation sur le lit, avide de connaître mon avis. J'ai le droit de me taire ? Ce genre de situation me hérisse au plus au point…

- Et après, vous vous êtes revus ? Il t'a dit « je t'aime » ? Comment il est avec toi ?

Et Ann de tout m'expliquer : combien de fois ils se sont vus avant la rentrée, où, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé évidemment qu'il lui a dit je t'aime qu'il est un peu jaloux, mais pas trop qu'il écoute ce qu'elle lui raconte… Plus son récit avance, plus je suis sceptique. Bell ne peut pas être aussi parfait pour Ann. Il a forcément des défauts qu'elle n'a pas encore découverts. C'est normal, tous ces efforts qu'il fait, c'est le début de leur couple. Mais je suis sûre que bientôt, il va en faire moins. Et il révélera son véritable visage. Dit comme ça, ça fait un peu mélo. Mais les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général.

**oOoOo**

L'heure passe vite et nous devons bientôt nous mettre en route pour notre cours d'Arithmancie, ce qui ne nous empêche pas de continuer à bavarder.

- Au fait, c'est quand les sélections de Quidditch ? je demande à Ann en arrivant devant la salle.

- Dans deux semaines.

- Tu es prête ?

- Prête à quoi ? dit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air d'ignorer de quoi je parle.

Mais elle ne m'aura pas. Tous les éléments sont enfin rassemblés pour qu'elle tente sa chance : son père, marchand de balais, lui a offert un Flèche d'Argent pour son anniversaire elle sort avec le capitaine des Serdaigle elle aime la concurrence et, élément non négligeable, il y a enfin une place de libre chez les Gryffondors !

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais faire une super batteuse !

- On parle de Quidditch ? dit une voix dans notre dos.

Nous nous retournons d'un bloc. James nous regarde d'un air soupçonneux. Derrière lui, Remus et Peter soupirent d'un air désolé et Sirius croit bon de nous expliquer :

- Il est interdit de parler de Quidditch si le capitaine de l'équipe n'est pas présent. Vous pourriez être soupçonnées de pactiser avec l'ennemi et de comploter contre Gryffondor. Et le préfet que voici pourrait fort être obligé de sévir le cas échéant, continue-t-il en désignant Remus qui s'incline dans une révérence grotesque.

Je pouffe.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'on n'est pas sorties de la taverne, Ann. Tu devrais plutôt te présenter chez les Serpentards, ils sont moins regardants !

- Tu veux intégrer l'équipe? questionne aussitôt James, curieux.

Mais ma meilleure amie n'a pas le temps de répondre que la prof nous fait entrer. James la fixe, l'air de dire « on en reparlera », puis il s'éloigne avec Sirius.

- Ma pauvre Ann, fait Remus en nous suivant à l'intérieur, tu t'es engagée sur un chemin dangereux. Il ne va plus te lâcher, maintenant.

**oOoOo**

Et effectivement, dès que nous arrivons à table le midi, James apostrophe Ann avec le ton du père auquel la fille a caché une information capitale.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, toi !

Les garçons s'assoient en face de nous et Sirius lance d'un air malicieux :

- Qui parie que Mandy est invitée à se joindre à nous avant qu'elle fasse moins de vingt pas dans la Grande Salle ?

Remus considère James et Ann, déjà plongés dans une discussion enflammée, avant de se décider :

- Moins de dix pas.

- Je tiens, fait Sirius. Peter ?

L'intéressé fait un signe de négation tout en se servant du jus de citrouille. Il m'en propose d'un geste en même temps que Sirius me demande :

- Et toi, Luth ?

- Oui, merci…

- Pardon ? dit Sirius en levant un sourcil.

- Non, je voulais dire merci Peter. Et non merci Sirius. Un pari dans les pattes, c'est amplement suffisant. D'ailleurs, Remus, ça pourrait bien te coûter ta place de Préfet, si Lily savait tout ce que tu paries depuis ta première année ! je dis, taquine.

- Mais comme tu es gentille, tu ne lui diras rien, me répond-il sans même lever un sourcil.

Ciel, ce gars est désespérant. Impossible à déstabiliser. Comment voulez-vous que je réussisse à retenir son attention si rien ne le perturbe ?

- Je…

Il tourne brusquement la tête vers l'entrée de la salle.

- 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9…

- MANDY ! J'AI UN SCOOP ! hurle James.

Et Remus de se tourner vers son ami avec un sourire tranquille :

- Gagné, Sirius !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il l'a appelée à neuf pas ! Neuf ! gémit l'autre en tendant je ne sais trop quoi à Remus par-dessous la table.

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux éplorés et je hoche les épaules, impuissante. Et surtout morte de rire. Plus mauvais perdant que Sirius, difficile de trouver. James, peut-être. Ou moi.

- Alors, James, quel est ce scoop ? demande Mandy, arrivant enfin jusqu'à nous. Elle pousse Sirius sans ménagement pour s'installer à côté de son capitaine.

- Va y avoir une autre fille dans l'équipe ! s'exclame James, surexcité.

En face de lui, Ann ne cache pas sa joie. James l'a déjà vue voler. Bien sûr, elle va passer les sélections parce que James ne triche jamais en Quidditch. C'est trop important, voyons. Mais elle a de bonnes chances d'être prise. Je lève un pouce, heureuse pour elle.

- Ah, au fait, Luth, me dit soudain Remus au bout d'un moment. Notre retenue aura lieu lundi prochain, à 19h, dans les cachots. On devra faire un résumé des tomes XVI et XVII du _Grand Historique des Sortilèges Traditionnels Érythréens_.

- Ca promet d'être passionnant, je grimace, déjà morte d'ennui.

Mais dans ma tête, mon neurone de la groupie en furie affiche un air niais en sautant de joie comme un fou.

**oOoOo**

_« Les runes nouvelles argentines sont très proches des runes anciennes employées par les sorciers satanistes japonais. Pour cette raison, on a longtemps pensé que des sorciers japonais bannis avaient émigré en Argentine afin de pouvoir continuer à exercer leurs pratiques occultes. Cependant, certaines différences majeures viennent renverser cette théorie. Ainsi, le symbole désignant… »_

- Ann, à ton avis, ici la rune Gyfu, elle veut dire cadeau ou sacrifice ?

Installée dans la salle commune avec Mary et Ann, je planche sur une version de runes alors que la nuit tombe sur le parc.

- Attends, je finis le devoir de Divination et je suis à toi.

- Bon… Il va falloir que je trouve de l'aide ailleurs. Je doute que les astres puissent m'aider à trancher sur la question.

Je lorgne sur le parchemin de Mary, recouvert de sa belle écriture ronde, mais c'est un devoir d'Astronomie. Me mordant les lèvres, je regarde ma propre copie. Si les profs n'avaient pas à affronter l'écriture quasi illisible de Peter, les pâtés de Rogue ou le style très particulier de Sirius, je suis sûre qu'ils s'arracheraient les cheveux devant mes devoirs. J'écris très petit et souvent mes lettres ne font pas la même taille. Heureusement, j'ai appris à compenser en soignant la présentation de mes copies.

Je songe à trouver la solution à mon runique problème en jouant à pile ou face avec un Gallion quand mon regard se pose sur quelque chose qui pourrait bien me tirer de l'embarras. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Remus. Evidemment. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ? Hum… Peut-être parce qu'il a déjà fort à faire avec Peter qui ne semble rien comprendre rien à son devoir de Botanique.

- Remus ? je lance. Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu t'acharnes à expliquer de la Botanique alors que tu n'en fais plus depuis deux ans ?

L'intéressé hausse les épaules.

- Pour avoir bonne conscience, peut-être ?

Peter se mord les lèvres, coupable. On dirait qu'il s'en veut de monopoliser l'attention de son ami mais qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il les veut, ses ASPICs.

- Je te propose qu'on fasse un échange. Tu laisses l'experte en Botanique que je suis aider Peter et tu me finis ma version de Runes.

Remus pèse le pour et le contre.

- Je ne devrais pas accepter. Si jamais Lily entend ça, je vais avoir droit à une leçon de morale. Elle va passer ses nerfs sur moi en m'expliquant combien mon comportement est indigne d'un préfet.

- Bah, vois le bon côté des choses, au moins ce n'est pas sur James qu'elle criera.

- Et en quoi est-ce un bon côté ?

- Tu ne te sacrifierais pas pour ton ami ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ce que tu es retors, Luth. Comme je sais que tu n'as pas ta place à Serpentard, je me contenterai de dire que tu aurais fait un sacré Maraudeur.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas une sacrée Maraudeuse ?

J'essaye de ne pas montrer ma joie face au compliment qu'il m'a fait. Ce serait suspect.

- Peut-être le fait que Maraudeur n'existe pas au féminin ?

- Je ne te croyais pas si macho. Et je ne parle pas aux machos. Peter, tu viens ?

- Hum, tu aurais dû te taire, Remus, non ? rigole celui-ci. Ce n'est pas toi qui répètes toujours que le silence est d'or ?

Remus reste silencieux, piégé par sa propre doctrine. Je pouffe, mais il admet la défaite avec classe. Remus reconnaît toujours ses torts. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Moi, je suis d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve.

Peter s'empresse de se lever et de venir me rejoindre. Ann qui a, bien entendu, tout écouté me lance un regard réjoui.

- Oh, ça va, je souffle. Tu es d'une discrétion remarquable.

Elle secoue la tête en riant et retourne à son travail.

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- On doit expliquer les trois propriétés de la Branchiflore. Jusque là, j'ai à peu près compris. Mais après il faut expliquer pourquoi c'est intéressant de cultiver des Branchiflores en aquarium en dessous de plants de Bulbobulb pendus au plafond…

- Oula, heureusement que je n'ai pas lu le sujet du devoir en sortant de cours, sinon je serais en pleine dépression, je fais, déjà découragée. Tu as ton livre ?

Il me le tend, ouvert à la page correspondant au cours. Avec de l'encre effaçable, il a souligné quelques passages. Je les lis rapidement.

- Hum… Voyons, le Bulbobulb mue… Est-ce que par hasard son ancienne peau ne contient pas quelque chose qui favorise la croissance de la Branchiflore ? Parce que, dans ce cas, elle tomberait dans l'eau et la nourrirait…

Mais Peter secoue la tête.

- Non, j'ai déjà cherché. Au début Remus était persuadé que j'avais compris de travers et James et Sirius m'ont chambré pendant un moment. Mais finalement j'ai pu leur prouver que j'avais raison !

Il a l'air très content de sa victoire. Je fronce les sourcils, désapprobatrice. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié la manière dont James et Sirius traitent Peter et même Remus, qui est plus clément, le croit souvent plus bête qu'il ne l'est.

- Arrête d'écouter James et Sirius, ça fait belle lurette qu'ils n'ont plus ouvert un livre de botanique ! En plus, tu n'as jamais remarqué que les matières où ils sont les meilleurs sont celles où on fait de la pratique ?

- Oui, fait Ann sans plus s'occuper de sa Divination. Agiter une baguette, ça, ils savent faire.

- Vous êtes jalouses d'eux ou quoi ? s'étonne le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, on énonce juste une vérité ! je réponds. Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en toi, c'est tout.

Il soupire et balaye ma remarque d'un geste de la main. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Peter a toujours admiré ses trois amis. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui fais ce genre de remarque et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il élude. Nous retournons à l'étude des Branchiflores. Peter reprend :

- Apparemment les écorces mortes de Bulbobulb sont nocives pour la Branchiflore.

- Ah bon ? Alors c'est une question piège. Chourave adore ça.

Peter gémit.

- Mais si, mais si, tu vas t'en sortir, je compatis en lui tapotant le dos. Tu as fait des recherches sur l'élevage de Branchiflores en aquarium ? Peut-être que les Bulbobulbs empêchent la prolifération des plantes ?

- Mais oui ! dit-il et son visage s'éclaire. Je vais aller voir ça à la bibliothèque !

Il se lève et ramasse vite ses affaires.

- Merci beaucoup, Luth ! Tu me sauves la vie !

- Super Luthine à la rescousse ! je lui lance tandis qu'il s'éloigne, rasséréné.

- Le pauvre, dit Mary en levant la tête de sa copie. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il fichait avec les Maraudeurs.

- Oui, moi aussi, fait Ann. Comment peuvent-ils accepter un rat de bibliothèque comme lui ?

- Arrête ça, Ann. Tu le juges sans le connaître. J'ai l'impression que tu l'as pris en grippe dès que tu l'as vu. Tout le monde ne peut pas être un sex-symbol !

Elle hausse les épaules. Mary continue :

- Comment il peut accepter que James et Sirius le traitent comme ça ?

- Pourquoi tu préfères rester avec nous plutôt qu'avec Lily et Mandy ? je demande.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux étonnés.

- Parce qu'on t'accepte comme tu es, c'est tout.

- Elles ne sont pas obtuses, remarque Mary.

- Non, mais elles n'aiment pas certains aspects de ta personnalité. Les Maraudeurs apprécient Peter. Il se débrouille comme un chef avec les livres, a une certaine capacité de travail, est discret, a des oreilles partout et ne risque pas de concurrencer Potter et Black niveau popularité. Alors ils acceptent aussi ses faiblesses, c'est tout. Leur façon de les combler, c'est de les lui rappeler continuellement.

Ann rit, habituée à mes expertises psychologiques. Mary en a entendu aussi quelques-unes, mais ma science radicale la laisse toujours sans voix.

- Tu devrais faire psychomage, grommelle-t-elle en se remettant au travail.

- Non merci, Médicomage suffira bien je n'ai pas envie de consumer mes jours en d'austères études.

**oOoOo**

Lundi soir. Heure de retenue avec Remus. Chouette ! Nous avons quitté les autres en râlant. Enfin, j'ai quitté les autres en râlant parce que je râle tout le temps et que Remus ne râle jamais. Ann m'a souhaité bonne chance et Sirius a froncé les sourcils et corrigé :

- On dit « bon courage ».

Elle a haussé les épaules sans même le regarder. Il faut dire qu'elle s'est levée presque en même temps que nous et a quitté la salle en dansant à moitié à l'idée d'aller passer une heure dans les bras de Phillip.

Remus et moi écrivons en silence depuis bientôt cinq minutes. J'en ai déjà marre. Le _Grand Historique des Sortilèges Traditionnels Érythréens_ est encore plus ennuyeux que le sujet de Divination d'Ann à propos de l'impact psychologique des rêves prémonitoires sur le futur. Je soupire.

- Déjà ? dit Remus en levant la tête. Je savais que tu n'étais pas d'une patience à toute épreuve, mais je pensais que tu tiendrais au moins dix minutes !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je prendrais la peine de faire ce devoir puisque tu lis deux fois plus vite que moi. En plus, tu prends des notes en même temps. Je n'aurai qu'à rédiger !

- Eh, je fais le tome XVI et toi le XVII.

- Oh, parce que tu crois que Vector va lire notre blabla ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il connaisse le contenu des bouquins…

En effet, quand Rusard nous les a donnés, ils étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière et quand j'ai ouvert mon exemplaire, la couverture a résisté. J'ai presque cru qu'elle allait grogner.

Un miaulement empêche Remus de répondre et nous rappelle à l'ordre. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais Remus, avec son habituel sourire mystérieux, sort discrètement sa baguette et l'agite en direction de Miss Teigne que Rusard a laissée comme seule surveillante. Un bruit suspect dans le couloir l'a persuadé de se lancer à la poursuite de Peeves. Où des trois Maraudeurs restants.

L'animal sursaute soudain, puis se fige. Je siffle, impressionnée.

- _Petrificus Totalus…_ informulé ?

- Oui, c'est un des très rares sortilèges que Peter a maîtrisé avant James, me répond mon ami.

- Il ne s'en est pas vanté ?

J'avoue n'être qu'à moitié surprise.

- Oh, non. James a été tellement vexé qu'il a boudé pendant deux jours. Et Peter n'aime pas se mettre James à dos.

- Ça ferait du bien à ton copain d'avoir Peter sur le dos, tiens, je grogne.

Remus rit doucement.

- Il a déjà bien assez à faire avec Lily.

Pas faux.

- Et toi, tu n'as rien à faire avec personne ? je dis, très curieuse.

J'ai pris soin de prendre un air taquin. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il croie qu'il m'intéresse.

- Oh, tu sais, s'occuper des affaires de cœur de trois Maraudeurs passablement handicapés à ce niveau-là ne me laisse aucun temps pour moi…

Ah, ah, il élude la question. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, que personne ne l'intéresse (ce qui, au final, n'est pas si dramatique au moins, je n'ai pas de concurrente) ou qu'il ne veut pas en parler ? Et que répondre ? Ann me dirait de ne pas m'écarter de l'objectif.

- Parce qu'évidemment, tu es un expert en la matière !

- Evidemment…

- Tu ne nous cacherais pas une petite amie, par hasard ?

- Ah, je suis démasqué ! J'avoue tout, répond Remus, dramatique.

Mon cœur bat soudain un peu plus vite. J'espère qu'il joue vraiment la comédie.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

« … que j'aille l'étriper de mes mains », grogne le neurone de la groupie en furie.

- Bellatrix.

Ah oui, il plaisante, c'est certain. Quel soulagement ! J'en ris :

- Je vois pourquoi tu préfères t'occuper des histoires de cœur de tes copains. Ca doit en effet être plus amusant que de rejoindre ta chère et tendre… enfin, si tant est que Bellatrix puisse être considérée comme une tendre personne…

- Certes, un rocher serait plus aimable. C'est donc avec joie que je me dévoue corps et âme à la noble tâche d'aider autrui.

Bon, je crois que je n'apprendrai rien sur lui ce soir. Plus discret, tu meurs. Alors autant en apprendre sur le compte des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je peux comprendre que James requiert la moitié du temps à lui tout seul. Mais Peter et Sirius ?

Remus me regarde, amusé.

- Convaincre Peter que oui, il peut plaire à une fille, relève du sport de haut niveau. A sa décharge, il faut avouer qu'il se fait écraser par des personnalités comme James et Sirius.

- Et comme toi.

- Je n'oserais pas me comparer à eux.

Je soupire. Il le fait exprès ?

- Remus, tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas aussi exubérant que personne ne te remarque ?

- N'exagère rien, dit-il en se remettant au travail.

- Je n'exagère rien.

- Eh bien j'espère que tu te trompes.

Le ton est brusque, il ne sourit plus. Quoi, il ne veut pas qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Il aime les garçons ? Si c'est le cas, quel gâchis ! Voyant que je fronce les sourcils, son expression s'adoucit et il plaisante franchement :

- Je ne veux pas d'une bande de groupies comme celles qui courent après Sirius.

Je n'aurai aucune explication sur son drôle de comportement. Ce gars est plus secret qu'une tombe et encore, c'est peu dire. Je choisis d'enchaîner sur Sirius.

- Tiens, en parlant de Sirius, pourquoi a-t-il besoin de ton aide ? Quand on a autant de groupies que lui, on devrait fort bien pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul.

- Ah ! Mais avoir des groupies et savoir parler aux filles sont deux choses qui ne vont pas nécessairement de paire !

- Faux ! je rétorque. Quand un garçon plait aux filles, c'est justement parce qu'il sait leur parler. Relation de cause à effet !

- Ou qu'il est gâté par la nature comme dirait Sorcière Hebdo, contre Remus.

- Oui. Bon.

- Et Sirius est gâté par la nature.

Certes. Mais dire ça serait m'exposer aux commérages et je déteste les commérages. Sauf quand c'est Ann ou moi qui les racontons. J'enchaine donc sur une pente moins glissante :

- Donc tu me dis que Sirius ne sait pas parler aux filles. Mais il n'en a pas besoin : un simple « bonjour » et elles tombent toutes dans les pommes !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne savait pas parler aux filles, Luth ! Tu interprètes trop mes propos. Défaut typiquement féminin.

Je tire la langue, meilleure réponse selon moi à cette réplique hautement machiste. Mais, curieuse, je lui demande quand même d'expliquer.

- Il ne sait pas parler à _la_ fille. Nuance !

- Mais je viens de t'expliquer qu'il n'a même pas besoin de parler !

- Oh, Luth, tu es désespérante ! Ce n'est pas toi, l'année dernière, qui a « expliqué » à McLaggen qu'il était méprisable parce qu'il n'aimait que ce que tu représentais et pas ce que tu étais ?

- Euh… si, je confirme prudemment, ne voyant pas le lien.

Wow, mais c'est qu'il a retenu tout ce que j'ai dit ! Peut-être ai-je un espoir ! Youhou !

- Alors tu devrais comprendre que Sirius souhaite la même chose.

- Mais nous sommes dans des situations totalement différentes ! Il n'a qu'à sortir avec elle et au bout d'un moment, il se rendra bien compte si elle est réellement amoureuse ou non.

- Luth Selwyn, la fille la plus bornée de l'univers.

- Merci, je grogne.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi digne d'un Serpentard.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, je me vexe. Quand on a un fan-club, on en profite, point !

- Tu aimerais toi, être avec une personne que tu aimes et t'apercevoir que finalement elle n'aime que ton image ?

C'est que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé… J'étais loin (très loin) d'être amoureuse de ce crétin de McLaggen. Il était juste mignon, en fait. Mais amoureuse ou pas, devoir toujours être en représentation est une chose détestable. Donc non, je n'aimerais pas. Mais comme je le disais, je ne suis absolument pas dans le cas de Monsieur Black. C'est un garçon, c'est fondamentalement différent. Et comme je n'aime pas qu'on me mette face à mes contradictions, je réponds :

- Je n'en sais rien ! Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'aimait et que la question se posait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, qu'aucun garçon ne t'aime ?

Je relève la tête et le fixe. Je n'aime pas du tout son air. Ses yeux pétillent, il semble très fier de lui et, plus je le fixe, plus son sourire s'élargit, pour devenir un rire franc.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

Mais Remus lève les mains et mime une fermeture éclair qui se referme sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- PARLE ! je m'exclame. Tu as commencé, tu finis !

- Je n'ai rien commencé, c'est toi qui interprètes !

- Je t'en ficherai, des interprétations ! Ton comportement prouve ta culpabilité ! Allez, crache le morceau !

- Non, je serai muet comme une tombe.

- Et bientôt tu seras dans la tombe, si tu ne m'avoues pas tout ce que tu sais ! je le menace en sortant ma baguette.

- Je sais seulement que vous iriez très bien ensemble et que tu devrais faire un peu plus attention au monde qui t'entoure. Voilà, j'ai avoué !

- Je veux un nom !

- Hors de question.

- _Rictusempra_ !

Remus tombe sur le sol, secoué de rire par mon sortilège de chatouillis.

- Quelle maison ? Serdaigle ? Poufsouffle ? Gryffondor ?

- Je… te ferai… ha ha ha, remar…quer… qu'il y a… quatre maisons… à Poudlard !

- Aucun Serpentard ne peut aller avec une Gryffondor, voyons. Alors ? J'attends !

- Tu… peux attendre… très longtemps… La douleur… ha ha, ne me fera… pas céder…

- Vraiment ? Alors tu resteras comme ça toute l'heure et…

Je m'interromps brusquement. Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir.

- _Finite incantatem _! je chuchote à toute vitesse.

J'aide Remus à se rasseoir sur sa chaise et il a à peine le temps de libérer Miss Teigne de son _Petrificus Totalus_ que la porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant place à un Rusard furieux. Voyant Remus, encore rouge d'hilarité et le peu que nous avons écrit, il nous jette un regard suspicieux.

- Continuez ! grommelle-t-il en se penchant vers Miss Teigne, qui crache furieusement vers mon ami.

Frustrée d'avoir été interrompue, je me remets à ma traduction. Ce n'est pas dans le _Grand Historique des Sortilèges Traditionnels Érythréens_ que je trouverai la réponse à ma question. Remus était-il au moins sérieux ? Si oui, de qui parlait-il ? De lui, sans oser me le dire ? Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Si ? Rah, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Bah, peut-être que _Grand Historique_ va me donner un sortilège pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Sinon, je mènerai mon enquête. En commençant par ses copains. Si Remus est au courant de quelque chose, les autres Maraudeurs doivent l'être aussi.

* * *

><p>La dernière scène m'a donné de ces maux de tête... et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite! Ces personnages peuvent être très têtus pour qu'ils le veulent.<p>

Pour tout commentaire, une dragée surprise de bertie crochue offerte!

Sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Luth de mauvaise humeur (pour changer) qui a des nouvelles d'une vieille amie et essaye de composer avec ses camarades eux aussi un peu électriques.


	3. Ah les garçons

Bonjour à tous!

Comme chaque lundi, un chapitre de Memories. Le chapitre 3 est représentatif de la longueur moyenne des chapitres que vous aurez désormais (le 1 et le 2 battaient des records de longueur).

Je remercie **Mythesilenne**, **Nya** et **DoxiesCurse** pour leur correction et leurs conseils.

Merci également à ceux qui ont commenté: **Tiickel**, **Veruschka**, **Methylenn** et **Damedecoeur-N** ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire en alerte ou en favori.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Ah, les garçons...<strong>

Le réveil le lendemain matin est particulièrement difficile. Bien lunée d'abord, ma bonne humeur s'en va vite. Elle fuit à tire-d'aile loin des chamailleries incessantes de Lily et Mary qui ont commencé avant même que le réveil ait fini de sonner. Une histoire de brosse à dents oubliée sur le lavabo, je crois.

Ann et moi descendons plus vite que l'éclair dans la Grande Salle, loin de leurs éclats de voix. Attablée devant un bon bacon, je commence à lui raconter la retenue de la veille lorsque le courrier arrive. Une chouette hulotte se pose devant moi. A sa couleur, je vois que c'est un vol long-courrier et devine l'émetteur avant même d'ouvrir la lettre. Fébrile, j'abandonne mon explication pour me plonger dans ma lecture.

_Mille pardons, ô Luth, Gryffondor au grand cœur !_

_Je m'excuse platement, même si je n'ai aucune excuse et que je suis donc inexcusable. Je compte sur l'amour éternel que tu portes à ma petite personne pour ne pas trop me reprocher ma tardive réponse. C'est que le début d'année a été un peu chargé._

_J'ai fait ma rentrée à l'institut sorcier d'ici, Jandamarra. C'est semblable et différent de Poudlard à la fois. Comme notre école, le style est très anglo-saxon et l'établissement est planté au milieu de nulle part. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas un parc que nous avons à l'extérieur, mais une plaine aride qui s'étend à perte de vue. Il doit faire près de quarante degrés à l'ombre et encore faut-il en trouver, de l'ombre. Il n'y a pas de village sorcier à proximité on ne vient pas en train mais par cheminée, ce qui enlève tout son charme au voyage. L'école elle-même est un drôle de village. Il y a un grand bâtiment pour les cours, deux pour les repas et la vie commune et sept autres plus petits qui composent les dortoirs. Là encore, il y a un point commun avec Poudlard, à savoir la répartition. Seulement, il y a sept dortoirs (étant donné que nous sommes quatre fois plus qu'à Poudlard, ce n'est pas de trop !), de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et chaque année nous devons repasser sous l'arche magique qui nous assigne à l'un d'eux. Cette année, je suis à Céléba, mais peut-être changerai-je l'année prochaine. Céléba, c'est le dortoir bleu, comme Serdaigle, ce qui me réconforte un peu._

_C'est dur d'arriver en plein milieu de l'année scolaire et qui plus est dans une école où tu ne connais personne. Tout est tellement différent de l'Angleterre ! Je vais commencer ma dernière année début février. Ce sera étrange de fêter Noël en plein été. Heureusement qu'ils m'ont fait « redoubler » ma sixième année sinon, avec les cours à suivre en plus, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Les gens ici sont très accueillants, ce qui me remonte le moral. Mais vous me manquez…_

_J'espère de tout mon cœur que tout va bien pour toi. Je surveille les nouvelles, j'ai gardé mon abonnement à la Gazette. Fais attention à toi, ma petite Luth et à tous ceux qui te sont chers. Je m'inquiète. J'ai vu que Caroline a perdu son frère et je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas pouvoir être là pour elle, mais Maman refuse de me laisser rentrer. Encore une fois, fais attention Luth. Je sais que tu es à Gryffondor, que ce n'est pas le courage qui te manque. Je sais que tu fréquentes des têtes brûlées comme Black, Potter et Cauldwell, mais ne vas pas te laisser entrainer et faire n'importe quoi. Puisse quelqu'un anéantir Tu-Sais-Qui rapidement._

_Pour conclure sur une note plus joyeuse, Maman vous invite, toi et Caroline, à venir passer quelque temps ici cet été… Enfin, pendant vos vacances de Noël. Je pense bien que ce sera difficile pour vous, alors peut-être pourrions-nous être plus raisonnable et organiser quelque chose pour vos vacances d'été et mon hiver australien ?_

_Enormes câlins,_

_Audrey_

En terminant ma lecture, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Audrey est une de mes amies d'enfance. C'était ma voisine et je crois bien l'avoir connue avant même d'apprendre à marcher. Son père est mort lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts l'année dernière. Sa mère, pour protéger ses enfants, a alors décidé d'émigrer en Australie. Cette décision n'a été facile pour personne et surtout pas pour mon amie, qui a été propulsée dans un monde inconnu à un moment où elle avait désespérément besoin de ses repères. Son départ a laissé un drôle de vide en moi. J'avais l'habitude de la croiser tous les jours, toutes les vacances, tout l'été. Et soudain, plus rien. Juste des lettres. C'est si peu.

J'ai délaissé Ann durant ma lecture, mais elle a vite trouvé de la compagnie en la personne des Maraudeurs. J'essaie de m'intégrer à la conversation en me disant qu'il ne faut pas que sa lettre me chamboule à ce point. Je dois me calmer. Mais… son départ, tout ça me remue, me tire hors des murs protecteurs de Poudlard. Bientôt, dans moins d'un an, je devrai faire des choix. Qui me terrifient.

Au prix d'un grand effort, je repousse ces pensées et fourre la missive dans ma poche. J'y répondrai quand j'aurai l'esprit clair. Je tends l'oreille vers les garçons à la recherche d'un peu de joie de vivre, mais c'est peine perdue. Sirius est d'une humeur de chien. Ann le lui fait remarquer sans délicatesse, ce qui n'améliore pas la chose. Il sursaute lui et James se regardent un instant, l'air bizarre. Puis il aboie une réponse peu aimable à mon amie qui, vexée, quitte la table et va rejoindre Phillip.

Je gémis. Me voilà seule et abandonnée, sans défense face au pire grognon de Gryffondor. Remus, à mes côtés, cache son sourire. Mais Sirius nous adresse un regard noir.

- Oh, fermez-la tous les deux ! Allez roucouler ailleurs !

Zen Luth. Calme, cool, zen.

- Sirius, ta mauvaise humeur pollue l'air. Tu viens, Remus ? Désolée de t'abandonner, James.

Ce dernier me regarde avec l'air de ne pas comprendre. Remus hésite, puis hausse les épaules et se lève à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que Sirius peut me taper sur les nerfs, parfois, je grogne en marchant vers une salle de cours – laquelle, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Il est un peu grognon, il faut lui pardonner, dit tranquillement Remus. On a tous nos mauvais jours.

- C'est pas une raison pour plomber les bons jours des autres.

Remus se tait. Un moment.

- Euh, Luth, tu vas où comme ça ?

- Ben en cours…

- On est mardi.

HEIN ?

- QUOI ? je hurle.

Remus sursaute.

- Hey, du calme.

- J'te laisse ! je dis en partant.

Je savais que ça allait être une mauvaise journée. J'aurais pu dormir trois heures de plus !

**oOoOo**

C'a été une mauvaise journée. Carrément, même. Oublions rien qu'un instant le fait que je me sois levée très tôt pour rien, que Lily, Mary et Sirius s'y soient mis à trois pour me mettre en rogne et qu'Ann m'ait lâchement abandonnée pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de son bien-aimé. S'il n'y avait eu que ça…

Mais non ! Les Maraudeurs ont fait perdre des points à Gryffondor avec une de leurs farces. Hier soir, pendant que nous étions en retenue, James et Sirius ont eu la bonne idée d'aller se balader en douce dans les couloirs. Ils ont croisé Rogue et l'ont pendu au plafond. Ça aurait pu être chouette, mais ils se sont fait prendre par McGonagall qui n'était pas contente du tout. Trente points en moins, pour chacun. Quand Lily a vu les sabliers en descendant, elle a failli faire une attaque et a passé sa journée à hurler sur les pauvres garçons. Résultat : Sirius lui a jeté un _Silencio_ pendant qu'elle répondait à une question de McKinnon, qui l'a vu et a encore enlevé des points à Gryffondor. En sortant du cours, Lily a repris les injures de plus belle à tel point que James (oui, James !) lui a dit « d'aller voir à la bibliothèque s'il y était, parce qu'il n'y avait bien que les livres pour s'intéresser à ses paroles insipides ».

Quand, enfin, j'ai pu m'éloigner un instant de cette joyeuse bande de septièmes années sur les nerfs, j'ai croisé Rosier qui s'est fait un plaisir de m'annoncer que mes « Sang-de-Bourbe de parents n'avaient certainement plus longtemps à vivre » et que moi non plus d'ailleurs, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les parages. C'a été mon tour de manquer la crise cardiaque de peu : non seulement il menace ma famille, mais en plus, il s'affiche ouvertement comme un de Ses partisans ! Ann m'a attrapée par le bras avant que je réponde. Heureusement, parce que Slughorn arrivait.

**oOoOo**

Ce soir, je suis donc dans la salle commune à noircir rageusement des kilomètres de parchemin. J'entends Remus et Sirius qui tentent d'expliquer un truc à Peter, James qui marmonne des choses peu aimables à propos de cette « foutue préfète d'Evans », Ann et Mandy qui parlent Quidditch et Mary, silencieuse à côté de moi (donc en fait je ne l'entends pas), qui me supporte dans ma souffrance.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvre et un groupe d'élèves entre bruyamment. Je soupire et lève la tête, prête à les envoyer balader dans les règles, quitte à passer pour une mégère. Ce sont des quatrièmes années, trois filles et deux garçons. Un détail attire tout de suite mon attention : mon frère est parmi eux. Il a un grand sourire aux lèvres et semble raconter une histoire passionnante à ses amis qui le taquinent. Quelques pas derrière lui, Inge, une petite brune très gentille, fait une tête de six pieds de long.

- Ça sent l'histoire amoureuse, fait Mary en connaisseuse.

J'acquiesce. Il faut dire que mon frère a un certain succès auprès des filles. Il a hérité des cheveux blonds vénitiens de ma mère, a les mêmes yeux bleu vert que moi et la carrure de mon père (c'est-à-dire qu'il est grand et musclé, bref, tout ce que ces demoiselles aiment). Pourtant, à part ça, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. C'est juste mon frère, quoi.

Qu'Inge en pince pour lui n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi, ni pour Mary. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, ces deux-là et pour tout vous dire, ils formeraient un couple très mignon. La seule fois où j'ai osé faire un petit sous-entendu à propos de ça, Keith a fait celui qui ne comprenait pas.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter le bruit de sa bande de copains.

- Hey, Keith ! je lance à travers la salle commune. Ferme-la un peu !

Mon frère lève les yeux au ciel et un de ses copains lui murmure un truc. Il hoche la tête avec un air de martyr et vient vers moi en sautillant presque. Je lève un sourcil.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas, on dirait Sirius quand James vient d'attraper le Vif d'Or, alors…

- On parle de moi ? fait l'intéressé en se levant pour nous rejoindre.

Keith est ravi. Il est fan de Sirius. Je soupire. Y a-t-il un garçon à Gryffondor qui ne soit pas fan de lui ? Ou de James ?

- Nan, Sirius, on n'parle pas de toi. Jamais.

- Jamais ? Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Luthine.

Keith éclate de rire.

- Oh ça va hein, laissez-moi bosser, virez.

Les deux garçons me regardent d'un air étonné.

- C'est toujours comme ça quand elle est mal lunée, fait mon frère.

- Je confirme, répond Sirius.

Ne. Pas. Réagir.

- Mais toi, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, continue-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Un exploit ? C'est que tu aurais presque la tête d'un Maraudeur qui vient de réussir à passer Rogue par la fenêtre !

Aaaaah, Sirius, tais-toi ! Il ne va pas s'en remettre si tu lui fais des compliments comme ça ! Je vois Mary tenter de camoufler un rire. Elle me jette un coup d'œil hilare, je prends un air malheureux. Cette phrase, je vais en entendre parler pendant des années. Keith, presque comme un Maraudeur ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Il va se mettre dans le crâne de les imiter, après ! Franchement, on n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça !

- J'ai mis une raclée à Aidan Selwyn.

Sirius émet un sifflement ravi. C'est bien un truc de gars, ça. Se mettre des… HEIN ?

- Tu as QUOI ? je m'exclame, avec certes un temps de retard. Tu t'es encore battu avec lui ? Non mais je rêve ! Ça arrive plus d'une fois par semaine ! Papa et Maman vont être furieux ! Tu ne peux pas te retenir ?

- Hey, calme, sœurette !

(Pourquoi tout le monde m'affuble de surnoms stupides ?)

- Je te signale que tu es très mal placée pour parler ! Tu passes ton temps à te prendre le bec avec Rosier !

- Moi, je ne me fais pas prendre !

- Mais je n'me suis pas fait prendre !

- Bien sûr, raconte ça à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai une heure de retenue…

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré. Un coup d'œil vers Sirius et Mary m'énerve encore plus. Ils sont morts de rire !

- Et pourquoi tu t'es battu, cette fois-ci ?

- Oh oui, raconte ! trépigne Sirius, tout excité.

Quel gamin, celui-là. Je cherche une aide extérieure. Je vois Remus et Peter, à la table d'à côté, qui regardent « discrètement » la scène. Ils rigolent aussi. Bon, l'un ne vaut pas mieux que les autres. Un mythe vient de se briser.

- Il a envoyé un sort à Judith Carmichael et il l'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Tout le monde pousse une exclamation outrée, même moi. Sang-de-Bourbe est en passe de devenir une insulte courante, cette année. C'est… écœurant.

- Alors je lui ai lancé un sort de Bloque-Jambe, mais il l'a évité et m'a renvoyé un _Expelliarmus_. Comme je n'avais plus de baguette, j'ai cogné !

Et il mime le geste. Sirius est à deux doigts d'applaudir. Je regarde les deux autres Maraudeurs. Ils sont dans le même état, on dirait qu'ils vont entrer en transe ! Remus un petit peu moins, peut-être. Mais je lui cherche une excuse, ce n'est pas du jeu. Mary, par contre, hausse les épaules. Combat masculin pour prouver sa virilité, voilà son analyse. Je suis complètement d'accord.

- Et Judith, elle t'a remercié, au moins ? dit le brun en riant, avec un regard sous-entendu.

- Black !

- Quoi, c'est la moindre des choses ! répond-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Alors ?

- Ben oui, on sort ensemble maintenant !

Ah, je comprends mieux la tête d'Inge. Je grogne.

- Quoi ? m'interrogent les deux garçons.

- Comme c'est romantique ! Le preux chevalier venu sauver la damoiselle en détresse…

- Tu as quelque chose contre ?

- Oui. C'est d'un ridicule…

- Et si tu avais été à la place de Judith, hein ? grimace Keith, vexé que je ne sois pas plus impressionnée que ça.

- Déjà, je ne serai pas sortie avec toi.

- Merci, Luth, ça fait plaisir. Mais je n'aurai pas voulu de toi non plus. Le jour où tu trouveras un garçon capable de te supporter, épouse-le vite avant de le faire fuir !

Et mon frère rejoint ses amis à grandes enjambées. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Quelle susceptibilité !

- Charmant, Luth, vraiment, commente Sirius.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'entends mieux avec ton frère.

- Regulus est à Serpentard.

Comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Et sous prétexte que Keith est à Gryffondor, je ne peux pas lui lancer une petite vanne ?

- Tu devrais profiter d'avoir une famille fréquentable, au lieu de l'envoyer balader tout le temps.

Et il quitte la table.

- Quelle bande de rabat-joie, je soupire, énervée.

Je n'envoie pas balader Keith tout le temps. Seulement quand il fait l'idiot. Et quand je suis de mauvaise humeur. Et quand il me contrarie. À part ça, on s'entend bien.

À ma droite, Remus est toujours écroulé de rire. Ça me console. Ou pas.

**oOoOo**

_Mon Audrey préférée,_

_Merlin, mais il fallait m'annoncer ça doucement, j'en suis presque tombée de ma chaise ! Venir te voir à Sydney cet été ? Mais c'est la plus belle chose que tu aies pu me proposer ! Je fais mes bagages et je transplane immédiatement ! Oui, je sais, si ça se passait comme ça, ce serait vraiment fantastique. Mais il va falloir convaincre mes parents. Quoique, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Ils seront ravis de m'envoyer dans un endroit sûr. Je te tiens au courant ! Et puisque tu m'as fait cette merveilleuse proposition, oui, je te pardonne, même si tu n'as aucune excuse et que tu es inexcusable ! Que veux-tu, ma bonté me perdra._

_Je suis contente de voir que, même si tout n'est pas rose, tu sembles bien t'en tirer. Si ça peut te consoler, sache que la canicule australienne est sans doute préférable à l'automne anglais. Qu'est-ce qu'on se gèle ! Alors que tu vas pouvoir bronzer tranquillement, on va tous perdre nos maigres couleurs et ressembler à Binns. Et sinon, est-ce que tu as des matières bizarres à travailler ? Genre communion avec la nature ? Il paraît que ça existe dans certains pays. Je t'imagine bien en train d'essayer de parler à un kangourou !_

_Ici, nous sommes rentrés depuis déjà un mois._ _Ça passe vite, le temps ! Surtout quand on travaille. Les profs sont des malades. Ils croient qu'on a des retourneurs de temps, j'en suis sûre. Avec Ann, on a fait le calcul. On a en moyenne deux cents centimètres de parchemin à rédiger par semaine ! Deux cents ! Deux mètres ! Tu imagines ? _

_Bref, assez parlé d'école. Comment sont les gens que tu as rencontrés ? Il y a des garçons, dans le lot ? Le prince charmant ? Qui sait, il est peut-être australien… Je veux un compte rendu détaillé dans ta prochaine lettre. Qui elle-même doit arriver avant un mois. Sinon je boude. Je sais que tu me poseras LA question, donc je m'empresse d'y répondre tout de suite : non, rien n'a changé entre lui et moi et je crois bien que rien ne changera jamais. Surtout que tu ne connais pas la dernière : selon Remus, j'aurais un admirateur secret avec lequel, je cite, « j'irais très bien ». J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, mais rien à faire. La seule chose qu'il a bien voulu me dire, c'est que je ne pourrais aller mieux avec personne d'autre. Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'il ne se permettrait pas de sortir avec moi ? Grmbl, je déteste les énigmes. Toi qui es si intelligente, pourrais-tu m'aider ? As-tu la moindre idée de qui peut être ce garçon mystère ? Parce que j'avoue que je sèche. Et qu'Ann aussi. Oui, Ann (d'ailleurs, elle te passe le bonjour)._

_Tu sais que la situation est critique, ici. Le Ministère vient de publier un décret autorisant les Aurors à tuer ! Tuer ! Vois où nous en sommes arrivés… L'été n'a pas été drôle et c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, mais tu sais bien que je veux être Médicomage et pas Auror. Le combat, ce n'est pas trop mon truc je ne serai pas en première ligne et je ne fais pas partie de Ses cibles préférées. Je sais qu'il faudra que je fasse un choix, que je décide si je fais l'autruche où si je me bats pour quelque chose. Mais c'est une décision tellement difficile à prendre. Toute Gryffondor que je suis, je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir le courage. Je sais que tu comprends. Pour le moment, je suis en sécurité bien au chaud (enfin, la chaleur est très relative) dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé du pays. Je ne risque pas grand-chose. Cesse donc de te faire du souci pour nous, ma grande. Tu as assez à faire avec ta nouvelle vie et le temps que nous soyons vraiment en danger, tu seras revenue (et ne fais pas celle qui dit « comment elle sait ça ? » !)._

_Plein de bisous, pensées, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochues et autres trucs bien appétissants,_

_Luth_

**oOoOo**

Il fait froid, mi-octobre, je vous l'avais déjà dit ? Non ? Eh bien, c'est chose faite.

- Il fait froid, je dis en claquant des dents.

- Cinquante-trois, répond Sirius.

- Cinquante-quatre, corrige Remus.

- J'en ai loupé un ?

- Oui, tu es arrivé cinquante secondes après moi.

- Ah, fallait le dire.

- Il fait froid, je répète.

- Cinquante-cinq.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Le grand jeu de Sirius depuis qu'il m'a coincée entre Remus et lui sur ces fichus gradins, c'est de compter le nombre de fois où je répète qu'il fait froid. Pourtant, je ne suis pas à plaindre. Plus ou moins confortablement installée entre les deux garçons, j'ai sûrement plus chaud que Lily qui est debout toute seule à danser d'un pied sur l'autre en dévorant les joueurs des yeux. Enfin, en dévorant UN joueur des yeux, devrais-je dire.

- IL FAIT FROID ! je crie presque, lassée par le manège de Sirius.

- Cinquante-six.

Grmbl. Il m'énerve. Je vais le coincer, celui-là !

- J'ai froid !

- Cinquante-sept.

- Perdu, très cher, s'amuse Remus.

Ha ha ha, j'ai gagné ! Je savais que Remus comprendrait le truc. Il est intelligent, ce garçon. Et gentil, en plus. Et mignon. Presque parfait, quoi. Hum. Bref.

- Comment ça, perdu ? s'exclame son ami.

- Elle a dit « j'ai froid », pas « il fait froid » !

Je ris et tire la langue à l'enquiquineur.

- Vile créature ! Etre ô combien retors ! Tu voulais me piéger, avoue !

- Pour être honnête, je voulais surtout que tu te taises.

Il prend un air mécontent.

- Eh bien pour te punir de ta mesquinerie, je ne le ferai pas !

Et il se met à chanter à tue-tête le grand succès de Célestina Moldubec, une jeune chanteuse à la mode.

_- Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudrooon Et si tu t'y prends comme il fauuuut, je te ferai bouillir une grande passiiiiiiiooon, pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chauuuud !_

J'ai dit chanter ? Je corrige tout de suite. Il ne chante pas, il braille !

- Pitié ! je gémis.

Mais Sirius me lance un coup d'œil moqueur et chante, non, braille, un ton plus haut.

_- Oooooh, mon cœur malheureux, où s'en est-il allééé ? C'est pour un sortilèg' qu'il m'a abandonnééée !_

Je me bouche les oreilles, mais le stupide Maraudeur braille de plus en plus fort. À ce stade, ce n'est plus brailler. C'est carrément hurler !

_- Maintenant que tu l'as brisééé, sans la moindreuh pi-ti-ééé !_

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule de Remus en gémissant de plus belle. Sans détourner le regard du terrain, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me tapote le dos en soupirant. Il compatit. Je pousse intérieurement le cri de la groupie en furie : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

_- …Fais-moi je t'en prie la faveuuuur…_

À ce moment-là, Sirius manque de s'étrangler. Je tourne la tête et lui jette un coup d'œil. Il a un air bizarre sur le visage. Ses lèvres bougent toujours et pourtant je n'entends plus rien. Il articule silencieusement le dernier vers, un air de supplicié sur le visage.

_- De me rendre mon cœur…_

- Ah, il a arrêté de chanter ? remarque Remus d'un air satisfait.

- Non, non… je dis sans trop comprendre.

- C'est mieux comme ça ! fait une voix sèche que je connais bien. C'est qu'il peut être pire que James, quand il s'y met !

Lily monte les gradins tranquillement, sa baguette à la main. Je note silencieusement que ce qu'elle vient de dire pourrait être pris comme un compliment pour James. Mais comme je ne vais pas lui faire remarquer devant les garçons, je lui demande à la place :

- _Silencio_ ?

- Pour vous servir, Miss dit-elle avec une mimique d'elfe de maison.

Sans quitter l'épaule de Remus, je tire la langue à Sirius et me mets à fredonner les paroles du _Chaudron Plein de Passion_ en le regardant, moqueuse. Il n'a pas l'air content. Bien fait pour lui !

Puisque je suis confortablement installée et enfin tranquille, je porte enfin mon regard sur ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain. Parce qu'à l'origine, c'est pour encourager Ann pendant les sélections que je suis venue me geler dans le stade.

Trois postes étaient vacants cette année. Un poste de batteur et deux de Poursuiveurs. James fait exécuter une série de tests aux candidats, en commençant par les poursuiveurs. Fabian Prewett, le seul restant de l'année dernière, fait des passes au hasard. James écarte très vite deux postulants. Il demande ensuite à ceux qui restent de marquer des buts. Chose difficile, avec une virtuose du gardiennage comme Mandy. Durant la majeure partie des tests, James hoche la tête d'un air mécontent. Tout en jetant des regards fréquents vers les gradins en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

J'ai peur que les sélections s'éternisent, mais il finit par arrêter son choix sur Calypso Dubois, une cinquième année petite et audacieuse qui n'a pas hésité à enchaîner les figures risquées pour déjouer l'attention de Mandy et convaincre le capitaine. Franck Londubat quant à lui, grand et bien bâti, dégage une assurance qui ferait sans doute hésiter l'adversaire. Voilà sûrement ce que James nous racontera ce soir en rentrant.

Maintenant, c'est le tour des batteurs. Ann vole depuis un certain temps déjà et fait de grands mouvements nerveux avec sa batte. L'autre batteur, Joey Jenkins, a une force de frappe impressionnante pour un cinquième année. Que va chercher James ? Ann a de la force et vise assez bien. C'est bien ce qu'il lui faut, non ? Deux autres garçons prétendent au poste. Je croise les doigts pour ma meilleure amie.

**oOoOo**

- HIP HIP HIP HOURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mary et moi exécutons la danse de la victoire autour d'Ann, qui a les joues rougies de chaleur et de plaisir. Elle a été prise. Évidemment. Le stress a joué pour elle. Elle s'est défoncée (et, par la même occasion, a failli défoncer James). Pour fêter ça (la sélection, pas la défonce de James… quoique), Remus et Sirius nous ont filé en douce de la Bièraubeurre, cachée dans des bouteilles d'eau, que nous buvons « tranquillement » dans la salle commune. James, Mandy et Ann sont surexcités et parlent à toute vitesse de tactique et d'entraînement. Grmbl. Sirius, qui a retrouvé sa voix, s'incruste dans le groupe en les félicitant chacun outrageusement. Mandy devient particulièrement rose. Sirius la prend dans ses bras. Mary me pousse du coude j'acquiesce silencieusement.

Sirius et Mandy, toute une histoire. Plus le temps passe, plus ils se rapprochent. Parfois on a vraiment l'impression qu'ils sont ensemble. Si j'étais à la place de Jethro, j'aurais depuis longtemps piqué une crise de jalousie pour qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme ça avec lui. Elle a plus l'air d'être la petite amie de Sirius que la sienne ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il en profite, Black. Contrairement à Remus, moi, je pense que Mandy est bien membre du fan-club de Sirius, amoureuse de lui et que s'il lui sautait dessus, elle ne l'enverrait pas balader.

- Allez, dans deux mois ils sont ensemble, je promets à Mary.

- Pari tenu, Luth.

Zut. Je viens encore de parier.

**oOoOo**

Il commence à se faire tard et la salle commune se vide peu à peu. Fatiguées, Mary et moi avons arrêté de danser et nous discutons à présent à voix basse avec Ann, affalées sur un canapé. Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnent dans l'escalier menant au dortoir et quelques secondes plus tard, les Maraudeurs émergent de l'ouverture, vêtus de pieds en cap pour ce qui semble être une expédition nocturne.

Ce détail étrange suffit à faire bondir Ann :

- Vous allez où comme ça ?

- Là où tu ne voudrais mettre les pieds pour rien au monde, répond sèchement James, visiblement contrarié de croiser quelqu'un.

Et il reprend son chemin sans un mot de plus. Charmant, vraiment. Sirius se penche vers nous et chuchote :

- Si vous pouviez éviter de répéter à Lily que vous nous avez croisés… Nous vous en serions grandement reconnaissants.

- Seulement si vous nous dites où vous allez, insiste Ann, qui a horreur des secrets.

- S'il te plaît, Ann, ne commence pas.

- Si, je commence ! On va encore perdre des points à cause de vos bêtises !

- Tu serais surprise du nombre de fois où nos bêtises sont passées inaperçues.

- Quoi ? s'exclame ma meilleure amie, visiblement choquée. Vous faites le mur si souvent que ça ?

- Ai-je dit une chose pareille ? répond Sirius, malicieux. Allez, les filles, soyez sympas…

Voyant qu'Ann va encore intervenir et n'est pas prête de céder, j'interviens :

- D'accord, on ne dira rien si vous ne vous faites pas prendre.

- Merci, Luth, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi ! répond Sirius.

Il m'adresse un sourire ravi avant de courir rejoindre ses amis. Mary marmonne :

- De toute façon, si ça arrivait, je doute qu'on ait quelque chose à dire. Lily devinera toute seule.

- Mais pourquoi tu les as laissé faire, Luth ?

Ann n'est visiblement pas contente de mon intervention.

- A quoi ça aurait servi de faire une scène ? Rien qu'à les énerver, à réveiller tout le monde, dont Lily, qui serait allée chercher McGonagall et qui nous aurait enlevé des points. Ils sont toujours sortis en douce, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

- Et on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils trafiquent ! Ca pourrait être dangereux ! Parfois ils reviennent couverts de griffures avec des cernes jusqu'au menton.

- Oui, mais tu l'as si bien remarqué, _ils reviennent_, souligne Mary avec un sourire.

- Mais s'il leur arrive un problème un jour, personne ne pourra aller les aider !

- Tu oublies que tu parles des garçons les plus doués de l'école. Je doute que nous puissions leur être d'aucune aide le jour où ils auront affaire à plus fort qu'eux.

Qu'Ann remette brusquement en question les allées et venues des Maraudeurs me semble bizarre. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? Ils sont des habitués des mauvais coups, personne ne sait ce qu'ils trafiquent, ils sont dans leur bulle et c'a toujours été comme ça. Ca ne m'a jamais dérangée, après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne nous adressaient jamais la parole ou nous méprisaient. Ils sont sympas avec nous, on le leur rend bien. Puisqu'ils ne se sont jamais mêlés de nos histoires, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se mêlerait des leurs.

Je fais part de mes réflexions à Ann, qui n'a pas l'air convaincue. Je reprends avant qu'elle ne réagisse :

- Ecoute, je suis aussi curieuse que toi, mais tu ne devineras rien avec un affrontement direct. Ils sont plus doués que nous à ce petit jeu là.

- Et puis tu ne voudrais pas que Lily se fâche encore une fois contre James, non ? Alors qu'ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux ! ajoute Mary, histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

Cette phrase me fait prendre conscience que tout est relatif. On a certes constaté une amélioration des relations Evans-Potter, mais ça reste encore très électrique. Je saute sur l'occasion pour qu'Ann ne revienne pas sur l'épineux problème des sorties nocturnes des garçons :

- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, le comportement de James me surprend cette année. Il ne lui court plus après, il se permet même de la remettre à sa place ! Comme l'autre jour quand il lui a dit d'aller voir à la bibliothèque s'il y était. Vous croyez qu'il s'est fait une raison ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond Ann, songeuse. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il renonce à elle. Du moins tant qu'on sera à l'école et qu'il la verra tous les jours.

J'échange un regard amusé avec Mary. Rien de tel que les histoires d'amour pour accaparer l'attention de ma meilleure amie. Elle a un côté princesse moderne rafraichissant.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il a compris pourquoi Lily ne l'aimait pas et qu'il essaie de changer. En fait, il tente de dégonfler sa tête, comme lui a conseillé Sirius, sauf qu'il ne sait pas s'y prendre. Hurler sur Lily, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Quoique ça lui fait du bien à elle de trouver du répondant. Alors peut-être qu'en fait ça peut marcher. D'ailleurs, depuis l'histoire du pari, il évite de l'embêter, comme il l'a promis.

- Donc, tu en déduis qu'il y a une chance pour que Lily se laisse enfin approcher ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Bon, eh bien Remus aura un cas de moins sur les épaules, je conclus avec un sourire moqueur.

Mary et Ann tirent une drôle de tête à ma remarque. Je mets un moment à comprendre pourquoi.

- Oh, mince de mince, par la baguette de Viviane ! Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai oublié de vous raconter la retenue !

Je rectifie cette erreur en parlant à toute vitesse, histoire de les empêcher d'intervenir. A la fin de mon récit, cependant, je dois subir les foudres de ma meilleure amie sous le regard amusé de Mary. J'attends donc que la tempête passe, ce qui prend un moment. Ann a en effet décidé de me couvrir de surnoms tous plus agréables les uns que les autres, entrecoupés de grandes phrases telles que « tu as osé nous cacher cette information capitale ! » ou « mais tu ne me fais pas confiance pour ne pas me dire ça ? ». Quand elle a fini, Mary dissimule tant bien que mal son fou rire et je me contente de claquer la langue, agacée.

- Excuse-moi, promis, je le jure sur Merlin, je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est simplement que j'ai été interrompue par la lettre d'Audrey et après je n'avais plus trop la tête à ça.

- Je t'excuse, me répond-elle solennellement.

Ann et son goût du spectacle. Quand je pense qu'elle vient de me faire une scène pour rien. Juste pour le plaisir. M'enfin… J'ai l'habitude, hein. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne râlais jamais.

- Bien, maintenant nous pouvons peut-être aborder l'analyse du contenu de la conversation ? plaisante Mary, se posant comme toujours en arbitre.

- C'est une brillante idée, j'approuve. Je pense qu'on peut mettre de côté Sirius et sa fameuse copine et…

- Pourquoi, le mettre de côté ?

- Ben c'est évident que c'est Mandy, même si Remus ne l'a pas dit. Il a dû croire que je ne me doutais de rien. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, Sirius n'étant pas timide, la seule chose qui doit le retenir, c'est qu'elle ait un copain.

- Je trouve que c'est un peu vite expédié… commence Mary, prudente. On pense que c'est Mandy, mais on n'est pas infaillible.

- Taratata, dit Ann, on parlera de Sirius plus tard. Ce qui nous intéresse, ce soir, c'est le garçon mystère.

- Oui, j'approuve. Ca m'embête cette histoire. Déjà parce que je ne sais pas s'il était sérieux. Et puis… je ne sais pas, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il ne se permettrait pas de se mettre entre lui et moi parce qu'on _irait tellement bien ensemble_.

- Oh, ne te chagrine pas, ma Lulu, ce n'était sans doute que des paroles en l'air. Peut-être qu'il parlait de lui…

- Ann, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas son genre, la coupe Mary. Il est honnête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Vu le peu de choses qu'il laisse échapper…

- Le peu de choses est toujours vrai.

- Même. Il n'a pas dit que ce n'était pas lui, donc, on peut penser que c'était une technique d'approche en douceur.

Mary affiche un air franchement sceptique. Je partage son sentiment. Je ne sais pas trop comment Remus s'y prendrait avec une fille, mais je l'imagine pas agir de cette manière.

- Admettons que ça ne soit pas lui, j'interviens. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est sérieux et, si oui, qui pourrait être ce garçon ?

C'est Mary qui répond la première, coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Ann :

- Je pense qu'il est sérieux, il n'irait pas inventer une telle salade juste pour te taquiner. Quant au garçon… Ca doit être quelqu'un que vous connaissez tous les deux un minimum pour qu'il soit au courant…

- Un Maraudeur ! s'exclame Ann. Sirius ou Peter !

- Sirius est déjà pris...

- Ben Peter alors !

- Remus a dit qu'on irait bien ensemble ! je contre.

- Mais si c'est Peter, Remus ne peut pas être objectif puisque c'est son ami.

Ah, non, pitié, pas Peter. Je l'aime bien, mais il n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je veux dire… sans être méchante… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ait un peu plus de caractère. Non ?

- Oui, bon, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne fréquentais que les Maraudeurs.

- Ah, tu préfères un des copains de Keith ?

Je fusille Ann du regard. D'accord, je ne connais pas tout Poudlard, mais quand même ! Je m'entends bien avec quelques Serdaigles que j'ai connus via Audrey et même quelques Gryffondors de sixième année.

Après plusieurs minutes de spéculation, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : elles n'ont pas plus d'idées que moi. Pour Ann, c'est forcément Peter et elle compatit. Pour Mary, le plus probable serait Fabian Prewett. C'est déjà plus acceptable.

- Bon, bah on verra bien ce qu'Audrey en pense…

- Tu as parlé de ça à Audrey ? s'étonne Ann.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Luth… Elle n'est plus là.

- Je sais, j'élude d'un geste de main. Mais elle me connaît.

Je vois mes deux amies échanger un regard inquiet.

- Et je ne vais pas couper les ponts parce qu'elle est partie à l'autre bout du monde ! Si un jour on doit s'éloigner, ça se fera tout seul. Mais pas maintenant. Pas maintenant.

Elles soupirent dans un bel ensemble mais n'ajoutent rien.

- Et s'il le faut, j'irai demander à Peter et Sirius des renseignements sur le garçon.

- Tu ne ferais qu'apporter des ennuis à Remus, s'exclame Ann. Si c'est l'un d'eux, ils vont lui tirer les oreilles pour avoir vendu la mèche.

- Tant pis pour lui, je décide. Il n'avait qu'à pas parler.

- Je te trouve sans pitié pour l'élu de ton cœur.

Je grogne.

- L'élu de mon cœur, il s'en fiche de moi et il me raconte peut-être des salades.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, qu'il s'en fiche de toi ? Tu ne lui as jamais demandé !

- Parce que je connais déjà la réponse.

- Ca ne te ressemble vraiment pas, Luth. D'habitude, tu n'aimes pas ne pas être fixée. Tu es tellement obstinée ! Pour autre chose, ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais trouvé le moyen d'obtenir l'information sûre. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui.

- Mais si, je le suis ! Simplement…

- Simplement ?

Roh, elle m'embête. Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu impressionnée. C'est Remus, quand même. Un Maraudeur. Et un ami que je n'ai pas envie de perdre. Boudeuse, je ne réponds qu'un « tupeupacomprendre ».

- Au pire, dit calmement Mary, tu finiras par découvrir qui est ce garçon mystère et tu t'apercevras qu'il te correspond plus que Remus.

Mouais. Au pire.

* * *

><p><em>Luth vous demande instamment de l'aider à résoudre l'énigme du garçon mystère. Pour vous attendrir et vous encourager, elle vous promet d'aller parler à Remus si vous la soutenez.<em>

_Caprice, elle ne promet rien mais vous dit à lundi prochain avec un chapitre palpitant du nom de "**Magie rouge, magie noire**"..._


	4. Magie rouge, magie noire

**Chapitre 4 : Magie rouge et magie noire**

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? je dis en regardant Fabian, incrédule.

Sidérée par ce qu'il vient de me dire, j'en laisse ma plume en l'air, à quelques centimètres de mon parchemin et des gouttes d'encre tombent sur mon devoir. J'en oublierai presque que je suis à la bibliothèque.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai.

- Bande de tricheurs !

Je me lève, furieuse et marche à grandes enjambées vers le rayon « Magie rouge » de la bibliothèque. Fabian juge plus sage de rester en arrière avec Mary et Ann.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! je fulmine.

D'après le sixième année, James et Sirius sont en train de regarder tous les livres du rayon en tentant de trouver de quelle potion je vais me servir pour réussir le pari. Il les aurait entendus dire qu'ils avaient trouvé quel est le titre du livre que j'ai emprunté la semaine dernière.

Arrivant devant les étagères, je découvre effectivement les deux garçons tournant fébrilement les pages d'un livre.

- Surtout ne vous gênez pas ! je m'exclame, les mains sur les hanches.

Surpris, ils lèvent la tête. Après une moue étonnée, Sirius semble perdre de sa superbe, mais pas James :

- Se gêner pour quoi ?

- Vous trichez ! Vous voulez savoir comment je compte faire faire de la Magie rouge aux Serpentard et me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

- Pardon ? Et comment déduis-tu cela ? répond Black qui a retrouvé son arrogance.

J'ai envie de gifler sa tête d'ange. Les sentiments meurtriers que j'ai à son égard en cet instant me font voir ses ressemblances avec Bellatrix : la même beauté, la même classe, et, moins glorieux, le peu de principes. Le côté… Serpentard. Ce qu'ils font n'est absolument pas Gryffondor !

- Je ne connais que deux raisons susceptibles de vous faire venir à la bibliothèque et dans le rayon « Magie rouge » : soit vous cherchez à savoir comment je vais gagner le pari… soit vous cherchez un moyen pour que Potter attrape Lily ! Et que ça soit la première ou la seconde possibilité, je doute qu'elle soit ravie de l'entendre !

- Tu es complètement parano, ma pauvre folle, fait James, l'air profondément désolé pour moi.

Je m'approche de deux pas de cet imbécile profond, menaçante. Mon neurone de la raison me fait judicieusement remarquer que le gifler serait complètement inutile parce qu'ils sont deux, qu'ils font quinze centimètres de plus que moi et qu'ils sont bien meilleurs au corps à corps comme au duel sorcier. Je l'envoie balader. Je suis une fille, ils n'oseront pas me toucher. Pis sinon, j'irai tout dire à Lily. Et ça, Potter il n'aime pas. Na.

- Euh, Luth, du calme, s'il te plait, intervient Sirius, se plaçant entre moi et son ami. On va se faire attraper par Pince.

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je m'en fiche complètement. Vous trichez, c'est… c'est nul. On dirait des Serpentards !

Je sais que ma remarque va les mettre en rogne. Alors, profitant de leur seconde d'hésitation (vont-ils m'endoloriser ou m'étrangler à mains nues ?), je tourne les talons et pars la tête haute.

- Lily saura ! je lance avant de tourner à l'angle du rayonnage.

**oOoOo**

Et Lily n'a pas aimé. S'associer à un pari, c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle, alors s'associer à des tricheurs, ça ne passe pas. Elle a attrapé James dans un coin de la salle commune, le soir même et elle l'a littéralement incendié. Avec sa chevelure rousse et son air furieux, elle passait pour une sorcière de contes moldus. Voir Potter se liquéfier était jouissif. Ann a fait remarquer que McGonagall serait sûrement ravie de savoir qu'il existait bel et un bien un moyen de le faire tenir en place.

Sirius me fait la tête parce que James s'est fait enguirlander. M'en fiche. Bien fait pour eux. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Remus était fâché. D'ailleurs, lui, il a fait la Suisse. Comme toujours.

**oOoOo**

Cette histoire me rappelle que le temps passe et qu'Halloween ne va plus tarder. Le livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque, une anthologie des philtres d'amour qui doit dater de l'an 40, s'est avéré complètement assommant à la lecture. Certes moins que le Grand livre des sortilèges traditionnels érythréens, mais pas loin. Après avoir trouvé comment ensorceler l'homme de mes rêves (Remus !) ou me marier avec mon âme sœur (Encore Remus !), après avoir découvert comment passer pour la plus belle femme du monde et comment avoir un enfant sans passer par la case grossesse, j'ai enfin déniché une potion correspondant à peu près à mes attentes : l'Aquamora.

_L'Aquamora est une potion méconnue et pourtant fort efficace. Issue d'un parfum agissant sur l'inconscient et inventée au XIIIe siècle, elle a pour effet de provoquer le désir de toute personne connaissant déjà son odeur. Aujourd'hui transformée en philtre d'amour, l'Aquamora prend l'odeur de la personne dont on intègre un morceau dans la potion. Attention cependant, le désir sera orienté vers le porteur du parfum et non vers son fabriquant ou son donneur. Après plus de trois jours d'exposition intensive au parfum, c'est à dire au moins cinq heures par jour, toute personne ressentant l'Aquamora sera prête à tout pour que l'objet de son désir soit sien. Très utile pour attirer un cœur déjà pris, elle a également été utilisée pour faciliter les mariages d'intérêts au Moyen-Âge._

C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, même si c'est un peu compliqué à réaliser. Je vais fabriquer l'Aquamora avec un bout de Bellatrix et parfumer Rosier. Ainsi BB Black et Lestrange, qui traînent en permanence avec lui, devraient être sous le charme de mon charmant cousin. Et peut-être quelques autres Serpentards de leur bande, qui doivent connaître l'odeur de cette chère Bella. Ainsi, au bout de trois jours, leurs esprits tordus ne penseront plus qu'à sortir avec Rosier et ils mettront en œuvre tous les moyens pour le faire succomber. Il ne fait aucun doute que le philtre d'amour sera la première solution à laquelle ils penseront… C'est une idée géniale ! Je n'ose pas prétendre battre les Maraudeurs sur leur propre terrain, mais je suis fière de moi.

**oOoOo**

Le soir, je m'attelle à la confection de ma potion. J'ai eu l'autorisation des filles pour la faire dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Pour les convaincre, il a fallu que je leur montre la liste des ingrédients, que je leur explique qu'il ne me fallait que deux heures pour la confectionner entièrement et que l'odeur disparaîtrait très vite. Lily, dans son souci de justice, a interdit à tout le monde d'entrer dans la pièce pour m'aider. « Tu dois faire ce pari seule », a-t-elle argumenté. Trop heureuse de m'en tirer à si bon compte, je n'ai pas fait ma Serpentard en disant que ni Sirius, ni Remus n'avaient jamais précisé que toute aide extérieure m'était interdite.

De tous les ingrédients, seules les pétales de rose et la feuille de mandragore ont été faciles à avoir. Le bout de Bellatrix, je l'ai eu au péril de ma vie – et de mon orgueil. Trébucher sans raison devant une classe de trente personnes pour s'étaler sur la fille la plus détestable de Poudlard, ce n'est pas aussi facile à porter que ce qu'on croit ! Quant à l'hydromel de trente ans d'âge, j'ai été obligée de le chiper dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, qui l'avaient eux-mêmes volé dans les quartiers de Slughorn. Avec toutes nos options différentes, entrer dans leur dortoir sans se faire remarquer n'a pas été une mince affaire. En plus des garçons, il fallait aussi éloigner Mandy qui aurait couru avertir Sirius et Lily qui m'aurait soupçonnée de triche. Allez donc trouver un moment propice avec autant de paramètres ! Mais un mercredi où ils étaient tous en Métamorphose (matière que j'ai abandonnée), j'ai pu monter discrètement dans leur dortoir et j'ai réussi à trouver une bouteille au milieu du bazar environnant. Heureusement que j'étais déjà venue dans leur dortoir sinon j'aurais mis des heures à trouver leur réserve de bouteilles, enfouie dans la valise de James sous un tas d'objets non identifiés, non identifiables et que je ne veux de toute manière pas identifier.

Je trouve que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tirée. Mis à part que le pilât de pétales de rose a failli se renverser sur mes vêtements, que l'hydromel s'est mis à bouillir tellement violemment qu'il a manqué de m'exploser à la figure et que la feuille de mandragore était trop grande pour entrer à plat dans le chaudron, j'ai réussi ma potion.

C'est pourquoi je sors victorieuse de la salle de bain. Je lève mon flacon en verre bien haut pour que les filles le voient.

- J'ai réussi ! je clame, fière.

Ann me l'arrache des mains. Le liquide rouge translucide l'émerveille.

- Quelle belle couleur ! Comment un truc qui a des morceaux de BB Black peut être aussi joli ?

- Il faudrait comparer la même potion faite avec des cheveux de Sirius, dit Lily très sérieusement.

- Pourquoi ? demande Mary, qui ne fait plus Potions depuis longtemps.

- Parce qu'ils sont de la même famille, leurs cheveux sont sûrement très semblables. Peut-être qu'on aurait une couleur très proche.

- Ou alors la potion serait du vert le plus Serpentard qui existe, je ricane pour me venger de la triche commise par le concerné.

Mandy pousse un soupir agacé. Je claque la langue. C'était de l'humour, mais quand on parle de Sirius, elle ne comprend pas. Évidemment.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, je me réveille réjouie. Je suis en voie de gagner mon pari il faut que je commence sérieusement à envisager le gage de Remus. Tâche ardue : il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'assez habile pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de mon… hum, attirance pour lui. Sachant que Remus n'est pas le premier imbécile venu, ça va être difficile. J'en discute avec Ann en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais il va tout de…

Les mots meurent sur mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression que la température du réfectoire est dix degrés plus froide que celle du château. Un silence de mort règne et l'ambiance est tendue à un tel point que j'ai l'impression de commettre un crime de lèse-majesté rien qu'en respirant.

Je m'assoie en interrogeant Sirius du regard, qui me désigne ses amis penchés sur _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Remus est encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et James se tord frénétiquement les doigts en lisant… une liste ?

Soudain, un cri horrible résonne dans le silence glacé. J'ai juste le temps de voir sortir en courant une deuxième année poursuivie par une de ses amies. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a hurlé. C'est Cathy Patil, qui tombe de son banc, inconsciente. Une fille plonge la rattraper en appelant Miss Pomfresh.

- Fabian ! Fabian ! Dis quelque chose !

Je me tourne vers Franck Londubat, un sixième année qui secoue désespérément son ami. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Son regard est vide, son expression hagarde, ses traits tendus en une souffrance incrédule et insupportable.

- Gideon… murmure-t-il, le doigt posé sur un exemplaire du quotidien.

Ces scènes de désespoir, je les ai déjà vues. Je comprends tout de suite leur signification. Immédiatement, je me sens pâlir et devenir fébrile. Ma gorge s'assèche et la peur me prend au ventre. Je cherche frénétiquement un exemplaire de _La Gazette_. Les Maraudeurs ont fini leur lecture et James semble plus calme.

- Remus, le… le journal, s'il te plait.

Il me le tend sans un mot.

A la une, un gros titre prévient d'une attaque sanglante près du Ministère. Bilan : quinze morts dont quatre Moldus. Sous l'entête s'étale une grande photo, étrangement immobile, qui montre la marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus d'un bâtiment en ruines. Au premier plan, une baguette brisée.

Je ne lis même pas l'article. Mon regard accroche immédiatement la liste des victimes.

_Tony Wood, 15 ans_

_Cassandre Oftroy, 19 ans_

_Gideon Pretwett, 22 ans_

_Méliandre Smith, 22 ans_

_Benjamin Fenwick, 27 ans_

_Shawn Baldwin, 30 ans_

_Élisabeth Shepherd, née Toothill, 34 ans_

_John Shepherd, 37 ans_

_Alicia Patil née Charles, 46 ans_

_Charles Helm, 50 ans_

_Jack Anderson, 63 ans_

Je m'empêche de pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'aucun de mes proches ne figure sur cette mortelle nomenclature. C'est tellement égoïste, ce soulagement qui s'empare de vous à chaque fois que vous constatez qu'aucun être cher n'a péri. Que d'autres soient tombés n'apporte qu'une sombre résignation, doublée d'un sourd sentiment de consolation coupable.

Ma petite vie a été épargnée par l'horreur de la guerre encore une fois, mais d'autres ont été frappés. La mère de Cathy Patil est morte. Le frère de Fabian a été tué, ainsi que sa fiancée. Un adolescent de quinze ans s'est sans doute retrouvé sur la route d'un sortilège perdu. Qu'importe qui il était, personne ne mérite cela.

De ce que l'on voit, mourir est terrible, mais rester semble bien pire. Que dire à tous ces gens qui souffrent ? Il n'y a aucun mot. « Je comprends ? » La belle hypocrisie. Qui peut comprendre ? Pas moi, en tout cas. La guerre ne m'a jamais atteinte et j'implore Merlin pour que ça continue. Je n'ose même pas imaginer leur douleur.

Il n'y a pas le moindre courant d'air dans la Grande Salle. Tous les visages sont graves et défaits. Tout comme moi, James baisse les yeux pour cacher son air rassuré. Son père, Auror et sa mère, membre de la Brigade de recherche des criminels magiques, ne sont plus tous jeunes et sont en permanence exposés au danger. Comme mon père. Non, plus encore. Papa est Oubliator, il n'arrive qu'après le carnage pour mener l'enquête. Bien que j'espère toujours que lui et ses collègues trouvent des pistes pour lutter contre Voldemort, j'ai peur que ses recherches lui coûtent la vie. S'il découvrait une information capitale, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le laisserait pas vivre.

Sirius a une expression coupable, comme à chaque fois. Il se sent responsable des atrocités commises par les membres, même éloignés, de sa famille. Je ne comprends pas. Rien n'est sa faute, au contraire. Lui a résolument tourné le dos à ces horreurs. Il a osé. Il peut être fier. Remus pense comme moi. Sa main est fermement posée sur le bras de Sirius, ses jointures blanchissant comme s'il essayait de l'empêcher de bouger. Du coin de l'œil, il regarde Fabian, impuissant.

Fabian, qui ne montre rien. Fabian qui mange, le regard dans le vague. Fabian, qui ne réalise sûrement pas.

Peter mange. Il faut qu'il s'occupe les mains pour cacher sa nervosité. Les filles, figées dans leur attitude, sont tout aussi dépassées. Seule Ann bouge un peu, gênée d'être témoin de ces scènes. Ann ne supporte pas le malheur des autres. Ann voudrait vivre dans un monde parfait, avec un prince charmant, de beaux enfants et des petits ragots sans importance à se mettre sous la dent. Moins encore que tout le monde, Ann n'est pas faite pour la guerre. J'ai peur qu'un jour, ce conflit la brise à force de morts et de désespoir. J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une grosse bêtise à force de ne rien pouvoir faire. Parce qu'au-delà des horreurs, l'impuissance est le pire.

**oOoOo**

Groupés et en silence, nous nous rendons en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Les Serpentards y sont déjà. Sur les huit, seuls trois ont le bon goût de paraître affectés par l'horreur. Et si Rogue ne semble pas vouloir s'afficher, ça ne gêne pas les autres affreux qui discutent comme si de rien n'était. Ou presque.

- Tiens donc, voici les courageux Gryffondors qui s'avancent d'un pas conquérant, renifle Lestrange en nous voyant arriver. Eh bien, quelle tête vous faites ! De vraies têtes d'_enterrement_ !

- Voyons, Rodolphus, minaude Bellatrix, je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont l'air de lionceaux qui ont trouvé leur maître !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour provoquer Sirius.

- Ne te trompe pas de personne, Bellatrix ! Contrairement à toi, personne ne m'ordonnera de faire graver sa marque dans ma chair et de ramper pour embrasser le bas de sa robe.

La cousine éclate de rire en secouant la tête, l'air un peu fou.

- Mais c'est normal, tu es déjà trop bas pour ça…

En un éclair, je vois la main de Remus empêcher Sirius de prendre sa baguette. Juste à temps : le Professeur McKinnon nous fait entrer. Elle a toujours la même expression impassible, comme si rien ne la concernait.

La tension ne diminue pas lorsque nous pénétrons dans la salle, complètement débarrassée de ses tables. Au contraire, elle semble monter d'un cran. _Aujourd'hui encore, ce sera duel_.

- Bien, attaque la professeure, je crois que vous avez tous acquis un niveau acceptable à l'issue de ces deux premiers mois. Vous maîtrisez tous les sortilèges défensifs de base. Aujourd'hui, nous continuerons l'exercice du cours précédent. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous soit capable d'alterner sortilèges offensifs et défensifs à un rythme acceptable. Nous travaillerons donc l'endurance.

Et elle explique rapidement ce qu'elle attend de nous. Sitôt les explications terminées, nous nous mettons mécaniquement en place. A un détail près : aujourd'hui, Sirius n'affrontera pas James. Il se tient devant Bellatrix, un éclat de haine dans les yeux. Celle-ci semble heureuse de cette provocation et s'empresse d'y répondre, un sourire narquois collé sur le visage. D'abord désemparé, James a vite fait de mettre la main sur Rogue pour ne pas être en reste.

Je ne veux pas les imiter et décide d'entraîner Ann vers l'autre bout de la classe. Mais elle s'est déjà faite attraper par Mary et Peter s'incruste. Je cherche un autre Gryffondor des yeux, mais Mandy a bien évidemment imité les garçons en apostrophant Lestrange. Quant à Lily, c'est Cameron Zabini qui s'occupe d'elle. Remus se retrouve bien malgré lui à défier Mulciber et les deux filles de Serpentard qui restent font bande à part.

- Eh bien, ma chère cousine, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus que moi…

J'inspire profondément avant de me retourner face à Rosier. Pas lui.

- Oh, on a peur ? Le lionceau ne peut plus se cacher derrière les Maraudeurs ? Tss, mais il faudra bien apprendre à faire sans eux, cousine ! Ils risquent de ne pas faire de vieux os tu sais ?

- La ferme ! je siffle, les dents serrées.

La prof donne à ce moment-là le signal de départ. Rosier n'attend pas.

- _Stupéfix_ !

- _Protego_ !

- _Impedimenta_ !

Je riposte avec la formule du Charme d'Annulation, mais cela n'empêche pas Rosier de continuer à faire pleuvoir une pluie de sortilèges offensifs sur moi. Je me défends du mieux que je peux.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

- _Deverto_ !

- Eh bien, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Dois-je te rappeler le but de l'exercice ? ricane mon imbécile de cousin.

Je grince des dents sans répondre. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de l'attaquer. « Ca te fait un entrainement en situation réelle », commente mon neurone de la raison. Certes. On peut voir ça comme ça.

- _Incarcerem _!

-_ Protego _!

Rosier baisse sa baguette, mécontent.

- Allons, tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu survivras dehors ? Avec un simple Charme du Bouclier ? Tu mourras plus vite que je ne le pensais… Tu serais même incapable de protéger ta traîtresse à son sang de famille !

Mon traître de sang ne fait qu'un tour à ces mots. Il menace mes parents ? Mon frère ? Il ose, en plein milieu d'un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal? Il se croit donc intouchable ? Je vais lui montrer, moi, ce qu'il vaut !

- _Chauve-furie_ !

Une nuée noire sort de ma baguette pour l'attaquer. C'est à son tour de crier « Protego » de toutes ses forces, mais il ne peut éviter quelques oiseaux qui lui griffent le bras. Je rigole, satisfaite.

- _Expelliarmus _!

Ma baguette bondit trois mètres plus loin. Par réflexe, je cours la rattraper. J'oublie qu'Ann n'est pas mon adversaire et que ce sale petit Serpentard se fiche bien que je sois désarmée. Alors que je me baisse pour ramasser ma baguette, je me sens soudain devenir dure, très dure et je heurte le sol dans un bruit mat. Aïe ! Mon nez ! J'entends le rire de Rosier.

- Lâche ! hurle une voix masculine.

- Tu veux te battre, Black ?

Etourdie par la douleur, j'entends des maléfices fuser à toute allure. Merlin, mais que se passe-t-il ?

- _Finite Incantatem_, murmure quelqu'un.

La pression se relâche et je peux de nouveau bouger. Mon sauveur m'aide à me redresser. C'est Remus. Il me tend un mouchoir pour que je le presse sur mon nez d'où le sang coule à flots.

- Berci.

Je suis sonnée, j'ai du mal à rester assise. Remus me soutient et dit qu'il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. J'essaie de me lever mais ma tête tourne.

- Bas la beide, je d'y arriverai jabais.

Remus dit qu'il faut demander de l'aide au professeur McKinnon, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Mes yeux viennent de faire le point sur la salle de cours et j'en reste bouche bée. Sirius et James, dos à dos, combattent en même temps Rosier, BB Black et Lestrange. Mandy assomme Rogue pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Tous les autres se sont arrêtés et contemplent la scène, incrédules. J'ignore l'existence de la moitié des incantations qu'ils prononcent. Mulciber, que Remus avait sans douté sonné le temps de s'occuper de moi, se relève et décide d'aller aide ses camarades.

- _Fierivasis_ ! crie James à son intention.

Ah si, celui-là, je le connais! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? La victime tombe à la renverse dans un bruit de ferraille. J'écarquille les yeux. James a réussi à le changer en théière. Comme ça, d'un coup. Un humain. En théière.

- Bien joué, Cornedrue ! le félicite Sirius en déviant le _Flambios_ de Bellatrix comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche.

Mais je vois qu'il ne plaisante pas. Derrière son ton désinvolte, je perçois sa concentration et son visage est déformé par la colère. Le combat est plus difficile qu'il ne s'y attendait. Sa cousine est plus forte que prévue. D'un geste, Sirius envoie Evan s'écraser contre le mur. Il va la garder pour la fin. Tout d'un coup, Sirius Black paraît fou. Il fait aussi peur que sa folle cousine.

- Bais où est BacKiddon ? Pourquoi de les arrête-t-elle pas ? j'articule difficilement, effarée par toute la violence qui se dégage du combat.

- Sortie, murmure Remus. Bagarre dans le couloir.

Je n'ose penser à sa réaction lorsqu'elle rentrera dans la classe.

- Il faut les arrêter ! Ils vont s'entretuer !

Mais Remus n'esquisse pas un mouvement. J'essaie de me lever.

- Reste là ! m'intime-t-il en me tirant par le bras. Tu ne vois pas que le premier qui s'approche se prend un sort perdu ?

Je tente de répondre à cette question rhétorique, mais brusquement le neurone de la groupie en furie débarque. Je commence à flotter sur un petit nuage, savourant le confort offert par les bras de Remus, lorsqu'un éclair blanc m'aveugle. Un souffle me renverse et mon crâne heurte le sol de pierres. Comme si j'avais en plus besoin de ça. Je vais rester dans cette position, au moins je ne risquerai plus rien. Mais Remus se redresse en me tirant par le bras.

- Ca tourde ! je grogne.

Il me fait signe de me taire. Dans la classe, les combats ont cessé. Tout le monde est par terre, sonné et Miss McKinnon se tient devant la porte, baguette à la main et l'air furieux sur le visage.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Seul un grognement lui répond. Sirius a apparemment pris le sortilège de Répulsion en pleine figure. Toujours allongé, il se passe une main sur le visage. Les autres combattants sont dans le même état.

- Miss Evans, allez chercher les professeurs Slughorn et McGonagall, je vous prie.

Tandis que Lily sort précipitamment, un peu chancelante, McKinnon traverse vivement la salle et passe derrière son bureau. Comme personne ne veut lui donner de réponse, elle entame :

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une école ? Une école, pas un champ de bataille ! Vous étiez censés vous exercer, pas vous lancer dans un règlement de comptes ! Et je ne parle même pas des sortilèges utilisés ! Vous êtes dans un cours de _défense_, pas à une foire d'empoigne ! Par les Fondateurs, vous vous êtes comportés comme des sauvages ! Vos directeurs de maison seront informés de vos agissements, jeunes gens !

- Ce sont eux qui ont commencé, Madame ! clame James qui a retrouvé ses esprits. Ils…

- SILENCE ! Peu m'importe qui a commencé, vous avez suivi ! J'attends de mes septième année une attitude respectueuse et mature ! Quand on entre dans ma salle, les différends restent dehors !

Son regard parcourt la salle et s'arrête sur moi.

- Miss Selwyn, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Incapable de parler je montre Rosier du doigt.

- Et qui est la théière ?

Les Maraudeurs se dépêchent de cacher leur sourire quand Cameron Zabini identifie la victime… et le coupable.

- Bien. Miss Selwyn, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. Miss McDonald, accompagnez-la.

Je quitte Remus à regret et je sors de la salle soutenue par Mary, traçant ma route avec du sang comme le Petit Poucet avec ses cailloux. En chemin, nous croisons les directeurs de maison derrière Lily. McGonagall est livide et Slughorn sue à grosses gouttes.

- Ca va faire mal, prédit Mary.

**oOoOo**

Et ça a fait mal. Retenue pendant deux semaines pour Sirius, James et les quatre affreux. Trente points de moins par personne, moins encore dix pour Rosier et James à cause des dégâts physiques. Si Miss Pomfresh m'a remise sur pied en dix minutes, elle a eu plus de mal avec Mulciber. C'est McGonagall qui lui a rendu forme humaine, mais il garde quelques séquelles psychologiques. Notamment la forte envie de thé à longueur de journée.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal a fait le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. La tension est à son comble, mais paradoxalement aucun autre incident ne vient perturber la journée. Attaque extérieure et combats intérieurs se mêlent dans les conversations. Un malaise m'envahit à mesure que l'heure tourne. J'ai l'impression que Poudlard et le reste du monde magique se mélangent, qu'une brèche a été ouverte dans le cocon de l'école. Qu'on me jette au beau milieu de la guerre bien plus tôt que prévu.

**oOoOo**

Le soir arrive, électrique. Comme tout au long de cette journée, les élèves regagnent leur salle commune en groupes, comme si cela pouvait nous protéger. Quand j'arrive dans la tour de Gryffondor, j'étouffe. L'atmosphère n'a jamais été aussi lourde. La salle est bondée, emplie d'élèves assis partout : sur les chaises, les canapés, les tables, les marches d'escalier, le rebord des fenêtres et même par terre. Le tout dans un silence de mort. Le premier que je remarque, c'est Fabian, assis près de la cheminée. Il ne semble pas abattu. Seulement absent, très loin de nous, dans un monde inaccessible.

Je me glisse le plus silencieusement possible vers mes amis qui occupent « nos » canapés. Mais des sixième année ont pris la moitié de la place. Je m'installe sur le sol, le dos posé contre les jambes d'Ann qui est serrée sur un demi-sofa avec Mary. Lily et les garçons occupent celui de droite, à l'exception de Remus, assis en tailleur en face d'eux. Mandy est appuyée contre les jambes de Sirius. Remus me fait un sourire discret que j'ose à peine lui rendre.

Ce qui se passe ce soir me rappelle une attaque de l'année dernière qui a tué trente sorciers d'un coup. Nous connaissions presque tous une victime au moins et comme aujourd'hui, tout Gryffondor s'était retrouvé dans la salle commune. Nous sommes restés presque toute la nuit, complètement silencieux, mais ensemble. Et à chaque attaque meurtrière, nous avons recommencé. Au début, je ne comprenais pas, je trouvais cela stupide, inutile, frustrant. Pourtant, j'ai fini par saisir que ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un sont touchés par ce geste. Comme si c'était un moyen de montrer que même enfermés dans l'école, nous pouvions faire quelque chose, résister à notre manière. Ne pas nous avouer vaincus. Etre forts, ensemble. Mais tout le monde n'a pas encore saisi. Je ne nommerai personne. (James, Mandy, Sirius).

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand James vient appuyer ma pensée :

- T'as raison, Peter. Ca ne sert à rien.

Regard furieux, réprimande de Remus :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne lance pas des sorts à tort et à travers qu'on ne fait rien, James.

- D'accord, intervient Sirius, il y a peut-être d'autres moyens de lutter, mais _là_, on ne fait _vraiment_ rien. A quoi ça sert de rester assis avec des têtes d'enterrement ?

Je fronce les sourcils devant ce manque de délicatesse flagrant. Plusieurs têtes se sont tournées vers nous.

- Ca sert à… entretenir le moral des troupes, répond Remus.

- Ben voyons, ricane Mandy. Ca a plutôt l'effet inverse ! Tout le monde verse sa déprime sur les autres, c'est tout.

Je réprime l'envie de leur demander ce qu'ils fichent donc ici quand Fabian dit d'une voix blanche :

- Vous n'y comprenez rien ! Vous n'avez perdu personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois répondent par la négative.

- Alors vous ne _pouvez_ pas comprendre.

- Mes parents affrontent des Mangemorts tous les jours ! s'exclame James. Je vis en permanence avec la crainte qu'on m'annonce que je suis orphelin ! Je crois que je peux saisir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce que tu ressens !

- Non ! Gideon se battait aussi, je connais cette angoisse, mais ça n'a rien à avoir quand ça se réalise ! Et que tout le monde se réunisse sans rien dire…

Il réprime un sanglot

- Je… ça me… touche.

James marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ne répond pas. Lily le regarde d'un drôle d'air, à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction et le reproche.

Mais Sirius, lui, n'en a visiblement pas fini avec cette histoire.

- Désolé de dire ça, Fabian, mais si ma famille pouvait se faire assassiner par Voldemort, au lieu d'une veillée funèbre, j'aimerais qu'on fasse la fête.

Je m'étrangle comme la majeure partie de la Grande Salle. Même moi, qui ne suis pas d'une grande subtilité, je n'aurais pas osé dire une telle horreur.

- T'es complètement cinglé ! je m'exclame. Comment… comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Devant Fabian, en plus ! Et ta propre famille !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Luth !

Décidément, c'est le maître mot de la soirée.

- Tu as une famille de rêve ! J'ai l'exact opposé de la tienne !

- Si la famille Selwyn ne te plait pas, le coupe Lily, prenons l'exemple de la mienne.

Sirius hausse un sourcil, intrigué.

- Tes parents jugent que tous ceux qui ne sont pas Sang-Pur sont des erreurs de la nature. Ma sœur, elle, pense exactement l'inverse : tous les sorciers sont des aberrations qu'il faut éliminer. Autrement dit, il faut m'éliminer. La situation est assez semblable pour toi ?

Vu le ton qu'elle emploie, Sirius hoche obligeamment la tête.

- Je déteste ma sœur depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et je crois savoir que pour ton frère et toi, c'est à peu près pareil.

Nouvelle approbation.

- Pourtant je n'ai pas envie de la tuer. Elle reste quand même ma sœur.

- Mais tu es en position de supériorité vis-à-vis d'elle ! Même si elle voulait te tuer, elle ne pourrait pas, c'est toi la sorcière. Elle n'osera jamais tenter quoi que ce soit puisque tu peux la transformer en fourmi d'un coup de baguette, objecte James.

Je vois Lily faire un effort pour garder son calme. James pourrait dire n'importe quoi, il l'exaspère. D'habitude, il dit effectivement n'importe quoi, donc elle peut lui crier dessus à loisir. Mais cette fois, il faut reconnaître que son objection n'est pas tout à fait bête. Lily prend le temps de réfléchir.

- Si les Moldus venaient à découvrir notre existence et qu'ils souhaitaient nous anéantir, ils en les moyens, finit-elle par dire. Ils ont des armes blanches, des revolvers… Sans parler de l'arme nucléaire ! Il y a des choses contre lesquelles la magie ne peut rien. Si tu te prends une balle en plein cœur, le fait que tu sois sorcier ou non n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

- Tu imagines, là, grogne Sirius, vexé d'avoir été contré. Ta sœur ne peut rien contre toi.

- Si, me pourrir la vie. Elle me rejette comme ta famille te rejette et j'ai la chance que mes parents aient un peu plus de cervelle qu'elle sinon moi aussi, cet été, je me serais retrouvée à la rue.

James pousse un « oh !» indigné et Sirius se renfrogne encore plus.

- Il n'y a rien de différent, Sirius. Ta famille n'a rien tenté contre toi que ma sœur n'ait tenté contre moi, à sa manière.

- Je ne parlais pas dans ce sens là. Les Moldus ne représentent de danger pour personne ici, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Voldemort, lui, peut nous tuer dès qu'on sort de Poudlard. Il lui suffit de donner un ordre à un Mangemort et c'est fini. Et plus le temps passera, plus ses rangs grossiront. Alors autant éliminer les recrues potentielles tout de suite.

Sur les traits de beaucoup d'élèves se peignent des airs horrifiés.

- Par recrue potentielle, tu parles de ton frère ? demande Mary, choquée.

Il acquiesce sèchement. C'est trop. Je me mets à genoux, position que je trouve plus adaptée à la discussion qui va suivre et je m'exclame :

- Tu ne peux pas souhaiter sa mort ! Regulus est ton frère ! C'est un gamin ! Comment tu peux souhaiter la mort d'un enfant comme… comme Keith !

- Keith n'a pas des idées pourries sur la pureté du sang, que je sache !

Je reste sans voix. Ce gars est stupide et borné. Du coin de l'œil, je vois James l'approuver et Mandy prendre sa main en signe de soutien. Ann m'attrape l'épaule pour m'inciter au calme. Mais vu la tête de Lily, même si je me tais, il y aura des disputes.

Dans la salle, tout le monde nous regarde. Keith s'est approché en entendant son nom et n'a pas l'air ravi d'être pris comme exemple.

- Regulus a été endoctriné depuis sa naissance ! Comment tu veux qu'il pense autrement ?

Sirius renifle avec mépris.

- Et moi, comment je pense autrement ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas ta force de caractère, crétin !

Il a l'air flatté. Je vois, il ne tient pas compte du « crétin ». Ca m'énerve encore plus.

- Ose me dire que si tu n'avais pas ce « courage » dont se vantent les Gryffondor, tu ne penserais pas comme lui ! Si le Choixpeau avait choisi de t'envoyer à Serpentard, tu ferais copain-copain avec Rogue, Rosier et Bellatrix !

- Ca ne va pas la tête ? intervient James, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

Black, lui, s'est tu et me contemple d'un air choqué. Je pose mes poings sur les hanches et soutiens son regard.

- Tu y vas fort, Luth, dit Mandy.

- Je sais.

La délicatesse n'a jamais fait partie de mon vocabulaire. Le temps que Mandy et Potter interviennent suffit à Black pour se reprendre.

- Si j'avais vraiment l'étoffe d'un futur Mangemort, le Choixpeau ne m'aurait pas envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Je crois qu'en ce moment on oublie un peu trop ce qui décide le Choixpeau à nous repartir, dit un voix calme.

Je tourne la tête en direction de la voix. Remus s'est redressé. Il a l'air tranquille, mais son ton dément son expression.

- Le Choixpeau nous envoie dans une maison parce qu'il juge que c'est celle qui nous aidera le mieux à nous épanouir, ou parce que notre caractère y correspond le mieux. Pas à cause de nos idées, surtout qu'à onze ans, on pense la même chose que nos parents.

Merci Remus. Je t'aime.

- Tu étais peut-être déjà rebelle à onze ans, Sirius, continue-t-il lentement, mais c'est parce que tu es allé à Gryffondor que ta famille t'a rejeté. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu leur as définitivement tourné le dos.

- Tu as rencontré Remus, Peter et James, dit Lily et aussi d'autres gens, comme moi, une née-Moldue, ou Mandy, une Sang-Mêlée, ou encore Luth, une fille de Traitres à leur sang. Ta famille te rejetait et en même temps tu découvrais que tout ce qu'ils t'avaient seriné était complètement faux.

- Comment aurais-tu pu continuer à les approuver dans ces circonstances ? termine Remus.

Je le soutiens d'un hochement de tête. La diplomatie dont Lily fait preuve envers Sirius me surprend. C'aurait été James, elle lui hurlerait dessus depuis un bon moment déjà. Il faut cependant reconnaître que James a eu jusqu'ici l'intelligence de n'ouvrir la bouche que pour formuler un argument assez construit. Dans la salle, un brouhaha s'élève peu à peu, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire.

- Mais quand même, dit Fabian, on voit bien que tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ces idées d'arriérés sont à Serpentard. Pourquoi Bellatrix n'a-t-elle pas été envoyée à Gryffondor, par exemple ? Avec ses manies à toujours faire ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut, elle aurait été mieux, non ? Les Serpentards ne sont pas censés être subtils ?

Sirius pousse une exclamation de dégoût, imité par la moitié de l'assemblée. J'ai moi-même une moue peu avenante, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que sa réflexion touche une corde sensible. Seul Remus ne réagit pas.

- En ce moment, je dirais plutôt que la caractéristique première des Serpentards, c'est « la fin justifie les moyens ». C'est ce que Bellatrix pense.

- Je pense aussi que le Choixpeau, en période de guerre, préfère envoyer ceux qui sont définitivement bornés à Serpentard, histoire d'éviter que leurs idées pourries ne se propagent.

Ca, c'était James. Pas très subtil, mais clair, net et précis. Litigieux, aussi.

- Et puis, ajoute Lily sans lui prêter attention, seuls ceux qui sont à Serpentard osent l'afficher ouvertement. Il y en a peut-être, ici même, qui les soutiennent. Comme ils ne tiennent pas à se faire lapider parce que notre maison est naturellement opposée à la leur, ils se taisent.

Lily a le chic pour jeter des froids. Tout le monde se regarde d'un air soupçonneux. Mandy fixe sa meilleure amie et lève les yeux au ciel. La rousse lui tire la langue. Tiens, parfois elle n'est pas plus mature que moi.

- Admettons, dit prudemment Franck Londubat, qui s'est joint au cercle. Ceux-là, au moins, ne sont pas complètement stupides. C'est idiot de la part des Serpentards de s'afficher comme ça. Dès qu'ils sortiront de Poudlard, le Ministère va pouvoir les arrêter.

- On n'arrête pas sans preuve, objecte Lily.

- Alors, on les fait suivre et quand on tient une preuve, on les arrête.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on arrête les gens aussi facilement ? dit James. Mes parents travaillent au Ministère, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Mais en temps de guerre, dit Fabian, ces procédures sont assouplies. Regarde, les Aurors ont même le droit de tuer, maintenant !

- Oui, mais les Mangemorts sont persuadés qu'ils ne risquent rien avec la protection de Vous-Savez-Qui, continue une fille de sixième année.

- Et ils sont partout, fait Frank, amer. Malefoy a un poste important au Ministère. Il s'affiche et pourtant, il le garde, son poste !

- Et si on arrête toute personne suspectée d'être un Mangemort, on n'est pas arrivé. Tes parents, Sirius, ils le soutiennent mais ils ne s'engagent pas. Enfin, d'après ce qu'on sait, termine Remus.

Je suis restée muette longtemps. Tout le monde parle, ça me donne mal à la tête. Pourtant, le débat m'intéresse. Tous ces gens qui donnent leurs points de vue. Remus a exprimé clairement le mien, je n'ai donc pas jugé utile d'en rajouter. Il est bien meilleur orateur que moi.

- N'empêche, dit Mandy, qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis un moment, c'est quand même pas bien difficile de retrouver un Mangemort. Il suffit de lui remonter la manche et de vérifier s'il a la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Effectivement, vu comme ça… dit Inge Zeller.

Elle n'a pas l'air rassuré.

- Mais est-ce qu'ils sont tous marqués ?

- Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ils ne vérifient pas régulièrement les bras des gens ?

- Même s'ils mettent un sort de Dissimulation dessus, le Ministère doit pouvoir l'enlever !

- Et si tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas marqués, comment on sait qui est un Mangemort ?

La question, lancée par un cinquième année, ramène un calme relatif dans la salle, mais la tension monte d'un cran. En effet, comment savoir ? À qui se fier ? Je réalise à cet instant que Voldemort compte aussi sur ça.

- C'est son but, je dis tout haut. Il veut que personne ne puisse faire confiance à personne. Quand on sera seul chacun dans notre coin et complètement paranoïaque, on deviendra des proies faciles.

- Si on n'en est pas déjà, grommelle Peter.

- Ne parle pas comme ça ! répond Ann, effrayée à cette perspective.

- On a toujours des gens sur qui compter, affirme James en donnant une bourrade à Sirius.

Sirius la lui rend, un peu plus détendu que tout à l'heure.

- C'est bien gentil tout ça, s'entête le cinquième année, mais ça ne nous aide pas ! Comment peut-on lutter contre les Mangemorts ? Ils n'ont aucun scrupule !

- On en revient à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, dit aussitôt Sirius. Il faut les tuer !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour me faire bondir.

- Les tuer, évidemment ! Il y a une autre solution bien plus simple : on les envoie à Azkaban !

Beaucoup frissonnent à l'entente de ce nom.

- Non ! répond le brun. Ils se repaissent des horreurs, les Détraqueurs ne leur feraient aucun effet.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sirius, intervient Remus. Les Détraqueurs font de l'effet à tout le monde.

- Mais les Détraqueurs peuvent servir Voldemort, dit James. Il peut leur offrir autre chose que des détenus faméliques et un bout de rocher en pleine mer : toute la population d'Angleterre, Moldus et sorciers confondus !

Un grand silence terrifié suit ses paroles. Je crois que beaucoup vont faire des cauchemars cette nuit. La pire des histoires d'horreur serait rassurante à côté de cette supposition. Les histoires d'horreur, ça n'existe pas. La suggestion de James, elle, peut se réaliser. Mon cœur rate un battement alors que la moitié des élèves se décomposent. Même Remus, si maître de lui-même, devient blanc comme un linge.

- Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un arrête ce fou avant qu'il ne détruise complètement l'Angleterre, dit Sirius, sombre.

- Mais qui ? demande Fabian.

- Dumbledore ! s'exclame un élève.

- Oui, il n'y a bien que lui qui puisse faire quelque chose…

- Alors pourquoi il ne fait rien ? remarque une troisième année.

Un silence suit ces paroles, personne n'ayant l'air de savoir pourquoi. Personne ? Personne sauf les Maraudeurs, évidemment. Aucun élève ne semble avoir remarqué le regard qu'ont échangé James et Sirius, ni l'air confiant de Remus et encore moins la gesticulation soudaine de Peter.

- Vous connaissez Dumbledore, commence Remus sagement. Il est bien plus discret que Voldemort. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le voit pas s'agiter qu'il n'agit pas.

Et voilà que tous ceux qui n'ont jamais entendu les sages paroles du Maraudeur le regardent avec des yeux en forme de soucoupes volantes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant la scène. Remus a gagné le statut de Grand sage de Gryffondor, ce soir (s'il ne l'avait pas déjà). Étrange pour un Maraudeur, tout de même. Cela dit, ce qui était déjà étrange, c'est qu'il était un Maraudeur préfet. Ceci dit aussi, les profs étant obligés de choisir un préfet mâle chaque année, ils ont préféré le meilleur des Maraudeurs… ou celui qui cache le mieux son jeu, au choix. Ces pensées m'amènent au fait que Remus ne peut pas, sensément, dire que des choses sages, utiles et réfléchies. Surtout dans une discussion houleuse comme celle-ci. Sa différence avec James et Sirius me frappe. Ses deux amis bouillonnent de se mesurer à des Mangemorts et estiment qu'il faut les éliminer. Lui, il prend le temps d'expliquer son point de vue bien plus sensé (selon moi) avec des arguments imparables.

Et justement, la discussion prend une direction encore plus houleuse. J'ai raté les derniers échanges verbaux, mais apparemment, on est revenu sur le droit de vie et le droit de mort.

- Non, dit Fabian. Avant, j'aurais pu être d'accord. Mais si on me donnait la chance de liquider les ordures qui ont tué Gideon, je le ferais avec joie.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, tempère Frank. Mais si tu te retrouvais vraiment en face d'eux, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ferais. Vivre avec des morts sur la conscience, ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

Le garçon hausse les épaules.

- Eh bien, au pire, je m'assurerais qu'ils se font liquider. C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent.

- Bien dit ! s'exclame James.

James se tourne vers Remus et moi, l'air satisfait sur le visage.

- Vous voyez, on ne peut pas les laisser vivre ! Ce n'est même pas moi qui le dis ! Ils sont dangereux !

- T'es complètement cinglé, je m'écrie. Suppose une minute que tu tues un Mangemort qui a un enfant ! Tu laisserais le petit grandir sans père ?

- Je préfère laisser un gamin grandir sans père plutôt que risquer de laisser ledit père assassiner quinze personnes !

Je grogne. Vu comme ça, évidemment. Mais la Médicomage en herbe que je suis ne peut pas cautionner une telle chose. Un cri choqué retentit derrière moi. Ann non plus ne peut pas cautionner une telle chose, apparemment. Et vu la tête de Lily, elle pas davantage.

- Et le gamin, dit-elle, bouillonnante, tu crois qu'il n'aura pas envie de te tuer toi ?

- Moi ? demande James. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu auras tué son père, triple abruti ! Et il te tuera et ton fils à toi ira tuer ton assassin et on n'en sort plus !

- C'est un cercle vicieux, approuve Remus.

Il a encore son air de moine tibétain. Bientôt, il va porter l'habit. Ca serait vraiment dommage pour moi. James ne trouvant rien à répondre pour contrecarrer sa Lily adorée, Sirius prend la relève.

- Mais le gamin deviendra comme son père.

- Alors tu proposes quoi ? je dis, agressive. De le tuer avant qu'il ne devienne adulte ?

Devant mon air, Sirius reste interdit. J'en profite pour continuer.

- Admettons que tout le monde pense comme toi, Sirius. Alors on devrait te tuer, toi, parce que tu es le fils d'un partisan de Voldemort !

Je me suis redressée. Je suis à moitié debout et je tiens en équilibre sur mes genoux. Des visages choqués, j'en ai vus, ce soir, mais l'expression qui se peint sur le visage de Sirius est encore pire. Il a l'air à la fois choqué, peiné et furieux. Il me regarde d'un air glacial et se lève de son siège, la main levée. Je soutiens son regard. Des murmures nous entourent. James semble autant en colère que lui et Mandy a sorti sa baguette. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais raide morte. Je sens la main de Remus qui me saisit l'épaule et me tire doucement en arrière. Sirius baisse la sienne, fait brusquement demi-tour et, bousculant tout le monde, gagne à grandes enjambées l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

Merlin qu'il m'énerve. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu… d'accord, très fort, mais je ne m'excuserai pas. Je ne dois pas d'excuse à un imbécile borné qui veut tuer tout le monde sous prétexte qu'ils sont les petits cousins par alliance d'un fou furieux encagoulé. Remus me regarde d'un air désolé.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça à Sirius.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, reprend Mandy, sèchement. Tu es méchante, Luth et gratuitement, en plus.

Arg. Ce n'était pas le moment de me parler comme ça. Je rétorque tout de suite.

- Moi au moins, je n'estime pas que tuer des innocents c'est normal. Et ne viens pas me contredire, Mandy, parce que tu sais parfaitement que le point de vue de Sirius est indéfendable. Si on agit comme les Mangemorts, on ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux. Alors il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Je me lève à mon tour et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à l'assemblée, je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers mon dortoir. Derrière moi, j'entends la conversation qui repart de plus belle. Eh bien, on en aura lancé des polémiques, ce soir.

Je me couche vite, toujours énervée. Je ne sais pas si je m'endors rapidement où si les filles montent très tard, mais quand Morphée m'emporte, je suis encore seule dans le dortoir.

* * *

><p><em>Luth vous demande si vous aussi vous trouvez que Sirius est bête et Remus intelligent. Et ce que vous feriez, dans cette guerre, vous?<em>

_Caprice vous pose aussi la seconde question mais affirme que Sirius est bête._

_La semaine prochaine, le chapitre 5, intitulé "**De divergences en convergences"** nous dévoilera les suites de cette discussion animée..._


	5. De divergences en convergences

Un chapitre que vous attendiez, je pense, même si vous l'ignoriez. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture.

Merci à **Tiickel** et **Loudee ** pour leurs review.

Ah, si, un tout petit rappel tout de même: n'oubliez pas que c'est Luth et toute sa subjectivité qui racontent l'histoire...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : De divergences en convergences<strong>

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et le sentiment que quelque chose cloche. Mais quoi ? Mon mal de tête m'empêche de me concentrer. Je m'habille en vitesse et descends dans la salle commune. Comme mue par des ressorts, Ann saute de son fauteuil dès qu'elle me voit arriver et m'entraîne hors de la salle commune sans me laisser le temps de dire Quidditch. Je savais que quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? je lui demande alors qu'elle m'entraîne vers la Grande Salle.

- Je te sauve la vie, Lulu.

A son ton, rien n'est plus évident. Je me laisse tomber sur le banc devant la table en haussant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Sirius n'était pas loin et que si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de l'approcher dans la décennie à venir.

- Il est encore en rogne à cause de ce que j'ai dit hier soir ?

Ann acquiesce. Je soupire tout en mâchonnant un bout de bacon.

- Je le croyais moins rancunier que ça.

Sirius Black est en effet du genre à monter rapidement sur ses grands chevaux mais à avoir tout oublié le lendemain. James et Remus ont la mémoire bien plus longue.

- Il faut reconnaître que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte !

- Lui non plus. Ce qu'il a dit est… inacceptable ! je me défends.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec lui. Simplement… tu devrais peut-être t'excuser ?

- C'est hors de question ! Si tout le monde avait pris la mouche au moindre propos tenu hier soir, aucun Gryffondor ne s'adresserait plus la parole ce matin. J'aurais peut-être dû être plus calme, mais mon argument s'adaptait bien au contexte. En plus, Sirius l'a cherché.

Ann hésite.

- Tu sais bien que Sirius a tourné le dos à tout ça.

- Je suis au courant, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner qu'on tue un enfant avant même de savoir ce qu'il deviendra. Venant de lui, c'est encore plus fort que venant de James !

Que James, borné comme il est, puisse penser qu'un enfant de Mangemort sera Mangemort, soit. Encore que, avec Sirius comme meilleur ami, j'aurais cru qu'il réfléchirait un peu plus. Mais que Sirius, la preuve vivante qu'on ne devient pas forcément comme ses parents, prône ce genre d'idée, ça me dépasse.

- Il faut vraiment que tu sois remontée pour préférer James à Sirius, remarque Ann.

Encore une fois, je hausse les épaules.

**oOoOo**

L'ambiance est toujours tendue. J'ai vu Fabian quitter l'école à midi. J'aurais aimé lui dire un mot quand je l'ai croisé, mais je n'ai été capable que de poser brièvement ma main sur la sienne. Toute vie semblait l'avoir quitté. J'ai eu mal pour lui.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque je rentre avec Mary et Ann dans la salle commune ce soir-là, j'aperçois tout de suite les Maraudeurs installés sur leurs canapés préférés. Remus semble sur le point de tomber dans les pommes et Sirius boude, bien évidemment. Il tourne la tête vers moi quand j'entre et m'assassine du regard. Je lève les yeux au ciel et nous rejoignons Lily et Mandy, assises à une table.

- Je viens de mourir pour la cent cinquante-septième fois, je dis en m'affalant sur une chaise.

- Tu es encore plus résistante que James, ma parole ! répond Lily.

Je reste interdite. Lily qui parle volontairement de James ? Mary préfère ne rien dire Ann sourit.

- Pourquoi tu viens de mourir ? demande Mandy, agressive.

Je désigne Sirius de la tête.

- Tu devrais aller t'excuser, dit-elle immédiatement.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce que tu lui as dit est horrible, continue la blonde en haussant le ton.

- Ben voyons. Je suis sûre que ses parents lui en ont sorti des pires, il n'est pas en sucre, ton Sirius, je grogne.

Les trois autres filles sont prêtes à contenir une explosion. Je sens le regard des garçons peser sur nous. J'en ai marre qu'on me fasse la morale. Surtout que Mandy est tout sauf objective. Mandy est acquise à la cause de Sirius quoi qu'il fasse. Tout ce que Sirius professe vaut parole d'évangile pour elle. Je me demande parfois s'ils n'ont pas un cerveau pour deux.

- Si même la bonne branche des Selwyn se met à le rejeter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va devenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je ne l'ai pas rejeté, je lui ai montré que son point de vue ne tenait pas la route, alors il est vexé. Et s'il a quelque chose à dire, il est assez grand pour venir le dire tout seul, alors pas la peine de jouer les anges gardiens, c'est clair ?

En disant cela, je me retourne vers Sirius et le fusille du regard. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Remus le tire par la manche. Les Maraudeurs se lèvent et sortent de la salle commune.

Chouette, je viens encore de me faire un ennemi. Deux, vu la tête de Mandy.

**oOoOo**

Le lundi arrive, maussade lui aussi. La première chose que je remarque en descendant dans la Grande Salle, c'est l'absence de Remus qui me met un coup au moral. Il a encore dû rendre visite à sa mère. Youpi, mon seul soutien masculin a disparu. Parce que Sirius et par conséquent James, me font toujours la tête. Donc Peter n'ose pas m'approcher. Enfin, on peut noter une légère amélioration : Môssieur Black a cessé de m'assassiner du regard. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il m'adresse la parole. Je songe, un peu coupable, que j'ai dû vraiment le blesser pour qu'il m'en veuille autant. Je persiste cependant à penser que j'ai raison et je n'irai donc pas m'excuser. A moins que l'occasion se présente et encore : il faudrait des circonstances particulières.

Et de toute façon, un événement plus important m'occupe l'esprit : c'est aujourd'hui que je mets en pratique la phase un du plan « Magie rouge ». J'ai glissé dans ma poche un flacon d'Aquamora.

Lassée de subir le regard des garçons, je tire Ann des bras de Phillip avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable devant ce genre de scène (c'est-à-dire aucune) et nous pilote vers la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je redoute ce cours, le premier depuis l'attaque. J'ai eu suffisamment d'écho de la colère des professeurs pour m'attendre au pire. Et encore, là, je ne parle pas du comportement de mes camarades. L'atmosphère du couloir était glacée alors que nous attendions que Miss McKinnon nous fasse entrer. Si personne n'a dit un mot, toutes les mains étaient fermées sur les baguettes magiques.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce sera cours magistral. Les tables ont repris leur place au centre de la salle et la professeure nous ordonne de nous asseoir d'un ton sec.

- Suite aux récents évènements (et son ton indique clairement ce qu'elle en pense), vos professeurs ont estimé qu'une… piqûre de rappel était nécessaire à propos des forces du Mal et des fondements de la magie.

Youpi, on a gagné une heure de cours pour première année. Les autres ont l'air aussi désappointés que moi. Avec ma plume, je commence à griffonner sur mon parchemin, mais Mary m'interrompt d'un coup de coude. La prof attend patiemment que tout le monde la regarde avant de commencer à parler.

- Ce retour en arrière sera d'autant plus nécessaire que nous aborderons bientôt l'étude des magies. S'il en existe plusieurs, qui peut me dire lesquelles ?

Lily lève immédiatement la main. Rogue la regarde, frémit et l'imite d'un geste rageur. McKinnon le désigne.

- La magie blanche et la magie noire.

Le strict minimum, la réponse à la question, pas un mot de plus. Du Rogue tout craché. Réponse juste, évidemment, inutile de le préciser. Mais, à ma grande surprise, McKinnon rétorque un sec:

- Non. Miss Evans?

- La magie blanche, la magie noire et la magie rouge, mais elles sont nommées différemment selon les cultures et leur usage n'est pas toujours encouragé ou condamné.

- Non plus.

Lily ouvre la bouche, surprise et vexée d'avoir elle aussi répondu faux. Rogue hoche la tête d'un air à la fois satisfait et malheureux. Mary me regarde, étonnée et derrière elle je vois James qui fronce les sourcils, l'air de dire « Lily qui se trompe? C'est pas normal, ça! ». Mais notre professeur ne tient pas compte du fait que la classe manque de s'étouffer d'étonnement et poursuit son cours.

- D'un point de vue linguistique, ou disons populaire, vos deux réponses sont justes. L'idée selon laquelle la magie blanche est différente de la magie noire est très répandue. On entend aussi que la magie rouge n'est pas une branche de la magie blanche, mais une magie à part entière. C'est par ailleurs une croyance plus répandue en France qu'en Angleterre. La différenciation vient de l'usage qu'on en fait. La magie blanche peut servir pour une infinité de choses, qui vont de protéger les coffres de Gringotts à remplir la gamelle du chien sans bouger de sa chaise. La magie noire sert à augmenter son propre pouvoir et à satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Quant à la magie rouge, bien qu'elle ait la réputation de provoquer l'amour, ce n'est pas son effet réel. Elle ne fait qu'éveiller l'intérêt d'une personne pour une autre.

En gros, ça agite nos hormones.

- La magie rouge, mal utilisée, peut être dangereuse, parce qu'elle réveille certains de nos instincts et nous pousse à assouvir nos pulsions. Un philtre d'amour mal dosé peut réveiller non pas l'envie sexuelle, mais l'envie de meurtre envers celui ou celle qui l'a fabriqué, chose passablement gênante.

Oui, en effet. McKinnon fait des allers-retours à pas lents sur son estrade.

- Mais en réalité, il n'y a qu'une seule magie, tout comme il n'y a qu'une seule race humaine.

Son regard acéré se pose sur le groupe de Serpentard et je remarque avec satisfaction qu'Evan frémit. Il ne supporte pas le regard accusateur et moralisateur de la prof, dirait-t-on. Celle-ci continue:

- La magie est une essence que seuls certains hommes ont le don de maîtriser, tout comme certains savent dessiner des merveilles alors que d'autres en sont incapables. La seule différence entre les sorciers et les Moldus, c'est ce don que nous avons reçu par hasard. Au temps où les sorciers ont tenté de se mettre au service des Moldus, l'homme n'était pas assez évolué pour accepter cette différence. Et selon moi, il ne le sera jamais. Lorsque l'on n'arrive pas à accepter un Noir, on n'est pas prêt d'accepter un sorcier et inversement lorsque l'on ne tolère pas un Sang-Mêlé, on n'est pas prêt d'accepter un Moldu.

Sa voix s'est légèrement élevée. Elle vibre un peu, comme si elle allait se lancer dans un plaidoyer. Tiens donc, y aurait-il finalement un humain derrière cette carapace impassible ? De nouveau, McKinnon darde les Serpentards de son regard perçant. Même Bellatrix semble perdre de sa superbe et je suis sûre que si ça lui était physiquement possible, Rogue rentrerait encore plus la tête dans ses épaules.

On entend un ricanement mal étouffé de l'autre côté de la salle. La prof, qui s'est figée pour regarder ses élèves, tourne vivement la tête. James baisse la sienne, pris en faute.

- La tolérance, jeunes gens, voilà ce qu'il vous faut apprendre! La peur de l'inconnu nous pousse à rejeter tout ce qui est différent de nous et pire encore, à vouloir le détruire pour éliminer toute menace. La différence est perçue comme une menace, alors que la plupart du temps elle nous est bénéfique. Et quand l'homme ne se sent pas menacé, c'est la jalousie de ne pouvoir acquérir ce bien qu'un autre que lui peut avoir qui le pousse à détruire ledit bien et son possesseur. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on chassait les sorciers au Moyen-Âge?

Personne ne répond. J'échange un regard avec Mary. Ce cours est tout sauf un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle nous moralise, nous met en garde. Certes, ça part d'une bonne intention. Mais je crois qu'elle perd son temps. Les crétins de Serpentard sont bien trop bornés pour écouter quoi que ce soit de son discours et de notre côté, je pense qu'on a déjà eu cette démarche, puisqu'on est contre ceux qui sont contre les Moldus, les né-Moldus, les Sang-Mêlés et compagnie. Non ?

- La chasse aux sorcières a provoqué deux choses. La première, c'est la création d'un monde magique secret, inaccessible aux Moldus. Le Secret magique est aujourd'hui international. Quand cette séparation a débuté, elle n'a pas eu d'impact sur la culture sorcière, qui restait assez proche de la culture moldue. Ce n'est qu'avec les inventions révolutionnaires, comme l'électricité, que le schisme s'est vraiment fait sentir. Sans pouvoir magique, les Moldus prouvaient qu'ils pouvaient avoir eux aussi une puissance bien à part qui peut-être un jour, égalerait la magie. Ceux qui font de l'Étude des Moldus doivent savoir de quoi je parle.

Allons bon, ça partait en histoire de la magie maintenant. Déjà que cette matière m'ennuie profondément, si en plus on m'en rajoute des heures, je ne vais pas survivre.

- C'est à cette période que la deuxième conséquence a commencé à surgir. La rancœur de ne pas être acceptés tels qu'ils étaient a poussé de nombreux sorciers à se venger des Moldus. Tous n'ont pas accepté l'affront que leur avaient fait ceux qu'ils prétendaient aider. Les sorciers déjà belliqueux de nature ont bien entendu profité de cette tendance pour accroître leur recherche du côté obscur de la magie, mais certains de ceux qui avaient au départ de véritables bonnes intentions ont été écœurés par le rejet dont ils étaient l'objet de la part des Moldus. C'est à cette période que la magie « noire » a commencé à exister comme une entité à part entière, différente de la magie blanche.

Ah, nous y voilà enfin. Tout ce _blablatage_ pour finalement nous dire « voilà pourquoi tout le monde se trompe ».

- Bien entendu, depuis l'existence des sorciers, de nombreux mages et enchanteresses avaient déjà fait des... hum… « études » dans cette voie. Mais c'est à partir du moment où le Secret magique fut décrété que les sorciers commencèrent à classer ce qui était acceptable d'un point de vue éthique, car c'est à cette période que le Moyen-Âge prend fin et qu'on assiste à un événement semblable chez les moldus. Ainsi les deux cultures sont liées, qu'on l'admette ou non, car nous vivons sur la même terre qu'eux. Je vous parle ici de l'Angleterre, mais on a vu dans toute l'Europe des situations semblables. Les autres continents n'ont pas tous connu la même histoire, mais aujourd'hui nos cultures tendent à se rapprocher. Cela dit, ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer ceci.

Encore une pause. Non, nous n'y étions pas encore, mais on s'en rapproche et je suis bien forcée d'avouer qu'elle a piqué ma curiosité.

- Au Moyen-Âge, certains sorts de « magie noire » existaient déjà. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas qualifiés comme tels et utilisés plus souvent que les sorts de « magie blanche » car plus efficaces.

HEIN?

- Oui, vous avez bien entendu, plus efficaces, répète Miss McKinnon devant l'air ahuri de la moitié de la classe.

Seulement la moitié, évidemment. Les Serpentards ne peuvent se retenir d'arborer un petit air arrogant. Evan me lance une œillade moqueuse. Je hausse les épaules, il ne vaut pas la peine que je réponde.

- La magie dite blanche exige certains détours pratiques dans la mise au point de sorts, dans un souci d'éthique. Si on enlève l'éthique et la morale, on s'évite ces détours. Ainsi les sorciers pouvaient bien sacrifier la vie d'une paysanne pour sauver un seigneur sans avoir de remords sur la conscience. S'ils avaient dû passer par la magie « blanche », le sort aurait demandé plus de puissance et sûrement plus de temps pour agir. N'allez toutefois pas croire que tuer quelqu'un ne demande pas une grande force d'esprit et une maîtrise avancée de la magie!

Et pan, dans les dents des serpents. Qu'ils comprennent donc que tuer n'est pas une sinécure.

- C'est aussi pour cette raison de « détours » que les recherches de magie blanche prennent souvent plus de temps que celles en magie noire. Cependant, depuis toutes ces années, certains mages ont réussi à identifier des schémas magiques qui permettent d'éviter ces détours. Là encore, c'est à mon collègue d'Arithmancie de vous expliquer tout ça.

Effectivement, c'est au programme de cette année. Je sens que je vais avoir du fil à retordre avec cette matière. Dommage qu'il faille avoir un ASPIC en Arithmancie pour pouvoir entrer à l'école de Médicomagie.

McKinnon arrête tout d'un coup ses lents allers-retours sur l'estrade et pose brusquement ses mains sur son bureau.

- Depuis le début de mon discours, j'ai tenté de vous expliquer que la magie noire et la magie blanche ne sont en réalité qu'une seule et même chose et que c'est l'usage qu'on en fait qui détermine de quelle magie on use. C'est en grande partie vrai, mais j'ai volontairement omis un détail. Vous savez qu'on regroupe les sorts en plusieurs catégories: charmes, enchantements, sortilèges et maléfices, pour les plus connues.

Hochement de tête général.

- Pour comprendre ce que je vais vous dire, il faut que vous ayez bien en tête que parfois, voire souvent en ce qui concerne les charmes quotidiens, nous faisons un abus de langage lorsque nous nommons un sort. Ce n'est pas parce que nous parlons dem d'Entrave qu'il appartient à la catégorie des maléfices. Heureusement, sinon vous seriez tous des adeptes de magie noire dans cette classe.

- Il y en a déjà la moitié qui le sont, madame.

- Donc vous ne l'êtes pas tous, Mr. Black.

Wah, chapeau ! Fermer le clapet de Sirius comme ça, ça mérite des applaudissements. Non, je ne suis absolument pas influencée par mes sentiments actuels et négatifs concernant Mr. Black.

- Je disais donc que deux des catégories les plus connues de sorts tendent ou appartiennent à la magie « noire »: les sortilèges et les maléfices. Les sortilèges sont bien souvent à la limite. Les réussir nous apporte une satisfaction proportionnelle à la maîtrise de la magie nécessaire pour les accomplir. C'est-à-dire, bien souvent, trois fois rien, nous ne nous en rendons même pas compte. Après tout, quand vous réussissez le charme du Bouclier, vous êtes contents aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Des réponses inaudibles fusent dans la salle. Je fais pour ma part une moue sceptique. Il n'y a aucune fierté à réussir un sort aussi simple que le charme du Bouclier à notre âge !

- Les maléfices ont un pouvoir bien plus dangereux. Ils excitent nos instincts les plus primaires, des pensées que nous ne sommes parfois même pas conscients d'avoir. À force d'être excités, ces instincts peuvent prendre possession de nous. Le mot instinct n'est à vrai dire pas assez large pour décrire ce qu'un maléfice éveille en nous. L'impact des maléfices sur nos corps et nos âmes est une chose complexe qui n'est abordée plus profondément qu'en troisième année de Médicomagie. J'essaie pour l'instant de vous faire sentir la fragile limite entre les différents sorts. Quelqu'un qui voudrait d'être puissant verra cette envie excitée par des maléfices. Ce désir se transformera en une sorte d'énergie qui facilitera la réussite d'autres maléfices qui viendront alimenter le feu du pouvoir et le faire grandir, tout en allumant d'autres brasiers, comme l'envie de meurtre, de violence... C'est un cercle vicieux.

La prof fait une pause et a un hochement approbateur en direction de Lily qui note à la volée ce qu'elle dit. Je me mords la lèvre. La fin de son discours m'a tellement absorbée que j'en ai oublié de prendre le cours. Bah, tant pis, je copierai sur Lily.

- Cet appel des instincts, évidemment, est lui aussi proportionnel à la puissance du maléfice jeté et ne se fait sentir qu'au bout d'un certain temps, quand le sorcier commence à devenir dépendant. Heureusement pour vous, sinon vous seriez tous addicts au Reparo.

Étonnement général. La totalité de la classe, moi comprise, regarde la prof avec des yeux de poisson rouge. C'est bien la première fois de ma scolarité et sans doute la dernière, que je vois des Serpentards et des Gryffondors réagir comme un seul homme.

**oOoOo**

- Wahou!

Exclamation de Sirius à la sortie du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Bon résumé du sentiment général de ma maison. Nous nous dirigeons vers la classe de Potions, enthousiastes à l'idée du prochain cours : Miss McKinnon nous a appris que nous allions apprendre à distinguer réellement charmes, enchantements, sortilèges et maléfices. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant, mais ce n'est visiblement pas ça qui réjouit Sirius :

- Comme elle a fermé le clapet des Serpentards !

- Et le tien aussi, répond Ann du tac au tac.

J'étouffe un rire et Sirius fait mine de bouder tout en m'ignorant superbement.

- Méchante Ann, infidèle Gryffondor, adoratrice des vils serpents! marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

Mon amie le bouscule amicalement.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous ramène de temps en temps parmi le commun des mortels, Votre Sérénissime Altesse.

- Non! Du haut de mon piédestal, je peux contempler les serpents en toute quiétude et faire régner le juste équilibre sur cette terre!

- C'est ça ! Alors puisque tu es si puissant, Black, pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà allé affronter Voldemort?

La réplique de Lily a jeté un froid. Sirius tourne les talons sans répondre et James marmonne un « quelle rabat-joie, celle-là! ». Tout le monde fixe James, interloqué : critiquer Lily ne lui ressemble pas. Je suis la seule à fixer ladite Lily, qui semble plus peinée que surprise par la remarque de James. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler, mais à ce moment-là, le professeur Slughorn nous invite à entrer.

**oOoOo**

Ce cours s'annonce bien moins drôle que le précédent. Non seulement j'ai le trac à l'idée du déclenchement de la phase un (« mais non, il n'y a pas de raison », tente mon neurone rationnel. « Tu as besoin de deux doses de potion et tu en as même une troisième en réserve ! »), mais en plus, je me retrouve aujourd'hui à préparer ma potion avec… Sirius. Youpi.

Sirius est, en théorie, quelqu'un de bavard. Je dis en théorie parce qu'il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis le début du cours. Et nous en sommes à la moitié. Je commence à en avoir marre. Il me tourne pratiquement le dos, met les ingrédients dans la potion en silence et tire une tronche qui ferait fuir Voldemort. Cela dit, je suis une Gryffondor je n'ai peur de rien, c'est bien connu. Donc, je ne fuirai pas. Mais, car il y a un mais, je déteste être ignorée. C'est pourquoi je l'apostrophe « en douceur » :

- T'as fini de faire la tête, Black ?

- Grmbl.

Je lève un sourcil. Suis-je sensée prendre ça pour une réponse ? On va dire que oui.

- T'es très doué pour les onomatopées, je trouve.

Pas de réponse, mais je le vois essayer de dissimuler un sourire. Comment continuer ? Vite, neurone de l'éloquence, trouve quelque chose !

- Passe-moi l'oignon.

Oui, euh… T'aurais pu trouver mieux, mais bon, on va faire avec. L'homme des cavernes qui me sert de voisin me le donne brusquement. Tout en le pelant, je continue mon monologue.

- C'est dingue ce que tu peux être bête, à moins que tu ne le fasses exprès. J'avoue que je préfère la seconde solution.

Toujours pas de réponse. Il va m'énerver.

- Mais ton comportement me donne à croire qu'en fait, tu es vraiment bête.

Encore pas de réponse. Je m'énerve.

- Faut vraiment être stupide pour croire que je veux te tuer parce que tu es un Black. Je vois quatre objections : la première, c'est que si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. En sept ans, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent.

Pas une réaction. Crétin.

- La seconde, c'est que quitte à tuer un Black, autant tuer Bellatrix, ça fera une catastrophe ambulante en moins sur terre.

Rire contenu. On progresse.

- La troisième, c'est que tuer un Gryffondor n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire en ce moment. Mais peut-être que tu me prends pour quelqu'un de stupide.

Il se redresse, la bouche ouverte, prêt à répliquer. Victoire ! Sirius Black réagit. Mais en voyant mon air victorieux et un tantinet supérieur, il referme la bouche et reprend sa tête de psychopathe.

- Et la quatrième, c'est que je me mettrais la moitié des filles de Poudlard à dos parce que j'aurais osé supprimer le grand, le fort, le beau Sirius Black.

Allez, flattons son égo. Ça marche : il rit franchement. Il me regarde même avec l'air flatté.

- Ça va, t'as gagné Luthine.

Je grimace. Je crois que je viens de réussir un exploit.

- Je gagne toujours.

- Pour le pari, ça me semble mal parti.

- Que tu crois !

Il a une moue sceptique. À ce moment-là, Slughorn annonce que c'est l'heure de rendre les potions. Je mets la nôtre dans un flacon, le bouche et… le laisse sur la table. Je pars ensuite vers le bureau du prof avec mon éprouvette d'Aquamora. Sirius me tire par la manche.

- Tu n'oublierais pas un truc ? dit-il en me montrant le flacon.

Je fais un signe de négation.

- Tais-toi et regarde.

Il lève un sourcil.

Je m'arrange pour me retrouver juste derrière Evan, ma fiole devant moi. Comme d'habitude, des sacs traînent partout dans la rangée. Je me prends les pieds dans l'un d'eux, trébuche. Ma potion gicle et Rosier se retrouve complètement aspergé. Oups.

- Sale… commence-t-il. Mais il se reprend en voyant Slughorn accourir.

- Miss Selwyn, voyons ! Vous auriez pu faire attention ! s'exclame le professeur. Heureusement que le philtre de paix est inoffensif s'il n'est pas ingéré ! Rassurez-vous, jeune homme, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'un séjour à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous, Miss Selwyn, que comptez-vous me rendre, maintenant ? Cela va vous valoir un zéro pointé !

Je prends un air embêté. Rosier, de son côté, ricane. Même pas besoin de m'insulter, il est vengé. Mais non, héhé. Il se lance un sort de séchage et je me réjouis intérieurement que cela ne fasse pas disparaître les odeurs.

- Non Monsieur ! dit Sirius en arrivant au pas de course. Je n'avais pas encore rincé le chaudron ! Voilà un nouvel échantillon de notre potion !

Slughorn semble ravi. Rosier déchante et nous lance un regard mauvais. Je lui tire la langue.

- Ah, Mr Black, toujours prévoyant !

Le prof me regarde.

- Allons, allons, Miss Selwyn, ne faites pas cette tête ! Le mal est réparé, voilà l'essentiel. Tâchez d'être plus attentive la prochaine fois !

- Merci, professeur, je dis avec une mimique soulagée.

Je m'empresse de repartir vers ma table en compagnie de Sirius, laissant Rosier en plan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? me demande le Maraudeur.

- Je gagne mon pari.

Il hausse un sourcil.

- Tu sais que ce sont les Serpentards qui doivent faire de la magie rouge, pas toi, hein ?

- Je sais, je sais… D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi, je resterais éloignée de Rosier quelques temps.

Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te le dire ? je m'exclame avec un grand sourire.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, quand je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner, je remarque un attroupement inhabituel autour du panneau d'affichage. Curieuse, je m'approche, mais il y a trop de monde pour que je puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. Alors que je commence à désespérer, j'aperçois les garçons qui remontent la mêlée à contre-courant. Je les apostrophe :

- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines ! s'écrie Peter, réjoui à cette idée.

- On va enfin pouvoir sortir !

Ann m'a rejointe et s'extasie à son tour. Je contemple mes amis, songeuse, en me demandant comment la sortie d'Halloween peut être maintenue après l'attaque de la semaine dernière. Personne d'autre n'a l'air d'y penser. Mon regard s'arrête brusquement sur James. Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais quoi ? Ah, trouvé.

- James, c'est quoi ce que tu as dans le cou ? je dis en désignant la longue estafilade qui se termine sur sa joue.

- Hein ? Oh, ça… Je croyais l'avoir mieux cachée !

Il sort sa baguette et marmonne une formule de dissimulation. Sa peau retrouve son aspect normal.

- Morgane mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ? s'écrie Ann. Un jour, vous allez trouver plus fort que vous et vous aurez de gros ennuis !

- Mais non, voyons, ils ont un préfet avec eux, fait une voix dans mon dos.

- Remus ! je m'écrie en me retournant.

« Saute-lui au cou et embrasse-le pour lui montrer combien tu es heureuse de le retrouver », susurre mon neurone de la groupie en furie. Ah, j'avoue que c'est tentant. Mais, si c'est tout à fait du style d'Ann, ce n'est absolument pas du mien. Ce serait suspect, comme comportement. « Suspect ? Limpide comme du Veritaserum, tu veux dire ». Oui, bon… Je me comprends.

- Ca va ? s'enquiert Ann alors que mes neurones se livrent à un duel acharné pour décider du comportement à adopter.

Surprise par la question, je laisse mes neurones vaquer à leurs occupations et détaille le Maraudeur. Il semble davantage épuisé qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses épaules sont voûtées et son teint grisâtre fait apparaître d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Le pauvre, il a l'air si fragile que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras (pour le soutenir, évidemment). Ou de le mettre au lit.

- Lunard ! s'écrie Sirius en se précipitant vers son ami au risque de l'envoyer rouler par terre. Tu nous as manqué ! Combien as-tu donné à Pomfresh pour qu'elle te laisse sortir de si bon matin ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'infirmerie ? demande Ann, fouineuse comme toujours.

Sirius a l'air de celui qui s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac, mais c'est Remus qui répond de sa voix calme et fatiguée :

- Je pense que la tête que je fais explique une nuit à l'infirmerie… Une allergie, selon Miss Pomfresh. Rien de grave, mais extrêmement fatiguant.

- Encore l'armoise ? je questionne.

Je me souviens d'un incident semblable, l'année dernière, qui l'avait aussi conduit à l'infirmerie.

- Sûrement ces fichus Serpentards, gronde Peter, pas très rassuré.

- Oh, regardez ! Fabian est rentré ! s'exclame James en désignant le hall.

Tout le monde se tourne dans la direction indiquée. Fabian se tient là, pâle et tout de noir vêtu, un sac de voyage à la main. Il foudroie son capitaine du regard, furieux d'être le point de mire de tous les élèves. Ses amis se précipitent vers lui et certains autres les imitent. C'est révulsant, ce voyeurisme. Je me contente de lui adresser un signe en passant devant lui, accompagné d'un sourire incertain. Il me le rend en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Les garçons nous précèdent dans la Grande Salle. C'est le moment que choisit le neurone de la groupie en furie, qui a visiblement gagné la bataille, pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir : « Eh bien, Remus revient et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ? Alors qu'il est affaibli et vulnérable ? Merlin, Luth, quel mauvais stratège tu fais ! C'est le moment de frapper, voyons ! ». Et pour une fois, je trouve qu'il a bien raison. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je me faufile entre lui et Sirius sur le banc des Gryffondors. Avec un sourire, je lui dis :

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

« Bien. Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer à la phase deux », commente mon neurone satisfait.

**oOoOo**

Trois jours plus tard, assise à table, je contemple mon frère et sa copine se disputer pour des broutilles avec un sourire goguenard. Il a encore frimé en disant que Sirius Black l'avait « presque qualifié de Maraudeur » et elle en a eu marre. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui râle !

- Tu crois qu'on peut porter plainte contre un prof pour esclavagisme ? me demande soudain Mary qui fait grise mine.

- Euh… Ca dépend de ce que tu qualifies d'esclavagisme.

- Deux cent centimètres de parchemin à rendre sur la troisième révolte des gobelins, ça passe ?

- Ah oui, largement, je pense. Malheureusement on ne peut pas grand-chose contre les fantômes… Même Azkaban ne doit pas être efficace…

Mary gémit de découragement.

- Je vais y passer mes nuits !

Je ne peux que lui tapoter le bras en guise d'encouragement et me réjouir intérieurement d'avoir arrêté l'Histoire de la magie.

- Eh, regardez ! s'exclame Mandy, pliée de rire, en désignant la table des Serpentards.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus sont assis chacun d'un côté de Rosier et se lancent des regards mauvais. La première a déboutonné le haut de son chemisier et tente de lui donner la becquée, ce que mon cher cousin ne semble pas apprécier.

Je me retiens de rire. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que j'ai renversé la potion et deux que les effets sont visibles. Et qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas que BB Black et Lestrange ont aisément franchi. Ils se battent constamment pour Rosier qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Par exemple, en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Bellatrix a presque jeté Rodolphus de sa chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de Rosier. Il a sorti sa baguette et ils se seraient battus si McKinnon n'était pas intervenue pour enlever trente points à Serpentard et les envoyer chacun à une extrémité de la classe.

Contemplant mon œuvre, je me dis que mon neurone de la groupie en furie a bien raison. On va pouvoir passer à la phase deux.

**oOoOo**

Le soir, je recopie deux philtres d'amour basiques souvent utilisés pour la Saint-Valentin, que je leur glisserai discrètement au prochain cours de Potions. Sous influence de la potion, ils ne devraient pas se poser trop de questions pour connaître l'origine de la recette et elle devrait leur donner la petite impulsion nécessaire à l'usage de la Magie rouge.

**oOoOo**

- Dis-moi, Luth, tu es sûre que tu sais ce que tu fais ? me demande Ann, le lendemain, en contemplant le joyeux désordre qui règne chez les Serpentards.

Son manque de confiance pourrait me vexer, mais il faut dire à sa décharge que l'effervescence qui agite la table verte est plus que surprenante. La moitié de la maison tourne autour d'un Rosier complètement dépassé en tentant d'attirer son attention. Lestrange pointe sa baguette sur trois élèves et Bellatrix chasse un sixième année en posant une main possessive sur Evan. Au total, une quinzaine d'élèves gravitent autour de lui, sous les yeux atterrés de leurs camarades.

Brusquement, Rosier s'extirpe de la foule et pointe sa baguette sur ceux qui tentent de le rattraper.

- J'EN AI MARRE !

Et il sort en courant de la Grande Salle.

Les Maraudeurs sont pliés de rire… jusqu'à ce que leur regard se pose sur la table des professeurs où Minerva McGonagall les fixe, furieuse. Oups. Pour une fois qu'ils ne sont pas coupables… Je sens soudain Remus et Sirius me considérer d'un œil soupçonneux.

- J'ai rien fait ! je dis en levant les mains.

Enfin, presque…

Car Ann a raison, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir encore le contrôle des évènements. Je n'avais pas prévu que la potion serait si puissante. J'aurais dû penser que les copines de dortoir de BB Black connaissaient son odeur à elle, de même que les autres garçons qu'elle fréquente dans leur salle commune. Toute la bande de Rosier a subi les effets de l'Aquamora et quelques sixième et cinquième années sont également sous le charme. Au départ un peu paniquée par l'ampleur des choses, j'efface vite mes scrupules. Mon pari n'en sera que plus réussi. Sirius aura sa journée de silence et Remus le gage parfait que je lui ai trouvé… Héhé. C'est le neurone de la groupie en furie qui va être content.

**oOoOo**

Durant la semaine, des scènes hilarantes ont lieu dès que Rosier se trouve à proximité d'un élève touché par l'Aquamora. Peter me félicite James qui n'irait pas jusque-là, m'a adressé un regard admiratif. Remus et Sirius ne peuvent être heureux de la tournure des évènements, car ils sont en train de perdre leur pari à vitesse grand V. Cela dit, ça ne les empêche pas de s'amuser comme des fous. Rogue et Bellatrix se sont battus à coup de sortilèges dans un couloir, chacun tentant d'empêcher l'autre d'approcher leur bien-aimé Evan. BB Black a fini avec un groin de cochon à la place du nez et Rogue avec des cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux pieds. Pas franchement ragoûtant.

**oOoOo**

- C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour ! je dis aux garçons en sortant de cours le lundi suivant.

J'ai vu Rodolphus caresser un flacon caché dans sa poche en fixant Rosier et Ann m'a rapporté que Cameron Zabini en serrait un dans sa main en rentrant dans la Grande Salle. Je les désigne à Remus.

- Surveille-les et prépare-toi à perdre !

- Tu crois que Sirius va te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? rit le Maraudeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ?

Prise d'un doute, je tourne la tête vers Sirius qui parle à… Lily !

- Le tricheur ! Il n'a pas le droit de l'influencer ! SIRIUS ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Black se retourne et me tire la langue. Mais Lily, qui m'a entendue, me fait signe de ne pas m'inquiéter.

- Tu sais bien que je suis impartiale, Luth ! Même si cette histoire de pari n'est pas très réglementaire… ajoute-elle pour elle-même.

James intervient :

- J'ai vérifié dans le règlement. Personne n'a parié d'argent ou un quelconque objet de valeur, dit-il. On n'enfreint aucune règle.

Lily reste bouche bée un instant et je dois dire qu'elle n'est pas la seule. Depuis quand James vérifie que ses blagues sont conformes au règlement ? Notre Préfète-en-chef se laisse tomber sur le banc de la table de Gryffondor.

- Waouh, chuchote Mary, mais c'est qu'il a réussi à la faire taire !

On dirait qu'elle vient de voir Merlin en personne. James est très fier de lui (je veux dire, plus que d'habitude). Les autres se sont remis du choc et regardent attentivement la table des Serpentards.

Evan est évidemment au centre de toutes les attentions. Cameron Zabini verse quelque chose dans son verre, elle va gagner le jackpot ! Ah non, Mesdames et Messieurs, intervention de Severus Rogue, plus rapide que l'éclair, qui renverse l'objet d'un geste rageur. Elle est disqualifiée !

- Ma journée de silence que ce sera Rogue qui arrivera à se taper Rosier, me glisse Sirius à l'oreille.

Je sursaute. Concentrée comme je l'étais, je ne l'ai pas entendu s'installer à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce que Remus m'avait dit, déjà ? Ah oui, que Sirius ne me laisserait pas m'en tirer comme ça.

- Tu as peur de perdre, pour parier ça ? je réponds, en souriant.

Il secoue la tête avec un air fier, mais je ne suis pas sûre de la façon dont je dois interpréter ce geste.

- Alors, tu acceptes, oui ou non ?

- Un pari à l'intérieur d'un pari, ça me semble louche… Mais comme je suis sûre de gagner, je parie que ça ne sera pas Rogue.

Et je tape discrètement dans sa main. Remus, assis en face de nous, fronce les sourcils.

- Tu veux parier aussi, Remus ? propose Sirius.

- Non, lui, c'est un bon joueur, je le coupe avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre.

Pas question de risquer de perdre ce pari et de ne plus pouvoir donner son gage à Remus. J'ai ferré ma proie, je ne la lâche plus.

- Merci, Luth, j'apprécie, dit Remus en narguant Sirius avec sa fourchette.

Sirius se met à bouder. Sans quitter les Serpentards des yeux, évidemment.

Mais le repas est étrangement calme. On va dire que c'est la mi-temps. Chaque camp (et il y en a beaucoup) rassemble ses forces pour mieux attaquer ! Alors que le flux des élèves sort de la Grande Salle, nous nous arrangeons pour nous trouver près de nos ennemis de toujours. Tenez, voilà que l'heure de la reprise a sonné : les Serpentards ensorcelés repassent à l'action ! La vedette du moment s'arrête, elle semble perdue. Ses admirateurs s'affolent !

- Evan ? Ça va ?

- Non ! s'exclame-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

- Oooooh ! gémit Bellatrix en tentant de reprendre l'avantage. Je peux t'aider ?

- Rodolphus ! Où est Rodolphus ?

Rosier ne se contrôle pas… Il cherche frénétiquement Lestrange, des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front… Mais où est passé Rodolphus ? Se ferait-il désirer ? Non, le voilà qui arrive !

- Je suis là, Evan ! beugle le petit ami de Bellatrix en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule.

Bellatrix a un air extrêmement déçu sur le visage. Son « petit ami » l'écarte sans ménagement de Rosier et elle se ramasse sur Rogue, qui passe sur Cameron qui s'étale par terre... Quelle formidable partie de dominos ! Mais Evan n'attend pas et serre à l'étouffer un Lestrange extatique.

- Rodolphus, je… Je dois te dire quelque chose…

Evan le repousse et le regarde dans les yeux. Son air sérieux laisse à penser qu'il va lui annoncer une nouvelle grave, du genre « J'ai appris que tu vas mourir dans deux heures » (quoique ça serait plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour l'humanité), ou « Le Choixpeau veut t'envoyer à Gryffondor ». (Là pour le coup, ça serait vraiment grave. Le QI de ma maison baisserait d'au moins 140%.)

- Rodolphus, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Quelle belle déclaration, comme c'est émouvant ! Comment ne pas réagir à un discours si touchant ? Mais l'information ne semble pas remonter au cerveau de l'heureux élu, alors que ses camarades ont compris tout de suite. Les ensorcelés trépignent de dépit alors que les autres arborent un air choqué. Quel beau spectacle ! Bellatrix manque de s'étouffer et devient donc bleue. Oui, bleue. Ah non, verte. De déception, sans doute. Ah, elle change encore ! Rouge, maintenant ! Rouge, ce n'est pas la rage, ça ? Oh tiens, jaune ! Violet ! Rose ! À mes côtés, Sirius et Remus sont morts de rire. Eux aussi, ils vont finir tous bleus s'ils ne font pas attention.

- Je… Je t'aime ! hésite Evan, décontenancé par l'absence de réaction de son cher et tendre. Je te veux pour moi seul !

Regard assassin à l'intention de Bellatrix. C'est le moment que choisit Rodolphus pour réagir.

- Moi… Au…siii ! hurle-t-il en se jetant de tout son poids sur son nouveau chéri.

Et ledit poids étant relativement imposant, Rosier se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, à deux doigts de l'asphyxie certes, mais un sourire radieux aux lèvres. C'est Noël en avance, dirait-on. Et pour se prouver leur amour, les tourtereaux s'embrassent avec passion devant la moitié de l'école.

À l'intérieur de ma tête, les neurones de l'autosatisfaction et du fou rire incontrôlable sautillent de partout en criant « Victoire ! Victoire ! Victoire ! C'est qui qui a gagné ? C'est Luth ! C'est elle la plus forte ! Victouaaareuuh ! ».

- Beuark ! fait quelqu'un non loin de moi.

J'aperçois James et Lily qui regardent les deux Serpentards d'un air choqué. Il faut dire que le tableau n'est pas très ragoûtant. Autant Evan est quelqu'un de banal, autant la silhouette de Rodolphus fait penser à un Grapcorn qui vient de rencontrer un Magyar à pointes. Même moi, je n'ai pas pu retenir une grimace de dégoût.

Les Serpentards ensorcelés ont des mines furieuses ou dépitées (je vous laisse imaginer la tête de Bellatrix) et les élèves qui ne sont pas horrifiés par la scène sont à bout de souffle. Sirius a même des larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux.

- J'ai… mal… aux… abdos ! souffle Remus, plié en deux au sens le plus littéral du terme.

Il chancelle et s'appuie sur moi pour ne pas tomber.

Le neurone de la groupie en furie rejoint ceux de l'autosatisfaction et du fou rire incontrôlable pour danser un rock endiablé. « Victoire ! Victoire ! Double Victoire ! Hiiiiiiiii ! Victoire ! Luth est la meilleure ! »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonne tout à coup une voix que je ne connais que trop.

McGonagall traverse la foule d'élèves et reste un instant sans voix devant la scène qui s'offre à elle. Il faut dire que nos charmants amis de Serpentard n'en sont pas restés au baiser standard, genre Ann et Phillip au banquet de début d'année. Ils s'agrippent l'un à l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de tomber et cherchent fébrilement à dénouer leur cravate. Beurk. Pas ici, s'il vous plait. Tout d'un coup, le tremblement de mon épaule cesse. Je tourne la tête vers Remus, qui y est toujours appuyé. Il a relevé la tête et son fou rire s'est calmé. Il fait à peu près la même tête que McGonagall, maintenant. Celle-ci explose :

- Mr Rosier et Mr Lestrange ! Qu'est-ce que ce comportement ? Arrêtez immédiatement !

Mais les amoureux s'en fichent et continuent à se bécoter à qui mieux mieux. Les menaces de retenues à perpétuité ou d'exclusion n'ont d'effet sur eux. Notre directrice sort alors sa baguette et leur jette un Separo qui installe une distance d'un mètre entre eux.

- Non ! Evan ! halète Rodolphus en tendant les mains.

Rosier agit de la même façon, ils sont pathétiques (je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude), c'est trop comique. McGonagall semble avoir compris qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal, mais ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Toutes ses tentatives pour attirer leur attention restent vaines. C'est alors que Slughorn arrive à son tour, plus curieux qu'autre chose.

- Eh bien, pourquoi cet attroupement ? Quelqu…

Il s'étrangle, comme McGonagall en découvrant la scène.

- Ah, Horace, vous tombez bien. J'ai comme l'impression que ces deux-là ne sont pas dans leur état normal ! s'exclame notre directrice.

- Vous l'avez dit, Minerva !

Le professeur de Potions tourne autour du couple d'un air intéressé.

- Philtre d'amour, évidemment… diagnostique-t-il immédiatement. Il vaut mieux les emmener à l'infirmerie, Minerva. Permettez que je m'en occupe ?

- Avec joie ! répond l'intéressée d'un ton las.

Mais à peine Slughorn s'est-il éloigné qu'elle s'adresse à l'assemblée.

- Si je trouve le coupable, je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il écope de la plus belle punition de sa vie ! Je peux vous assurer que toutes les créatures de la forêt interdite lui paraîtront sympathiques après ce que je lui aurai infligé ! Et maintenant, circulez !

Comme par hasard, ses yeux se posent sur les Maraudeurs et surtout sur Sirius, peut-être le plus turbulent des quatre. Il croise son regard et hoche la tête négativement, sans même prendre un air d'innocent. Évidemment, McGonagall ne semble pas convaincue. James me regarde d'un air scandalisé. À peine la prof partie, je lui lance :

- Eh, c'est vous les habitués des mauvais coups !

- Je te jure que si c'est nous qui prenons pour toi, la punition de McGonagall sera une partie de plaisir comparé à ce que je te ferai subir !

- Com…

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! intervient Remus en poussant James loin de moi.

Je suis furieuse. Comment ce fils de… Non, comment cet abruti… cet hypocrite… ce… ose-t-il me parler comme ça ? Ça ne le regarde même pas ! Vu la tête de Lily, juste derrière James, elle est du même avis que moi. Ça me rassure.

- James, tu n'agresses pas Luth comme ça ! dit mon Maraudeur préféré. Tu sais très bien que si c'est nous qu'on soupçonne, c'est qu'on n'a pas le profil de la bonne sœur qui suit le règlement à la lettre !

- Et puis, on a déjà fait bien pire, ajoute Sirius.

Il soutient le regard de James. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de très important en jeu que je ne peux pas saisir. On sent soudain comme une certaine tension dans l'air. Le temps semble s'arrêter pendant que les deux presque frères communiquent par télépathie.

- Ah… Hum, en tout cas, Luth, fait Remus, bizarrement gêné, bien joué ! Je dirais presque que je ne regrette pas d'avoir perdu !

Il a haussé le ton sur la dernière phrase en levant les pouces. Je m'apprête à répondre, flattée, mais Sirius a aussitôt tourné la tête.

- Moi, je regrette franchement d'avoir perdu, j'aurais bien aimé t'avoir rien qu'à moi toute une journée !

- Va falloir réprimer ton fantasme, Black !

- Ce n'est que partie remise, Luthine !

- On en reparlera après ta journée de silence, OK ?

Et, sur ces sages paroles, je commence à m'éloigner. Hormis quelques Serpentards sonnés, le Hall est presque vide.

- Au fait, Luth ! crie Sirius.

Je me retourne.

- Joli coup, j'accepte ma défaite !

Victorieuse, j'éclate de rire. Pas longtemps. Derrière mes amis, je vois le visage mauvais de Rogue et Bellatrix. Visiblement, ils ont tout entendu. Oups.

* * *

><p><em>Luth dit que vous avez intérêts à être fiers d'elle, parce que c'était difficile à mettre en oeuvre, comme pari. Et que grâce à la super discrétion de Sirius elle risque de se faire trucider très vite. Elle vous demande si vous avez une idée de comment elle pourrait se protéger, se débrouiller pour survivre?<em>

_Caprice sait comment Luth va se débrouiller - ou pas - mais bien évidemment elle préfère vous laisser faire de jolies suppositions qu'elle s'amusera à lire. Elle vous dit à bientôt pour "**Les déclarations**", titre qui devrait vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle vous prévient cependant que le chapitre n'arrivera peut-être que mardi car elle part une petite semaine en vacances. Et elle en profite pour vous dire qu'après ce sixième chapitre elle aura le regret de vous laisser deux longues semaines sans chapitre car elle repart en vacances. Mais promis, après, elle sera toute à vous._


	6. Les déclarations

Bonjour à tous!

Avec un jour de retard, voici ce sixième chapitre. Son titre est équivoque mais saurez-vous retrouver toutes les déclarations qui s'y trouvent? La chasse est ouverte.

Par ailleurs, je risque de devoir ralentir un peu mon rythme de publication car une bêta m'a lâché, il faut donc le temps que j'en trouve une autre et que nous nous mettions à jour ensemble.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Les déclarations<strong>

Après m'avoir écoutée attentivement expliquer mon plan, Lily m'a déclarée « gagnante légale ». Pourtant, ma victoire a failli m'échapper. J'avais soigneusement dissimulé mon entrée dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, mais j'ai été découverte. Dès que Remus a lu les ingrédients qui entraient dans la constitution de l'Aquamora, il a levé les yeux vers moi et a éclaté de rire. « Alors, la bouteille d'hydromel en moins, c'était toi ? ». J'ai manqué de m'étouffer. Vu la quantité de bouteilles dans leurs valises, j'avais pensé qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte. « Ah, il manquait une bouteille d'hydromel ? » a demandé Sirius, surpris. J'ai poussé un soupir intérieur. Non, ils n'avaient rien remarqué, sauf Remus. Extérieurement, j'ai fait celle qui était gênée de s'être fait prendre. Mais Remus n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir beaucoup et s'était contenté de dire que la prochaine fois, ils fermeraient leur porte à clé. Sirius, lui, avait plutôt l'air estomaqué : « Luth, je ne te croyais vraiment pas du genre à aller fouiller dans notre dortoir ! Tu te dévergondes ! ». Si mes autres amis avaient ri aussi en voyant la scène (excepté Lily, un peu choquée par mon audace, mais pas totalement désapprobatrice), il n'en avait pas été ainsi pour James. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch avait protesté contre mon intrusion à corps et à cris, utilisant les mots « voleuse » et « déloyale » à tour de bras. Mais sa chère et tendre Préfète-en-chef lui avait cloué le bec en disant que si les garçons avaient la possibilité d'entrer dans les dortoirs des filles, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il s'y serait précipité dans notre dos. James a fermé son caquet, m'a assassiné du regard et Lily m'a déclaré gagnante. Na !

**oOoOo**

Je m'accorde le luxe de ne pas travailler de la soirée pour fêter l'événement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les garçons seraient impressionnés par mon idée. Après tout, ce sont eux les rois des manigances. Et si, comme d'habitude, James ne l'avouera jamais, je prends les compliments des trois autres comme la reconnaissance du groupe au complet. Et surtout celle de Remus qui n'en sait plus quoi dire. A moins que ça ne soit Lily riant à une blague de James qui lui en bouche un coin.

- Tu crois qu'il va recommencer à l'embêter maintenant que le pari est fini ? je lui demande, autant pour le commérage que pour le rapprochement stratégique.

- Ca serait vraiment dommage, ils s'entendent mieux que jamais depuis qu'il lui fiche la paix.

Hum, visiblement nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'amélioration des relations entre Lily et James.

- Tu rigoles ? Elle ne l'a jamais autant voué aux gémonies !

- Ah, mais c'est un problème tout à fait différent, ma chère. Il y a deux mois, tu ne l'imaginais pas rire devant « Potter le pitre » !

- Certes… Mais ça n'explique pas les tendances psychopathes.

- Tu sais, les habitudes ont la vie dure !

Je l'observe, surprise par son ton moqueur. Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle, surtout que si ce genre d'explication suffit parfaitement à Sirius ou James, elle ne ressemble pas à Remus. Donc…

- Toi, tu caches _encore_ quelque chose.

- Encore ? Tu exagères. La raison pour laquelle Lily vitupère sans cesse contre James est plus claire que du Veritaserum.

- Et c'est…?

- Je ne te le dirai pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles abreuver Lily de conseils superflus.

- Hé, ce n'est pas mon genre !

- Non, mais c'est celui d'Ann. Et comme je sais que tu iras tout lui répéter, ce qui n'a rien d'anormal, je préfère garder le silence.

- Doux Merlin tu as un don pour agacer les gens ! je m'exclame en le poussant du coude. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis « je sais, mais je ne le dirai pas » ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te taire, tout simplement ?

Il a un petit sourire suffisant (oh my, James déteint sur lui !), mais ne répond rien. Dois-je le torturer encore une fois ? J'imagine furtivement ses beaux yeux, éclairés par le feu de la cheminée, lever sur moi un regard suppliant. Huhu.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses !

- Sauf que ce ne serait pas discret. Non seulement les trois autres Maraudeurs sont dans les parages, mais tu ne voudrais pas te mettre la moitié des filles de Poudlard à dos également ?

J'ouvre une bouche stupéfaite. Je croirais entendre James, là ! Ce n'est pas Remus du tout. Pourquoi dit-il cela ? En plus, cette phrase me dit quelque chose… Oh ! La moitié des filles de Poudlard à dos parce que j'ai tué Remus ?*

- Sirius t'a répété ça ! je crie après un temps de réflexion. Je vais le tuer **!***

Et je bondis du canapé pour aller dire ses quatre vérités à Black. C'est seulement lorsque j'entends le rire de Remus derrière moi que je prends conscience qu'il m'a manipulée en beauté. Je vais _les_ tuer. Et commencer par Remus. Je fais demi-tour et lui jette un coussin à la figure.

« Phase 2 amorcée ».

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Peter et Mary partent à la bibliothèque pour commencer leur exposé d'Histoire de la magie (que Binns va-t-il seulement écouter ?) et je me décide soudainement à les accompagner. Non, je ne suis pas d'une grandeur d'âme sans égale. Et je n'ai pas non plus un besoin impératif de me rendre dans la pièce tamisée et étouffante qu'est l'antre de Miss Pince. Ma raison de les suivre est beaucoup plus intéressée.

Accaparée par l'attaque, puis par le pari, j'en ai un peu oublié le Garçon Mystère. Grave négligence. Car si ce garçon existe, la supposition d'Ann peut se révéler exacte, c'est-à-dire que c'est peut-être Remus. Dans ce cas, une fois l'information confirmée, je n'aurai plus qu'à lui sauter dessus comme une groupie en furie. Et si ce n'est pas lui… eh bien, j'essaierai de ne pas me comporter bizarrement avec le malheureux élu. Et s'il n'existe carrément pas, aucun problème ne se posera.

Forte de ce résonnement optimiste, j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de commencer mon enquête par Peter. Les proches de Remus doivent être au courant et constitueront une source sûre. Je sais d'avance que James ne me dira rien – à moins que j'aie des informations intéressantes sur Lily en échange, mais ce n'est pas le cas – et que je ne tirerai rien de plus de Remus. Et il va sans dire qu'il est plus facile d'interroger Peter que Sirius. Si Peter ne dit rien, alors je proposerai à Sirius d'annuler sa journée de silence en échange de l'information, ça devrait être assez tentant !

J'ouvre un livre d'Arithmancie, déjà découragée par les longues formules qui s'alignent devant moi. McKinnon avait raison : l'étude des schémas magiques d'éthique est au programme. Et c'est indigeste. De toute façon je n'ai pas la tête à ça et que le neurone studieux ne vienne pas me dire qu'il y a un certain relâchement dans mon travail. On ne peut pas toujours penser qu'aux ASPICs, il faut bien se détendre ! Et puis ma vie future dépend aussi de mon bien-être sentimental. Bref.

Mes deux amis discutent à voix basse, penchés sur un énorme volume poussiéreux. Que dire pour attirer leur attention et entamer innocemment la conversation ? Je vais devoir me creuser la cervelle toute seule – aucun neurone ne semble volontaire pour la ramener cette fois-ci.

Je mâchonne distraitement ma plume à la recherche d'une idée. Il me faut une idée. Et ça m'énerve de ne pas trouver. J'ai besoin d'une idée, là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour savoir qui est le Garçon Mystère. Et des idées, je n'en trouve pas. Ca prouve que je n'aurai jamais pu être à Serpentard. Une vraie Serpentard aurait ourdi un plan des jours à l'avance et aurait exactement su quoi dire le moment venu. Ou alors, très douée, je posséderais un sens de l'improvisation et de la comédie remarquable. Pas du tout moi, quoi. En brave et digne Gryffondor, j'ai foncé au combat sur une impulsion et ne sais plus quoi faire au moment de l'affrontement. Voyons, comment se bat un Gryffondor ? Ah oui, de front.

- Dites, vous ne me connaîtriez pas un admirateur secret, par hasard ? je lance aux historiens en herbe.

Deux têtes en forme de points d'interrogation me font face. La subtilité n'est définitivement pas mon fort.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? fait Mary, bouche bée.

J'ai parfaitement compris le sens de la question, mais je choisis de l'ignorer. Je ne vais quand même pas expliquer devant Peter que je n'ai trouvé aucune technique pour l'interroger discrètement. J'adresse simplement un regard lourd de sens à mon amie.

- Parce que j'ai ouïe dire qu'un tel garçon existait. Et que le célibat n'étant pas seyant, j'ai décidé de voir si sa candidature pouvait être retenue.

Peter ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau. Faut dire que chercher un amoureux pour un entretien d'embauche, on a vu mieux.

- Mais j'ai pour cela besoin de son identité. Comme mes recherches n'ont rien donné et que mon pauvre cerveau n'arrive pas à faire le tri, je fais appel aux vôtres. Alors ?

Je croise les bras, attendant une réponse.

- Un garçon qui serait amoureux de toi ?

Peter semble perplexe. Il fronce les sourcils.

- Non, vraiment… Je ne vois pas… marmonne-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour nous.

- C'est donc tellement inimaginable que tu ne trouves rien à répondre ? je dis, prenant une moue vexée pour le taquiner.

- Non, non, au contraire !

- Oh, oh, serait-ce toi ce garçon ? intervient Mary, malicieuse.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Euh, je veux dire… pas que je ne t'aime pas, Luth, mais… enfin… il y a d'autres filles qui… Euh…

Devant ses excuses qui l'enfoncent de plus en plus, je n'arrive pas à me retenir d'éclater de rire. C'est un manque de tact flagrant, mais c'est tellement drôle ! Mary, qui se retient et peine à cacher un sourire, tapote l'épaule d'un Peter décomposé. J'essaie de reprendre contenance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je ne suis absolument pas vexée…

Enfin, un tout petit peu. Mais je suis surtout soulagée : Peter n'a pas l'air d'être le Garçon Mystère.

- Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses trouver des beautés surpassant la mienne et même si cela détruit l'image dorée que j'avais de moi-même, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Après tout, comment résister à Bertha Jorkins ?

Et Peter de s'empourprer davantage, si cela est possible, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés.

**oOoOo**

Après une heure d'Arithmancie, je fais une overdose et abandonne mes amis à leurs recherches infructueuses. En sortant de la bibliothèque, je croise la bande de Serpentard au grand complet. Rosier et Lestrange se tiennent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, ils ont même collé Bellatrix, Mulciber et Rogue entre eux. Je crois bien que je les ai traumatisés.

Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, ils m'adressent un regard mauvais. _Très_ mauvais d'ailleurs, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Un regard à faire trembler James. Je vois une baguette jaillir de la poche de Rosier. Oups. Ils sont quatre, je suis seule et le couloir est presque désert. Ce ne sont pas les deux troisièmes années qui trainent par là qui vont les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Seule solution, prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Sauf que mon orgueil, qualité légendaire des Gryffondors, refuse cette lâche solution. Donc… je fais quoi ?

- Mr Rosier, la magie est interdite dans les couloirs !

Bénie soit Minerva McGonagall. Elle vient de me sauver la vie. Dépité, le cousin range son instrument et j'en profite pour filer sans demander mon reste, façon « non, je n'ai rien vu et je ne me sens absolument pas concernée par l'hostilité hautement inhabituelle que les affreux ont manifesté à mon égard ».

Intérieurement, mon cœur bat la chamade. Je vais tuer Sirius. A cause de lui, sortir de la salle commune va désormais relever du suicide. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

**oOoOo**

Je rejoins le dortoir à toute allure. Une fois arrivée, je me jette sur mon lit, tout essoufflée.

- Bah ? fait Ann en me voyant. Tu avais un troll aux trousses ?

- Pire qu'un troll ! La bande d'affreux !

- Oh, Pomfresh les a déjà remis sur pied ? Quel dommage, un peu de calme nous aurait fait le plus grand bien.

- Tu l'as dit. Je ne dois ma survie qu'à McGonagall.

- Je compatis. Ils sont si remontés ?

- Tellement que je ne vais plus pouvoir me balader toute seule ils vont m'assassiner à la première occasion !

Ann me regarde, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, c'est le moment de te trouver un chevalier servant !

- Quoi ? je m'étrangle. Je te parle de ma vie et toi tu penses au prince charmant ?

- Merlin, Luth, dès qu'on parle de cœur tu es vraiment stupide.

J'ajoute Ann dans la liste des personnes à éliminer d'urgence.

- Si tu te trouves un chéri, n'importe qui…

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis particulièrement difficile et « n'importe qui » ne fait pas l'affaire…

Elle élude d'un geste de main.

- Trouve t'en un et tu sais de qui je parle, ou je m'en charge moi-même.

- Dans ces conditions, je vais aller me jeter sur Remus tout de suite…

- Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en mon jugement ?

Je prends une moue sceptique et elle fait mine d'être vexée.

- Tss ! Et ça se dit ma meilleure amie… Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te ferai pas part de mon idée de génie qui incluait amour et survie !

Elle se lève, le nez en l'air et part se laver. Je la suis du regard avec un sourire amusé avant de me figer. Un « O » de compréhension se forme sur mes lèvres. Je raye immédiatement Ann de la liste des personnes à éliminer d'urgence. Elle est géniale.

CHBAM ! Ah, tiens, Lily vient d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir avec une extrême délicatesse. Elle entre dans la pièce d'un pas rageur et jette ses livres sur son lit. Mandy la suit, hilare.

- Lily, voyons, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état-là pour…

- NON, MANDY !

Je fais mine de me boucher les oreilles (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut crier fort !), car mon lit est juste à côté du sien. Elle ne le remarque même pas et entame une diatribe contre le stupide, méchant et abruti James Potter. On dirait que la trêve du pari est déjà terminée. Pourtant, hier soir encore, tout allait pour le mieux !

Ann sort de la salle de bain en chantonnant.

- Arrête, Ann, ce n'est pas le moment! râle Lily.

- Ça fait sept ans que ce n'est pas le moment, soupire ma meilleure amie en attrapant sa brosse à cheveux. Transforme James en hibou, qu'on en parle plus!

- Au moins il servira à quelque chose ! siffle notre préfète adorée.

- Hey! Il sert à quelque chose! fait Mandy. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !

- Oh Dieu, qu'on me sauve ! La seule utilité de son poste, c'est de continuer à faire enfler sa tête ! Ca ne s'arrête tellement jamais que je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui aie des hallucinations !

- Des hallucinations à propos de quoi? demande Mary, qui vient d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir et y entre, les bras chargés de livres.

- De rien qui ne te concerne! réplique la rousse.

Mary laisse tomber ses livres sur son lit avec un soupir désabusé

- Ah, d'accord. Moi aussi je croyais avoir des hallucinations : encore un peu et je te prenais pour une personne aimable. C'est trop gentil à toi de m'avoir détrompée.

Lily ouvre la bouche sans rien dire. Ann la fixe d'un air mauvais, car elle a encore provoqué Mary qui n'a rien fait.

- Maintenant, puisque tout est clair entre nous, je vais me laver, annonce Mary en attrapant ses affaires.

Elle entre dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

- Non mais... Non mais... Pour qui elle se prend? fait la préfète, le souffle coupé. Moi, pas aimable? Et elle alors, avec ses horoscopes et ses grands airs de prophétesse, elle se croit mieux? Mais je rêve! Entre Potter et elle, je ne suis pas sortie de la taverne!

- La ferme, Lily.

J'ai parlé calmement et sans même la regarder pour éviter qu'Ann ne se lance à grands cris dans la défense de Mary. Je déteste jouer les médiatrices. La négociation, ce n'est pas mon truc. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a rien à négocier ici. J'aime bien Lily, mais il y a des limites.

- Tu parleras quand tu seras calmée. Mary a raison, parfois tu exagères. Je ne sais pas ce que James a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil – quoiqu'il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose – mais elle n'y est pour rien, alors arrête d'agresser tout le monde!

Je me glisse sous ma couette, un livre à la main. Un regard de Mandy empêche Lily de répondre et elle fait de même en grommelant dans sa barbe. Je remercie la blonde du regard.

Une heure plus tard, alors que nous avons éteint, je fixe le noir, pensive. Le comportement de Lily m'étonne. Pourquoi réagit-elle si violemment face à James ? Bon, d'accord, elle l'a toujours rembarré proprement. Sauf que la colère était proportionnelle à l'énervement. Là, ça serai plutôt _inversement_ proportionnel. Moins il lui parle, plus elle lui crie dessus. Je veux bien croire qu'elle soit stressée par un tas de choses : les ASPICs, ses problèmes avec sa sœur, la guerre… Mais ça n'explique pas tout.

Les mots de Remus me reviennent en mémoire. Il ne veut pas que j'aille _abreuver Lily de conseils superflus_. Sa théorie à lui est donc que c'est directement James qui exaspère notre Préfète-en-chef et qu'il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire. Hum… Serait-ce le fait que James ait tenu parole depuis le pari et lui ait fichu la paix qui la mette en rogne ? Oui, ce serait possible. C'est admettre qu'elle ait un faible pour lui ou tout du moins qu'elle aimait malgré tout l'attention qu'il lui portait puisqu'elle cherche, en le provoquant, à la regagner. Ce qui n'a rien d'extravagant. Donc, James manque à Lily. Très intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant.

Je souris dans le noir. Ma théorie me plaît, quelle que soit celle de ce cher Remus. Ce n'est pas comme s'il détenait non plus le savoir universel. Je suis sûre qu'elle plairait beaucoup à James aussi. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait expliquer à Lily qu'hurler sur quelqu'un n'est pas la meilleure des méthodes de séduction. Sauf que celui ou celle qui oserait lui faire remarquer se prendrait un maléfice bien placé.

Je me demande si Potter va revenir l'embêter maintenant que le pari est terminé ? Ca ne serait pas fin, mais il en est capable. J'espère que Remus ne le laissera pas faire. Ce serait dommage de gâcher les minces chances qu'il a obtenu après sept ans d'efforts acharnés !

**oOoOo**

- Luth !

Je viens de terminer mon petit déjeuner et m'apprête à sortir de la Grande Salle lorsque mon frère me rattrape.

- Papa et Maman ont écrit, grogne-t-il en me tendant un parchemin.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir.

- Lis, tu comprendras.

Surprise et un peu inquiète de son attitude, je me dépêche de lire la missive. Je sursaute à la troisième ligne.

- Quoi ? Ils ont perdu la tête ? Pourquoi veulent-ils qu'on reste à l'école pour Noël ? Ils ont posé leurs congés !

- Ben voyons, tu ne devines pas ? La sacro-sainte sécurité de leurs enfants chéris… On n'est plus des bébés !

Je réprime un soupir. Keith est en pleine crise d'adolescence. On est au beau milieu d'une guerre et il voit ça comme une bête sanction parentale. Mais je ne peux pas lui donner tord : _je_ ne suis plus un bébé.

- Laisse-moi leur répondre, d'accord ?

Il marmonne quelque chose du genre « de toute façon je ne vois pas quoi répondre à ça » avant de rejoindre ses copains. C'est tout juste s'il ne tape pas du pied.

**oOoOo**

- J'en ai marre de cet exposé ! grogne Mary après encore trois heures passées à écrire sur son devoir. Mais pourquoi Binns nous a-t-il donné un truc aussi stupide à faire ? Comme si ça pouvait l'intéresser, voire changer sa vie ! Qu'importe qu'on réussisse nos ASPICs, personne n'ira le virer, un fantôme c'est un prof gratuit !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous nous sommes installées toutes les cinq à la même table pour travailler.

- Si tu le dis, répond Ann, penchée sur des cartes d'astronomie.

- Merci pour ton soutien !

- Mais de rien.

- Au moins tu auras une bonne note, j'essaie de la consoler.

- Faudrait déjà qu'il le lise…

Je réprime un « fallait pas choisir Histoire de la magie » un peu sec. Pour devenir botaniste, elle a besoin d'un ASPIC dans cette matière – il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi, je ne vois pas le lien. Et apparemment cet exposé est sensé les entraîner à l'oral de l'examen. Un oral d'histoire, non mais vous imaginez ça ?

- Vu l'âge des examinateurs, ils l'ont vécue eux-mêmes, l'Histoire, plaisante Ann en tentant de dérider notre amie.

Mais rien n'y fait, Mary est du genre stressée.

- On l'a… échappé… belle ! crie soudain une voix essoufflée près du tableau d'entrée.

- Tu l'as… dit !

Je me retourne pour voir James et Sirius, baguettes en main, pliés en deux dans une tentative de respirer correctement. Sirius tient un bout de parchemin et James une cape de sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? demande Ann, sévère.

Elle va se transformer en Lily bis, si elle continue. James se contente d'un sourire malicieux, mais Sirius a l'obligeance de répondre, tout fier :

- On voulait préparer la table des Serpentards pour demain matin, Peter a eu une idée formidable… Hein, Peter ?

Il se tourne face au tableau, s'attendant visiblement à ce que son ami enchaîne, mais il s'adresse au vide. Les deux garçons perdent immédiatement leur sourire.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont fait prendre ! gémit James.

- Je vous avais dit que ça vous attirerait des ennuis ! lance Ann, satisfaite.

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux Maraudeurs et Mandy la fusillent du regard.

- Des retenues, on a l'habitude !

- Il faut aller les chercher !

- Si vous passez cette porte, j'enlève autant de points à chacun de vous que Peter et Remus en auront perdu, intervient Lily, un rien méprisante.

Je réprime un soupir. Elle ne va pas encore mettre le feu aux poudres ?

- Et de quel droit, Evans ? menace James.

Tiens, il est retourné au « Evans » rapidement.

- Parce que si vous allez chercher Peter et Remus, c'est la somme que McGonagall vous enlèvera. Alors autant vous épargner le déplacement.

Ah oui. Quand même. Tout le monde regarde Lily, sidéré. Ca non plus, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Avant, elle aurait hurlé à James que sa bêtise nous perdrait tous ou quelque chose comme ça. Sirius siffle, visiblement impressionné. Je suis sûre qu'il réprime quelque chose du genre « y'a du progrès ». Il faut dire qu'elle a touché une corde sensible et sans hurler. Elle n'a même pas condamné leur escapade.

James reste un instant la bouche ouverte, l'air parfaitement idiot sans rien savoir quoi dire. Voyons voir, il va plutôt bénir son intelligence ou lui demander de l'épouser ?

- Pas besoin de nous dire les choses aussi méchamment, Evans.

Ah ben si je m'attendais à ça. Il a changé de tactique d'approche, dirait-on. C'est presque la même que Lily, sauf qu'il n'hurle pas. Je me fais la réflexion qu'ils sont aussi nuls l'un que l'autre en la matière. On comprend que Remus ait du travail !

Je ne suis pas la seule surprise par le comportement de James qui est allé s'asseoir sur son canapé fétiche sans un mot. Tout le monde le suit des yeux, Lily la première. Mary a un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, du style « bien fait pour toi ». Rancunière pour hier soir ? Sans aucun doute !

- Luth, ce n'est pas pour toi, le hibou long courrier à la fenêtre ? demande Mandy.

- Hmm ? Oh, si, ça doit être Audrey !

Comme mue par des ressorts, je saute de ma chaise et vais ouvrir à la chouette qui me tend la patte d'un air las. A peine délivrée de son fardeau, elle repart, sans doute se reposer à la poste de Pré-au-Lard.

_Compte rendu détaillé du 2 octobre 1976_

_Par Audrey Montgomery à destination de Luth Selwyn_

_Il semblerait en effet que le prince charmant soit australien. Au vu des dernières informations collectées sur le terrain, il appartiendrait au dortoir rose (Amhem) et serait actuellement en huitième année. Né d'un père sorcier et d'une mère moldue, le suspect fait 1m80 et aime autant le « foutballe » américain (?) que le Quidditch. Il occupe le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de sa maison et se distingue par de nombreux dreadlocks blonds. Il répond au nom d'Anton Faucett et a d'ores et déjà invité votre humble enquêtrice chez lui pendant les vacances de… Noël ? D'été ?_

_Ha, avoue, tu ne t'y attendais pas ! Tu as demandé un compte rendu détaillé, tu l'as ! Je suis sûre que tu ne m'imaginais pas avec un géant qui porte des dreadlocks. Mais c'est que tu ne connais fichtre rien aux Australiens, ma chère. Ils sont à croquer et Anton tout particulièrement. Tu avais raison, le prince charmant est australien ! Je pourrais t'en dire plus pour le moment mais, je ne vais pas te priver du plaisir de me poser milles et une questions dans ta réponse. Eh oui, ainsi j'aurai droit à un courrier de quarante rouleaux de parchemin !_

_Histoires de cœur comprises, tout va bien ici. Je n'imaginais pas les Australiens si accueillants. Outre Anton, j'ai sympathisé avec une dizaine d'autres élèves qui font tout pour que je m'intègre au mieux. Il faut dire qu'une fois le choc des cultures passé, le soleil et l'hospitalité font le reste. Ah, le soleil… C'est ce qu'il manque à l'Angleterre._

_Cesse donc de te moquer, vilaine, car nous avons effectivement un cours de Communion avec la Nature et que c'est très intéressant (je refuse d'entendre le sempiternel argument selon quoi les Serdaigles aiment tous les cours !). Il s'agit en réalité d'une branche peu connue de la Botanique qui consiste à étudier les parallèles magiques entre les plantes et nous-mêmes afin de ressentir les soins adaptés à un végétal souffrant. Si cela ne te parle pas, imagine de l'Arithmancie dans une serre et tâche de ne pas partir en courant._

_Puisque nous avons étudié mon cas, penchons-nous sur le tien. Un Garçon Mystère, dis-tu, avec lequel, selon le Maître des Manigances, tu ne pourrais aller mieux ? Hm, hm… Je vois deux possibilités. La première, c'est le Maître lui-même. Qu'il essaie de tâter le terrain en lançant un hameçon sans appât ne me surprendrait pas. C'est, après tout, une éminence grise et qui dit grise dit tordue !_

_Quant à la seconde, la Serdaigle que je suis laissera parler la logique :_

_Procédons par élimination : je suppose que tous les élèves en dessous de la cinquième année ne font toujours pas partie de tes fréquentations, et les quelques exceptions me paraissent un peu jeunes. Nous pouvons ensuite écarter les Serpentards : les rares que tu connais ne t'apprécient pas et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Je crois également savoir que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de lier connaissance avec un Poufsouffle de notre année. En revanche, quelques Serdaigles de mes amis feraient peut-être l'affaire : John Goldstein ou Kevin Smith – je ne pense pas que Bell soit ton genre et réciproquement. Malgré ces quelques pistes et parce que tu n'es pas du genre à fraterniser avec tout Poudlard, je privilégierais un Gryffondor de ton année ou de l'équipe de Quidditch car Ann t'a trainée à de nombreux entrainements. Bien évidemment, James est hors concours._

_Il resterait donc en lice : Remus, Sirius, Peter et les quatre gars de votre équipe. A toi de faire le tri là-dedans. J'ai raisonné par logique, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est d'une idée du Maître des Manigances dont nous parlons : celui-là sachant tout sur tout, nous sommes peut-être aux antipodes de la solution. Sans vouloir te décourager, bien sûr ! Que pensent cette chère Ann et son flair, exceptionnel pour ce genre d'affaire, de mes suppositions ? (Je lui retourne d'ailleurs son bonjour ou bonsoir, selon l'heure)._

_Ne voulant pas ternir la gaieté qui se dégage de mon magnifique texte, je me contenterai de réitérer mon invitation à Sydney cet été. Pense-y !_

_Mille bonnes chances_

_Audrey, l'unique_

La lettre de mon amie me laisse partagée. D'un côté, je suis contente qu'elle s'adapte aussi bien – même si je suis frustrée qu'elle ne m'en dise pas plus à propos de son petit ami. De l'autre, elle semble tellement bien là-bas que je suis… Jalouse ? Désemparée ? Je ne sais pas trop. Ca me fait une drôle de boule au milieu de l'estomac.

- Oh, une lettre de Miss Montgomery ! s'exclame Ann en m'arrachant le feuillet des mains. Voyons voir ce qu'elle raconte…

Je la laisse faire, il n'y a rien de confidentiel… Quoique. Audrey parle du Garçon Mystère. Je suis cuite pour la soirée.

- Pas touche à Phillip ! Tu ne lui as pas dit pour nous ? … Oh, mais elle est perspicace, Audrey ! Quel raisonnement implacable, digne d'une Serdaigle. Si même elle le dit, tu peux être sûre que c'est un de ces… six garçons-là.

Je gémis. Six garçons ?

- Ah non, continue Ann sans même me regarder. Franck est déjà pris. Et Jenkins est un peu jeune, quand même. Donc ça ne fait plus que quatre.

Je m'avoue vaincue. Le choix entre Fabian, Sirius, Peter ou Remus semble définitif. Bon, on va dire qu'on peut considérer ça comme un progrès dans l'enquête. Mais comment démasquer définitivement le petit cachottier, maintenant ? Songeuse, je vois Peter et Remus rentrer, penauds. J'ai l'impression d'avoir coupé le son pour mieux faire fonctionner mes neurones. J'entends à peine James et Sirius s'indigner à grands cris contre McGonagall qui les a mis en colle une semaine et privés de sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

_Fabian ou Sirius ?_

_Peter ou Remus ?_

Bon. Admettons que Peter ait dit la vérité hier à la bibliothèque. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi. S'il n'est au courant de rien non plus, c'est que Remus ne lui a rien dit. Donc ce serait quelque chose que Remus a remarqué et non pas une affaire de Maraudeurs. Ce qui nous laisse Fabian.

A moins à Remus soit cachottier et timide au point de cacher même à ses amis ses histoires de cœur. Donc ce serait lui.

On peut, bien sûr, considérer que Peter a menti. Donc qu'il soit amoureux de moi – non, ça n'irait pas jamais Remus n'aurait dit que j'irais très bien avec lui. Quoique, c'est son ami, il veut son bonheur, il ne serait pas objectif.

Et si Peter n'est effectivement pas le Garçon Mystère mais qu'il est quand même au courant de quelque chose ? Ca ferait pencher la balance en faveur d'un des deux autres Maraudeurs. Ou même vers Fabian, si Remus a confié ses observations à ses amis.

_Fabian ou Sirius ?_

_Peter ou Remus ?_

Grah !

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin arrive que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la solution. Mes rêves ont été peuplés de petits Remus sautant dans tous les sens, bousculés épisodiquement par trois autres silhouettes hystériques qui hurlaient « Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! ». Autant dire que je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

Je descends dans la Grande Salle avec Ann, mais Phillip l'intercepte dès qu'il l'aperçoit. Avec un signe de main, je la laisse et continue mon chemin. Elle revient toute excitée dix minutes plus tard.

- Phillip m'a invitée à passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard avec lui !

- Oh, cool, je grogne.

- Je suis sûre qu'on va aller chez Mrs Pieddodu.

Beurk. Je déteste cet endroit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'angelots déversant des brassées de cœurs pour passer un bon moment en amoureux, moi. Et Ann de disserter sur tout ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire de cette _merveilleuse_ journée, bientôt rejointe par Mandy qui lui conseille les meilleurs coins à explorer en amoureux.

J'essaie de ne pas écouter. Avec qui je vais bien pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard, moi ? Mandy et Ann iront avec leur chéri respectif, Mary avec Agatha Timms, son amie d'enfance, comme toujours et Lily… Est-ce que Lily va seulement y aller ? Je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de rester au château – au moins, il y aura Remus – quand la Préfète-en-chef se penche vers moi :

- Rassure-moi, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard, hein ?

Ah, visiblement, ses pensées ont suivi le même cours que les miennes. Ca me remonte le moral.

- Tu cherches de la compagnie ? je plaisante.

- A ton avis ? Les filles désertent toutes…

- Rien que pour passer la journée à me lamenter sur notre célibat forcé, je t'accompagnerai, je lui promets.

- Ouf !

Tiens, finalement, la journée sera peut-être intéressante. Très intéressante, même.

Pensive, je touille mon thé en écoutant Sirius et James déblatérer idioties sur idioties. Merlin, ne peuvent-ils pas se taire ? Oh ! En parlant de silence ! Je n'ai toujours pas annoncé leurs gages aux deux perdants du week-end. Je vais combler immédiatement cette lacune.

- Hum hum…

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

- Il est temps pour moi d'annoncer la sentence à mes adversaires vaincus !

Immédiatement, mes amis se taisent. Remus et Sirius échangent un regard inquiet.

- Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué avec quel soin vous avez évité le sujet, vous deux, vous vous fourrez la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

- On n'allait quand même pas venir réclamer les coups de bâton ! s'indigne Sirius.

C'est pas faux.

- Peu importe, vous les aurez, vos « coups de bâton ». D'ailleurs, mon cher, je préfère garder ta journée de silence sous le coude. Je la déclencherai un jour où cela m'arrangera particulièrement. C'est une occasion tellement rare que je m'en voudrais de la gaspiller sur un simple coup de tête.

- Je n'aime pas, grommelle l'intéressé. Ce n'était pas dans le contrat…

- Le contrat ne prévoyait aucune contrainte quant à l'application de la sanction, Sirius, corrige Lily.

J'aime Lily.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, pas _du tout_ !

- Je m'en fiche complètement. Et ne cherche pas à obtenir une réduction de peine, je sais parfaitement que si j'avais perdu tu ne m'en aurais jamais accordée une !

- Mensonge ! Je ne suis pas sans cœur, moi !

Et Sirius de se lamenter sur son triste sort à grands renforts de gestes théâtraux. Il devrait faire comédien, il a tout pour : il est beau et bon acteur. Mais comme je ne veux pas faire enfler ses chevilles, je vais me taire et me tourner vers Remus.

- Je t'ai trouvé un gage sur mesure, je dis avec un grand sourire qui ne doit pas le rassurer.

Soudain, huit paires d'yeux me fixent avec attention.

- Ce n'est pas mon idée originelle. Je suis d'ailleurs très déçue de ne pas pouvoir l'appliquer, mais la légendaire discrétion de Sirius m'oblige à m'en détourner.

- Comment ça, ma légendaire discrétion ?

- Tu te souviens, vendredi, quand tu m'as félicitée dans le hall ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Tu t'es fait un plaisir de le crier à travers la salle qui était occupée. Ta très chère cousine et ce très respecté Servilus ont eu le plaisir de tout entendre !

Exclamations indignées de mes camarades. Sirius a le bon goût de se mordre la lèvre de surprise et de paraître désolé.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas… C'était fair-play !

- Je sais. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait et comme cela partait d'une bonne intention – Sirius Black qui reconnaît une défaite, rien que ça – je ne t'en veux pas.

Enfin, c'est surtout parce que l'idée qu'Ann m'a soufflée est bien meilleure que mon idée de base et que je vais avoir Remus pour moi toute seule que je suis aussi magnanime.

- Mais le fait est que par la faute de Sirius, je crains pour ma vie ou tout du moins pour mon intégrité physique. Je me dois de penser à ma sécurité. Aussi, j'ai décidé d'engager Remus comme garde du corps. Vous comprenez bien que sortir sans protection relève maintenant du suicide pour moi.

Tandis que chacun y va de son petit commentaire, ma victime fronce les sourcils.

- Mais, c'est un gage à vie !

- Ah ?

Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Mais s'il insiste, on peut s'arranger.

- Admettons que j'empêche la bande de Rogue de se venger une fois. Ils recommenceront une deuxième fois. Et une troisième si nécessaire. Ils ne sont pas du genre à renoncer.

Ah, si, j'avais pensé à ça. Mais pour moi, cela durait au maximum jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire je vois mal les Mangemorts en herbe me pourchasser des années durant pour une blague de collégien. M'est d'avis que leur Maître leur donnera d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Dans ce cas, trouve un moyen de les faire renoncer ! Mais si tu y arrives, j'exige des preuves tangibles de ta réussite.

- Ca devrait pouvoir s'arranger, il murmure, pensif. Je vais engager quelques collaborateurs…

- Hors de question, je le menace de ma fourchette. Tu ne vas pas te défiler.

- Hé, tu ne m'as rien interdit du tout !

- Il a raison, Luth, intervient de nouveau Lily.

Brusquement, je ne l'aime plus du tout.

- Et puis c'est une tâche difficile ! Je ne peux pas t'accompagner dans tous tes déplacements, de toute façon : nous ne suivons pas toujours les mêmes cours. En plus, cette semaine, je suis en retenue tous les soirs et je ne peux pas aller à Pré-au-Lard samedi.

Le neurone de la groupie en furie est dépité. Le gage s'annonce mal parti.

- Bon… je concède. Disons que tu peux choisir un remplaçant (je ravale un « fiable » pour ne pas vexer Peter) si tu n'es pas en mesure de m'aider – mais la flemme n'est PAS une excuse valable.

- Et si tu n'abuses pas ! s'exclame Sirius.

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien tu pourrais, par exemple, multiplier les allers-retours aux quatre coins du château, ce…

- Sirius, soupire Remus. Tu es vraiment irrattrapable.

- Et tu me prends pour qui ? je m'indigne.

Autant parce qu'il m'a vexée que percée à jour. Bon, je n'aurais pas vraiment _abusé_ de mon pouvoir. Juste… _profité_ ?

- Au point où nous en sommes, je serai juge en cas de problème, soupire Lily pour éviter à Black de répliquer.

James siffle, approbateur et impressionné. C'est vrai qu'on dirait presque que ce rôle plait à Lily. Remus reprend, fataliste :

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

- D'autant que ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, ajoute Ann, intervenant pour la première fois. Tu occupes déjà cette fonction à mi-temps, il me semble.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. Où est-ce qu'elle est allée chercher ça ?

- Ben oui ! Regarde, qui t'a remise sur pied pendant le Cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui a dégénéré ? Remus ! Qui a supporté avec toi les beuglements de Sirius pendant les sélections de Quidditch ? Remus ! Qui t'a fait ta dissertation de Runes quand tu as aidé Peter en botanique ? Remus ! Qui…

- Ca va, on a compris l'idée, dit Peter pour couper Ann sur sa lancée.

Je le remercie du regard. Elle aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Merlin, mais il n'y a pas que Black qui ait besoin de cours en matière de discrétion ! Je boue intérieurement pendant que tout le monde médite ses paroles. Je vais la tuer.

- Ben quoi, me fait-elle en sortant de la Grande Salle. Un petit coup de pouce ne fait pas de mal !

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition du coup de pouce.

* * *

><p><em>*Alors peut-être que cette blague ne vous rappelle rien. Je vous renvoie donc au chapitre 5 quand Luth se réconcilie avec Sirius : elle lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas se mettre « la moitié des filles de Poudlard à dos » parce que elle aurait « osé supprimer le grand, le fort, le beau Sirius Black. » Or, chacun sait que l'autre moitié des filles est dévouée à Remus !<em>

_Luth vous demande si vous avez désormais une idée plus précise de qui peut bien être ce fameux garçon. Oh, et si vous saviez comment faire mourir Ann dans les pires souffrances, parce que franchement, niveau discrétion, elle n'est pas au top._

_Caprice, elle se contente de vous signaler qu'elle s'absente pour deux semaines, voire trois selon sa motivation à publier. Vous devrez donc patienter pour pouvoir lire un chapitre dans lequel "**Sirius parle beaucoup, mais ne dit pas tout**"._


	7. Sirius parle beaucoup, mais ne dit pas t

_Amis du jour, bonjour!_

_Me voici enfin rentrée de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais (enfin, frais...) de Memories. A ce propos, je me dois de vous présenter l'équipe au complet qui m'aide et me conseille dans l'écriture. Jusqu'à ce chapitre, **Nya** m'a grandement rendu service, mais elle s'est ensuite envolée vers d'autres contrées; Depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin, **DoxiesCurse** veille à rendre ma soup intelligible; plus récemment, **Shaman** et **Ginnyw** nous ont rejoint et parsème mes documents de leurs commentaires éclairés. Un grand merci à elles, donc._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Sirius parle beaucoup, mais ne dit pas tout<strong>

_Ma chère Audrey,_

_Non, je ne m'y attendais pas. Et quand je dis « pas », c'est dans le genre « pas du tout ». Cependant, ça m'a bien fait rire. Le chevalier rose, avoue que c'est comique. Et c'est quoi cette maison d'Amhem ? Une version remasterisée des Poufsouffles ? Ou des Gryffondors décolorés ? Et je vais être encore plus embêtante que toi. Tu voulais que je pose des questions ? Eh bien, rien que pour t'embêter, je n'en poserai pas. Parce que tu connais parfaitement chacune de mes interrogations et que tu ne pourras de toute façon pas résister à l'envie d'y répondre… qu'elles soient formulées ou non !_

_Je suis contente que tu te sentes bien en Australie et que tu arrives à t'y faire des amis. Si tu veux devenir directrice du département météorologique du ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre, ne te gêne surtout pas. Je serai une de tes plus ferventes admiratrices. Quant à ton cours de Communion avec la nature… Je crois que si, je vais partir en courant. Quelle drôle d'idée, communiquer avec les plantes ! Ca fait quoi, si une branche est malade, ton bras gauche te démange ? Tu me diras, c'est peut-être un nouveau mode révolutionnaire de communication. Mais bon… M'en veux-tu de mon scepticisme ? J'essaierai d'être objective en venant te voir cet été si tu m'en fais une démonstration, juré. Avez-vous d'autres cours étranges ? Comme… je ne sais pas, moi, mise en rapport avec l'au-delà ? Apprentissage de la langue des kangourous ?_

_J'apprécie grandement l'attention que tu portes à mon cas « désespéré ». Ann aussi apprécie, d'ailleurs. Ah ! A ce propos, elle te fait dire qu'il est hors de question que j'essaye de mettre la main sur Phillip Bell. J'avais oublié de te préciser que c'est désormais son petit ami. Je suis sûre que tu en penseras la même chose que moi. A part ce petit bémol, elle est, je cite « ravie que tes suppositions objectives et extérieures recoupent les siennes ». Ainsi que celle de Mary… Partant du principe que la majorité a raison, nous avons donc restreint le champ de recherche. Dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Franck s'est trouvé une copine (plus âgée que nous, eh !) et Joey Jenkins a l'âge de mon frère. Ne reste donc que Fabian Prewett, Remus, Sirius ou Peter. Et c'est là que ça se complique. Je te tiendrai au courant de l'avancée des recherches. Au pire, je pourrais toujours essayer de me jeter sur l'un deux tour à tour en hurlant « je t'aaaaaime ! ». Et on verra bien lequel réagit favorablement. Non ?_

_A part ça, que dire ? Lily hurle de plus en plus sur James, qui pourtant l'embête de moins en moins. Suite à un pari stupide avec Remus et Sirius, que j'ai gagné, j'ai hérité d'un Remus-garde du corps (pas de commentaires), car ce cher Sirius a gaffé devant les Serpentards qui réclament vengeance. Pour une fois, j'avais plutôt envie de lui sauter au cou que de l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Malheureusement, Remus s'étant arrangé pour être en retenue toute la semaine, il a désigné ses trois amis comme remplaçants. Autant dire Sirius tout seul, car Peter n'est pas très efficace et James n'est pas ravi d'être assigné à cette tâche. Sauf quand je me ballade avec Lily, évidemment. Et cette semaine, je me retrouve seule avec Lily très souvent. Entre les garçons en retenue, Mary qui stresse pour un exposé d'Histoire de la Magie, Mandy qui se dispute avec son cher et tendre et Ann qui… hem, expérimente le sien, nous nous sentons un peu délaissées. Sans compter l'intensification des entraînements de Quidditch en prévision du premier match de la saison ! Heureusement, nos chers professeurs pensent aux rares élèves que ce sport n'intéresse pas et nous donnent de quoi nous occuper. C'est dur la vie !_

_N'oublie pas de me parler de cet Anton dans ta prochaine lettre !_

_Luth_

**oOoOo**

En descendant dans la Grande Salle le lundi midi, je peste contre Ann et sa subtilité à deux Noises. Remus prend très à cœur son emploi de garde du corps, mais visiblement les propos de ma meilleure amie sur son rôle récurrent l'ont effrayé : j'ai eu droit une escorte composée des Maraudeurs au grand complet… toute la journée.

J'ai été encadrée par au moins deux des garçons à chaque repas et je n'ai pas pu faire un pas toute seule sans qu'ils ne soient avec moi. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de mettre ce gage en œuvre. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de commencer ce fichu pari, en fait. J'aurais dû me douter que les garçons et moi n'avions pas la même définition de « protection rapprochée ».

Surtout que si j'ai confiance en Remus pour gérer cette situation délicate, je n'en ai absolument aucune envers ses deux plus exubérants amis. Ils n'ont visiblement pas compris que le but – avoué – de la manœuvre est d'éviter que les Serpentards me tombent dessus et se sont ainsi fait une joie de les provoquer en m'accompagnant en Enchantements. Bande d'abrutis. Aussi, lorsque Remus passe officiellement sa charge de garde du corps en chef à Sirius au moment d'aller à sa retenue, je ne peux m'empêcher de râler :

- Soit tu licencies tes collaborateurs dès demain, soit tu leur apprends le métier. Et vu la catastrophe, la première solution serait la bonne.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, seul un formidable Protego lancé par moi-même m'a permis d'éviter la défiguration à vie au cours d'un duel _provoqué_ par mes soi-disant protecteurs. Je n'aurai peut-être pas autant de chance demain.

**oOoOo**

Je ne sais pas si je dois la tranquillité d'aujourd'hui à la chance ou aux remontrances de Remus, mais j'ai échappé au cataclysme. Les garçons se sont comportés en « hommes responsables » pour reprendre leurs propres termes. Ils n'ont provoqué (presque) personne et rien de fâcheux ne m'est arrivé. La présence de Lily n'est peut-être pas étrangère à cet état de fait. Heureusement qu'il y a Lily, d'ailleurs ! Parce que je ne sais pas ce que Phillip a bien pu dire à ma meilleure amie, mais depuis qu'il l'a invitée à Pré-au-Lard, elle a disparu de la circulation. C'est à peine si on l'entraperçoit le matin tellement elle passe de temps dans la salle de bain. Et quand je me permets de la questionner, elle me répond « ah, l'amour… ». Une philosophie qui m'échappe.

Je remonte donc à la tour de Gryffondor seule avec Lily après le repas du soir. Les armures semblent grincer plus que d'habitude, mais c'est peut-être parce que Lily est plus silencieuse qu'Ann. Soudain, un petit sorcier vêtu d'une armure bruyante nous hèle. Je retiens un grognement. Le Chevalier du Catogan ne m'avait pas manqué.

- Olà, charmantes damoiselles ! Comment deux mignonnes telles que vous peuvent-elles souffrir l'absence de galante compagnie ?

- Nous allons justement chercher nos cavaliers, Sir Falstaff, répond aimablement Lily.

- Quels marauds assez sots allez-vous donc quérir ? N'ont-ils point d'éducation pour vous laisser venir ?

- Ne m'en parlez pas, Sir, les temps ont bien changés ! Les hommes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, en effet. Allons ! Il ne sera pas dit que le Chevalier du Catogan aura laissé deux jeunes innocentes seules dans ces sombres couloirs. Je vous mènerai à vos gentilshommes, ne serait-ce que pour leur apprendre par quelle façon il faut penser.

J'étouffe un gémissement alors que ma camarade remercie la peinture. Il ne va quand même pas nous suivre jusqu'à la salle commune ? Si ? Alors que nous marchons en silence, laissant le chevalier nous faire la conversation, je maudis l'imbécile heureux qui a eu l'idée de le peindre. Il est tellement insupportable que même le British Museum sorcier n'a pas voulu de lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne nous lâchera pas avant d'avoir vu nos chevaliers servants.

Alors que nous arrivons à la salle commune, j'entre et profite de la conversation entre la Grosse Dame et notre chaperon pour souffler à Lily :

- Qui comptes-tu lui présenter comme gentilhomme ?

- Hé, les filles !

Lily, qui allait répondre, manque de s'étrangler. En découvrant qui nous a interpellées, je m'autorise un sourire caustique.

- Oh, je vois. James Potter est en effet ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la « galante compagnie »…

Ignorant les imprécations de Lily à mon égard, je gambade presque vers James et Sirius qui lui tient compagnie. Je n'espérais pas trouver du monde si tôt dans la tour ! Ils nous sauvent la vie ! C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré que Remus me serve de « galante compagnie », mais quand même. Ils nous retirent une sacrée épine du pied.

- Tu tombes à pic, James ! je lui lance en m'asseyant en face de lui. Et toi aussi, Sirius ! Mais, je souffle en regardant le capitaine, c'est le moment de la jouer finement.

Lily arrive à son tour et se laisse tomber sur la chaise, m'empêchant de poursuivre.

- Espérons qu'il va discuter avec la Grosse Dame toute la nuit !

- L'espoir fait vivre, ma chère ! Assume donc tes bêtises !

- _Lily_ a fait une bêtise ? demande bêtement Sirius.

La préfète ouvre la bouche pour se défendre, mais une voix retentit dans notre dos.

- C'est _cela_, votre galante compagnie, gentes dames ? Ces mécréants ?

Après un instant de surprise, les mécréants en question pouffent. Je me tourne vers le mur. Le Chevalier trône dans une savane africaine, à côté d'un lion endormi deux fois plus grand que lui.

- Est-ce un problème ? je lui demande de mon ton le plus hypocrite.

- Oui ! clame l'illustre personnage. Jeunes damoiselles, gardez-vous de ces deux va-nu-pieds !

- Va-nu-pieds ? le coupe James, abasourdi. Mais vous êtes malade… ou complètement ignare !

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'insulte la plus pertinente pour un Potter et un Black. L'autre s'étrangle :

- Ne me parlez sur ce ton, petit impertinent ! Vous et vos trois compères êtes les pires trublions que Poudlard n'ait jamais connus ! Quelle décadence dans cette école ! Même le professeur Dumbledore n'ose me croire lorsque je lui rapporte vos méfaits ! Pénétrer par effraction dans la Grande Salle, a-t-on jamais…

- Eh bien, Cornedrue, il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé le traître qui nous a vendu samedi dernier, lance un Sirius incrédule.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir me méfier d'un tableau à ce point, Patmol !

- Silence, marauds ! Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à garder le silence lorsqu'un noble discourt !

J'ai bien envie de lui rétorquer que nous sommes trois à cette table à descendre de la noblesse anglaise – quoique seul James puisse réellement s'en prévaloir, mais ce dernier est plus rapide :

- Cher Chevalier, permettez-moi de me présenter, avant que vous ne commettiez une regrettable erreur…

Je reste soufflée par le changement opéré sur les deux garçons. Ils se sont imperceptiblement redressés, leurs traits se sont altérés. Leur port reflète à cet instant toute leur ascendance, leur éducation. L'air altier de James contraste avec la moue méprisante de Sirius qui ressemble en cet instant à Bellatrix. Un soupir surpris à ma gauche m'indique que Lily a perçu elle aussi le changement.

- Je commencerai par Miss Luth _Selwyn_, reprend James, doucereux, amie et camarade de _Mademoiselle_ Lily Evans.

J'apprécie la finesse de James. Lily en rosit.

- Sirius _Black_, troisième du nom…

Je sens l'intéressé se raidir à l'énoncé de son nom complet. Un tic agite sa joue.

- … et enfin moi-même, James _Potter_, descendant…

- Je sais votre ascendance sûrement mieux que vous, jeune homme ! le coupe le Chevalier, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Ah, il ne se rendait pas compte de la taille de ses adversaires. Je me demande quelle pirouette il va inventer pour s'en tirer convenablement. Il semble réfléchir à toute allure. Soudain, son visage s'éclaire.

- Vos ancêtres doivent en manger leur baguette ! Vous êtes la honte de vos lignées !

- C'est un fait que je ne peux hélas ignorer, clame Sirius avec philosophie.

- Et vous ne manifestez aucun repentir ! Damoiseau, vous devriez mourir ! Prenez donc votre courage à deux mains et allez quémander le pardon de Monsieur votre père. Votre humilité lui fera le plus grand plaisir.

- Mais pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, irais-je m'excuser ? Je n'en ai aucune envie !

Stupéfait, le chevalier reste coi un instant.

- Honte, honte à vous ! Comment pouvez-vous marcher la tête haute alors que vous jetez l'opprobre sur votre famille et que vous faites du tort à deux jeunes pucelles aveuglées par la jeunesse !

J'essaye de ne pas pleurer de rire devant l'indignation du personnage. Si les jeunes filles étaient aussi prudes aujourd'hui qu'hier, ça se saurait ! Je sens une main saisir la mienne, sur la table. Je relève la tête vers Sirius. Il affiche une mine inquiète, mais ses yeux trahissent son énervement.

- Ma mie, vous ai-je fait du tort ? demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- M… moi ? Que nenni ! je réponds après un temps de réaction.

Je serre sa main en prenant une moue adoratrice. A la limite de mon champ de vision, j'aperçois James qui regarde alternativement nos mains, puis Lily, envieux mais timide.

- Vous voyez, nous n'abusons pas d'elles ! Votre jugement est aussi erroné que celui d'un jeune page, Chevalier.

- Oh… je…

Le Chevalier titube sous l'insulte.

- Un tel affront ne peut se laver que dans le sang ! Je me dois de défendre ces damoiselles que vous avez ensorcelées !

- Le terme est en effet exact, Chevalier, plaisante Lily. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez rien pour notre cause : nos familles connaissent nos choix et ne désapprouvent pas.

Pour James, ça semble être Noël en avance. Je vois l'armure se gonfler et son propriétaire réprime un soupir agacé. Les cris de l'homme d'armes commencent à me fatiguer. Il se répète, c'est lassant.

- Vos familles ne doivent pas connaître aussi bien que moi ces débaucheurs de damoiselles et…

- Sauf votre respect, vous serez bien aimable de nous laisser débaucher les damoiselles en paix, tranche Sirius. Elles ne s'en plaignent pas et vous n'êtes pas leur chaperon !

D'un geste, il sort sa baguette et la pointe sur le lion endormi. Le tableau tremble et l'animal se réveille brusquement. Apercevant le chevalier dans son espace vital, il pousse un rugissement qui fait déguerpir l'enquiquineur plus vite que son ombre.

- Enfin la paix ! Merlin te garde, Sirius, je n'en pouvais plus !

- Sirius Black à votre service, Milady, plaisante-t-il en me faisant un baise main.

Je rigole et enlève ma main le plus naturellement possible. James semble déçu du départ du chevalier – faut dire que Lily l'a dévoré des yeux durant toute la conversation. Mais je comprends Sirius. Il n'a pas quitté ses parents pour les entendre parler par la bouche d'un sujet… hors sujet.

Pour cacher sa déception, James commence à gribouiller sur un parchemin. Je sors mes affaires et décide de l'imiter, même si ce comportement studieux m'étonne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Lily d'une voix… d'une voix comment, d'ailleurs ? Je ne saurais trop dire. Elle est indéniablement curieuse, mais pas de cette curiosité agressive qui caractérise ses rapports avec James.

- Oh… il répond en levant la tête. J'essaye d'expliquer à mes parents que ça ne sert à rien que je reste au château à Noël.

- Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas que tu rentres ?

- Attends, je cite… (Il cherche un passage sur un rouleau de parchemin) « _Nous serons très occupés lors des vacances et nous préférons te savoir en sécurité près de Dumbledore. La maison n'est pas un endroit sûr pour Sirius et toi qui n'êtes même pas sortis de l'école_ ». Tu parles !

- Tiens, tiens, les miens m'ont servi la même excuse, presqu'au mot près ! j'interviens.

Ce qui me fait penser que je dois leur répondre.

- C'est vrai ? Ils font quoi tes parents… déjà ?

- Ma mère est diplomate et mon père, Oubliator ! je clame, fière.

Je ne lui retourne pas la question. Il est de notoriété publique que Keyra et Richard Potter sont respectivement Auror et directeur de la confection de potions au ministère de la Magie. Merci, James l'avait assez crié comme ça. Et, bien que je ne sois pas du genre à hurler au monde entier le métier de mes parents, que James ne le sache pas, à la fin de sept ans de coexistence plus ou moins pacifique, me vexe. Mais bon. On parle de James, hein.

- Ah oui… ils doivent avoir du pain sur la planche…

- Il paraît.

- Mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser ici pour Noël ! L'année prochaine, ils feront quoi, hein ? Franchement, j'ai passé l'âge de…

- Tu sais, James, intervient Lily, arrête d'en vouloir à tes parents comme ça. C'est normal qu'ils s'inquiètent, tu es leur fils. Et puis tu t'imagines te retrouver tout seul chez toi, sans protection ?

- Mais… La maison est protégée et puis je ne serai pas tout seul, il y aura aussi Sirius !

Lily soupire.

- Ecoute, James, je comprends que tu sois frustré, mais n'en veux pas à tes parents. Tu es leur seul enfant, ils ont du mal à te voir grandir et ils ont peur pour toi. Ils veulent juste te garder en sécurité le plus longtemps possible.

James regarde la préfète, penaud. Ses yeux font quelques allers-retours entre elle et son parchemin. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il trace un grand trait en travers de son texte.

- Tu as peut-être raison… Mais il faut bien que je leur explique…

J'ouvre la bouche pour intervenir mais un coup de pied me coupe. Réprimant un cri, je lance un regard furieux à Sirius qui me fait les gros yeux. Ca va, ca va, j'ai compris le message, je les laisse tranquille, dans leur bulle. Pas la peine d'être aussi violent ! Je proteste le plus silencieusement possible, mais Monsieur s'en fiche. Il est déjà reparti dans sa dissertation, l'oreille aux aguets et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Moi, je me sens bête. Lily a dit à peu près la même chose que mes parents. Elle a surtout exprimé ce qu'ils n'ont pas dit et je ne peux pas lui donner tort. Mais je ne peux pas donner raison à Papa et Maman ! Et un casse-tête de plus, un…

**oOoOo**

- Alors, Sirius et James ont-ils été de bons gardes du corps ? me demande Remus le lendemain.

- Ils sont plus efficaces contre le Chevalier du Catogan que contre une bande de Serpentards.

Remus hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Quoi, ils ne t'ont pas raconté ?

- Visiblement non…

- Oh, oh ! je m'exclame un grand sourire aux lèvres. Eh bien tu leur demanderas, si tu tiens vraiment à tout savoir. Moi, je ne dirai rien… A part que j'ai compris ce que tu ne voulais pas me dire à propos de Lily !

- Vraiment ? Et tu as compris quoi ?

- Eh, ça non plus je ne te le dirai pas. Ca t'apprendra !

- Luth, rappelle-moi, tu as quel âge déjà ?

- Fais le calcul, je suis née le 22 novembre 1960 et nous sommes actuellement le 27 octobre 1977.

- Quelle manière subtile de me rappeler que ton anniversaire approche ! Tout en finesse, du Luth tout craché !

- Tu pourrais avoir la décence de me demander ce que j'aimerais avoir puisque tu as si bien compris le sous-entendu.

- Merlin, on dirait Sirius !

- Merci du compliment…

Et la tête haute, je m'éloigne ostensiblement de lui. J'entends son rire qui me poursuit. Juste avant que je ne franchisse le seuil de la classe de Potions, il m'attrape par le bras et me souffle :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ?

J'affiche un sourire victorieux.

**oOoOo**

Ahahah ! Non, sans ironie ! Venant d'une groupie moyenne, le cri ressemblerait plutôt à un « hiiiiiiii » hystérique. Mais je ne suis pas une groupie moyenne. Juré. C'est juste que… Hiiiiiiii ! Oh non ! J'y crois pas, j'ai _hihité_ ! Je suis atterrée. Pas grave. J'adore quand Remus me court après. Parce que non content de faire attention à ne pas me vexer, il s'est mis avec moi en Potions, a joué son rôle de garde du corps toute la journée avec zèle et bonne humeur – à savoir sans déléguer à ses grands amis. A midi, il m'a recoiffée parce que Peter s'est amusé à m'enlever mes barrettes. Dommage qu'il doive me quitter ce soir pour aller à sa retenue.

- Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains, dit-il en désignant James et Sirius qui font les pitres, assis à notre table.

Je grimace.

- Bon courage à tous les deux, je lance alors qu'il s'éloigne avec Peter.

Ce dernier se retourne au moment où une gomme atterrit sur ma tête.

- Bon courage à toi surtout, lance-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je le remercie avant d'expliquer à Sirius ma façon de voir les choses. Je m'attends à entendre Lily en rajouter une couche, mais non. Surprise, je lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle et James sont morts de rire.

- Hum… j'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Rien qu'on puisse te dire, répond James en rigolant de plus belle.

- Et moi, Cornedrue, je peux savoir ? demande Sirius.

Son ami fait un signe de dénégation de la main. Il tente de reprendre son sérieux mais croise le regard de Lily. Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Sirius se redresse, vexé.

- Bon et bien nous allons vous laisser entre hauts responsables de Gryffondor ! Tu viens, Luth ?

- Je te suis ! je réponds précipitamment en l'imitant.

Nous nous levons et partons alors que les rires de nos camarades redoublent. Je joue la comédie, mais je suis plus intriguée que vexée. Que James se prenne un fou rire, d'accord. Que Lily fasse pareil… c'est plus rare mais ça arrive. Mais que Lily rigole comme une folle avec James, ça, c'est exceptionnel.

**oOoOo**

Sirius monte directement à son dortoir. Un peu hésitante, je le suis. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entre dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, mais je ne suis pas une habituée non plus. Et je dois avouer que le bazar qui règne chez les garçons est assez impressionnant. Les murs sont couverts de posters en tous genres (de photos des garçons à celui d'équipes de Quidditch en passant par un Optimal de Peter). Contrairement à nous, les filles, qui avons nos lits presque alignés en une espèce de demi-cercle, ceux des Maraudeurs forment un carré. Les têtes des lits sont tournées vers le centre. Un coin me paraît mieux rangé que les autres. C'est celui de Remus. J'essaye de m'en approcher en évitant les multiples obstacles posés au sol : vêtements, chaussures, nécessaire à balais, papiers, farces et attrapes de chez Zonko et autres artefacts pas forcément identifiables. Autant dire que ça relève du sport olympique.

Sirius ne prend pas cette peine et dégage d'un coup de pied ce qui se trouve sur son passage avant de s'affaler sur son lit, en face de celui de Remus et à gauche de celui de James.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ils rigolaient comme ça, je dis en jouant avec l'oreiller de Remus.

- Oh, je crois que je sais…

- Ah ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense qu'ils se fichaient de nous.

- Merci, ça, j'avais compris, je grogne. La question c'est pourquoi !

- Je ne sais pas… Parce qu'on se chamaillait ?

J'étouffe une exclamation indignée, quittant des yeux le bout de pyjama que j'ai aperçu sous l'édredon de Remus.

- Si c'est ça, ils peuvent parler, tiens ! Ce sont leurs disputes qui sont devenues légendaires. Je vais me faire un plaisir de leur rappeler.

- Oh non, Luthine, ne va pas tout gâcher alors qu'ils sont en si bonne voie de…

- De ? je le questionne devant son hésitation.

- De se rapprocher mutuellement !

J'éclate de rire.

- Si tu crois que Lily est prête à tomber dans les bras de James, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

- Ah oui ? Après ce que tu viens de voir ? Et même hier soir ! Elle a passé la soirée à parler avec lui en le dévorant des yeux !

- Je ne te savais pas si observateur, je le nargue.

- Mais tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, Luthine !

- Je sais que tu as intérêt à arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, sinon…

- Sinon…? répète Sirius avec son plus grand sourire.

Comme je ne trouve rien à répondre, je lui lance l'oreiller de Remus à la figure. Il l'évite en riant.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? D'accord !

Il attrape un coussin et saute sur le lit de Remus. J'ai à peine le temps de l'esquiver.

Trois tours de dortoir plus tard, je me retrouve recroquevillée sur le sol, harcelée par Sirius qui me frappe allègrement à grands coups d'oreiller.

- Aïe ! Arrête, c'est bon, je me rends ! Je me rends ! je crie, à bout de souffle.

Il affiche un sourire victorieux.

- J'ai gagné ! De toute façon, tu n'avais aucune chance, fillette !

- Et voilà qu'il part dans des délires misogynes, je soupire en essayant de me relever.

Mais un coup de coussin me renvoie à terre.

- Aïe !

Je sens quelque chose de pointu me rentrer dans l'avant-bras. Mais Sirius ne s'en aperçoit pas et me menace avec son oreiller.

- Ce n'est pas un délire, Luthine ! J'ai gagné ! C'est la preuve que je suis plus fort que toi.

- C'est ça, c'est ça… je grimace en dégageant mon bras.

- Reconnais la supériorité masculine dans u… Oh, mais tu saignes ?

- T'es très fort pour énoncer des évidences, dis-moi !

- Arrête un peu, donne-moi ton bras, je vais réparer ça. Tss, qu'est-ce que tu peux être fragile !

Je ne réponds pas, trop absorbée à chercher ce qui m'a coupée. Je le trouve alors qu'il marmonne un sortilège de guérison. C'est un vieux cadre photo en argent qui traîne près de son lit. Le verre est brisé, mais on peut voir deux jeunes enfants qui rient aux éclats. Je reconnais Sirius dans le plus âgé. Vu l'air de famille, l'autre doit être Regulus.

Le grand frère en question grogne en reconnaissant ce que je tiens entre les mains.

- Donne-moi ça.

Je m'exécute en silence. Il le fourre dans le bazar de sa malle. Les mots de Sirius le soir de l'attaque me reviennent en mémoire. Il voudrait voir son frère mort. Alors pourquoi garde-t-il une photo de lui ici ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu semblant de détester Regulus à ce point ? je lui demande.

Il se tourne vers moi, le visage dur.

- Pourquoi je ne le détesterais pas ? Il est aussi mauvais que mes parents ! Le parfait petit Serpentard, le digne descendant des Black, le fils prodigue… Tout ce que je ne suis pas !

Sa colère ne m'effraie étonnamment pas. Je continue, calme :

- Tout ce que tes parents auraient voulu que tu sois…

Seul un grognement me répond. Mon camarade me tourne ostensiblement le dos. Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais simplement que Sirius détestait Regulus parce que celui-ci était de l'avis de ses parents. Je croyais qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, mais cette photo prouve le contraire. Quel est le problème? Je ne crois pas que Sirius soit jaloux de la fierté de ses géniteurs pour son frère. Alors, quoi ? La réponse vient soudain à mon esprit : Serpentard. C'est Serpentard qui a séparé les frères Black.

- Regulus t'a déçu, Sirius ? je demande doucement, consciente de m'avancer en terrain miné.

« Ou est-ce toi qui l'a déçu ? » je me demande silencieusement. Je ne me rappelle pas que Sirius ait jamais été gentil avec son frère à Poudlard. Il l'a toujours rejeté, même quand Regulus ne répondait pas, ne le cherchait pas. Il l'a rejeté à cause de sa maison. Merlin. Que de mal pour une simple couleur sur une écharpe.

- Regulus est un imbécile, il renifle.

Je voudrais lui dire qu'il ne vaut pas mieux, mais je ne m'en sens pas le droit. Malgré mon idée sur la question, je dois m'empêcher de le juger. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a traversé, de ses relations avec le reste de sa famille, de ses tourments. Je ne suis qu'une fille de sa classe et je ne suis pas assez proche de lui pour me permettre de lui dire ce genre de chose. De toute façon le mal est fait.

- En fait, ceux que tu détestes, ce sont tes parents. Ils t'ont pris ton frère.

Ses parents qui ont profité du courage que Regulus n'avait pas, de l'influence que des géniteurs ont sur leur progéniture et qu'un grand frère n'égalera jamais.

- Eux…

Je sens que je dois arrêter de m'aventurer sur ce terrain. Je ne sais pas comment Sirius réagira et je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille. Ca doit être assez dérangeant qu'une simple copine comprenne des choses aussi intimes. Et encore, je n'ai aperçu que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Il y a tellement de questions que je voudrais lui poser. Je ne dois pas. Que dire pour changer de sujet ? Je suis nulle à ce jeu-là.

- Tu sais, dit-il, en me tirant une épine du pied, il n'y a que Lunard qui ait jamais envisagé les choses de cette manière.

- Remus est un garçon plein de bon sens.

- Pourquoi toutes les filles le béatifient ?

Le soulagement de Sirius à ce changement de sujet est palpable. Il m'aide à me relever et nous nous affalons sur son lit. Je me mets en tailleur, ma position favorite, alors qu'il reste allongé de tout son long.

- Eh ! Je suis une fille et je ne le prends pas pour un saint !

- Hum, admettons… Alors trouve lui un défaut !

Oups. Trouver un défaut à Remus ? Ca va être dur. « Carrément impossible, oui. Il est parfait ! » commente le neurone de la groupie en furie.

- Ah, tu vois, s'exclame Sirius devant mon silence. Tu ne vaux pas plus que les autres !

Merlin ! Et moi qui me croyais différente des autres groupies ! Je suis complètement atteinte. Le neurone de la raison se cogne la tête contre les parois de ma cervelle.

- Quoi ? Mais si ! je panique avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Vite, un défaut !

- Non ! Regarde, on voit déjà les petites lumières dans tes yeux ! Ah Merlin, pourquoi m'avoir fait étoile si c'est pour être éclipsé par Remus Lupin ? Je devrais briller de mille feux ! Mais non, il m'a volé le cœur des femmes ! Ah, que…

- Arrête le mélo, Sirius, Remus ne t'a volé que la moitié des filles de Poudlard !

- Oh, oh et toi, tu fais partie de quelle moitié ? La mienne ou la sienne ?

Grand blanc. La pause du Pitiponk est la figure théâtrale que je réussis le mieux. Neurones, à l'aide ! « Tu devrais lui parler du Garçon Mystère, ça résoudrait le problème ! » suggère le neurone de la raison. Oh oui, brillante idée ! Mais comment ?

- Ah, ton silence parle pour toi ! Tu fais partie d'une moitié ! Et moi qui croyais que tu allais nier avec véhémence ! Tu t'es trahie, Luthine ! Alors, qui de moi ou de lui ? Réponds !

- Je suis justement en train d'y réfléchir, je réponds prudemment.

- Ouh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !

Je vous présente Sirius Black, trois ans d'âge mental.

- Tu as déjà prouvé que la gent masculine t'intéressait. Par conséquent tu as forcément réfléchi à la question.

- Certes… Mais il y a quelques… jours un nouvel élément est venu changer la donne.

Je vois immédiatement les yeux de Sirius briller de curiosité. Il se redresse, posant sa tête sur sa main.

- Quel est donc ce nouvel élément ?

Comment tourner ça ?

- J'ai appris que j'avais un… soupirant.

A son tour de faire le Pitiponk.

- Quoi, c'est si étonnant que ça ? Je vais me vexer !

- Loin de moi cette idée ! il se reprend. Comment tu l'as appris ?

- J'ai mes sources ! Toujours est-il que je cherche à découvrir son identité. Et si cette identité est satisfaisante, je quitterai la moitié de Poudlard à laquelle j'appartiens peut-être actuellement.

Sirius fronce les sourcils. Il semble réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il pianote sur le lit d'une main tandis que l'autre tortille ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression qu'il est contrarié.

- Et je me disais que tu avais peut-être une idée de qui ça pourrait être…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Hum… Peut-être le fait que les Maraudeurs sont toujours bien informés ? je tente.

Mais ce n'est pas concluant. Faut dire qu'il y a mieux comme argument.

- On ne connaît pas la vie de tout Poudlard non plus !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que vous avez les moyens de savoir qui est ce garçon – plus que moi sans doute. Par conséquent j'ai un marché à te proposer.

- Propose toujours.

Je prends une grande inspiration au moment de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- J'échange ta journée de silence contre cette information.

Pitiponk, le retour.

- Wow. Tu dois _vraiment_ vouloir savoir qui c'est pour me proposer ça !

- Je veux vraiment. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Question rhétorique, évidemment. Un grand silence s'installe, pendant lequel Sirius semble peser le pour et le contre. Parce qu'il trouve des contres ?

- Hum… Désolé, mais non, je vais devoir refuser.

- Qu… Quoi ?

Je reste un instant ébahie par sa réponse que je n'avais absolument pas envisagée. Fort heureusement mes neurones viennent vite à la rescousse. S'il refuse, cela signifie que…

- Tu sais qui c'est !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- N'me prends pas pour une cruche, Sirius. Si tu refuses c'est que tu sais qui c'est ! Quelqu'un que tu n'as pas envie de dénoncer !

- Mais non, j'adore juste te faire tourner en bourrique !

- Désolée, sur ce coup tu t'es aussi bien débrouillé qu'un Cracmol face à un troll ! Si tu avais vraiment voulu m'embêter, tu aurais accepté, rien que pour me donner de fausses pistes ! Et si tu n'avais rien su, ta curiosité t'aurait poussé à accepter ! Ah, avoue, le grand Maraudeur est pris !

Je me suis redressée en parlant de plus en plus vite. Mon enquête progresse. Sirius s'est fait avoir ! Je n'y crois pas.

- Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire qui c'est !

- Euh… quelqu'un ? répond-il, visiblement furieux de s'être fait piéger aussi bêtement.

- Sirius !

- Je ne dirai rien !

- Si tu ne parles pas je… je dirai tellement d'horreurs sur James à Lily qu'elle le transformera en Graphcorn !

- Tiens, en parlant de James et Lily, fait Sirius en se levant, si on allait les rejoindre ?

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! je crie en sortant ma baguette.

- Oh que j'ai peur !

Il éclate de rire en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- _Petrificus Totalus _! je m'exclame.

- _Protego _!

Je me lance à sa poursuite dans les escaliers du dortoir. Il rit en évitant mes sortilèges.

- T'es nulle, Luthine !

- Prends ça !

Et je lui lance un sortilège de Bloque-jambes. Qui l'atteint. Il s'affale sur le sol de la salle commune.

- Je t'ai eu !

Le traître essaye de se redresser en grognant une flopée de jurons aussi délicats les uns que les autres. Profitant du fait qu'il soit plaqué contre le sol, je pointe ma baguette sur sa nuque.

- C'est QUI ?

- Hum… Luth, je peux savoir pourquoi tu tortures mon meilleur ami ? lance une voix masculine, empêchant Sirius de répondre.

Nous relevons la tête. Toute la salle commune nous fixe, ahurie. Oh chouette. Je vais tuer Sirius. Je lève le sortilège et il se redresse en me traitant de sorcière. C'est James qui a parlé. Lily et lui ont migré près de la cheminée. Ils sont assis l'un près de l'autre, dans des positions détendues et surtout... proches. J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive au mauvais moment. Je lui murmure :

- T'es bête, Black, on n'aurait pas dû descendre !

- Ah, les femmes ! dit-il à tous les Gryffondors présents. Jamais contentes !

Et tandis qu'il fait le pitre pour faire oublier l'incident, je repère Ann qui est enfin rentrée de son rendez-vous amoureux et vais la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans le dortoir avec Sirius ? m'apostrophe-t-elle immédiatement.

- Je menais l'enquête.

- Ooooh, raconte !

* * *

><p><em>Luth vous demande si vous savez, vous, pourquoi Sirius a refusé de parler, parce qu'elle trouve ça très louche.<em>

_Caprice, elle, sait très bien pourquoi mais ne dira rien. Elle vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 8 qui se passe "**A l'extérieur**" et qui sera dédié à **DDC** et **Shaman **pour leur engouement au sujet de ce chapitre. Elle souhaite également remercier les reviewers, à savoir **Gaef**, **lolinette **et **Lenoska**, ainsi que les lecteurs qui mettent Memories en Favoris/Alerte (une vingtaine à ce jour), tout en souhaitant connaître leur sentiment à propos de son histoire :)_

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	8. A l'extérieur

_Chapitre dédié à DDC et à Shaman. Merci aux reviewers et à mon équipe de correction!_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : A l'extérieur<strong>

- Je vais tuer ce triple imbécile, gronde Mandy en donnant un coup de poing dans un coussin.

- Eh bien, voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair, lui répond Lily.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je me rends surtout compte que vous n'avez plus grand chose à faire ensemble si vous n'êtes plus capables d'avoir une conversation normale.

- Mais je l'aime !

- Bien entendu. Tu l'aimes tellement que la chose la plus agréable que j'aie entendu depuis longtemps à son sujet, c'est « même le Calmar géant n'en voudrait pas ». Alors arrête de te voiler la face.

- Je ne me voile pas la face !

- Bien sûr, excuse-moi, où avais-je la tête ? l'amour est une chose qui ressemble beaucoup à la haine !

- Tu penses que je suis à côté de la plaque ?

- Parfaitement.

Eh bien. On peut dire ce qu'on voudra de mon manque de tact ou de ma franchise, je n'égalerai jamais Lily. Je ne me permettrai jamais de parler comme ça à Ann. Du moins pas aussi calmement, ni aussi sérieusement. D'ailleurs, si je lui parlais comme ça, elle aurait vite fait de m'envoyer paître. Il faudra que je demande à Lily comment elle fait pour rester aussi stoïque demain.

Le week-end s'annonce bien : sortie à Pré-au-Lard, banquet d'Halloween… Que de la détente en perspective, ça va me faire du bien. Pour une fois, Ann n'est pas sortie voir Phillip avant le couvre-feu. Je suis flattée qu'elle préfère plancher sur mon Garçon Mystère ! J'essaye de ne plus écouter la conversation entre Lily et Mandy pour me concentrer sur mon cas.

- La réaction de Sirius prouve qu'on peut exclure Fabian, dit Ann. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eu des scrupules à le « trahir » pour échapper à sa journée de silence. Conclusion : c'est forcément un des Maraudeurs.

- Prions pour que ça soit le bon, je maugrée, frustrée.

C'est vrai, à la fin, tous les Maraudeurs le savent et aucun ne me dira rien ! Parce que Peter doit être meilleur comédien que ce que je croyais. Il est forcément au courant puisque le (mal)heureux élu est un des garçons. Peut-être lui-même.

_Pas Fabian, mais Sirius ?_

_Mais Peter ou Remus ?_

- Je me demande s'il se dénoncerait si je leur faisais part de nos conclusions ? je me demande. Savoir qu'on a que trois suspects…

- Moi, je ne le ferais pas, à leur place, intervient Mary. Imagine : le garçon pour lequel tu en pinces arrive et te dit qu'il croit que tu es amoureuse de lui, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ses sentiments. Comment tu réagirais ?

- Bah, je lui dirais qu'il a raison et s'il réagit mal, je lui dirais que je plaisantais.

- Tu rêves, Luth. Tu sais très bien que tu ne le ferais jamais !

Ann me regarde, sévère.

- Sans compter le fait qu'il ne réagirait peut-être pas au début, surpris, mais que finalement il dirait oui… Si tu plaisantes, bonjour les malentendus !

Je gémis. On ne s'en sortira jamais.

- Je laisserais tomber, à ta place, me conseille Mary.

- Mais j'ai besoin de savoir !

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Tu sais de qui tu es amoureuse. Tu ne ferais que du mal, à toi comme à lui, si ce n'était pas celui que tu attends.

- Mais si c'est lui…

- Comporte-toi comme si tu n'avais jamais entendu parler du Garçon Mystère. Si c'est lui, ça finira par payer.

- C'est horrible ce que tu dis ! s'exclame Ann. Rester comme ça dans l'expectative ! Surtout que Luth n'est pas très… offensive, dirons-nous.

- En effet…

Et mes amies de me fixer d'un air sévère dans un bel ensemble.

**oOoOo**

_Papa, Maman,_

_Oui, nous allons bien. J'ai eu un O en Sortilèges, dernièrement. Ca s'annonce bien pour les ASPICs, mais que de travail ! En revanche, je ne peux rien vous dire sur Keith. Depuis que nous avons reçu votre lettre, il est furieux. Et je dois avouer n'être pas très heureuse non plus. Vraiment, nous laisser à Poudlard pour Noël ! D'accord, l'école est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du pays. Oui, dehors, c'est dangereux. Mais la maison est protégée – vous avez dressé les défenses vous-mêmes, et vous avez pris vos vacances. Je sais qu'il est possible que vous soyez appelés en urgence, mais il y a peu de chances pour que vous soyez réquisitionnés en même temps : vous n'avez pas le même domaine de compétence. De plus, en cas d'urgence, nous pourrons nous arranger avec les Johnson. Ils seront ravis de nous accueillir quelques jours si nécessaire._

_Et puis c'est Noël ! Ne nous laissez pas passer les Fêtes loin de vous. La guerre ne doit pas nous éloigner, nous nous voyons déjà si peu ! S'il doit arriver quelque chose, que nous soyons présents ou pas n'y changera rien. Autant profiter de ce qui nous est offert._

_Je vous aime – et Keith aussi, bien sûr._

_Luth_

C'est la lettre la plus diplomate que je suis arrivée à produire après quatre brouillons. J'espère que c'est assez argumenté. Sinon, il faudra être un peu plus… hum, insistante. Et j'ai de nombreux arguments en réserve.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Ann nous réveille aux aurores. Il paraît qu'il faut qu'on se fasse belles pour sortir.

Après le petit déjeuner, je rejoins Lily dans le hall – les autres sont déjà parties rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Je salue Agatha Timms, une amie d'enfance de Mary.

- Alors, tu as apporté tes mouchoirs ? je demande à ma camarade alors que nous franchissons le portail, faisant allusion à notre statut de célibataires abandonnées.

- Non, je savoure une journée de liberté. Sans cours, sans travail, sans James…

Je ris sous cape. Quelle mauvaise foi alors que jeudi soir elle a presque couru à l'entrainement de Quidditch – soi-disant pour voir Mandy.

- Sans James, vraiment ? je lui demande en apercevant une tête brune bien connue à quelques mètres de nous. EH, JAMES ! je crie en accélérant le pas.

Lily me promet les pires supplices qui puissent exister.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux voir Sirius que je suis obligée de subir James !

- Ecoutez-moi ça, je réponds sans relever le sous-entendu, subir James. L'autre soir, ça n'avait pas l'air trop difficile !

Elle n'a pas le temps de répliquer car nous arrivons à la hauteur des garçons. Ils nous saluent, apparemment ravis. Je leur réplique que sortir de Poudlard sans garde du corps n'est pour le moment pas à l'ordre du jour. James m'approuve avec enthousiasme. Je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de m'avoir sur le dos.

**oOoOo**

Eh bien, heureusement que j'ai eu la brillante idée de m'accrocher aux garçons. Nous avons croisé plusieurs Serpentards en rogne dans le village. J'ai même vu la bande à Rosier entrer à la Tête de Sanglier. Ca fait froid dans le dos, au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs. Pré-au-Lard semble mort. Je sais que le froid n'incite pas à sortir, mais le peu d'habitants ou de visiteurs que nous croisons est effrayant. La plupart des adultes sont des professeurs ou des Aurors – j'en reconnais certains pour les avoir croisés au Ministère.

Miss Rosmerta semble déprimée. Son pub est bien moins plein qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle nous sert, heureuse de voir du monde et nous raconte que la sortie de Poudlard a fait fuir les habitués. Lorsque nous lui demandons pourquoi, elle fait un geste d'ignorance.

- Super rassurant, grommelle James lorsque nous sortons. Bon, Honeydukes, ça vous dit ?

Globalement, la journée se passe bien. James et Lily se chamaillent bien un peu – on ne refait pas le monde en un jour – mais ils passent toute la matinée à se parler. Sirius et moi les regardons, amusés. Quand nous croisons d'autres élèves, ils ont du mal à en croire leurs yeux. J'ai même vu quelques filles verdir de jalousie. Ann est restée un instant bloquée sur la scène – avant que Phillip ne l'embrasse. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne font pas grand-chose d'autre, ces deux-là. C'est peut-être ça, le secret d'une relation qui dure ? Si oui, j'ai bien peur de finir célibataire.

- Oh, des plumes en sucre ! je m'exclame en entrant dans la boutique. J'adore ça !

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, répond Sirius en sortant sa bourse. J'en prends pour nous deux !

- Oh… C'est vraiment gentil !

Je tape dans mes mains comme une gamine.

- Prends-en pour trois, Patmol, dit soudain quelqu'un derrière moi.

« Hiiiiii » hurle le neurone de la groupie en furie avant même que le reste de mon cerveau comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Cette voix, je la connais. Je l'adore, je l'adule, je l'aime. Mais surtout… Cette voix n'a rien à faire ici. Je me retourne lentement.

- Remus ? Peter ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien ficher là ?

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, Luth, plaisante Remus en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Tu n'es pas contente de nous voir ? demande Peter, faussement vexé.

- Si… non… Mais enfin…

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

Ah, Lily, tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche. James se ratatine. Remus répond comme si c'était évident :

- Nous achetons des sucreries ! Au fait, Sirius, tiens, pour les plumes en sucre.

Il lui lance quelques Noises.

- Vous vous payez de ma tête ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Comment êtes-vous venus ?

Elle croise les bras, en attente d'explications.

- Euh… Lily ? tente James. Franchement, laisse tomber.

- Laisse tomber ? s'insurge notre douce, tendre et compréhensive préfète-en-chef.

Sirius m'attrape par un bras et m'entraine dehors avec Peter, tandis que Remus et James tentent de piloter discrètement une Lily furieuse et révoltée vers la sortie.

- On va éviter le scandale devant tout le monde, veux-tu ? dit fermement Remus une fois que nous sommes sortis de la boutique.

Les garçons nous entrainent dans une ruelle, loin des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

- Eviter le scandale ? Et comment comptes-tu éviter le scandale, Remus ? Alors que vous êtes sortis de l'école sans permission !

Spectatrice silencieuse de la scène, j'ai bien envie de me taper la tête contre les murs. D'un côté, le neurone de la curiosité réclame une explication à cet événement. De l'autre, le neurone de la raison argumente que les garçons ne lâcheront jamais le morceau. Les tanner ne ferait que les énerver. « Et tu ne veux pas te disputer avec Remus, hein ? ». Certes non. Qu'importe comment ils sont venus ? C'est qu'ils soient là qui compte ! Je vais pouvoir passer le reste de l'après-midi avec Remus ! J'en gambaderais de joie, mais notre chère préfète tient à jouer son rôle même hors de l'enceinte.

- En quoi ça te concerne, qu'ils soient venus sans permission ? siffle James.

Ah, sa résistance aux colères de Lily augmente de jour en jour. C'est très bien.

- Mais c'est dangereux par les temps qui courent !

Je crois avoir mal entendu. Pardon, elle nous parle de danger là ? Moi qui m'attendais à un discours sur la nécessité d'obéir aux règles de la société pour éviter le chaos destructeur – Lily aurait été très forte dans une école moldue de littérature.

- Allons, Lily, continue son soupirant, agréablement surpris, que veux-tu qu'ils risquent ? Tu as vu tous les Aurors et les professeurs dans le village ? Et tu connais le niveau de Remus en Défense contre les forces du Mal ? Et le nôtre ? Sans vouloir me vanter, ajoute-t-il précipitamment pour contrer toute attaque.

Si Lily n'avait pas l'air d'avoir avalé de la potion Pimentine, je serais morte de rire.

- Vous êtes trop sûrs de vous ! Il faut arrêter de se ficher du règlement, ou vos « farces » vont se retourner contre vous ! Rentrez ! termine-t-elle, péremptoire, en se retournant vers les intrus.

- Non, répond tranquillement Remus.

- Non, ajoute Peter, un brin impressionné mais fermement campé sur ses jambes.

- Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de vous dénoncer, mais si vous ne rentrez pas tout de suite, je dis tout à un professeur !

- Et tu crois qu'ils vont te croire ? fait James, clairement moqueur.

Euh, moi, je crois que oui. Ce n'est pas que Lily aie une meilleure image de marque que les Maraudeurs, mais en fait… Si. Sirius, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, joue avec sa baguette et semble très amusé par la scène. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont si sûrs d'eux.

- Ils vous connaissent, argumente Lily. Et ils savent que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'affabuler !

- Oh, mais le professeur McGonagall ne punit jamais sans preuve, chère Lily, intervient Remus. Et la parole, comme tu le répètes souvent, n'est pas une preuve suffisante.

Ses yeux brillent d'amusement, même s'il semble très calme. Suis-je donc vraiment la seule à ne rien saisir du comique de la situation ? Je me sens parfaitement bête et inutile. Lily reste un instant désarmée, cherchant la petite bête.

- Ils pourront au moins vous empêcher de recommencer !

- Ah oui ! Et comment ? Ils ne savent pas comment ils ont fait pour franchir la sécurité de l'école, remarque James.

- Tiens, c'est une chose que j'aimerais bien savoir d'ailleurs, reprend mon amie, piquée au vif.

James éclate de rire.

- Secret de maraude, ma chère !

Mais ça ne calme pas Lily, au contraire. Sentant que cette conversation risque de s'éterniser, j'interviens timidement :

- Lily, pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Tu sais bien qu'ils sont têtus comme des centaures et qu'ils ne lâcheront rien ! En plus, ils sont quatre ! Alors… Si tu ne veux vraiment rien avoir à voir avec ça, on peut partir de notre côté, mais on peut aussi faire abstraction… Et puis la journée avait bien commencé, ce serait dommage de la gâcher… non ? Tu n'es pas responsable d'eux, personne ne te reprochera leurs bêtises ! Ils ne risquent pas grand-chose de toute façon.

Woah, tant de mots devant une Lily en colère. Niveau courage, j'ai fait de beaux progrès.

- Et puis dans le pire des cas, je suis sûre que James te couvrira !

Je m'autorise un sourire taquin. Lily marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à « bon d'accord… ». Les garçons m'adressent un regard de remerciement intense.

- Bon, on se retrouve à Scribenpenne ? propose le préfet.

- Et comment vous comptez y aller sans vous faire prendre ? repart aussitôt Lily.

- C'est notre problème, ça !

Petit clin d'œil aux autres garçons. James et Sirius nous entrainent vers la route principale.

- Luth, je crois qu'on te doit une fière chandelle, me souffle Sirius comme Lily et James prennent de l'avance.

- Tu n'auras qu'à me bâtir un autel au milieu de la Grande Salle !

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt m'épargner cette journée de silence ?

Je ris.

- Je t'ai déjà proposé un marché que tu as refusé. Mais il tient encore…

- Ca ira, merci.

Et le voilà qui s'enferme dans un silence boudeur.

Nous arrivons à Scribenpenne. A ma grande surprise, Remus et Peter entrent le plus naturellement du monde juste après nous. Je commence à me demander si Lily et Ann n'ont pas raison de se méfier de la propension des garçons à défier les règles. Comment font-ils pour être toujours où ils veulent si impunément ? Enfin, nous avons pris la voie la plus rapide et je n'ai entendu aucun bruit de transplanage. S'ils avaient fait des détours, ils auraient mis plus de temps à arriver, ce qui signifie… qu'ils nous ont suivis par la rue principale. Sans se faire attraper ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui m'échappe. Le Garçon Mystère, l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, les escapades nocturnes et cette manie de toujours tout savoir… Les Maraudeurs ont plus de secrets qu'il n'y paraît. Plus que ce n'est bon pour la santé de tout le monde, tant physique que mentale.

**oOoOo**

- Oh, oh, s'exclame soudain James en regardant sa montre.

Après avoir vérifié l'heure, Sirius pousse une exclamation comique.

- Merlin ! Luth, Lily, vite, rentrez au château !

- Pourquoi ? je m'étonne.

- Il est dix-huit heures ! Le banquet est dans moins d'une heure, il faut que vous vous prépariez !

- Quelle façon subtile de nous dire de partir, ironise Lily.

- Voilà comment la galanterie est récompensée, grogne Sirius. Nous prenons soin de vous laisser le temps de vous faire belles et vous nous prenez pour des goujats !

Un peu vexée de me faire éjecter de cette manière, je décide de continuer la conversation :

- Mais vous êtes des goujats !

- Sorcière !

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Lily m'attrape le bras avant que j'en rajoute et nous éloigne du groupe, faisant mine d'être vexée. Je me retourne aux garçons pour leur lancer :

- J'en veux pour preuve de votre galanterie que vous nous attendiez dans la salle commune avant de venir manger !

- Compte sur nous ! me répond Remus avec un signe de main, visiblement soulagé que nous partions sans faire d'histoire.

Enfin, n'aurait été de Lily, je serais encore en train de les embêter. Leur façon de nous virer est quelque peu cavalière. Ils ont de la chance que j'aie passé une bonne journée.

Repensant à tous les évènements récents, je m'étonne que Lily soit partie sans se faire prier. Je décide de tâter le terrain :

- Encore des cachotteries ! Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire…

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que font quatre garçons tous seuls.

Ah oui.

- Pourtant, ce matin, c'est toi qui voulais savoir !

- Et toi qui t'en fichais, réplique-t-elle, acerbe.

- Un partout, Souafle au centre.

Voyant qu'elle n'est pas de méchante humeur, je continue :

- Mais je ne m'en fichais pas. C'est juste que je sais bien qu'à deux contre quatre, nous n'avions aucune chance de savoir.

- Tu as raison… (Elle pousse un soupir). Ce n'était tellement pas discret, cette arrivée, que parfois je me demande s'ils ne cherchent pas à se vanter de toutes leurs connaissances… hum, extrascolaires.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas faire discrètement… Je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de passer la journée avec nous !

- Ils n'avaient qu'à nous dire de partir, comme maintenant.

J'éclate de rire devant cette supposition.

- James n'allait pas se priver de passer une journée _entière_ avec toi !

- Oh mon Dieu…

Je crois qu'elle cherche quelque chose à dire, mais sa litanie habituelle ne sort pas. Elle referme la bouche. J'enfonce le clou :

- Surtout que tu étais volontaire et consentante !

- Luth Selwyn, continuez comme ça et vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Hilare devant son air indigné, j'évite de justesse un _Rictusempra_ bien senti.

- Reconnais au moins qu'il y a un an, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de passer près de dix heures d'affilées avec lui.

- Je refuse de répondre à d'aussi basses insinuations.

Ne voulant pas pousser le bouchon de Bierraubeurre trop loin, je reste silencieuse un moment. Nous marchons tranquillement vers le château. La nuit commence à tomber. Je n'aime pas ce silence et relance donc la conversation sur un sujet anodin.

- Ca fait quand même du bien une journée hors de l'école. Ca… détend !

Lily acquiesce.

- Oh oui, une journée sans travail… mon rêve le plus cher ! Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année à ce rythme !

- C'est encore pire que pour les BUSEs !

Elle pousse un soupir fataliste.

- Pourtant, il va falloir s'y faire… Tu veux bien devenir Médicomage, non ?

- J'ai bien peur de n'avoir aucune chance si je dois passer l'entretien d'entrée ! Il faudrait que j'aie « Effort Exceptionnel » à tous mes ASPICs pour être admise d'office, je grimace.

- Aïe, ça va être difficile en effet. Mais je suis sûre qu'en entretien tu as une chance. Il suffit de sourire à la dame !

- On verra bien… Et toi, toujours partante pour être Botaniste ?

- Non, je… Elle hésite. Je vais plutôt suivre une formation en Potions.

Elle a encore changé d'avis ? Je lui fais part de mon étonnement.

- Je pense que ça sera plus utile par les temps qui courent.

La seule allusion à ce qu'il se passe _dehors_ me fait frissonner. On ne peut pas éviter le sujet ? je prie mentalement. Mais Lily n'étant pas télépathe, elle continue sur sa lancée :

- Il faut bien des gens qui luttent. James m'a parlé de l'état du Ministère. Ca fait froid dans le dos.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Mes parents travaillent au Ministère. Malgré leur mutisme absolu sur le sujet – encore leur idée fixe selon laquelle je suis trop jeune pour savoir quoi que ce soit – j'ai cerné la situation globale. Et parfois même, grâce aux portes mal fermées, certaines choses que je n'aurais jamais apprises par la rumeur populaire.

- Je sais qu'il faut se battre.

Sa résolution me laisse sans voix.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, continue ma camarade, le regard perdu loin devant elle. Je suis tout ce qu'ils pourchassent : née-Moldue, Gryffondor ! Et puis je suis incapable de rester les bras croisés devant toutes ces horreurs. Je _dois_ me battre. Il le _faut _! Mais…

Ses paroles me glacent. Je n'avais jamais réalisé la situation de Lily. En sursis. Et le calme avec lequel elle l'énonce ! Sa maîtrise d'elle-même. J'aimerais avoir sa force. Je me sens perdre mes couleurs. Je voudrais ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de son courage. Je serais incapable de vivre ce qu'elle vit. La guerre peut m'épargner, je ne suis pas une cible. Pas une cible directe, du moins. Je peux choisir de vivre tant que je peux si je ne provoque pas le destin. Elle n'a pas ce choix. Sa situation est dix fois plus terrifiante que la mienne, et pourtant c'est moi qui suis sujette à une peur profonde et irrationnelle, une peur panique qui me noue les entrailles et m'empêche d'envisager l'_après_. Oh ! Comme je voudrais avoir les mêmes certitudes que Lily ! Où est le courage de ma maison ?

Les paroles de Lily résonnent dans ma tête, mais les dernières me frappent de plein fouet.

- Je sais tout ça, Luth ! Je le _sais_ ! Mais… j'ai si… peur !

Elle s'arrête soudainement et me fixe. Je ne l'ai jamais vue si sérieuse. Je devine ses peurs et ses doutes. Ce sont les miens. Peur que nos ASPICs ne servent à rien. Peur de survivre et non de vivre. Incertitude de ce que sera demain. Je connais la peur. Je la connais bien trop.

Lily serre les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- Dis-moi que tu comprends, toi ! elle crie presque.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Son ton est presque suppliant.

- Mandy ne comprend pas ! Elle est comme Sirius et James. Elle pense pouvoir sauver le monde ! Elle n'a aucun contact avec la réalité ! Elle ne conçoit pas que je puisse avoir peur ! Que je n'aie pas le choix ! Mais toi, Luth… Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tu comprends, hein ?

Sa voix se brise et quelques larmes perlent de ses yeux. Je reste, un instant, bête à l'entente de sa diatribe. La première chose que je me demande c'est pourquoi ses nerfs lâchent après une si bonne journée. C'est complètement irrationnel. _Comme ta peur_, me souffle un neurone inidentifiable.

Je réagis enfin :

- Je… euh… oui, je comprends, je finis par murmurer, toujours figée à quelques mètres de Lily.

- C'est vrai ?

Non. Je saisis ta situation, Lily. Je vois l'ampleur du problème. Mais je ne comprends pas ton courage, ou ta folie. Il y a tant d'espoir dans tes yeux que je ne te dirai cependant que ce que tu veux entendre.

- Oui.

Un sourire éclaire son visage. Elle sèche la trainée humide sur sa joue et se rapproche de moi. Nous reprenons la marche.

- Merci. C'est rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Euh…

- C'est impossible de discuter avec Mandy. Si tu savais comme ça me pèse. Mais peut-être que tu comprends ça aussi ?

La vérité, c'est que je comprends parfaitement. Inutile de parler de la guerre à Ann. Elle fera la sourde oreille. Devant ma propre réticence, je ne peux lui reprocher. Mais pas question d'avouer cela.

- Ca ne m'a jamais posé problème, je réponds donc d'un ton neutre.

Silence.

Nous entrons dans le château. Silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ose à nouveau :

- Excuse-moi d'avoir gâché ta journée… Je ne voulais pas… C'est sorti tout seul…

- Pas de soucis, Lily.

Il serait bien d'ajouter « viens me parler quand tu veux », mais je ne me sens pas apte à assumer un tel rôle.

- Si tu as besoin d'en parler, toi aussi... Je serai là.

- Merci, je réponds.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler. Pas même d'y penser.

- James pense comme moi, tu sais. On en a parlé quand tu es montée avec Sirius, l'autre soir.

C'est le moment de changer de sujet.

- Oh, vous avez parlé ? Sans y être obligés ?

Lily m'adresse un regard de reproche, mais mon expression parle pour moi. Ne plus parler de _ça_.

- Il fallait bien meubler le silence.

- J'admire ta façon de meubler !

Je donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, un sourire un peu forcé sur le visage.

- D'abord la discussion l'autre soir, puis l'entrainement de Quidditch, et enfin toute la journée d'aujourd'hui ! Je me demande bien ce qui t'arrive pour que tu recherches tant sa compagnie !

Je m'attends à une réponse bien sentie, mais elle dit simplement :

- Il a changé ?

Tout à fait d'accord. Ses chevilles ne passent plus les portes.

- C'est-à-dire ? je demande en gardant pour moi ma mesquinerie.

- Il est plus mature ! Et puis il ne me harcèle plus. Ca le rend… sympathique !

Sympathique n'est pas le mot que j'aurais donné pour définir James Potter, mais que Lily en fasse usage est révélateur.

- Oui, vraiment…

Lily s'interrompt devant mon air victorieux.

- Yahaaaaah ! je crie en entrant dans le dortoir vide. J'ai un scoop !

- Luth !

- Je vais faire la une de Poudlard Potin ! « _Lily Evans succombe enfin au charme de James Potter !_ »

- Luth ! Je vais te…

- Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch a vaincu !

Je m'écroule sur mon lit, secouée de rire. Lily semble à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'exaspération. Elle se jette sur son lit et donne un coup de poing dedans.

- Non, sérieusement, Lily, c'est vrai ? je demande lorsque mon fou rire se calme.

Silence.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ?

- J'sais pas !

- C'est un bon début…

Soupir.

- Il me plait. Et il m'énerve.

- Ca, ce n'est pas nouveau. Qu'il t'énerve, je rajoute précipitamment.

- C'est que cette année, il est plus sérieux. Plus adulte. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il est agaçant à continuer ses blagues stupides ! Rien ne les retient !

Je soupire. Je vais devoir prendre la défense de James. Il lui faudrait un meilleur avocat.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que leurs blagues sont de meilleur goût, cette année ?

Grognement.

- C'est peut-être l'influence de Remus.

Ah, tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est vrai que Remus est une personne censée et responsable. Hum. Je ravale une réplique qui me trahirait.

- Malgré tout, j'aime bien passer du temps avec eux. Surtout maintenant que James n'est plus si immature !

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui sauter dessus, en fait ?

Cri d'indignation étouffé. Je rigole.

- Je jure que je ne dirai rien à personne de ta toute récente attirance pour notre capitaine préféré !

- Tu as intérêt ! Sinon je te jure que je hurlerai ton attirance encore plus fort !

- Pardon ? je m'exclame

Ne me dites pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose… pitié !

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu votre petit manège à Sirius et toi… Tout Poudlard l'a remarqué !

Je laisse échapper un nouveau rire, soulagée. Moi et Sirius ! C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendue. Si elle savait à quel point elle se trompe de marchand de baguettes !

- Moi et… Sirius ?

- Luth, vous êtes restés combien de temps dans le dortoir, l'autre soir ?

Ne me dites pas qu'elle n'a pas compris qu'on les laissait seuls tous les deux ! Franchement, Lily, tu es plus intelligente que ça ! Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Hum, je te signale que pendant ce temps, James et toi vous étiez en tête à tête aussi.

- Oui, mais on n'était pas dans un dortoir…

Oh, la voilà qui se met aux allusions grivoises.

- Pour ta gouverne, ma chère Lily, on a fait une bataille d'oreiller.

Réflexion faite, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire.

- Ah, tu avoues ! Technique basique de rapprochement physique entre deux personnes !

Non, ce n'était _vraiment_ pas la chose à dire !

- Tu devrais essayer avec James !

En guise de réponse, je reçois un polochon dans la figure.

- Oh, un oreiller ! Tu veux qu'on se rapproche physiquement ? je suggère en me redressant.

Lily reste un instant bouche ouverte avant d'entrer dans mon jeu.

- Je suis découverte !

- Désolée, Lily jolie, mais je tiens à la vie ! Je n'irai pas provoquer la jalousie de James !

Seule une exclamation étouffée me répond. J'ai gagné !

**oOoOo**

Après encore un moment passé à nous chamailler, Lily et moi entreprenons de ranger nos emplettes du jour et de nous préparer pour le banquet. Pas besoin de tenue de soirée, mais comme dit Ann, se sentir belle fait toujours plaisir. Je sors tout juste de la salle de bain lorsque la porte du dortoir claque furieusement. Une chevelure blonde passe en trombe devant moi et se jette sur un lit en sanglotant.

- Mandy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Lily en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

La nouvelle venue tente de répondre, mais elle est étranglée par ses larmes. La rousse fait un essai :

- Jethro ?

Hochement frénétique de tête. Mandy se redresse pour faire face à Lily. Son expression est plus furieuse que triste.

- Quel crétin ! hurle-t-elle. Je vais le tuer ! Il a prétendu que je le trompais ! Je te parie que c'est lui qui…

Hum. Je crois que je vais sortir. Je suis incapable de gérer Mandy – cette fille est une vraie tornade. Et Lily se débrouille très bien. Je sors discrètement du dortoir.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, je m'assois près du feu pour patienter. La tour de Gryffondor commence à se remplir : tous les élèves reviennent pour le banquet. Je hèle Mary et Ann lorsqu'elles arrivent.

- Si j'étais vous, j'attendrais un moment avant de monter. Mandy vient de quitter Jethro, elle est dans tous ses états.

Mary grimace et s'installe. Ca n'a pas l'air d'atteindre Ann, mais elle reste avec nous quand même. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation et c'est tout juste si son sourire n'a rien d'extatique. Ca lui donne un air un peu… idiot. « Tu es d'une mauvaise foi inadmissible, Luth ! » me morigène le neurone de la groupie en furie. « Tu n'aimerais pas que Remus provoque ces petites étoiles dans tes yeux ? ». Le traître me prend par les sentiments ! Ann pose ses sacs à ses pieds. Je m'apprête à subir le récit de sa longue journée en amoureux et dont je me passerais bien des détails (« Jalouse ! » me tance le neurone), mais Mary la devance :

- Alors comme ça, tu sors avec Sirius ?

J'avale de travers. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

- Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant !

- Tu nous as caché ça ! s'exclame Ann, malicieuse.

- Mais… Mais qui vous a raconté une bêtise pareille ?

- Phillip, pour ma part.

Euh, Phillip Bell colporte des ragots ? Je comprends pourquoi Ann l'aime tant !

- Agatha pour la mienne, répond Mary.

Ca, en revanche et de ce que j'en sais, ce n'est pas le genre d'Agatha.

- Et d'où tiennent-ils leurs informations ?

Elles se regardent, d'un regard de connivence qui ne me plait pas du tout.

- De votre comportement… commence Mary en se cachant derrière ses boucles brunes.

- Hein ? Mais on n'a rien fait qui pourrait faire croire que…

Ann se fait un plaisir de me détromper :

- Oh non, absolument rien. Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez retrouvés tous seuls dans un dortoir avant d'en faire une sortie spectaculaire ! Ni comme si vous aviez passé toute la journée ensemble… Entre autre.

Je vais tuer les commères de Poudlard. Je vais les tuer.

- Luth ! Mon amour !

Je vais tuer Sirius aussi. Alors que plusieurs neurones m'alertent de l'augmentation inquiétante de mes pulsions meurtrières, ma cible descend de son dortoir et se jette à mes pieds.

- Il parait que nous sommes fiancés !

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Tout est drôle depuis que tu illumines mes jours !

- C'est précisément pour éviter ce genre de déclarations que je suis célibataire ! Alors arrête ça ou…

Les Maraudeurs restants arrivent à notre hauteur, tout aussi goguenards que leur très cher copain. Je cherche une trace de jalousie sur le visage de Remus, mais il en est dépourvu à mon grand regret. Je trouve la plaisanterie encore moins drôle.

- Ou quoi ? Tu me quittes ? me nargue Sirius.

- Précisément.

Je me lève, un peu théâtrale pour masquer mon agacement, et j'attrape Remus par le bras.

- C'est l'heure du banquet, je crois. Et les Serpentards rôdent toujours.

Je l'entraine d'un pas vif vers la sortie. Il se laisse faire, un peu surpris.

- Non, Luth ! crie Sirius derrière moi. Ne me quitte pas ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

Exaspérée par son manège, je me retourne au moment de sortir de la salle commune :

- Tout ? Alors fiche-moi la paix !

Avant de refermer le portrait, j'ai le temps de voir les visages ébahis des occupants de la salle commune. Bien que je n'aie rien prémédité, leur mine me réjouit : plus personne ne croira que nous sommes ensemble, maintenant.

**oOoOo**

Je traîne Remus jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où il me suit en silence.

- C'est un peu violent comme réaction pour une simple rumeur, finit-il par risquer lorsque nous nous asseyons.

- C'était de la comédie !

- Vraiment ?

Il me fixe de ses yeux clairs, dubitatif. De ce regard auquel je ne sais pas résister.

- Bon, d'accord, je concède, j'ai un peu exagéré. Mais c'est Sirius qui a commencé !

Là, Remus se permet de rire.

- Quelle excuse ! Un enfant de huit ans trouverait mieux !

Je n'aime pas quand il me prend pour une quiche. Pas du tout. Alors je me sens obligée de me justifier :

- Mais ! Je suis fatiguée, j'apprends à peine la nouvelle qu'il me saute dessus devant toute la salle commune, histoire d'en rajouter une couche !

- Tout le monde connaît la propension de Sirius à l'exagération, Luth. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun Gryffondor l'ait pris au sérieux. Jusqu'à ta sortie…

- Quoi, ma sortie ? Elle aura plutôt démenti qu'autre chose !

- Je ne pense pas, non, énonce-t-il lentement. Je ne suis pas expert en la matière, mais je suis sûr qu'Ann interprétera les choses de la même manière. Tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive pour lui demander.

**oOoOo**

Remus a le temps de m'expliquer en long, en large et en travers qu'il était normal que quelques filles me regardent d'un air méchant (après tout, j'étais la première à avoir remarqué que la moitié de Poudlard se disputait ses faveurs) avant que nos amis n'arrivent enfin. Lily, Ann et James viennent directement nous rejoindre, parlant avec animation. A leurs propos, je comprends que Remus avait raison encore une fois.

- Tout le monde croit que vous vous êtes disputés ! s'exclame ma meilleure amie. Il y en a même qui prennent des paris sur le temps que vous mettrez à vous réconcilier.

- Personne n'a compris que c'était faux ? je réponds, atterrée. Pourtant Sirius était mort de rire !

- Hum… Après ton départ, il était plus vexé qu'autre chose.

- Oh non, pas encore ! Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

La tête dans les mains, je gémis. Cette fois, je vais devoir faire des excuses à Sirius. Pas que j'en aie envie – il faudrait qu'il arrête de se vexer pour rien – mais ce sera le meilleur moyen de faire taire les bruits de couloir. Si nous nous entendons bien mais sans plus, comme d'habitude au final, l'affaire devrait se tasser. Enfin, j'espère…

Je guette l'arrivée du Maraudeur concerné, mais je ne vois que Peter qui discute avec Agatha, une amie de Mary. Quelques autres personnes me jettent un coup d'œil curieux – ainsi qu'à Lily. Le fait que celle-ci soit aussi touchée par la rumeur me console un peu.

Sirius finit par arriver. On peut dire qu'il se sera fait attendre : le banquet vient juste de commencer. Il entre en tenant une Mandy aux yeux rouges par les épaules. Ann me souffle qu'elle s'est presque jetée devant lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Devant les regards qui vont et viennent du couple à moi, je me permets un sourire. Voilà qui devrait brouiller les pistes.

Ils s'installent en face de moi. Mandy tente de cacher sa tristesse derrière des mèches de cheveux blonds. Sirius garde une expression neutre. Quant à nous… eh bien, personne n'ose dire un mot, pour diverses raisons, je suppose. Personnellement, je suis un peu embarrassée.

Fort heureusement, les garçons s'y entendent pour dégeler l'atmosphère, et l'entrée est à peine terminée que déjà les éclats de rire ont regagné la table des Gryffondors. James dote un saucisson de petites pattes et promet sa part de gâteau à celui qui l'attrapera. La charcuterie file à toute vitesse d'un bout à l'autre de la table, effrayant quelques premières années. Presque chaque Gryffondor tente sa chance, mais la course se termine par un duel acharné entre Lily et Peter. Bon joueur, celui-ci la laisse gagner. Lorsqu'elle réclame sa part de gâteau à James, toute la table entonne un « ouh ! » plein de sous-entendus. Dans la confusion générale, je ne trouve pas le temps de parler à Sirius.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, alors que je travaille à la bibliothèque avec Ann, j'ai la surprise de voir mon frère s'installer face à moi.

- Salut !

- Salut, je réponds, circonspecte.

Pourquoi vient-il me trouver ? Ce n'est pas que nous nous évitons avec soin tout le long de l'année scolaire, mais généralement on se parle quand on se croise, dans la salle commune, par exemple. Venir me chercher à la bibliothèque est louche.

- Ca va ?

- Mmh… il répond. Dis, tu as écris à Papa et Maman ?

Ah, c'était donc ça. Je devance sa question suivante :

- Oui et non, ils n'ont pas encore répondu.

- Oh… Tu me tiens au courant ?

- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?

Il hausse les épaules et amorce un geste pour se lever. Amorce seulement. Il reste un moment à regarder dans le vide. Ann m'interroge du regard, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il mijote. Au bout d'un moment, il se jette à l'eau :

- Dis, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'_on_ raconte ? je demande, bien que j'en aie une petite idée.

- Ben, t'sais… Que tu sortais avec Sirius.

- Ah, sortais seulement ?

Mis mal à l'aise par mon ton caustique, Keith continue tout de même :

- Ben oui… Tu ne l'as pas laissé tomber hier parce qu'il t'a trompée avec Mandy ? Il paraît que c'est parce qu'il les a surpris ensemble que son copain l'a quittée.

Je reste bouche bée devant cette théorie fumeuse.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as raconté un truc pareil ?

- Oh, t'sais, la rumeur… fait-il en agitant la main dans le vide. Bon, j'te laisse !

Et il déguerpit sans demander son reste. Je le suis du regard.

- Ah oui… Quand même ! s'exclame Ann, abasourdie par la nouvelle. Même _moi_, je n'irais pas inventer un truc aussi tordu ! Je me demande bien qui a autant d'imagination !

- Oh, moi, je sais. Et je crois que je vais avoir une petite conversation avec _la rumeur._

A la sortie de la bibliothèque, je viens d'apercevoir une silhouette féminine sauter au cou de mon adorable frangin.

* * *

><p><em>Hum, cette fois, Luth ne sait pas trop quoi vous demander. Elle est heureuse d'avoir eu raison pour Lily, frustrée de la rumeur qui la met avec Sirius, a des envies meurtrières envers la "silhouette féminine"... Tenez, d'ailleurs, vous la remettez, cette silhouette?<em>

_Caprice, elle, veut simplement savoir si vous avez aimé son chapitre, parce qu'il paraît qu'il est très bien, héhé. Elle vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 9 qui fait "**du bruit dans les couloirs**" et qui est la suite logique de celui-ci... Qu'espérez-vous y trouver?_


	9. Du bruit dans les couloirs

_Merci à **Melody**, **Idiote** et **Gaef** pour leurs reviews,_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Caprice_

_**Rar à Melody**: merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait plaisir. J'espère que l'ambiguité de la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu as une idée sur l'identité ce fameux Garçon Mystère!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Du bruit dans les couloirs<strong>

Trois jours plus tard, j'ai encore du mal à assimiler que mon petit frère est venu me trouver spécialement pour me demander des détails sur ma vie amoureuse. C'est bien la première fois qu'il s'y intéresse ! Et c'est bien la première fois que tout Poudlard s'y intéresse d'ailleurs. Enfin, je sais bien que ce n'est pas ma vie qui fait l'objet des ragots, mais celle de Sirius. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a fait remarquer très modestement cet état de fait lorsque je suis allée m'excuser. Parce qu'à écouter mon petit ami officiel, toutes les filles du monde le harcèlent nuit et jour pour être l'élue de son cœur. Dois-je en conclure que je ne suis pas une fille ? Hum. Cette histoire commence à avoir des effets néfastes sur mon état mental.

**oOoOo**

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette semaine va me permettre de souffler. Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison a lieu samedi et verra s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard. Autant dire que l'ambiance est électrique. Je n'ai jamais tant aimé le Quidditch de ma vie. Non seulement tout le monde est accaparé par les deux équipes, mais dans le même temps, les Serpentards sont eux-mêmes trop occupés à casser les joueurs de Gryffondor pour me chercher des noises. Du moins je l'espère.

Hum, j'ai dit que la semaine allait être reposante ? Je retire ça tout de suite. Assise sur mon éternel canapé dans la tour de Gryffondor, je contemple James qui s'agite encore plus bruyamment que d'habitude :

- Bon, on revoit la théorie ce soir, demain, la pratique… Formation en étoile au début, les poursuiveurs… Eh, Franck, tu m'écoutes ? Fabian, tu as fait réviser ton balai par Miss Bibine ? Bien, Ann et Calypso, il faudra aller chercher vos robes demain matin… Et Mandy, je ne veux plus te revoir jouer comme hier, compris ?

J'en suis presque à plaindre les pauvres joueurs devant tant d'incompréhension et d'intransigeance. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas que James sur le dos. Mandy, par exemple, se fait chaperonner en permanence par Sirius et Lily qui refusent de la laisser ressasser sa rupture. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que Sirius ait le choix, vu comme elle lui courre après. Quant à Ann, elle est aussi stressée que si elle passait ses ASPICs. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas mon réconfort qu'elle cherche, mais celui de Phillip. D'abord vexée – quoi, elle me jette comme une vieille chaussette ! – j'en suis maintenant soulagée j'aurais bien été en peine de trouver quelque chose à lui dire, moi qui ne suis pas spécialement attirée par le Quidditch.

Enfin, il faut que j'avoue le dernier grand avantage de ce match : j'ai Remus presque pour moi toute seule. Hiiiiii ! Il m'avait manqué, la semaine dernière, avec ses retenues tous les soirs. Et puis après le tempétueux Sirius, retrouver le calme Remus fait un bien fou. C'est reposant. J'en dormirais presque – dans ses bras évidemment.

**oOoOo**

- Luth ! Mary ! Attendez-moi !

Je me retourne en entendant le cri de Peter. Main sur la poignée, Mary suspend son geste. Le garçon traverse la salle commune à toute vitesse et arrive à notre hauteur, essoufflé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande, perplexe devant tant d'empressement.

- Je peux déjeuner avec vous ?

Le ton est suppliant.

- James et Sirius sont aussi calmes que des Scroutts à pétard ! Ils m'ont réveillé en démolissant mon baldaquin avec le balai de James qui lévitait. Et Remus a déguerpi dès qu'il a enfilé sa robe de sorcier…

Mary éclate de rire et je tape sur l'épaule de Peter, compatissante.

- On sait ce que tu traverses : avec Ann et Mandy, c'est la même chose en moins drôle. On va se serrer les coudes, viens !

Nous sortons de la salle en tentant de remettre Peter dans son assiette. Il a un beau bleu sur l'épaule droite (le baldaquin, paraît-il) et semble remonté contre ses amis.

- Je vais dire à Remus ce que je pense de sa façon d'abandonner le navire, moi ! grogne-t-il lorsque nous arrivons à la Grande Salle.

Remus est là, en train de déjeuner tranquillement. Laissant Peter faire le tour de la table, Mary et moi nous laissons tomber en face de lui. Je remarque immédiatement sa mine fatiguée. Très fatiguée, trop fatiguée.

- Tu ressembles à un vampire, je dis. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il m'adresse un sourire caustique et je devine qu'il retient un commentaire sur ma grande délicatesse.

- Va donc vivre avec James et Sirius – il baille – avant un match de Quidditch et on en reparlera.

- On devrait faire des dortoirs spéciaux, suggère Mary. Ceux qui se sentent concernés d'un côté, ceux qui veulent être tranquilles de l'autre.

- Brillante idée, grommelle Peter en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

Il lui adresse également un regard inquisiteur que Remus ne relève pas.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y aura brusquement un nombre impressionnant de filles intéressées par le Quidditch, je lance, malicieuse.

Peter fronce les sourcils et me passe le plat de bacon, sceptique. C'est Remus qui répond :

- Le plus drôle, c'est que la plupart d'entre elles ne supporteraient sans doute pas Sirius si elles le connaissaient vraiment.

Mary et moi rigolons à sa boutade, mais l'autre Maraudeur n'est pas du même avis.

- Tu exagères, Remus. Sirius est…

- Laisse, Peter. Remus ne critiquait pas, j'interviens. C'est simplement que l'image de Sirius n'est pas fidèle à la réalité. En revanche, je suis sûre qu'elles ne seraient pas déçues par Remus !

- Ah, Luth, toujours en train d'exagérer ! Les filles n'aiment pas les vampires !

- Penses-tu, c'est à la mode ! Surtout chez les Moldus.

Et puis si elles n'aiment pas les vampires, tant mieux pour moi. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, Remus n'est pas très séduisant, mais que la groupie moyenne n'accorde de l'importance qu'au physique arrange bien mes affaires.

Le énième bâillement de Remus est couvert par un bruissement d'ailes. C'est l'heure du courrier. Je lève un œil, essayant de repérer un vol long courrier – Audrey ne m'a toujours pas répondu – ou la chouette de mes parents.

- Hou !

- Aaah !

Je sursaute en entendant le cri de ladite chouette juste devant moi. Je pouvais bien chercher en l'air, tiens. Impatiente et ignorant le rire de mes amis, je détache la missive de sa patte, cherchant mon frère du regard. Je le trouve près de la sortie, encore avec Judith. Ca me fait penser qu'il faudra que je lui dise deux mots. Je confie ma pensée au neurone des actualités avant de dérouler le parchemin. Que je referme aussi sec trois minutes plus tard.

- Il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure, je fais, franchement mécontente.

- Ce sont tes parents ? demande Mary.

- Oui, ils persistent à vouloir nous laisser à Poudlard pour les vacances.

- Vraiment ? relève Remus. Ceux de James ont cédé.

- C'est vrai ?

Il confirme d'un signe de tête. Je n'y crois pas. Les parents de Potter ont accepté que leur fils revienne au bercail alors qu'ils vont être absents la plupart du temps et les miens sont tellement frileux qu'ils refusent malgré leur présence ! Et un argument de plus en ma faveur, un ! Pressentant mon explosion, Mary intervient :

- Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, Luth ! Tu sais bien qu'ils préfèrent te savoir loin de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Ils ne pourront pas me confiner à Poudlard éternellement, pourtant. Et passer les vacances toute seule ici avec Rogue n'est pas plus sécurisant que dehors avec mes parents !

Mon amie hausse les épaules, indiquant par là qu'elle n'a aucun argument à m'opposer. Remus repose sa tasse de thé et la fixe, l'air songeur, en étouffant un énième bâillement :

- Depuis quand dis-tu « Tu-Sais-Qui », Mary ?

Réponse de l'intéressée :

- Pardon ?

- Cela fait quelques temps que j'ai constaté que tu ne prononçais plus le nom de Voldemort.

Moi, je n'avais rien remarqué. Comment est-ce possible alors que je suis avec elle plus qu'à l'accoutumée ?

- Une habitude, grimace Mary.

- Une mauvaise habitude, si tu veux mon avis, répond doucement Remus.

- Pourtant tout le monde dit « Tu-Sais-Qui », je glisse.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont nombreux à avoir tort qu'ils ont raison !

Mary grimace et se tait. La tête dans la main, le Maraudeur continue :

- Avoir peur de son nom ne fera que le diaboliser davantage.

Amen.

- Tu as peut-être raison, répond Mary en nouant ses longs cheveux châtains. Mais nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, Agatha m'attend.

- Je viens avec toi ! lance Peter en se levant.

Je les regarde s'éloigner en souriant.

- Peter et Mary ? Je ne m'en serais pas doutée.

- Toi aussi, tu vas te mettre à lancer des rumeurs ?

- Ce n'est pas une rumeur mais une simple constatation.

- Qui, entendue par une oreille trainante, peut devenir suspecte.

- Tu n'es pas une oreille trainante.

- Et pire encore, une constatation erronée, continue-t-il sans prêter attention à mon intervention. Je pense simplement que Peter a besoin de calme et que Mary correspond parfaitement à cette définition.

- Donc ?

Il s'étire :

- Donc cesse de voir des histoires d'amour partout. On dirait Ann ! Quoiqu'un peu de romantisme ne te ferait pas de mal, il ajoute avec un sourire.

Le neurone de la groupie en furie se réveille soudain. « On parle d'amour ? » J'essaye de l'ignorer.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu préfères les filles romantiques ?

- Peut-être bien !

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il flirte ! On dirait bien qu'on va finir par avancer. Lentement mais sûrement, hein Luthine ? » La ferme ! « Essaye quelque chose comme : ah, quel dommage, je n'ai aucune chance dans ce cas !» Non merci, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la réponse. Le neurone reste un moment estomaqué. « C'était bien la peine de me réveiller… »

**oOoOo**

A la sortie de la Grande Salle, je m'arrête un moment pour scruter la foule d'élèves à la recherche de mon frère. Remus m'attend patiemment non loin – nous venons de croiser quelques Serpentards au visage pas particulièrement avenant.

- Keith ! je crie lorsque je l'aperçois.

Il m'entend et délaisse ses amis (ouf, il n'est pas avec Judith) pour venir me voir. J'agite le parchemin que je tiens à la main.

- La réponse des parents ? fait-il en me le prenant des mains. _Nous comprenons votre déception…_ Blablabla… _Mais votre sécurité passe avant tout… Noël est une période critique… Nous viendrons vous voir à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard _! Quoi ? A Pré-au-Lard ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont imaginer ? Quand je vais à Pré-au-Lard, c'est pas pour voir mes parents !

- C'est sûr que les croiser chez Madame Pieddodu, ça serait un peu gênant, je me moque devant sa réaction puérile.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui risque d'y aller, il contrattaque. Pauvre Sirius, sortir avec une coincée comme toi !

Il m'énerve ! Moi, coincée ? S'il connaissait les détails de ma vie amoureuse, il changerait d'avis ! Mais bien sûr il ne les connaîtra jamais.

- Je-ne-sors-pas-avec-Sirius !

- Bien sûr, suis-je bête, Sirius est trop cool pour sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi enquiquinant que toi !

- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi agressif ? Judith n'a pas été contente que tu ne lui rapportes pas assez d'informations sur ma vie amoureuse et te mène la vie dure ou quoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis en train de t'expliquer que j'aimerais beaucoup que ta petite amie arrête de t'envoyer me voir pour avoir des rumeurs toutes fraiches à faire courir dans Poudlard à propos de Sirius Black.

Je profite qu'il est sans voix pour faire une pause et mime une profonde réflexion.

- Peut-être bien qu'elle sort avec toi par opportunisme, finalement…

Je ne rapporterai pas sa réponse par écrit. Je ne savais pas que mon frère connaissait autant de jurons, moldus comme sorciers. Il part rejoindre ses amis d'un pas rageur en prophétisant tous les malheurs susceptibles de me tomber sur la tête. Pas inquiète pour deux noises, je retrouve Remus. Amusé, il ouvre la bouche mais le regard que je lui lance le fait taire. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu le séduiras, Luth » Je croyais que tu dormais, toi ! « J'y retourne. » Si même mon neurone de la groupie en furie s'y met, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

**oOoOo**

- Tu sais, Luth, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te déclares pas.

J'en renverse ma bouteille d'encre. Heureusement, elle était fermée. Je suis en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et je forme un binôme avec Lily pour étudier un Croup – peu coopératif puisqu'il roupille depuis le début du cours. Je m'apprêtais à établir la liste de ses différences avec un chien lorsque ma camarade a énoncé cette surprenante phrase.

- Je ne déclare pas quoi ?

- Ta flamme à Sirius, bien sûr !

Cette fois, je manque de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive. Le neurone de la groupie en furie hurle de protestation devant une pareille hérésie.

- Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius ! Tu sais bien que c'est une rumeur !

- A d'autres, Luth ! Ca ne sert à rien de nier et puis je suis sûre que c'est réciproque.

Je jette un regard à Sirius, en binôme avec James, qui s'amuse à jouer à la balle avec son Croup en imitant (fort bien) un aboiement. Je reporte mon attention sur Lily :

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Non seulement il n'a pas démenti la rumeur, mais en plus vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler. Oh, et comme chacun sait, chaque rumeur a un fond de vérité.

Elle a dit ça très sérieusement en me regardant droit dans les yeux – mais les siens pétillent de malice et de fierté. Je réprime mon envie de lui dire ce que je pense de ses analyses psychologiques. De la psychologie de comptoir, comme dit ma mère. Moi au moins, je peux me vanter d'être douée en la matière.

- Donc, selon toi, passer son temps à se chamailler est un signe d'amour ?

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, un sourire s'étirant sur mon visage à mesure que celui de Lily disparaît en comprenant mon sous-entendu.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de James !

- Evidemment. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas cessé de lui lancer des regards depuis le début du cours, que tu es allée à l'entrainement de Quidditch la semaine dernière et…

- Ca va, stop ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Comme c'est facile ! Si tu veux que j'arrête de te parler de James, arrête de me parler de Sirius. Nous n'avons aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre !

- A d'autres, Luth !

Décidément, c'est sa phrase.

- Tu verras que j'ai raison.

- Puisque tu es si sûre de toi, je fais, exaspérée par son manège, je jure que je monterai sur la table de la salle commune pour faire ton éloge si nous sommes ensemble d'ici la fin de l'année !

C'est-à-dire jamais. Je ne risque donc pas de le faire.

- Et toi tu feras de même si tu acceptes de sortir avec James, j'ajoute avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre.

Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle va refuser. Ce n'est pas le genre de Lily d'attirer l'attention. Pourtant, elle ne répond pas immédiatement. Son regard fait des allers-retours entre les garçons et moi, puis ses lèvres se fendent en un sourire.

- D'accord, je tiens le pari !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un pari, plutôt un… défi ?

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, je suis sûre de gagner.

- Et de perdre !

- Une défaite pour une victoire, c'est un faible prix à payer !

Merlin, Lily se met aux citations grandiloquentes, maintenant. Mais où va le monde ?

- Et moi, j'aurai deux victoires à mon actif. Sirius ne risque pas de sortir avec moi puisqu'il sortira avec Mandy !

- Oh, par le caleçon de Merlin, Luth, tu es un génie !

Et mon amie de me dévisager comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je m'apprête à lui demande pourquoi tant d'admiration quand un Croup sombre bondit sur elle en jappant.

- Un à zéro pour Patmol II ! crie Sirius alors que James vient récupérer l'animal en marmonnant des excuses.

Et Lily de maudire tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un Maraudeur jusqu'à la fin du cours. Lorsque la cloche sonne et que je peux enfin lui demander ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit, elle fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

- Mince… Je ne m'en souviens plus ! En plus, c'était important…

Et dépitée, elle s'en va vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la comédie ou pas. Mais je sais une chose : j'en ai marre des secrets !

**oOoOo**

Samedi, Remus a un manque flagrant d'enthousiasme. L'air plus fatigué que jamais, il touille mollement son thé et se sert de son autre main comme d'un appuie-tête. L'équipe vient de partir et la table est (enfin) particulièrement calme.

- C'est fou ce que tu sembles motivé, je remarque en reprenant un cookie.

- Je suis si fatigué, répond-il, las. Tu n'as pas idée de l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans le dortoir cette semaine.

- Oh, je crois que si.

Il lève un sourcil, sceptique.

- Voyons voir… (je compte sur mes doigts). Tu as James, le capitaine stressé, mais qui ne l'avouera pas et fait donc le zouave pour se défouler. Il est suivi avec ravissement par Sirius, trop content d'avoir une bonne occasion de faire des bêtises. Hum, je dirais que ce n'est rien que très ordinaire !

Il sourit faiblement, mais je n'ai pas terminé.

- Quant à nous, voyons voir… Il y a Mandy, gardienne déprimée par sa récente rupture, qui se croit donc incapable de garder ses buts – ne me demande pas quel est le lien, je n'en sais rien. Il y a Ann, petite nouvelle de l'équipe, complètement stressée par son premier match et donc plus bavarde encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Enfin, nous avons Lily, préfète-en-chef connue pour sa verve franche et directe, inquiète pour sa meilleure amie et surtout pour son cher capitaine, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Elle est par conséquent d'une humeur de chien et ravie de trouver le moindre prétexte pour évacuer son trop-plein de sentiments. Et qui de mieux que Mary, son adversaire habituelle, pour cela ? Ajoute à ça que Mary se fait une joie de lui répondre et je crois que niveau semaine difficile, je te bats à plates coutures.

Remus est maintenant franchement amusé par ma tirade et semble reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es la seule fille de notre promotion et maison qui a eu un comportement normal cette semaine et cela tient de l'héroïsme ?

- Hum, oui, c'est l'idée.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu feras preuve d'autant de courage après le match. Il faudra écouter nos joueurs vanter leurs exploits si nous gagnons ou les empêcher de sauter de la plus haute tour du plus haut donjon du château dans le cas contraire.

- Remus Lupin, ou comment décourager le plus courageux des Gryffondors, je râle, mimant mon abattement par un tassement du dos. Bah, je n'aurai plus qu'à donner sa journée de silence à Sirius pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche !

- En parlant de cette fameuse journée, quand vas-tu enfin te décider à l'utiliser ?

J'esquisse un sourire malicieux.

- Patience, patience. Ca viendra quand il s'y attendra le moins. Il faut savoir profiter de ses privilèges !

- Je vois que tu es en train d'apprendre la subtilité !

J'ignore sa remarque moqueuse et me lève.

- Remplis donc ton gage au lieu d'essayer de faire de l'esprit. Il est bientôt l'heure et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'aux gradins. Autant éviter que quelques vicieux Serpentards profitent du chaos d'avant-match pour porter atteinte à ma petite personne !

Amusé par mes manœuvres, Remus me tend son bras que je saisis en tentant de masquer mon trouble. Que le neurone de la groupie en furie saute de joie dans ma tête est suffisant. C'est donc en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop bêtement heureuse que je sors de la Grande Salle.

En chemin, nous parlons peu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être réellement seule avec lui, ça m'intimide. Mais ! Pourtant, je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles… pardon, ces greluches qui croient reconnaître leur âme sœur au premier regard. Simple question de logique : Sirius ne peut pas avoir cent vingt-trois moitiés. (Mathématiquement, c'est impossible.) Enfin, même si j'étais ce genre de fille-là, ce n'est certainement pas Remus que j'aurais remarqué. Enfin, je l'avais bien remarqué, mais pour des raisons bien moins flatteuses. En première année, le pauvre n'avait pas grand-chose pour plaire. C'était un garçon renfermé au teint maladif. Il s'asseyait toujours au fond de la classe, sursautait quand on s'adressait à lui et ne parlait quasiment à personne. Bref, il était inapprochable et l'enfant naïve que j'étais avait vite reporté son attention sur James et Sirius, garçons bien plus intéressants, bien qu'ils ne nous portaient guère plus d'attention.

Il a fallu attendre la troisième année pour qu'un premier changement de comportement _lupinesque_ soit visible. Il est revenu de vacances avec vingt bons centimètres de plus et une belle voix grave et chaude. Bien qu'il était toujours aussi pâlichon, il souriait plus souvent, sursautait beaucoup moins et avait appris à parler – à ses amis. Il m'avait même saluée quelques fois, s'excusant du comportement de James qui harcelait Lily (et donc nous avec) car il était terriblement mortifié qu'elle ait refusé ses avances. La petite adolescente que j'étais devenue ne s'intéressait pourtant toujours pas à lui. Que de temps de perdu !

C'est seulement en cinquième année que Remus a commencé à nous adresser la parole pour de bon. Je suppose que je devrais remercier Ann d'être sortie avec Sirius. Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de nouveau chez lui. Il dégageait une assurance nouvelle, il souriait vraiment, riait même. Jamais le groupe des Maraudeurs ne m'avait paru si soudé, bien que je n'en comprenne pas la raison. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je voyais Remus Lupin vraiment heureux. Je n'ai pas été la seule à le remarquer. Bien qu'il reste toujours aussi discret, il faisait partie des Maraudeurs, groupe mené par James Potter et Sirius Black, les chouchous de ces dames. S'il était moins mignon, moins exubérant, moins charismatique, une partie de leur prestige retombait sur lui, comme elle retombait sur Peter. Et si Peter avait aimé en profiter mais ne savait pas s'y prendre, c'était l'inverse pour Remus.

Remus qui est un garçon déconcertant. Sa discrétion et ses silences m'impressionnent bien plus que l'arrogante assurance de James, que les coups d'éclats de Sirius, que toute la science de Peter. Ce qui plaît, chez lui, ce n'est pas tant son physique que sa douceur. Il a toujours un air avenant, un demi-sourire tout près à s'épanouir, une voix profonde et chaleureuse. C'est un garçon serviable et réactif. Ses gestes vifs mais souples sont rarement agressifs. De toute façon, le simple fait de parler posément suffit à le faire passer pour le dalaï-lama quand il est à côté de James et Sirius. Et ses paroles feraient presque concurrence à celles du saint homme. On voit qu'il réfléchit beaucoup, trop peut-être. Il n'ordonne pas, il conseille. Il n'assène pas, il démontre. Il sait retourner l'argumentation des autres pour la mettre à son avantage. Quand il taquine ou rembarre, il touche toujours juste. Qu'il ait la victoire modeste et le sourire pour adoucir ses propos font oublier à beaucoup que cette finesse peut se révéler dangereuse.

Particulièrement aux greluches qui le comparent alors à un chaton. Il n'y a rien de plus faux. Je pense plus à un faucon. Au fil de nos conversations, j'ai fini par entrevoir autre chose. Un regard, une crispation, une exclamation ou un silence… m'ont montré une certaine amertume. Ou peut-être de la colère. Je ne sais pas trop, quelque chose de dur, de profond que je n'arrive pas à définir. Quelque chose qui s'exprime quand il perd le contrôle. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, sa mâchoire se contracte, son poing se crispe. Le ton devient cassant et il vaut mieux partir qu'essayer de le calmer – à moins que son sourire ne revienne brusquement. Dans ces moments-là, Remus fait peur. Sa colère froide est parfois d'une intensité insoutenable. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il pourrait regarder mourir l'imbécile qui le met dans cet état.

J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui provoquait cette réaction, je n'ai pas trouvé. J'ai simplement compris qu'il avait un idéal qui lui tenait plus à cœur que n'importe quoi : la justice. C'est tout ce qu'il demande, il le dit lui-même, mais il le demande en entier. Il veut la justice partout et pour tous. Quand il en parle, ses yeux brillent d'une expression que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut vouloir quelque chose à ce point. Je sais sans doute trop peu de choses de lui. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que cette dureté et cette envie sont étranges. Trop vieilles pour lui.

Et c'est là qu'on en arrive à Remus dans tous ses paradoxes. Comment peut-on être aussi calme, aussi aimable et aussi dur à la fois ? Comment peut-il être aussi mature à seulement dix-sept ans ? Car, au final, quand je regarde l'être complexe qu'il est, ce que j'ai toujours vu, surtout plus jeune, c'est plus un adulte qu'un adolescent. Un adulte trop jeune avec de grands yeux tristes.

Et malgré tout ce que je ne comprends pas chez lui, je l'aime comme il est. Qu'il garde ses mystères s'il en a envie, ça ne fait qu'ajouter à son charme. Car il a autre chose de bien plus précieux que le reste, c'est cette force tranquille qui s'exprime au quotidien. Cette assurance de quelqu'un de normal finalement, quelqu'un qui se connaît et qui vit avec ses défauts sans trop de complexes. Juste un adolescent qui fait des blagues stupides avec ses amis. Quelqu'un qui a ses certitudes sur là où il va. Cette force tranquille qui fait que je sens que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Qu'il sera là, un jour.

Et c'est comme ça qu'en sixième année j'ai réalisé que moi, Luth Selwyn, la moins guimauveuse de toutes les filles de Poudlard, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui comme une greluche. Comme ça que je me retrouve incapable de mettre à profit un instant d'intimité avec Remus. C'est dur d'être amoureuse.

- Luth ?

Sa voix me tire de mes pensées. Je secoue la tête, espérant que mes cheveux cacheront mes joues trop rouges.

- Désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais aller encourager Ann avant de monter dans les tribunes ?

- Bonne idée ! Tu viens aussi ?

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix, avec James comme capitaine.

Et il tourne brusquement sur la droite pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Je manque de m'étaler par terre et me raccroche à son bras.

- Aïe ! s'exclame-t-il.

- C'est de ta faute aussi ! Si tu m'avais prévenue avant de tourner ! je grogne en me redressant.

- Il faut savoir interpréter le langage corporel de ses vis-à-vis…

« Oh, une tentative de flirt ! » siffle le neurone de la groupie en furie. « Hallelujah ! » Hum, nos avis diffèrent encore une fois de plus, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de rougir lorsqu'une image pas très catholique incluant Remus et le langage corporel surgit dans mon esprit.

- Euh, Luth, ça va ?

Je reviens sur terre, confuse. Le neurone est particulièrement actif ces temps-ci. C'est extrêmement gênant. Nous terminons le court chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires et Remus me taquine un peu :

- Deuxième fois en deux minutes que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je vais finir par croire que je t'embête.

- Quoi ? Non, surtout pas !

Panique à bord, le navire coule ! Le neurone souffle dans un sifflet magique de toutes ses forces. « Réagis un peu, espèce de mollassonne ! » Merci neurone, vraiment. Mais avant que je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvre violemment pour laisser un Sirius surexcité fondre sur nous.

- Ah, Lunard ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais, par Merlin ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses calmer James ! Il est dans un état pas possible ! Et je te parle pas de Mandy sa rupture avec Jethro a des conséquences trop étendues pour que je les comprenne. Allez, viens les encourager avant qu'ils se liquéfient ! Ah, Luth, tu es là aussi ! Ann est sortie il y a cinq minutes avec Bell, ils doivent être derrière. Tu peux lui dire de revenir, sinon James va faire une attaque ! Bon, j'te laisse, faut que j'y retourne.

Et il attrape son ami tout en continuant son monologue et l'entraîne dans les vestiaires. Remus m'adresse un regard d'excuse mais je suis morte de rire. Vu l'état de Sirius, je me demande comment est James. Quoique, réflexion faite, je préfère ne pas savoir.

La porte se referme et je me retrouve seule. Si Phillip est avec Ann, je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle. Oh et puis zut ! J'ai quand même le droit d'encourager _ma_ meilleure amie avant son premier match ! Je contourne le local d'un pas décidé. Avant de tourner au dernier angle, je jette un coup d'œil, par précaution. Hem. Le couple est tendrement enlacé et plongé dans une exploration buccale avancée. Phillip et moi n'avons pas la même définition de l'encouragement. J'attends dix secondes, respire un bon coup et avance d'un pas.

- Hum, hum…

Surpris par mon arrivée, les tourtereaux se séparent précipitamment.

- Oh… euh, salut Luth ! fait Phillip, un peu gêné.

- Salut ! je réponds avec plus d'assurance que je n'en ai. Je suis envoyée en éclaireuse par le capitaine des Gryffondors qui craint que tu euh… donnes de mauvais conseils à sa nouvelle batteuse pour affaiblir l'équipe.

Luth Selwyn ou l'art d'enjoliver la réalité. Le couple rit, un brin nerveux.

- Dans ce cas je rends immédiatement Ann à sa maison pour ne pas risquer une mort horrible.

Oh, mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour…

Il se tourne vers elle et l'embrasse une dernière fois. Je regarde ailleurs.

- Bonne chance mon ange. Avec tes jolies ailes, tu peux tout faire !

Merlin, je voudrais aussi pouvoir écouter ailleurs. Ann glousse et… Quoi ? Ann _glousse _? Oh non, pitié, pas ça. On va dire que c'est le stress, hein ? Oui, oui, on va dire que c'est ça.

Le temps que je me remette de mes émotions, Phillip est parti, laissant ma meilleure amie légèrement rouge. Je prends la résolution de ne pas lui faire part de mon… hum, scepticisme à l'égard des derniers propos. A la place, je demande :

- Alors, pas trop stressée ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Je vois, je continue. On va dire que Phillip est un bon antistress.

Nouveau rougissement. Tiens, tout d'un coup elle est devenue muette.

- Quoi, il a emporté tes cordes vocales avec lui ?

- Luth ! me reproche-t-elle vivement.

Taquine, je lui tire la langue.

- Pas la peine de stresser, Ann ! Tu vas faire un super match. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu sois moins bonne qu'à l'entrainement. Et de toute manière, tu n'as pas le droit de perdre contre Serpentard. C'est une question d'honneur.

Elle hoche la tête, toujours silencieuse. Nous contournons les vestiaires pour rejoindre l'entrée. Je lui souhaite une dernière fois bonne chance avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les locaux. Elle va s'en sortir, c'est obligé, dites ?

**oOoOo**

Je rejoins les gradins, seule. A mon grand étonnement, les trois Maraudeurs non joueurs sont déjà installés.

- Vous vous êtes fait virer ? je les questionne en m'asseyant à leur côté.

- Fabian a mis Sirius à la porte parce qu'il le stressait plus qu'autre chose, rigole Peter.

- Je veux bien te croire !

- Tu croirais n'importe qui du moment qu'il dirait du mal de moi, de toute façon, grogne le concerné avec un air de martyr.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien, Sirichounet d'amour !

- Tu dois donc m'aimer beaucoup, Luthine adorée !

- Tu n'as pas idée, mon petit sucre d'orge !

J'ai du mal à croire que je suis en train d'avoir une conversation digne de _Chaudron et Passion_ avec Sirius Black au milieu du stade de Quidditch. Peter nous considère d'un œil sceptique alors que Remus affiche un sourire étrange.

- Oh ! Après ça, ose me dire que j'avais tort, Luth ! s'écrie quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Je me retourne brusquement. Lily, debout derrière moi, les poings sur les hanches, a une expression entendue sur le visage. J'ai bien compris l'insinuation, contrairement à Sirius :

- Tu avais raison à propos de quoi ?

Je réponds un peu trop vite :

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- J'ai l'étrange impression que si …

Pendant que nous parlons, Lily vient s'asseoir à ma gauche. Je la sens attentive à la conversation. Je connais assez bien Sirius pour savoir qu'il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire facilement.

- On va faire un marché : tu me dis qui est le garçon mystère, je te dis de quoi Lily parlait… D'accord ? je dis en tendant la main.

À mes côtés, Miss Evans sursaute, aussi surprise que les garçons.

- Bon, ça va, gardez vos secrets, grogne Black au bout d'un moment. Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas intéressant.

Et il se retourne vers Remus en faisant mine de bouder.

- Hum… Son refus vient appuyer mon hypothèse à propos de ses sentiments, on dirait, souffle Lily à mon oreille.

- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi.

Je suis d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve.

- Eh bien, continue-t-elle, imperturbable, pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse de te dire le nom du garçon si ce n'est pas lui ?

Je reste un instant muette et je la dévisage. Ses yeux verts pétillent de victoire.

- Ca pourrait très bien être un Maraudeur qu'il ne voudrait donc pas trahir. Peter…

Je préférerais que non.

-… ou Remus…

Ca serait trooop bien !

-… ou même… _James_ ! je termine, malicieuse.

Lily a perdu son sourire et c'est à mon tour d'être morte de rire. C'est complètement impossible que James pose les yeux sur une autre fille que Lily. Mais voir cette dernière en douter est trop drôle. Surtout après des années de rejet en bonne et due forme.

- Bienvenue à tous ! Vous êtes venus nombreux assister au début de la saison de Quidditch de Poudlard ! Les équipes présentes cette année pour le match d'ouverture sont Gryffondor et Serpentard !

La voix est mélodieuse et entrainante. C'est Eloïse Maldey qui fait le commentaire, une amie de Peter et Mary. D'ailleurs, je vois cette dernière se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour nous rejoindre. Son amie Agatha l'accompagne.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclame Peter en se poussant contre Remus pour leur faire une place.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage car les joueurs entrent sur le terrain.

- Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard est Evan Rosier !

Je grimace de dégoût. Qu'un morveux pareil ait pu être nommé capitaine me dépasse. La commentatrice continue de présenter l'équipe de Rosier. Il a changé les trois poursuiveurs pour les remplacer par des membres de sa bande, dont Bellatrix. J'entends Sirius étouffer un juron. C'est au tour des Gryffondors d'entrer.

- Et voici la nouvelle équipe de James Potter ! Devant les buts, l'éternelle Mandy Cauldwell, la plus jeune fille à être entrée dans l'équipe de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !

Sirius scande le nom de Mandy en sautant comme un dément à mes côtés. Je ferais bien remarquer à Lily que _ça_, ça va exactement à l'encontre de sa théorie, mais elle a les yeux fixés sur le terrain. Je lui trouve un intérêt bien soudain pour le Quidditch avant de voir James, qui vient de décoller, passer devant notre tribune et lui décocher un grand sourire. Je garde ma remarque mielleuse pour moi. Éloïse continue :

-… et la nouvelle batteuse de l'équipe, j'ai nommé Ann Johnson !

C'est à mon tour de hurler à m'en déchirer la voix pour encourager ma meilleure amie. Je l'aperçois, petit point rouge et noir au loin. Elle agite sa batte je la devine toujours aussi nerveuse. Elle le sera certainement moins après le coup d'envoi.

Coup qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à arriver d'ailleurs. Les joueurs se précipitent sur le Souafle et une mêlée s'en suit. Les Serpentards s'en emparent et Bellatrix fonce vers les buts, ses batteurs à ses côtés. Elle y arrive presque en ligne droite et vise le panneau central. Mandy le laisse passer.

J'en reste muette de stupeur. C'était un tir facile. Très facile même. Comment Mandy, la meilleure gardienne que j'aie jamais vue, a-t-elle pu laisser passer ça ? Le silence de Sirius et de Lily à mes côtés en dit long sur leur stupeur à eux également.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? s'exclame Lily, furieuse. Son imbécile d'ex n'est pas sur le terrain ! Elle l'oublie et elle joue, bon Dieu !

La rousse continue d'enguirlander sa meilleure amie à distance, usant de jurons moldus à profusion. Je me concentre sur le jeu.

Après dix minutes, Serpentard mène soixante à trente. Lorsque les Verts marquent à nouveau, James demande un temps mort et rassemble ses joueurs. Je devine à ses gesticulations qu'il enguirlande l'équipe.

- Vas-y Cornedrue, crie Sirius, secoue-moi ces farfadets !

L'expression me fait sourire. Le jeu reprend. Fabian est passé poursuiveur central. Il attrape le Souafle et fonce à toute vitesse vers les buts adverses. Seule Ann le protège et je vois que son stress l'a quittée. Elle frappe dans les Cognards avec une hargne que seule la rage de Fabian égale. Ce dernier arrive devant les buts, feinte et lance la balle rouge dans l'anneau de gauche. Rosier, le gardien, n'a rien vu venir. Apparemment, l'engueulade de James a fait ses preuves. Le jeu s'accélère. Je n'ai jamais vu Fabian aussi agressif. Je me demande la raison d'un tel comportement, mais ces pensées sont chassées de mon esprit au moment où Lily pousse un cri épouvanté, les bras tendus vers le terrain. Les deux attrapeurs plongent à toute vitesse vers le sol.

**oOoOo**

On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On a gagné et Lily a frisé l'attaque cardiaque. James a attrapé le Vif d'or à moins de trois mètres du sol. C'est seulement lorsqu'il est remonté en chandelle que mon amie a cessé de se mordre le poing. Ce dernier garde d'ailleurs de jolies marques de dents.

James chantait de joie à la sortie des vestiaires, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux encore moins coiffés qu'à l'accoutumée. En fait, tous les joueurs étaient heureux et fiers au possible. Tous sauf Mandy, qui a jeté son balai et couru se réfugier dans les vestiaires. Il a fallu que Lily puis Sirius aillent lui secouer les puces pour qu'elle daigne revenir parmi nous avec un (petit) sourire aux lèvres. Et elle n'a pas lâché Sirius de la soirée – à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse.

Mais la joie de tout le monde ne m'atteint qu'à moitié. J'ai à peine aperçu Ann depuis le match. Sur le terrain, j'ai eu du mal à me tracer un passage dans la foule pour aller la féliciter. Plus de mal que Phillip qui, grâce à sa grande carrure, a bousculé tout le monde sans ménagement pour kidnapper ma meilleure amie. Je ne l'ai plus revue jusqu'au couvre-feu, heure où elle est rentrée pour participer à la fin de la fête. Ce comportement m'a un peu vexée. C'est la victoire de Gryffondor, j'estime que la meilleure amie Gryffondor prévaut sur le petit ami Serdaigle ! Non ?

**oOoOo**

L'ambiance est plutôt bonne dans les jours qui suivent. La victoire a mis la grande majorité des élèves de bonne humeur. Malheureusement, une petite minorité ne l'est pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et cette petite minorité a une façon d'exprimer son mécontentement qui ne me plait guère. Pour cette raison, je passe énormément de temps avec les garçons. Bon, il faut dire aussi que c'est une bonne excuse pour passer du temps avec Remus. L'inconvénient, c'est que Lily est persuadée que je fais ça pour être avec Sirius. A sa décharge, il faut avouer que « Patmol » est tellement exubérant que ça peut prêter à confusion.

Ann passe de plus en plus de temps avec Phillip, à tel point que je commence à m'en ennuyer. Remus me taquine gentiment à ce sujet et me conseille de me trouver moi aussi un petit ami. Quand je lui réponds que s'il me dévoilait l'identité du garçon mystère, ça me simplifierait les choses, il se contente de rire en disant « oh que oui ! ». Si ce n'est pas frustrant ça !

A ce propos, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi Mary est désormais d'avis d'abandonner les investigations. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a découvert quelque chose sans m'en faire part. Son identité, sûrement. Mais alors pourquoi me dire d'abandonner ? Parce que ce n'est pas Remus ? Ou pas un des autres garçons ? Parce que je serais horrifiée ?

Je suis frustrée. Le neurone de la groupie est frustré. Les autres neurones aussi. J'en ai marre des secrets !

**oOoOo**

_Papa, Maman,_

_Ô joie, vous voir à Pré-au-Lard ! C'est sûr que se croiser aux Trois Balais sera une excellente manière de remplacer quinze jours de vacances incluant Noël et le Nouvel An. Vous dites que votre décision est irrévocable ? Très bien, la mienne l'est aussi. Je rentre pour Noël que vous le vouliez ou non. Je suis majeure, je n'ai plus besoin de votre autorisation pour quitter l'école. J'ai mon permis de transplanage, je peux donc aussi arriver seule à la maison. Quant à Keith, je crains qu'il ne soit pas très content de rester seul à l'école, mais c'est votre problème._

_Vous ne pourrez pas me garder éternellement à l'abri : je quitte Poudlard dans quelques mois pour ne plus y revenir et vivre à l'extérieur. Je suis consciente des risques et il me faudra bien les affronter un jour. M'enfermer dans l'école n'est plus la solution pour me protéger. Si je m'applique à vivre dans un faux cocon de sécurité, que se passera-t-il le jour où il se brisera ? Je ne serai pas préparée à combattre le danger. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets, mais les faits sont là : j'ai grandi et vous ne pourrez pas veiller sur moi éternellement._

_A dans un mois,_

_Luth_

Quel courage ! Je ne me croyais pas capable d'écrire de tels mots. _Je suis consciente des dangers de l'extérieur, il faudra bien les affronter…_ Quelle hypocrisie aussi, moi qui ne veux surtout pas y penser ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir gain de cause ! Je suis complètement folle. Rentrer toute seule jusqu'à la maison ! J'espère que les parents changeront d'avis, ça ne me plairait pas de le faire. J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

**oOoOo**

Le mardi suivant, c'est au tour de Sirius de m'accompagner en cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Je me demande où sont passés James et Lily – quoique finalement je préfère ne pas le savoir.

- Tu n'as pas peur que de nouvelles rumeurs circulent sur notre compte ? glisse malicieusement Sirius comme nous empruntons un raccourci peu fréquenté.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- Eh bien nous venons de bifurquer seuls dans un couloir obscur… Connu pour être prisé par les couples en mal de tranquillité !

Ah oui tiens. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas venue que je n'avais pas fait attention. Je gémis de désespoir.

- Et moi qui me réjouissais que le match de Quidditch ait remplacé ta vie sentimentale dans le top 5 de Poudlard Potins !

- Ma vie sentimentale est toujours dans le top 5, Luthine, se moque mon camarade.

- Alors tu seras gentil de trouver une autre groupie pour tenir le rôle de la petite amie !

- Pourquoi donc ferais-je ça alors que j'ai trouvé la candidate parfaite ?

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ? Sirius remarque ma mine et développe :

- L'inconvénient avec les groupies, c'est qu'elles ont tendance à prendre la rumeur pour la réalité. Si la rumeur dit que je sors avec Unetelle, ladite Unetelle va venir me faire du charme en croyant que je suis intéressé. C'est… lassant.

- Lassant ?

Non mais je rêve. Attendez, il faut que je vérifie la taille de ses chevilles ! Monsieur me fait un clin d'œil.

- Alors que toi, tu restes naturelle. Ca fait plaisir !

- Donc tu ne comptes pas démentir cette rumeur ?

- Oh que non !

- Mais… j'étouffe d'indignation. Ca arrange peut-être tes affaires, mais certainement pas les miennes ! Aucun garçon n'osera m'approcher si je passe pour ta petite amie !

- C'est à toi de te débrouiller, réplique-t-il d'un ton presque dédaigneux.

Oh, le goujat !

- Espèce d'égoïste !

- Eh là, pèse tes mots ! J'ai dit que je ne démentirais pas la rumeur, pas que j'allais l'entretenir ! A toi de…

- SIRIUS !

Le cri résonne dans le couloir, suivi d'un sifflement bizarre. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve plaquée au mur par Remus. Si mon neurone de la groupie en furie, toute vigueur retrouvée, n'était pas en train de hurler à tue-tête « comme c'est romantiiiique ! », peut-être que je pourrais me demander pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi il a sorti sa baguette et pourquoi il n'aide pas Sirius, à présent étendu par terre. Mais mon cerveau embrumé refuse d'analyser la scène. Il doit aussi rester en mode pause, car j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée lorsqu'une nouvelle voix s'invite à la fête :

- LUTH ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

* * *

><p><em>Luth ne sait pas ce qu'elle fiche mais elle vous saurait bien gré de lui expliquer.<em>

_Caprice sait très bien ce que Remus fiche mais bien évidemment, elle ne dira rien, surtout si ses lecteurs prennent la fâcheuse habitude de ne rien dire, ou de lui faire du chantage par review interposée. Elle vous retrouve la semaine prochaine et si vous êtes curieux, "**Conjugez "intriguer"...**" pour savoir ce qu'il vous attend!_


	10. Conjuguez Intriguer

_Merci à **HappyPhant0m**, **Mistycal**, **Melody**,** Idiote** et **Gaef** pour leurs reviews, les deux premiers pour avoir commenté lors de leur découverte, les trois seconds pour me suivre régulièrement :) J'ai particulièrement aimé vos suggestions pour ce chapitre et vous laisse donc voir si vous êtes dans le vrai sans plus de discussions._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Caprice_

**_RAR à Melody_**_: Il n'y a pas qu'au milieu de sa tourmente sentimentale que Luth est complètement perdue, mais celle-ci y contribue bien en effet. Je serai curieuse de savoir si tu as deviné plus de choses que Luth et ce qui te fait pencher pour Sirius, d'ailleurs! A bientôt!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Conjuguez « intriguer » …<strong>

_- SIRIUS !_

_Le cri résonne dans le couloir, suivi d'un sifflement bizarre. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve plaquée au mur par Remus. Si mon neurone de la groupie en furie, toute vigueur retrouvée, n'était pas en train de hurler à tue-tête « comme c'est romantiiiique ! », peut-être que je pourrais me demander pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi il a sorti sa baguette et pourquoi il n'aide pas Sirius, à présent étendu par terre. Mais mon cerveau embrumé refuse d'analyser la scène. Il doit aussi rester en mode pause, car j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée lorsqu'une nouvelle voix s'invite à la fête :_

_- LUTH ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?_

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, Remus s'écarte rapidement de moi pour se pencher sur Sirius. Je me décolle du mur, un peu rouge, et identifie les nouveaux arrivants : Keith et sa tendre Judith. Aïe. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir moi-même, je grogne en réponse à sa précédente question.

Sirius, toujours allongé au sol, gémit en se tenant le genou. Il traite Remus de tous les noms et lui promet mille morts toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande avidement la petite amie de mon frère.

Elle s'approche en s'accrochant à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Keith a le bon goût de paraître gêné. Il se passe nerveusement la main dans ses boucles claires. Mais Judith ne s'embarrasse pas. Je serre les poings, réprimant une pulsion meurtrière.

- Rien qui te regarde, je réponds sèchement. Alors retourne à tes occupations !

La gamine se redresse, offensée. Elle semble chercher quelque chose à dire, mais ne trouvant rien, elle opère un demi-tour stratégique, tête haute, et entraine mon frère dans une autre direction. Je reste un instant aux aguets, histoire de vérifier qu'ils ne vont pas se cacher à côté pour espionner. Heureusement, non. Je retourne donc dare-dare vers les garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Remus ? je demande en m'agenouillant.

- Il s'est passé que j'ai joué mon rôle de garde du corps. Regarde ça.

Il remonte le pantalon de Sirius jusqu'à son genou, dévoilant un bleu d'une taille impressionnante.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? Il fallait un objet physique !

- Je l'ai aperçu, je crois que c'était un…

Sirius semble chercher ses mots.

- Vous savez, ce truc bizarre que les moldus s'amusent à lancer et qui revient vers eux ?

- Un boomerang ?

Je suis interloquée et surtout, je ne comprends rien à rien. Sirius tente de se relever. Il prend appui sur sa jambe, reste en équilibre incertain un instant… et retombe en grognant.

- Aïe !

- Tu as quelque chose de cassé ? je m'inquiète.

- Ca m'étonnerait. C'est plutôt… bizarre, comme sensation.

Eh bien, voilà qui nous aide.

- Qu'est-ce ces imbéciles en vert ont bien pu trafiquer ?

- Quelque chose que la morale réprouve, j'en ai bien peur, répond sombrement Remus. Ils ont utilisé un objet, ce qui signifie que ce qu'ils ont fait à ce boomerang était suffisamment puissant pour nécessiter un support physique…

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, je fais à Sirius qui tente obstinément de se mettre debout.

- J'ai vu pire ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que je dirais à Miss Pomfresh ?

- Mais le bleu sur ton genou est apparu bien trop vite ! Et regarde, il grossit et noircit à vue d'œil !

Les garçons échangent un regard incertain. Visiblement, ils ne savent pas quoi décider. Pour une fois !

- On ne va pas rester là jusqu'à la Saint Ulfric, j'interviens. Sirius, tu vas à l'infirmerie, sinon je vais trouver moi-même Miss Pomfresh !

- Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais, tente Remus en direction de son ami.

Il répond par une grimace. Nous l'aidons à se relever – mais qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! – et le soutenons pour qu'il puisse marcher.

Nous parcourons une dizaine de mètres avant que Sirius ne repousse brutalement Remus.

- Dégage ! crache-t-il méchamment.

Déséquilibrée par l'absence de soutien, je perds l'équilibre et entraine le Maraudeur dans ma chute. Sirius feule. Il _quoi_ ? Je me relève précipitamment pour le voir fixer son ami en retroussant les lèvres. Ses yeux n'ont pas leur couleur habituelle.

- Euh… Sirius ? je tente, incertaine.

- Chut ! Ne fais pas de bruit ! répond-il sans cesser de fixer Remus, qui s'est prudemment mis hors de portée.

Je lève les yeux vers mon camarade, complètement perdue. Mon regard signifie clairement « qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », mais sa réponse est un haussement impuissant des épaules. Soudain, Sirius secoue la tête, semblant revenir à lui.

- Remus ? Remus ! Où es-tu ?

- En face de toi.

- Mais… je ne te vois pas ! Je ne vois plus rien !

- Calme-toi, Sirius, répond son ami en se rapprochant lentement. Là, tu sens ma main.

Sirius sursaute à son contact. Je reviens près de lui. Il fronce les sourcils, repousse Remus et halète.

- Je… arrive plus… respirer !

Ca commence à m'affoler, là ! Je le pousse brusquement contre le sol pour l'allonger et desserre sa cravate.

- Remus, enlève-lui sa ceinture !

Il obéit sans broncher, mais à peine a-t-il esquissé un geste que la main du malade vient gifler la sienne. Nouveau feulement.

- Sirius, laisse Remus faire, il veut t'aider !

- Non, crache-t-il. Mauvais !

- Quoi ? Mais non voyons ! Remus n'est pas…

Mais Sirius ne m'écoute pas et s'étouffe. Il se relève et crache une chose étrange. Je m'étrangle en la reconnaissant.

- Une boule de poils ?

Merlin, il faut faire quelque chose et vite ! Quoi ? Mon cerveau est en état d'alerte et les neurones ne trouvent pas de solution. Je déchire le pantalon de Sirius et étouffe un cri d'horreur. La moitié de sa jambe est recouverte d'une matière noire et étrange. On dirait du poil de chat.

- Je vais chercher Pomfresh !

- Non ! s'exclame Remus dans un sursaut. Moi, j'y vais !

- Mais…

- Luth, il refuse que je l'approche. S'il se passe quelque chose je ne pourrai rien faire !

Et le temps que je réplique, il est parti en courant. La dernière image que j'ai de lui, c'est son expression livide et terrifiée.

Je reste à côté de Sirius qui continue de cracher des boules de poils, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je desserre sa ceinture pour l'aider à respirer et l'encourage doucement :

- Ca va aller, Sirius, Miss Pomfresh arrive. Elle va te tirer de là.

Il tousse.

- … Pas un imbécile ! Kof, kof… Gentil quand même, kof kof.

Bon et maintenant, je fais quoi ? J'espère que Remus reviendra avant qu'un attroupement d'élèves ne se forme autour de Sirius. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de spectateurs.

**oOoOo**

Remus revient à peine dix minutes plus tard, accompagné de Miss Pomfresh et du professeur McGonagall. Hallelujah ! Tandis qu'il reprend son souffle, je m'écarte pour laisser l'infirmière examiner son patient. Ca ne prend pas longtemps. D'un coup de baguette, elle conjure un brancard et le fait léviter en direction de l'infirmerie.

**oOoOo**

Nous piétinons maintenant tous deux dans le bureau de notre directrice de maison, attendant qu'elle arrive. Lorsqu'elle entre, son habituel air sévère est teinté d'inquiétude. Elle nous dit de nous asseoir, nous regarde tour à tour puis me demande de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. J'inspire :

- Nous allions en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Nous avons pris un raccourci et…

Euh… Je lui dis que Remus a surgi à l'improviste, tel Lancelot du Lac sauvant Guenièvre des griffes de la Chimère ? Réflexion faite, non, on va éviter.

- Nous avons entendu un sifflement bizarre et Sirius est tombé par terre. Il n'arrivait plus à se relever puis il a commencé à devenir bizarre… Il… il ne voulait pas que Remus l'approche, il disait qu'il était mauvais, je continue d'une toute petite voix.

Jetant un œil à Remus, je m'aperçois que ses traits sont crispés à ce souvenir. Je me demande pourquoi ça l'atteint tant. Après tout, Sirius n'était pas dans son état normal. McGonagall frémit également. J'ai encore dû louper un épisode.

- A-t-il dit quelque chose d'autre lorsque vous étiez seule avec lui ? me demande-t-elle calmement.

- Euh… non. Juste que je le prenais pour un imbécile quand j'essayais de le rassurer.

- Bien. Mr Lupin, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à la déclaration de Miss Selwyn ?

- Oui, professeur. Je crois que ce qui a frappé Sirius était un boomerang.

- Un boomerang ? répète notre professeur, déconcertée.

- C'est un objet moldu, je commence.

- Je sais ce qu'est un boomerang, Miss Selwyn.

Je deviens toute rouge.

- Dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu le récupérer. Il aurait été très utile pour comprendre ce qui arrive à Mr Black.

- Vous ne savez vraiment rien, professeur ? je demande en triturant une mèche de cheveux.

McGonagall me vrille de son regard perçant et je frissonne. Je ne la vois que peu, ayant arrêté la Métamorphose après mes BUSEs et j'ai donc perdu l'habitude de la fréquenter.

- Miss Pomfresh pense que le but de l'agression était de transformer Mr Black en Fléreur.

- En Fléreur ? s'exclame Remus pour moi. Mais pourquoi ?

Notre directrice hausse les épaules, aussi perplexe que nous.

- J'espérais que vous me le diriez. Miss Pomfresh pense également qu'il y a eu quelques ratés dans l'exécution des sortilèges. Selon son diagnostic, il y a deux possibilités : soit le but était une transformation totale et dans ce cas les schémas magiques n'ont pas été respectés…

Ben je trouve que niveau transformation c'était plutôt bien parti, personnellement : les yeux jaunes, l'agressivité, les boules de poils…

- Soit aucune transformation physique n'était prévue, auquel cas certains procédés ont été oubliés. La présence du… boomerang nous aurait aidés à identifier le but final et peut-être même l'auteur de cette farce de mauvais goût. Toujours aucune suggestion quant au coupable, je présume ?

Disant ces mots, elle fixe tout spécialement Remus. C'est assez drôle qu'elle pense que la farce était dirigée contre un Maraudeur. Elle doit croire que je n'ai fait que me trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'était moi la victime, en théorie. Il faudrait lui avouer que je suis la responsable de la farce sur les Serpentards. Quoique j'aimerais bien voir sa tête si j'avouais !

Après que Remus ait répondu par la négative, le professeur McGonagall nous renvoie en cours avec un mot d'explication. Avant de nous laisser partir, elle nous assure que Sirius sera sur pied rapidement et nous prie de l'informer si d'autres informations nous reviennent en mémoire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle dit cela pour la forme, sachant très bien que Remus ne dira rien qui compromettrait Sirius.

**oOoOo**

- Ca va, Luth ? me demande Remus une fois que nous nous sommes suffisamment éloignés.

- Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre.

En effet, je me sens pleine d'humeurs différentes : vidée, soulagée, coupable, mais aussi perplexe et intriguée.

- Ca n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi voulaient-ils me transformer en Fléreur ?

- C'est une idée comme une autre… Un bon moyen de te ridiculiser en public, je suppose.

- Il y a pire. Un Fléreur, c'est juste un… chat ! Ca n'a rien de ridicule !

- C'est tout de même un chat qui reconnaît les personnes peu fréquentables ! Imagine ce qu'il se serait passé si en plein milieu du repas tu t'étais mise à attaquer l'un d'entre nous.

- J'aurai plutôt attaqué les Serpentards, je réponds. Vous êtes bien plus fréquentables qu'eux.

- Cela dépend, répond Remus, songeur. Selon leur plan, ils ont très bien pu ajouter un critère comme _fréquentable pour eux_. Avec une potion ou un sortilège…

- Impossible ! je m'exclame. Il faudrait passer par les schémas arithmantiques et…

- Tu as déjà oublié le cours magistral de McKinnon, à ce que je vois, fait-il, caustique. La magie noire ne s'embarrasse pas de schémas arithmantiques.

Je m'étrangle.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils ont fait de la magie noire ? Mais c'est grave !

- Peut-être pas totalement noire, mais pas suffisamment blanche à mon goût.

Il remarque sans doute mon air abattu car il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. « Hiiiiiiiii ! ».

- De toute façon, on ne le saura jamais. Tu as entendu le professeur McGonagall : leur vengeance a raté. Pourquoi, on ne saura sans doute jamais, mais c'est tant mieux.

- Mais Remus, de la magie noire, c'est grave ! Il faut le dire à…

- Tss, ils s'en rendront bien compte tous seuls. Et il y a fort à parier qu'ils soupçonnent déjà la bande de Rogue, ne serait-ce que parce que la victime s'appelle Sirius Black.

- Et ils ne vont rien faire !

- On n'accuse pas sans preuve, Luth. Et les Serpentards le savent très bien. Ils s'en fichent qu'on les suspecte tant qu'on ne peut rien démontrer.

Je me sens subitement sans défense face à tant de haine. « Cesse donc de te faire du mouron et profite de l'instant présent » professe le neurone de la groupie en furie. Etonnamment, j'ai du mal à l'écouter, cette fois-ci.

**oOoOo**

- Ou étais-tu passée ?

Accueil très chaleureux de Lily lorsque nous la retrouvons pour le cours de Potions.

- Comme Sirius et toi n'étiez pas là, j'ai été obligée de me mettre avec James !

La pauvre, je suis sûre que c'était vraiment horrible. Je compatis de tout mon cœur.

- Alors j'espère que tu as vraiment une bonne excuse !

A vrai dire, j'en ai une, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me lancer dans des explications maintenant.

- Eh, Luth, je te parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seule avec Remus ? Et tu sais où est Sirius ? Il n'était pas avec vous ?

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque le professeur Slughorn ouvre la porte et nous invite à entrer. Sans répondre, je vais m'affaler sur ma chaise, laissant derrière moi une Lily mécontente.

Ann s'installe silencieusement à mes côtés. D'un regard en coin, je la vois m'observer d'un œil inquiet, hésitant à parler.

- Promis, je vous raconterai tout au repas, je souffle avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai surtout besoin de silence.

Surprise, elle acquiesce malgré tout. Le cours commence et je m'exécute distraitement, broyant du noir. Je ne vois que Remus, devant moi, parler tout bas aux garçons.

**oOoOo**

- Il faut aller tout de suite à l'infirmerie !

- Non ! C'est hors de question ! Tu vas manger d'abord ! Ensuite tu pourras aller vociférer contre les Serpentards avec Sirius.

- Mais Remus…

- J'ai dit NON !

Et sans plus se préoccuper de James, Remus fait demi-tour et se dirige résolument vers la Grande Salle. Je le suis en silence, toujours en tentant d'éviter Lily. Mais celle-ci s'est rabattue sur James pour avoir des nouvelles fraiches.

La première chose que je vois en entrant, c'est la bande de Rosier. Quand ils me voient, je pense ironiquement que leur air surpris aurait comblé Sirius de joie. Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, moi. Je me contente de les ignorer et de rejoindre ma table.

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc, juste à côté de Remus, et nous attendons toujours aussi silencieusement que les autres arrivent. Ils mettent un moment, mais Peter et Mary les ont rejoints lorsqu'ils s'asseyent autour de nous.

- C'est… bafouille Peter, tremblant.

De peur ? De rage ? Je n'en sais trop rien.

- Eh bien, grince James en s'asseyant en face de nous, tu en fais une tête !

- Elle est sous le choc ! me défend Ann et je me sens pleine de gratitude envers elle.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas elle, la victime !

Allons bon, il va me tenir responsable des blessures de Sirius ? Coupable, je me dis que je le suis en effet… jusqu'à ce qu'il continue.

- Et puis tu savais qu'ils se vengeraient, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu t'y attendais !

- Je ne m'attendais pas à de la _magie noire _! je bondis.

Grand silence choqué.

- De… de la magie noire ? balbutie Potter en se tournant vers Remus, accusateur. Tu ne nous l'as pas dit !

L'accusé lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, James.

- Hypothèse, mon œil ! Si tu y as pensé, c'est que tu as une preuve ! Tu es tellement comme McGonagall à ne jamais vouloir accuser sans preuve !

Houlà, Monsieur devient agressif. Faut qu'il se calme.

- Eh, Potter, ne parle pas comme ça ! s'insurge notre préfète-en-chef, bouillante d'indignation devant tant de méchanceté. Remus n'a rien fait !

- Lily, pas la peine de t'énerver, répond Mandy sur le même ton. C'est normal que James se sente touché, c'est quand même son meilleur ami qui a été victime de magie noire.

Je ferme les yeux et retiens un soupir exaspéré. Finalement, les Serpentards auront atteint leur but : on va tous se crier dessus et ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole.

- C'est fou ce que mes amis sont agréables ce soir, crie presque Ann en se tournant vers Fabian, assis à côté d'elle.

J'avale ma pomme de terre de travers. Un silence mi-choqué, mi-colérique suit ses paroles. La fourchette dans la bouche, les yeux rivés sur le sixième année, elle nous ignore ostensiblement.

- Euh… C'est vrai qu'il y a de l'ambiance, répond prudemment le Prewett, pas vraiment heureux de devoir médire sur son capitaine.

Et Ann de nous regarder enfin en agitant sa fourchette d'un air sévère.

- On dirait ma sœur, pouffe Fabian pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tu es faite pour avoir beaucoup d'enfants, je crois !

Ma meilleure amie se tourne vers lui, la fourchette toujours en l'air.

- Elle en a combien, ta sœur ?

- Son troisième est né cet été. Elle l'a appelé Percy.

- Le pauvre.

- Je suis assez d'accord, grimace Fabian.

Ann se tourne à nouveau vers nous :

- Vous voyez, ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle une conversation civilisée. Et tant que vous n'êtes pas capable d'en tenir une, ce n'est même pas la peine de m'adresser la parole. Et les deux autres, Fabian, comment ils s'appellent ?

Mary et moi nous retenons à grand-peine de rire en voyant les mines dépitées des autres. Nous sommes des habituées de ses coups de colère. Ann a horreur que nous nous disputions et fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais c'est sûr que lorsqu'on ne le sait pas, voir la joyeuse, légère et enthousiaste Ann faire la morale peut être assez surprenant.

Je regarde mes camarades. La plupart semblent embêtés, surtout Remus qui affiche un sourire gêné. James est plus ahuri qu'autre chose, mais Mandy est simplement outrée. Elle commence vraiment à m'énerver. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a touché à son Sirius chéri qu'il faut entrer en guerre contre le reste du monde. Eh, c'était moi qui étais visée et je n'en fais pas un drame ! Enfin… presque.

- Pardon, fait Peter d'une toute petite voix.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'adressait à toi, répond tout de suite Mary avec un sourire rassurant.

Ne pas fixer James d'un air accusateur. Ne pas fixer James d'un air accusateur. Ne pas regarder Mandy non plus. Surtout pas.

- Eh bien pardon aussi, s'engage Lily.

James répète immédiatement. Ah, le pouvoir de l'amour… Je devrais peut-être y croire un peu, finalement.

- De toute façon, enchaîne l'amoureux en question, je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord : on ne peut pas les laisser faire.

Evidemment, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver transformée en truc bizarre.

- Tu as raison. Il faudrait… Zut, je suis bête ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir au repas ce soir !

De nouveau, mes amis me regardent sans comprendre.

- Eh bien comme ça ils auraient cru avoir réussi leur blague et ils m'auraient fichu la paix.

- Ben voyons, renifle Mandy, méprisante. Tu crois qu'ils sont du genre à s'arrêter quand ils sont à égalité ? Si tu étais partie à l'infirmerie tout de suite, ils auraient recommencé quand même, vu qu'ils n'auraient pas réussi à t'humilier.

Chouette programme. Je me sens très abattue.

- Faut pas avoir peur, fait James, désinvolte. On va leur mettre une raclée et ils ne recommenceront plus.

- Raisonnement primaire, répond Lily alors que je bondis de ma chaise :

- Non, surtout pas ! Si vous faites ça, ils vont encore répondre, puis vous aussi et on n'en sortira plus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? Laisser Sirius prendre pour toi jusqu'à la nuit des temps ?

Ne pas tuer Mandy.

- Je vais me débrouiller toute seule, je réponds par bravade. Comme ça ils seront contents et après je serai tranquille.

- Encore un raisonnement primaire, dit Remus qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis un moment.

Je vois avec satisfaction qu'il a empêché Mandy de parler. Ouf, elle allait sûrement encore me sortir une vacherie du genre « t'as raison, au moins mon Sirichounet d'amour que j'aime sera en sécurité ». Remus, quant à lui semble plus amusé qu'autre chose par mon idée et la réplique de ses amis m'éclaire sur son comportement :

- Hors de question qu'on te laisse affronter ça toute seule ! Aussi énervante que tu sois, euh…

- Merci, James, j'apprécie l'attention.

Un silence suit notre débat. Je vois clairement James réfléchir et j'ose naïvement espérer qu'il renoncera à la vengeance. Je pense pouvoir convaincre Remus et Peter, mais pas Sirius.

Ann se tourne à nouveau vers nous au bout d'un moment.

- Ah, je préfère déjà ça. On ne devrait jamais parler de Serpentard à table, c'est indécent.

Sa petite pique relance la polémique.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, raisonne Lily, c'est le but de la manœuvre. Ils espéraient quoi ?

- Que je vous déteste tous, je réponds, très abattue.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça…

- Si… Quand Sirius a commencé à se transformer, il ne voulait plus que Remus l'approche. Il disait qu'il était méchant…

- Mauvais, corrige Remus, blanc comme un linge. Il disait que j'étais mauvais.

- Oh !

James et Peter se sont exclamés dans un bel ensemble. Ils fixent leur ami un moment, puis la table des Serpentards.

- Les sales petit mer…

- Hem.

James étouffe les jurons qui lui viennent à la bouche quand Lily tousse fort peu discrètement.

- Je vais faire avaler ses cheveux graisseux à Servilus ! A coup sûr c'est lui qui… Cette espèce de sale petite vermine !

- James ! s'exclame une Lily outrée.

- Je ne pense pas, répond en même temps Remus qui a repris des couleurs. C'est Luth qui était visée. Pas Sirius.

Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce que racontent les garçons. Ca n'a aucun sens.

- Que ce soit Luth ou Sirius, le résultat est le même, intervient Ann.

- Oui et non… McGonagall a dit qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que le sortilège réussisse. Je pense que c'est parce que leur plan comportait une autre partie.

Je regarde Peter sans comprendre.

- Eh bien… Ce n'est pas du genre des Serpentards de faire un aussi gros coup… Enfin, je veux dire, aussi voyant. Ce n'est pas très…

- Subtil ?

Il acquiesce.

- Et donc… je suppose que le but initial était de te euh… donner des instincts de Fléreur. Alors tu aurais commencé à détester tout le monde mais… sans que personne ne comprenne… non, ne _voit_ pourquoi.

- Et parce que le boomerang a atterri sur Sirius n'a pas marché ? Donc Luth a… quelque chose en plus ?

Je recrache mon verre immédiatement.

- Une potion ?

- Peut-être, fait Remus, songeur. Ou un autre sortilège. Ou…

- Une poupée vaudou ! suggère Lily.

Alors que je la regarde sans comprendre, Mandy éclate de rire. Ca doit être un truc moldu. Je connais beaucoup de choses moldues, mais ça, ça ne me dit rien.

- Tu sais bien que ça n'existe pas ! dit notre gardienne de Quidditch. C'est une légende moldue.

- On ne va pas débattre des légendes moldues maintenant, décide sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, l'important c'est que tu ailles te faire examiner tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! énonce Ann.

- Et quel prétexte vais-je trouver pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Je crois que tu en as un, lance James en me menaçant de sa fourchette. On doit aller voir Sirius !

**oOoOo**

Nous passons à l'infirmerie sitôt le repas terminé. J'anticipe la réaction de Miss Pomfresh : elle ne va pas être ravie de voir un troupeau de Gryffondor débarquer à cette heure pour voir une victime de magie noire.

Lorsque nous arrivons à destination, Remus dépasse tout le monde rapidement et ouvre doucement la porte de l'infirmerie. Après un coup d'œil rapide, il nous fait signe d'entrer. La pièce est vide ou presque : tout au fond, vers le bureau de Miss Pomfresh, se trouve un lit entouré de baldaquins. Je sens ma poitrine se compresser. Pourquoi cacher Sirius à la vue des autres élèves ? Mandy court presque à son chevet.

Nous la suivons plus silencieusement et la retrouvons assise sur le lit, une main sur celle de son bien-aimé. Je franchis le rideau du baldaquin et m'avance pour voir l'état de Sirius. Il est endormi, mais ses traits sont pâles et tirés. Je me dis qu'il a dû avaler une potion de sommeil.

- Il est vraiment en mauvais état, constate Peter en faisant grise mine.

- Le pauvre, souffle notre gardienne de Quidditch. Il doit vraiment souffrir !

- Oh ça va hein, pas la peine d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser ! je lui réponds vertement.

Elle me défie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle voix s'incruste dans la conversation :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Vous êtes dans une infirmerie !

Nous nous tournons en bloc vers Miss Pomfresh, debout devant nous, un flacon à la main.

- Nous sommes venus prendre des nouvelles, fait James avec assurance.

- Eh bien vous voyez qu'il dort, alors maintenant, dehors ! rugit l'infirmière en nous montrant la sortie du bras.

Nous commençons à déguerpir vers la sortie sans demander notre reste. Je vais franchir la porte quand…

- Miss Selwyn !

Je me retourne vers la jeune femme. James est à ses côtés, très content de lui.

- Venez-là que je vous examine. Merci Mr Potter, vous pouvez partir.

Tout en retournant sur mes pas, j'assassine James du regard, imaginant le pire sur ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire.

**oOoOo**

Je traverse la salle commune d'un pas rageur pour cacher mon inquiétude. Ils sont passés trop près de réussir. J'ouvre la porte du dortoir dans le même état d'esprit. Les filles sursautent et me regardent en silence me jeter sur mon lit.

- Eh bien, Luth, on dirait moi quand James m'énerve, lance Lily, assise sur son lit avec un livre.

- C'est peut-être parce que James m'énerve, je réponds sans relever l'humour dont elle vient de faire preuve.

Ann éclate de rire en nous regardant tour à tour.

- Eh, James aurait-il deux groupies ?

- Certainement pas ! je crie presque.

- Il faut reconnaître qu'on se moque de Lily à chaque fois qu'elle crie contre James, mais entre toi et lui, les relations ne sont pas des plus agréables non plus, susurre Mandy en ôtant son t-shirt.

Elle m'a tellement exaspérée à table que je songe à la passer par la fenêtre, mais les muscles de ses bras et ses dix centimètres de plus que moi me persuadent de ne pas le faire. Je me contente de grogner. Mary en profite pour demander :

- Qu'a donc fait James pour t'énerver à ce point ?

- Il a eu raison !

Un silence amusé suit mes paroles. Ann le brise :

- Raison de parler à Miss Pomfresh derrière ton dos pour te faire examiner ?

- Oui !

- Donc tu as bien ingurgité une potion inconnue ?

- Oui !

- Et Miss Pomfresh t'a laissée revenir ?

- Elle m'a fait boire une autre potion et une potion de sommeil, je grogne en montrant le flacon. Encore heureux, si j'avais été obligée de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, je l'aurai étripé !

- Tu devrais plutôt le remercier, il s'est inquiété de ta santé, fait Mandy.

Elle attrape ses affaires et entre dans la salle de bain alors que je m'indigne :

- Tu parles, ça serait bien le dernier à s'en inquiéter.

- Alors pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? lance la blonde avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

Je vois les filles échanger un regard. Aucune ne parle jusqu'à ce qu'on entende l'eau de la douche couler.

- Tu aurais un Mayard à pointe devant le nez que tu ne t'en apercevrais pas, Luth, soupire Lily avec un sourire.

- Faux, elle fait des analyses psychologiques très poussées, me défend Mary.

- Pas quand ça la concerne !

- Vous avez fini de statuer sur mon sort ? je m'énerve.

Ma remarque empêche mes deux camarades de se crêper le chignon une fois de plus.

- En tout cas, c'était assez bizarre comme soirée, dit Ann comme si de rien n'était.

Mary enchaîne :

- Oui, j'ai bien cru que Remus allait défoncer toute la bibliothèque quand il est parti vous rejoindre !

Voyant l'air interrogateur qui Lily et moi arborons, elle précise :

- Nous étions avec lui à la bibliothèque, puisque nous n'avions pas cours. Il farfouillait dans ses parchemins quand il s'est levé d'un bond et est parti en courant.

- Miss Pince a failli avoir une attaque en le voyant filer comme ça en bousculant tout le monde.

- C'est étrange, murmure Lily. Comment a-t-il su ?

- Il n'y avait pas de Serpentards avec vous, à la bibliothèque ? je questionne à mon tour.

- Non, rien. On n'a pas compris jusqu'au dîner, quand il nous a tout expliqué.

- Il était peut-être au courant et s'en est rappelé au dernier moment ?

- Il aurait prévenu Sirius, fait Mandy à travers la porte.

- On lui demandera demain, décide Ann, coupant court à toute spéculation. En attendant, Luth, tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ceci et d'aller dormir !

Oui Maman.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, alors que nous nous rendons à l'infirmerie pour voir Sirius, je m'approche de Remus :

- Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour hier.

- Je n'ai fait que jouer mon rôle, répond-il avec un doux sourire.

- Et avec zèle en plus ! Ca n'a pas dû être facile de nous retrouver dans ce couloir sombre. Comment as-tu fait ?

Il me regarde, embêté, mais c'est James qui répond dans mon dos :

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Je m'apprête à lui aboyer dessus lorsque le bras de Remus autour de mes épaules m'en empêche. « Hiiiii ! »

- L'essentiel, c'est que je sois arrivé à temps, non ?

J'acquiesce tout en profitant un maximum de la situation. N'empêche que je commence à en avoir marre de leurs secrets. Un jour, je les connaîtrai tous. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ann. Et si l'enquête commençait aujourd'hui ?

Nous arrivons à l'infirmerie. Remus me lâche et mon estomac gargouille. J'aurais bien déjeuné d'abord – je suis sûre que Miss Pomfresh espère nous voir débarquer le plus tard possible – mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Sirius est déjà réveillé, mais pas habillé. Son visage se tend quand il nous voit débarquer.

- Remus ! s'écrit-il en rejetant la couverture.

Son mouvement dévoile sa jambe blessée, ou plutôt le bandage qui la recouvre. Elle est toute enrubannée dans un tissu blanc. L'interpellé se précipite vers son ami au moment où celui-ci perd l'équilibre.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Sirius.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit que ça allait ! gronde Remus en le replaçant manu militari dans son lit.

Je les regarde se dévisager sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se tourne vers nous. Il ouvre la bouche, mais Mandy se jette presque sur lui.

- Tu es tout pâle ! Ca ne fait pas trop mal ?

- Je souffre horriblement !

C'est sûr qu'il en a l'air. Mis à part les traits tirés et la jambe hors service, il semble comme d'habitude. Ses yeux pétillent.

- Elle m'a refait le bandage quatre fois cette nuit, nous confie-t-il en désignant le bureau de Miss Pomfresh du doigt. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, mais quand elle a remis de la pommade ce matin, ça allait mieux.

- Quand est-ce que tu sors ?

- Ca… il soupire. Elle a dit demain, mais j'espère la convaincre de me mettre dehors aujourd'hui ! C'est terriblement ennuyant cet endroit ! Vous vous rendez compte, il n'y a _rien_ à faire.

- Dur pour un hyperactif dans ton genre, je plaisante.

Sirius me regarde bien en face.

- Tiens, voilà la responsable de tous mes malheurs !

Un peu gênée, je souris faiblement :

- Désolée… pour le pantalon !

Il rigole.

- Je devrais t'en vouloir énormément. Tu m'as fait perdre deux journées de ma précieuse vie ! Mais si nous rejouons la scène, on s'apercevra que c'est Remus qui m'a bousculé dans la trajectoire de ce fichu boomerang, donc que c'est à lui que je devrais en vouloir…

- On peut aussi dire que tu es le seul responsable de ton malheur : si tu n'avais pas crié devant les Serpentards, rien ne serait arrivé.

- Oui, fait Sirius avec une moue songeuse. Mais je ne vais pas m'en vouloir à moi-même. Et comme Remus m'a offert un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, j'ai décidé de lui pardonner…

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'inquiétais. Il faut plus qu'une malheureuse nuit à l'infirmerie pour traumatiser Sirius Black !

* * *

><p><em>Luth est assez traumatisée par l'épisode. Elle espère que Remus sera un garde du corps aussi efficace la prochaine fois et vous demande surtout si vous pensez qu'il y aura une prochaine fois. Elle voudrait que vous lui répondiez non...<em>

_Alors Caprice vous conseille de répondre non à Luth et votre certitude à elle-même. Elle vous demande de ne pas trucider allègrement Mandy juste parce qu'elle a une façon agressive d'exprimer son inquiétude. Elle est aussi au regret de vous annoncer que d'ici deux semaines, son rythme de publication va ralentir. Elle part en effet en Erasmus et n'aura certainement pas accès facilement à Internet là-bas les premiers temps. Mais puisqu'il y a encore un chapitre la semaine prochaine, elle vous rappelle que vous avez désormais conjugué "intriguer", donc que vous n'avez plus qu'à "**...appliquez!**"._


	11. puis appliquez

Amis du soir bonsoir!

Je poste ce chapitre-ci un peu en catastrophe et les yeux à moitié fermés, mais je le poste! J'espère donc que sa lecture vous plaira. Je suis désolée mais ce chapitre-ci, les RAR devront attendre un peu car se profilent devant moi deux grosses semaines, mais je vais essayer de les faire le plus rapidement possible. Je tiens à remercier **Selminia**, qui vient de découvrir l'histoire, **Melody**, **Mystical**, **Idiote et Gaef **qui suivent et review à chaque chapitre, ainsi que les quelques personnes qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris. Vos reviews m'ont bien motivée ce chapitre puisque j'ai enfin réussi à écrire le début du chapitre 16 après deux mois de blocage total. Alors un grand merci à vous tous.

J'aimerai vous donner **une petite information**, tant pour moi quand je lis vos reviews que pour vous: l'identité du Garçon Mystère n'est pas, à mes yeux, le plus important. Cherchez plutôt le pourquoi du comment, pourquoi Luth lui plait, par exemple, examinez les personnages et non pas l'inconnu et vous trouverez bien plus facilement. Dans cette histoire, tout a une explication logique, même si elle est tordue. L'énigme du Garçon Mystère fait partie des plus simples ;)

Enfin, je me permets un petit hors sujet car le forum que Madelline, Damedecoeur et moi avons créé ouvre ses portes. Je vous invite donc à nous rejoindre sur Aresto Momentum, forum de Jeu de Rôle dans l'univers de notre sorcier à lunette préféré!

Je ne vous garantis pas de chapitre pour la semaine prochaine car (j'ai honte) je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai oublié de corriger une grosse partie de ce chapitre, mais ce sera au pire pour la semaine d'après. Après ce long discours, je vous laisse au plaisir de la lecture et espère vous retrouver dans les commentaires!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : … puis appliquez<strong>

_Tu as gagné, ma fille, vous rentrez tous les deux. Mais le ton sur lequel tu nous écris est inacceptable, aussi sensés que soient tes arguments. Toute majeure que tu sois, nous restons tes parents. Tu as intérêt à nous présenter une défense aussi solide que les murs de l'école._

_Ta mère._

- Wow, siffle Keith en découvrant les quelques lignes. Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu dire pour la mettre dans cet état ?

- Juste la vérité, je grimace.

- Ah ?

Je hausse les épaules, n'ayant pas franchement envie de confier à mon petit frère que je le considérais encore comme incapable de se défendre.

- Ben quoique ce soit, je m'entraînerais au charme du Bouclier, à ta place.

- Et à la tienne, je m'entraînerais au charme d'Insonorisation !

Il sourit.

- T'es suicidaire, mais franchement t'es super !

- Je suis une Gryffondor, prête à me sacrifier pour une idée, je rétorque en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- En parlant de sacrifice…

Il affiche un air gêné.

- Euh… je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour.

- Quel jour ?

- Bah… tu sais, avec Sirius…

Ah, ce jour ! Ce jour maudit qui vit mourir ma tranquillité, le jour où j'aurais dû laisser Sirius souffrir tout seul dans ce vieux couloir sombre et m'enfuir vivre mon idylle avec Remus. Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

- Je voulais dire… enfin, pour Judith, faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle est un peu… euh… curieuse ! Mais elle te veut pas de mal !

- Un peu curieuse ? Une vraie fouineuse, tu veux dire ! J'espère au moins que tu lui as dit de fermer son clapet.

- J'ai essayé…

Il soupire, pas convaincu du résultat.

- Je prends note. Si elle ne tient pas sa langue, j'irai lui en parler directement au lieu de t'incendier !

Mon frère pâlit.

- Euh… J'sais pas quelle option je préfère !

- Je te jure que je ne serai pas méchante. Sinon, je lui enverrai Sirius, puisqu'elle a l'air de tant l'apprécier !

Je lui donne une dernière bourrade et m'éloigne sur ces mots.

**oOoOo**

J'esquive un sortilège du Jambencoton presque sans m'en apercevoir. Encore un peu et je dirais que je suis blasée par l'habitude. Quand je parlais de la mort de ma tranquillité, je n'exagérais pas. Depuis que Sirius est sorti de l'infirmerie, les Serpentards s'en prennent plein la figure. Et comme les Serpentards ne sont pas du genre à se laisser faire, ils répliquent. Et comme ils répliquent… je vous laisse deviner ce que ça donne.

J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi les garçons s'acharnent tellement pour une simple vengeance. Comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer James, la vengeance était logique et attendue. Qu'elle soit de mauvais goût n'a rien de surprenant, c'est une vengeance de Serpentard. Ils n'allaient quand même pas essayer de m'envoyer au pays des Bisounours. Donc, je repose la question : pourquoi les garçons prennent-ils ça comme une insulte personnelle ? Quand j'ai demandé à Remus, il a haussé les épaules avec fatalisme. Et quand j'ai demandé à Sirius, il a répondu qu'il « fallait pas pousser ». Mais encore ?

Enfin, cet échange sans fin d'amabilités et de sortilèges ne me dérangerait pas plus qu'à l'accoutumée si je n'étais pas une cible. Bon sang, d'accord, ces fichus apprentis Mangemorts ont raté leur coup, mais _moi_ je ne me venge pas à nouveau ! J'aurais volontiers envoyé moi-même Bellatrix à l'infirmerie hier, mais c'est James qui l'a fait. Pourtant, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvée avec un sac plein de vipères. Faudra qu'on m'explique.

- Désolé, Luth, c'est qu'ils ont une sale manie de s'attaquer aux plus faibles, m'a dit James quand il s'est aperçu de la chose.

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard.

- Enfin, euh… je voulais dire… rectifie-t-il rapidement.

A mes côtés, Lily étouffe un gloussement devant son malaise.

- On va dire que j'ai compris, je soupire, fataliste. Alors, monsieur l'être supérieur, si vous pouviez faire disparaître _ça_, j'accepterais peut-être d'oublier cet affront.

**oOoOo**

Je me réfugie dans la salle commune tôt le soir, tant pour être à l'abri que pour m'attaquer à la pile exponentielle de devoirs qui m'attend. Je m'installe à côté de Lily qui lit un livre au coin du feu. Ann est partie avec Phillip. Je ne sais pas où est passée Mary. En revanche, je mettrais ma main à couper que Mandy est encore à courir après Sirius. Si ce dernier daignait ouvrir les yeux et lui déclarer un amour éternel et sincère, il nous rendrait un fameux service. Non seulement Mademoiselle arrêterait enfin de pleurnicher en permanence, mais elle serait aussi plus aimable avec moi. Combien de fois vais-je devoir lui répéter que je ne suis pas responsable des rumeurs qui courent sur nous ?

Parce qu'au fil des jours, je suis de plus en plus encline à penser que Judith Carmichael est incapable de tenir sa langue. J'ai surpris des regards sur ma petite personne dans les couloirs, des regards curieux ou indignés. J'ai bien vu qu'on surveille le moindre de mes gestes dès que je m'approche de Sirius. C'est fatigant. Je me demande ce que savent les gens de cette histoire ? Judith est-elle allée cafarder ou est-ce un simple regain d'intérêt pour lui dû à son passage à l'infirmerie ? Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Mais ça m'énerve quand même. Je trouve très désagréable de me faire traiter de « greluche » par une cinquième année maquillée comme un chaudron volé.

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions, ayant énormément avancé mon devoir d'Arithmancie, lorsque les garçons débarquent bruyamment dans la salle commune. Et paf ! Dans le mile : Mandy est avec eux. Ils doivent en avoir marre, les pauvres.

- Mandy ! appelle Lily en faisant signe à sa meilleure amie. Je me demandais où tu étais passée !

- J'étais avec les garçons, répond l'intéressée avec une fausse nonchalance. On parlait Quidditch.

- Ca, c'est de la conversation.

Hum, pas très diplomate, ma remarque. Mais tant pis, elle n'est pas gentille, je ne vais pas l'être non plus.

- C'est plus abordable que… (James se tord par-dessus mon épaule pour lire mon devoir) les schémas arithmantiques de calcul des charmes protecteurs.

- Et c'est aussi moins utile.

Non mais.

- Dix partout, Souafle au centre ! s'exclame Sirius en se jetant sur le canapé entre Lily et moi.

Quelle délicatesse… Enfin. Mandy veut se faire une place, mais je l'envoie balader. Et, en bonne fille méchante, je tire Sirius vers moi pour permettre à James de s'asseoir à côté de notre préfète préférée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demande celui-ci très naturellement.

Avec un sourire, elle lève son livre et nous montre le titre : « _Le vol du dragon*_ ». Je profite qu'elle ait les yeux levés pour lui adresser un regard entendu. Elle va perdre ! Elle m'ignore royalement pour répondre à James qui demande ce que c'est.

- Un livre moldu.

- Les moldus connaissent les dragons ?

- Non, c'est de la science-fiction.

- C'est quoi la science-fiction ? questionne Sirius avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Toi et moi, par exemple, je réponds du tac au tac.

Je suis très fière de ma répartie, mais personne ne semble comprendre – sauf Lily qui lève les yeux au ciel.

- Quelque chose qui n'existe pas et n'existera jamais, je précise.

- C'est méchant, ça ! s'exclame mon voisin, vexé.

- Et faux, en plus, renchérit Lily.

Je vais la jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle me fait les gros yeux et développe :

- La science-fiction est un genre qui raconte un futur possible.

- Ah, je préfère déjà ça !

Intervention très utile d'un Sirius hilare. Tandis qu'il argue que c'est même plus que possible grâce à son charme légendaire auquel aucune fille ne résiste, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Mandy pour voir comment elle prend la chose. Elle est un peu verte. Un peu. Bien fait. Au moins, elle ne pourra pas dire que je ne mets pas de la bonne volonté à démentir les rumeurs. C'est _lui_ qui les confirme ! Le neurone de la groupie proteste : « Mais s'il les confirme, y'a pas un problème ? Ca veut dire que Lily a raison ! ». Ah non, hein, il ne va pas s'y mettre aussi !

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, c'est une Ann très sérieuse qui s'installe à côté de moi à la fin du repas.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas quand on me cache des choses, tu le sais ça ?

Je la regarde, assise à califourchon sur son banc. Ma cuiller revient lentement dans mon yaourt.

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors si tu le sais, pourquoi tu le fais ?

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi elle fait référence. Je lui fais part de mon ignorance, mais elle ne répond pas. Surprise, je scrute son visage. Ses yeux, surtout. Ils pétillent. Elle plaisante ! Ouf ! Bon, elle plaisante à moitié. Sinon elle aurait déjà éclaté de rire. Voyons… qu'est-ce qui peut la faire rire, mais pas trop ? Décidément, je ne vois pas. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu pourrais être plus explicite ?

Grand soupir mélodramatique.

- Tu n'aurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, omis un petit détail en nous racontant ta grande aventure de l'autre jour ? Tu sais, celle qui a manqué de transformer notre pauvre Sirius en Fléreur ?

Je lève mon deuxième sourcil interrogateur.

- Ben non, je vous ai tout dit, pourquoi ?

- Tu es sûre ?

- Ben oui…

- Vraiment ?

Perplexe, je me repasse mentalement la séquence dans ma tête. Oh… En effet, j'ai « oublié » un détail. Qu'Ann ignore que Remus m'a plaquée contre un mur était vital. Qu'elle l'ait appris est donc mortel. Mais…

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Elle rit et j'ai immédiatement la réponse à ma question : Judith ! Je vais tuer cette gamine, je vais l'étrangler avec ses petites tresses dorées !

- La rumeur, tu sais… Enfin, peu importe.

- Ah, si, ça importe ! Je veux savoir ce que la rumeur dit à mon sujet !

Ann inspire puis regarde autour de nous. Les garçons ne sont pas loin, ainsi que d'autres oreilles indiscrètes.

- On en parle plus tard, d'accord ? Viens me chercher tout à l'heure après le cours d'Astronomie, en bas de la tour.

Elle se lève et attrape son sac, cherchant déjà son amoureux dans la foule.

- Et ne tue personne dans l'intervalle !

Ca va être difficile.

**oOoOo**

- Alors ? je lance à Ann dès qu'elle pose le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

- Pas une seconde de répit, hein ?

En temps normal, je lui répondrais qu'avec elle, j'ai de l'entraînement. Mais nous sommes en situation critique : j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a entendu, par qui, où, quand et comment ! Parce que pour que _ce_ genre de détail ait filtré, il faut vraiment que Judith ait tout raconté à tout le monde ! Bon, en même temps, c'est vrai que si je ne m'étais pas retrouvée collée entre Remus et le mur, la situation n'aurait eu aucun intérêt pour les commères de Poudlard. Je presse Ann de me répondre.

- Eh bien figure-toi que Phillip est venu me trouver, scandalisé que je puisse être amie avec une fille comme toi.

- Ca, c'est pas nouveau…

Regard noir, excuse rapide, suite du récit.

- Sa source est le grand frère de la petite Carmichael…

- On peut donc dire qu'il a des informations de première main, je grogne, me demandant ce qu'elle a pu inventer.

- Ca, c'est à toi de me le dire. J'avoue que je serais très désappointée si tu me confirmais que tu trompes Sirius avec Remus et que c'est « à cause » ou « pour » toi qu'ils se sont battus dans le couloir l'autre jour…

Ah ouais. Quand même. Je crois que c'est le moment où je suis censée me taper la tête contre les murs. Que répondre à ça ? Même le neurone de la groupie en furie est estomaqué, c'est dire.

- Euh… Ils m'ont pris pour une princesse Disney ou quoi ?

- C'est quoi une princesse Dix Nez ?

- Un truc que ma mère me faisait regarder quand j'étais petite.

Et que visiblement Judith regarde trop. Bon, essayons d'être plus sérieuse. Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je la crucifie sur la porte de la Grande Salle avec marqué « voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui embêtent Luth Selwyn » ? Mouais, voir ça avant de manger, c'est pas top.

Ann semble comprendre mon problème. Elle me tapote l'épaule avec un grand sourire optimiste :

- Voyons, Luth, ne sois pas si déprimée. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est tirer parti de cette rumeur.

En tirer parti ? Je ne vois pas comment et lui fais part de mon pessimisme.

- Eh bien avant tu n'étais pas contente parce que les gens disaient que tu sortais avec Sirius. Maintenant, au moins, ils ne sauront plus quoi penser et tu auras l'excuse rêvée pour te rapprocher de lui !

Sa phrase résonne dans le couloir vide, comme autant de fois dans ma tête. Je ne comprends toujours pas où elle veut en venir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets ! Voyons, si tu changes un peu de comportement avec lui, il va se dire que c'est normal parce que tu es gênée par cette rumeur !

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! C'est plutôt ce que toi tu penserais si ça t'arrivait, mais je te rappelle que c'est un garçon, donc qu'il ne poussera certainement pas la réflexion aussi loin !

Soudain, un bruit résonne dans le couloir. Ding. Dong. Ding…

- Oh, il faut qu'on se dépêche, murmure Ann, oubliant son rôle de marieuse. On va dépasser le couvre-feu !

Je profite de l'occasion pour changer de sujet :

- Ose me dire que ça te dérange !

Mon sourire entendu ne laisse pas place au doute. Ann rougit et moi, je ris, bêtement heureuse de l'avoir piégée à mon tour. Non, mais c'est qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a le droit de jouer au gendarme avec la vie amoureuse des autres ! Elle ne croyait quand même pas que je m'étais endormie à l'heure des poules ? Que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait mis un temps extrêmement long pour rentrer de son cours d'Astronomie de mercredi dernier ?

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, je m'exclame en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. J'espère seulement que le jeu en valait la chandelle !

Ma meilleure amie retrouve tout de suite sa langue :

- Bien sûr ! Phillip est un garçon… Elle termine sa phrase par un soupir lascif.

Hum, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir les détails. Pas franchement envie d'imaginer Ann et Phillip Bell… Beurk ! Comment ça, je fais preuve d'une mauvaise foi impressionnante ? Le neurone de la groupie n'est carrément pas content. Le voilà qui me fait la morale, disant que si je ne veux pas entendre parler de Bell, c'est parce que je n'ai pas de petit ami. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? C'est simplement que je ne peux pas encadrer ce gars. Pas ma faute.

- Enfin, reprend Ann sans se soucier du débat interne auquel est soumis mon cerveau, je te fais grâce des détails…

Ah, je ne savais pas qu'elle était Légilimens. En tout cas, ça me facilite bien la vie.

- … Je ne voudrais pas te rendre jalouse !

« Et pan ! » jubile le neurone de la groupie en furie. « Même Ann le dit ! ». Je manque de m'étrangler. C'est un complot, un complot, je vous dis ! Je vais ruser pour m'en sortir vivante. J'adopte un air dégagé et innocent (pas trop, ça paraitrait suspect) avant de répondre :

- Aucun risque ! Tu sais, les beaux gosses, moi, ça me fait fuir !

Et les deux traîtres de partir d'un fou rire incontrôlable que je ne comprends pas. Le neurone enquiquinant (Merlin que ce nom lui va bien) m'explique : « C'est pas bien de mentir ! ». Je ne mens pas ! Remus n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un « beau gosse » que je sache ! « Certes, concède le neurone. C'est pour ça que tu aimes lui faire croire qu'il a la moitié des filles de Poudlard à ses pieds ! » C'est pour lui donner confiance en lui, voyons ! Le pauvre, il doit être complexé, à toujours être dans l'ombre de Sirius (et James). D'ailleurs, ça se voit, il reste toujours un peu derrière eux, il parle moins fort (« tu veux dire qu'il ne hurle pas ») et il évite de se faire remarquer. Il doit se prendre pour quelqu'un d'insignifiant. « Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas la même chose avec Peter, hein ? » Fort heureusement, Ann parvient à reprendre son souffle à ce moment-là, m'épargnant l'exercice difficile de trouver une réponse acceptable.

Décoiffée et rouge de rire, elle me regarde, narquoise :

- C'est fou ce que Mary a raison : tu te vantes d'être une fine psychologue (ce qui n'est pas faux), mais parfois un Magyar à pointes te passerait devant le nez que tu ne t'en apercevrais pas !

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Je ne vois aucun lien avec ce que je viens de dire (à voix haute, j'entends). Qu'est-ce qui me passe sous le nez ? Ou plutôt qui ? Y'a un beau gosse que je suis censée avoir remarqué ? Mais la voilà qui rit à nouveau en me faisant signe d'oublier son affirmation. J'en ai marre des gens qui ne disent les choses qu'à moitié ! C'est de la torture pure et simple !

Nous restons un moment silencieuses, nous hâtant vers la tour de Gryffondor. Quand Ann parvient de nouveau à ne plus rigoler toute seule, elle revient à l'attaque :

- Il n'empêche que si tu étais un peu plus entreprenante, tu ne serais pas là à te lamenter !

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle n'abandonnera donc jamais ?

- Enfin, Luth, elle continue, insensible à mon exaspération, je t'ai connue moins timide et réservée ! On dirait une première année qui découvre que les garçons existent !

Hé, elle va me vexer !

- Mais c'est parce que ce n'est pas le genre de gars que je vais arriver à approcher en lui faisant du rentre-dedans ! Il faut y aller en douceur !

- A trop y aller en douceur, tu vas finir par ne plus avancer. En fait, je dirais même que tu recules. Bouge-toi un peu, voyons !

- Mais tout le monde me met des bâtons dans les roues ! Entre les rumeurs, son caractère sauvage et ses trois copains qui le collent tout le temps, il est presque difficile à approcher !

- Luth, dit Ann doctement, si tu es si désespérée, baisse les bras et cherche ailleurs ! Ce n'est pas le seul garçon sur cette terre !

Quoi, abandonner ? Et puis quoi encore !

- Hors de question ! Non mais tu m'imagines avec…

- Peter ?

Même pas en rêve. Le regard que je lui adresse suffit à comprendre mes pensées.

- James ?

- Non seulement je me taperais la tête contre les murs au bout de dix minutes, mais en plus je me mettrais Lily à dos.

- Sirius ?

- Pitié ! je crie presque. Il…

- Je sais, il bouge trop, il prend trop de place, il parle tout le temps ! Et tu n'es pas une groupie. Fabian, alors ?

- Hm… trop jeune ?

- Ca, c'est de l'argument. Peut-être qu'il te plait ?

- L'idée ne m'ayant jamais effleurée, j'en doute fortement.

Elle grommelle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Ce que je comprends, en revanche, c'est qu'elle va revenir à la charge :

- Ecoute, c'est un bon copain, d'accord ? Quelqu'un que je croise tous les jours, que je suis obligée de croiser tous les jours, avec qui j'aime parler et partager. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de ma bêtise, je ne puisse plus le regarder en face.

- Hé, je suis sortie avec Sirius et ça n'a pas entaché nos rapports ! C'est même qu'on s'entendrait mieux depuis !

- Mais vous avez rompu d'un commun accord, c'est différent ! Si Remus ne partage pas mes sentiments…

- Tu ne vivras jamais rien si tu ne prends aucun risque, Luth, professe mon amie d'un ton doctoral. De toute manière, il ne reste qu'une année ! Après, tu ne le verras plus et tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

- Fort bien dit, Miss, fait soudain une voix masculine derrière nous.

Après un sursaut de frayeur, nous nous retrouvons face à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui nous fixe d'un air bienveillant.

- Vous nous avez fait peur ! je lui reproche vertement.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu grand-chose de notre conversation. Etant donné qu'il a encore la moitié du corps dans le mur, mes espérances sont peut-être fondées.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, croyez-moi. Je passais simplement. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de rentrer, j'ai aperçu Miss Teigne à deux couloirs d'ici.

Nous le remercions rapidement et courons presque jusqu'à la salle commune. L'information nous a donné des ailes. Ann donne vite le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et nous nous laissons tomber, essoufflées, sur les canapés près du feu.

- Je déteste quand ils font ça, dis-je. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont morts qu'ils doivent s'employer à nous faire avoir une attaque!

Ann se moque:

- Alors, courageuse mais pas téméraire, hein? Les Gryffondors ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient...

Je lui lance un coussin à la figure.

**oOoOo**

A cette heure, la salle commune est presque vide. J'aperçois les filles de notre dortoir assises à une table, sûrement en train de bûcher. Mary nous adresse un signe de la main.

- Eh, regarde, Mary est assise à côté de Lily et elles ne se tapent pas dessus ! On n'arrête pas le progrès !

- Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de commère, raille Ann, presque vexée.

- Ce n'est pas du commérage, c'est de l'information. Quand on voit qu'elle accepte d'être à côté de Mary et de parler correctement à James, on est forcé de remarquer que Lily est beaucoup plus sociable cette année.

- Lily a toujours été sociable.

- C'est vrai, c'est plutôt Mary qui ne l'est pas. Quant à James…

- Parle moins fort, souffle mon amie. Il arrive !

Je me retourne discrètement (ou pas) vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Les quatre garçons viennent en effet d'entrer. Dire qu'ils marchent rapidement est un euphémisme, c'est tout juste s'ils ne courent pas. Sirius et Remus, en tête, discutent à grand renfort de gestes et les deux autres peinent à les suivre.

Arrivé au milieu de la salle commune, Sirius se retourne brusquement vers Remus et… je crois bien qu'il vient d'essayer de lui mettre un coup de poing.

- Oh la vache ! murmure Ann dans un langage qui ne lui ressemble pas.

James se précipite vers Sirius et le tire en arrière. Le ton monte on peut même entendre ce qu'ils se disent :

- Mais t'es complètement fou, Patmol ! Remus n'a rien fait !

Black se dégage violemment en criant « faux frère ! » à l'adresse de James et file à toute vitesse vers son dortoir. Je crois même l'entendre crier quelque chose comme « mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi » avant qu'il disparaisse. Je le suis du regard, estomaquée par son comportement, puis reviens aux autres garçons.

Remus se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage, James est complètement paralysé de stupeur et Peter parle à toute vitesse. J'observe le premier, constatant un changement rapide de sa physionomie : ses traits se durcissent, il redresse les épaules et après avoir murmuré quelque chose à ses amis, se dirige à son tour vers les escaliers. Potter le suit prestement.

Seul Peter reste. J'échange un regard avec Ann et nous nous approchons de lui d'un même mouvement. Les filles, de l'autre côté de la salle, le fixent avec intensité. Nous voyant approcher, il blêmit, fait un signe d'ignorance des épaules et fuit à son tour vers son dortoir. Les filles et moi échangeons un regard éloquent. Elles ramassent leurs affaires. Je sens que les commérages vont aller bon train…

**oOoOo**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Voici à peine vingt minutes que nous sommes réunies en formation « conseil de guerre » dans notre dortoir. Nous nous sommes changées en un temps record et discutons maintenant de la scène à laquelle nous avons assisté.

- Remus m'a presque fait peur quand il est parti vers le dortoir, nous confie Lily. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des traits aussi durs, il avait l'air furieux !

- Y'a de quoi, je commente. Je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'un de mes meilleurs amis essaye de m'allonger devant toute la salle commune !

- Elle était presque vide !

Ca, c'est Mandy qui monte immédiatement au créneau pour défendre son âme sœur. Ne voulant pas déclencher la polémique, je me contente de hausser les épaules. Lily et Mary ayant décidé de ne pas se prendre le bec, je ne déclencherai moi non plus aucune hostilité.

- En tout cas, je n'ai vu Remus dans cet état qu'une seule fois, remarque Ann en saisissant sa brosse à cheveux.

Elle est assise en tailleur sur mon lit à mes côtés, bien que je sois dans une posture bien moins élégante, affalée sur le ventre en travers. La tête dans les mains, j'essaye vaguement de lire à l'envers le magazine de Mary, qui elle est par terre, adossée au mur entre mon lit et celui de Lily.

- C'était en cinquième année, je crois. Vous savez, quand ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant plusieurs semaines !

- C'était horrible, comme ambiance, grimace Mary qui écoute malgré tout ce que nous disons. Les approcher relevait du suicide, il n'y a que Peter qui nous adressait la parole.

- Je crois bien que l'école n'avait pas été aussi calme depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, acquiesce Lily.

Je me dis mentalement que c'est quand même fou que nous nous souvenions de toutes leurs disputes. Je suis sûre qu'eux ont oublié chacune des nôtres ! Bon, il faut avouer que les garçons ne se disputent pas souvent. Et quand c'est le cas… ça se voit. Disons qu'ils ont une manière très… hum, virile de régler le problème. Un jour il faudra qu'on m'explique cette étrange capacité qu'ils ont à se mettre des coups de poing pour se taper dans le dos la seconde d'après.

- Mais lors de cette dispute, intervient Ann, la mémoire de notre groupe, c'était Remus qui était furieux contre Sirius. Là j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt le contraire.

- C'est parce que tu ne les as pas vus de près ! grogne Mandy. Comme dit Lily, Monsieur le grand et calme préfet était effrayant.

- Mais c'est Sirius qui a essayé de lui mettre une droite !

- Tu as déjà vu Remus essayer de frapper quelqu'un ? se moque Lily.

- Non, c'est vrai qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

Je fronce le nez pour accompagner ma remarque. Remus n'a jamais besoin de crier où d'élever la voix. Il a un visage suffisamment expressif comme ça.

- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, soupire Mary en tournant une page. C'était bizarre comme scène, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Assise contre son lit, face à moi, les jambes croisées, Lily répond :

- Je vais te dire pourquoi, moi : parce que James a défendu Remus contre Sirius.

Ah ah, je le savais ! Je savais que Lily allait nous coincer James dans la conversation. Le neurone de la groupie en furie commente sévèrement : « Parce que tu n'aurais pas essayé de caser Remus ? » Traître.

- Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieille pour voir ça, je lance à ma camarade avec un sourire qui veut tout dire.

Elle m'adresse un regard furieux, mais ne répond pas. Ce pari, c'est notre petit secret, et il y a des raisons à ça. J'imagine bien la tête de Mandy si elle savait que sa grande copine veut caser son idole avec quelqu'un d'autre, tiens !

- Moi non plus, continue Ann, inconsciente du double sens de ma phrase. Mais pour que James ne soit pas d'accord avec Sirius, ça veut dire que notre très cher Mr Black s'est monté le bourrichon.

- Ou qu'il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main, corrige Mandy.

Il faut au moins reconnaître qu'elle est loyale jusqu'au bout des ongles, celle-là. Ou têtue comme une mule. Ou les deux. « Tu n'as pas fini de lui trouver tous les défauts du monde ? » Nan. Je ne vais pas excuser quelqu'un qui m'en veut pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! Ann continue dans son raisonnement :

- Ca me semble vraiment violent pour un simple malentendu. Je sais bien que Sirius décolle au quart de tour, mais… comment dire ?

- Il laisse souvent passer énormément de choses venant de ses amis ? je termine.

Lily en profite pour me lancer une pique :

- Luth la psychologue est de retour ! Alors, si tu nous prédisais la suite des évènements ?

- Désolée, j'ai arrêté la divination, mon troisième œil est trop pragmatique, paraît-il. Mais, je continue d'une voix sentencieuse, je gage que soit c'est un malentendu et que les murs de leur dortoir vont trembler ce soir pour voir le soleil se lever demain… soit c'est un sujet vraiment grave et Sirius fera l'impasse.

- Un sujet vraiment grave pour Sirius Black ?

Ann est dubitative.

- Sa famille ? propose Mandy.

Eh, mais c'est qu'elle ne le connaîtrait pas si mal que ça, au final. « Tu vois, tu es d'une mauvaise foi navrante. Elle a quand même eu trois Optimal aux BUSEs, elle ne peut pas être si bête ! » Et alors ? Etre scolairement intelligent ne signifie pas qu'on est rationnel dans ses relations amoureuses ! « Et un peu d'irrationalité ne fait de mal à personne, te dirait Ann. » Oh, Merlin, ne me dites pas que le neurone de la groupie en furie est en fait une réincarnation de l'esprit de ma meilleure amie !

**oOoOo**

J +1

Le réveil est difficile le lendemain matin. Très difficile. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit à imaginer des explications toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres au sujet de cette fameuse scène. Mandy a même suggéré en riant que Sirius avait déclaré sa flamme à Remus qui n'avait pas répondu favorablement. Faut-il que je précise que le neurone de la commère en furie est revenu militer pour la cause de blondie ? Une chose que je ne comprends pas.

Lorsque nous descendons manger, nous remarquons que Sirius n'est pas avec ses amis. Ces derniers mangent en silence, remarquant à peine notre entrée. James semble soucieux et comme il ne répond à Lily que par un grognement, il doit être _très_ soucieux. Le visage de Remus est fermé quant à Peter, on dirait qu'il n'a jamais rien vu de plus passionnant que son assiette. Une pensée artistique m'envahit, me soufflant qu'ils illustrent très bien le temps qu'il fait dehors en cette période de l'année.

**oOoOo**

J+2

- Luth !

Fabian m'interpelle dans un couloir. Je m'arrête, étonnée, me demandant ce qu'il me veut. Je ne suis pas spécialement de bonne humeur. « Arrête de râler ! Il veut peut-être te parler du garçon mystère… » Oh toi, laisse-moi tranquille, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec James ? me demande le sixième année en arrivant à ma hauteur.

- Ah, toi aussi tu t'es aperçu qu'il y avait un problème ?

- Difficile de l'ignorer. Il nous a massacrés hier soir, à l'entraînement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu hurler comme ça.

- Je n'ai aucune idée du problème, j'avoue. Mais si j'ai des échos, je te tiens au courant. Et réciproquement !

- Evidemment ! il me lance avec un clin d'œil.

**oOoOo**

J +3

Je ne pensais pas que les garçons occupaient une si grande place dans nos vies. Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple dispute entre eux pouvait nous affecter à ce point. Je ne réalisais pas. Et j'aimerais franchement retourner en arrière pour ne rien réaliser ! Nous n'avons pas été dans cet état d'hébétude la dernière fois qu'ils se sont déclaré la guerre ! On évitait simplement d'être en leur présence. C'était gênant, délicat, pas drôle et tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ce n'était pas ça. Ils ne nous évitaient pas et s'ils riaient moins, ils essayaient de faire bonne figure devant nous, avec nous.

Quand ont-ils pris une si grande place dans nos vies ? Quand se sont-ils incrustés sans qu'on s'en rende compte ? Pourquoi les voir se détester a tant effet sur nous ? Ils ont toujours été un groupe à part. On ne sait pas grand-chose d'eux, au final, à part ce qu'ils veulent bien montrer. Ils sont toujours en vadrouille à préparer des mauvais coups, nous servant un sourire quand on pose une question indiscrète, ils sont... pardon, ils étaient.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le néant. Remus nous évite. J'ai clairement cette impression. En cours de Runes, il ne m'adresse la parole que si nous devons faire un exercice. Son regard est fuyant et il tripote sans cesse quelque chose. Si nous le croisons dans un couloir, il part en courant. Il devient de plus en plus pâle, se lève de plus en plus tard et sursaute dès que quelqu'un l'approche – James et Peter exceptés.

Peter se réfugie souvent avec Agatha et Mary. Quant à James, c'est peut-être le seul qui ne s'en tire pas trop mal : une Lily inquiète le couve sans cesse du regard et s'installe à ses côtés dès qu'elle peut. J'ai toujours su qu'elle était un peu profiteuse sur les bords !

- Dites, je lui demande après trois jours de ce climat insupportable, James n'aurait pas lâché une info au sujet de la situation actuelle ?

- La seule chose que j'ai pu tirer de lui, c'est que parfois Sirius se conduisait comme un crétin. Ce qui est déjà une idée considérable en soi venant de lui.

- Certes, il n'a jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi intelligent.

Parce que je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de Sirius. Sirius qui n'apparaît à la sonnerie que pour mieux disparaître à la fin du cours. Sirius le martyr, le mal aimé Sirius Black l'incompris, le renégat Sirius que personne n'aime et qui n'aime personne. Black le blessé, le trahi, abandonné par James et par le reste du monde. Black le sauvage, quoi. Il s'assoit tout seul au fond de la classe et passe des heures sans décrocher un mot. Il assassine du regard toute personne qui a le malheur de l'approcher. Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'il bouscule volontairement Ann en la croisant dans un couloir. La seule fois où il est resté dans la salle commune, il a passé la soirée à casser puis à réparer un vase. Quand Lily en a eu marre et qu'elle lui a dit de s'occuper à des choses plus « enrichissantes pour l'esprit », il lui a rétorqué d'aller « peloter James et de foutre la paix aux pauvres mortels qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir trouvé leur âme sœur ». Charmant. Notre préfète, personne si calme, si douce et maîtresse d'elle-même, lui a balancé le vase sur la tête.

**oOoOo**

J +5

Mandy n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle manque de fondre en larmes à chaque fois qu'elle croise Jethro ou Sirius, qui l'ignorent dédaigneusement. Lily tente comme elle peut de lui remonter le moral, mais sans Sirius, son faire-valoir, sa rupture reprend le dessus sur tout. Je trouve ça excessif, mais pour une fois je suis forcée de reconnaître ma mauvaise foi : je ne suis jamais restée trois ans avec un garçon.

Ann déteste ce climat et ne le cache pas. Elle refuse désormais de parler aux garçons et se met souvent volontairement sur le chemin de Sirius, histoire de le faire céder. Mais il la bouscule sans ménagement et continue sa route. Mary a lâché l'affaire, pas très intéressée par l'idée de se faire pourrir la vie par des « abrutis sans cervelle ». Et moi je reste seule au milieu de tout ça.

Les cours ne m'ont jamais paru si silencieux et ennuyeux. Les professeurs ont sûrement la même impression quand ils voient les visages fermés, les baguettes rangées et les Serpentards en un seul morceau à la fin de leurs cours.

Les Serpentards qui en profitent un maximum, provoquant les garçons l'un après l'autre. Si James ne fait même pas mine de répondre, Sirius fonce tête baissée et collectionne les heures de retenue. Et moi, je m'en prends plein la tête maintenant qu'ils ont compris que je n'ai plus de protecteurs. Je n'ai jamais eu tant besoin de self-control et de la salle commune comme refuge.

Et je commence à en avoir marre. La vapeur monte et plus le temps passe plus je me dis que je vais aller expliquer ma façon de penser à ces bêtes mâles bourrés d'orgueil, leur montrer leur puérilité et leur égoïsme, leur montrer qu'ils nous pourrissent la vie et que non, nous ne sommes pas responsables de leur dispute alors qu'ils pourraient éviter de nous en faire pâtir. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut être assez grave pour les séparer ainsi, mais je suis certaine que nous n'y sommes pour rien. Du moins, _je_ n'y suis pour rien.

**oOoOo**

J+6

- Dis, tu ne trouves pas que Remus est énervé contre moi ? me demande Ann en contemplant le dos dudit personnage.

Nous sommes en cours de Sortilèges, occupées à recopier la formule du charme d'Insomnie.

- Bof, contre tout le monde je crois. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il a peur qu'autre chose, vu la façon dont il évite tout le monde.

C'est quand même bizarre d'avoir peur des filles.

- Bon, on n'a peut-être pas la même définition de la peur alors.

**oOoOo**

J +7

Lily déprime un peu parce que James a lui aussi disparu de la circulation. On l'aperçoit tantôt avec Remus, tantôt avec Sirius, mais il ne vient plus manger non plus. Il semble complètement démoralisé et je crois bien l'avoir entendu se… disputer ? Expliquer ? Battre ? avec son grand copain. Ca devait être spectaculaire !

Je crois que Mary a raison : il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. On finit par s'y faire, de toute façon. On ne mange plus avec eux, on ne les regarde plus et on reprend notre petite vie tranquille. On discute avec l'équipe de Quidditch qui s'en prend plein la tête pendant les entraînements. On découvre un Fabian révolté par une « chose insignifiante qui prend des proportions grotesques », on discute de tout et de rien. On s'amuse comme on peut avec des avions de parchemin et des histoires. On trouve d'autres gens pour affronter les Serpentards. Finalement, le monde n'est pas si petit.

**oOoOo**

J +8

Et puis on reprend l'enquête, parce que bon, nous sommes des filles quand même : la curiosité est notre vilain défaut. Petit résumé du cours de Sortilèges (parchemin gracieusement fourni par Ann) :

Résumons la situation :

a) Sirius accuse Remus. (Luth)

_b) Sirius nie les faits – mais quels faits ?_

_c) Fait exceptionnel, James donne raison à Remus. (Lily)_

d) Sirius ne parle plus à Peter.

e) Sirius veut la mort d'Ann. (Mary)

f) Sirius souhaite plutôt la mort de tout être vivant croisant sa route. (Luth)

**g) Remus nous évite. (Ann)**

h) Remus veut également la mort d'Ann. (Mary)

**i) Ann ignore pourquoi tant de haine ! (Ann)**

_Sirius ne parlant plus à Peter, on peut supposer que celui-ci a pris parti pour Remus aussi. Dans ce cas, d'après a) b) c) et d), Sirius a tort. (Lily)_

Mais dans ce cas, Sirius n'a aucune « bonne » raison de vouloir la mort d'Ann. (Luth)

Sauf que d'après g), Remus, qui n'est pas d'accord avec Sirius, souhaite aussi la mort d'Ann. Conclusion : Remus et Sirius sont d'accord… (Mary)

_Dans ce cas la dispute n'a pas lieu d'être (Lily)_

**Problème : elle a lieu quand même. Et-je-n'y-suis-pour-rien ! (Ann)**

_Solution : supposons que Sirius incluse Ann dans « tout être vivant qui croise sa route (ce qui est probable vu que tu lui as dit clairement que son comportement « digne de mon neveu de trois ans » t'insupportait). Qu'obtient-on ? (Lily)_

Que seul Remus veut la mort d'Ann. Donc qu'Ann est à l'origine de l'histoire ! (Luth)

**Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi ! C'est la donnée i) ! (Ann)**

On sait, ne t'inquiète pas. (Mary)

Pourtant c'est toi qui soutient que Remus t'en veux particulièrement… (Luth)

**Une simple constatation. Une hypothèse farfelue si tu veux, à rayer de la liste ! (Ann)**

_Le problème c'est que si on élimine les données de concernant, Ann, on se retrouve au point de départ, c'est-à-dire avec zéro piste à suivre… (Lily)_

Ben la piste Ann n'est pas concluante non plus, c'est même sûrement une fausse piste. Remus n'a été très agréable avec personne depuis l'événement. (Luth)

C'est pas faux. (Mary)

_C'est même complètement vrai. (Lily)_

**Toute cette histoire est paradoxale. (Ann)**

Et Mandy qui refuse d'utiliser son cerveau pour nous aider ! (Luth)

_Pfff… (Lily)_

Te décourage pas, Sherlock, James te reviendra dès cette énigme élucidée ! Ca devrait te motiver ! (Luth)

**Sherlock ? (Ann)**

_Un Auror moldu. Luth, les plumes à papote sont interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école. (Lily)._

Quelle information utile… (Luth)

Eh, les filles, pour en revenir à nos dragons… (Mary)

_Non seulement on dit « pour en revenir à nos moutons », mais en plus, ce sont des garçons, Mary. (Lily)_

C'est le côté sorcier de l'expression, Lily-jolie ! (Luth)

_Jeneferaiaucuncommentaire. (Lily)_

**Bon, les enfants, la récréation est terminée et la parole est à Mary ! (Ann)**

Merci, Ann. J'allais résumer la situation en une question importante : qui a tué la Dame Grise, avec quelle baguette et dans quelle salle du château ?

**oOoOo**

- Autant chercher une aiguille dans un nid de Doxy, commente Ann en sortant de cours.

- Ton côté commère aimerait bien de la rumeur fraiche à se mettre sous la dent, hein ? je la taquine gentiment.

- Eh, tu es aussi curieuse que moi !

- C'est simplement que je n'aime pas leur comportement vis-à-vis de nous. On n'a pas à subir leurs humeurs !

Ann, qui tient le parchemin à la main, y jette un rapide coup d'œil tandis que nous nous rendons au cours suivant. Je me dis que si nous avions des cours d'enquête policière, notre dissertation nous aurait sûrement valu un O. Ou pas.

- Dis, fait soudain mon amie, et si c'était une histoire de fille ?

- Une histoire de fille ?

- Oui, Remus nous évite, Sirius est méchant avec nous…

Je suis plutôt dubitative face à cette théorie.

- Les Maraudeurs, se disputer pour une fille ? C'est surfait, ils sont tellement soudés !

- La jalousie est un poison puissant, professe-t-elle.

- Mouais.

Mais Ann ne démord pas de son idée. Son regard va du parchemin au garçon qui marche devant nous. C'est à peine si elle regarde où elle met les pieds. Je suis obligée de la guider un peu pour qu'elle ne rentre dans personne. Soudain, elle hurle :

- SIRIUS BLACK ! ESPECE D'IMBÉCILE PATENTÉ !

Et, se dégageant brusquement de mon étreinte, elle fonce sur lui. Je reste un instant bouche bée, trop surprise pour réagir. Lily, qui marchait à quelques pas derrière nous, arrive à ma hauteur :

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle est suicidaire, tout d'un coup ?

- Cette chère Johnson a trouvé le qualificatif parfait pour ce crétin ! ricane une voix que je ne connais que trop bien, m'empêchant de répondre. Ca montre bien son handicap mental avancé, tiens !

Je me retourne brusquement vers Bellatrix et lui lance sèchement :

- Oui, il paraît que c'est de famille !

Et sans attendre de réplique, j'attrape Lily par le bras et l'entraîne en direction d'Ann et Sirius. Mais j'ai beau chercher dans la foule, ils sont introuvables.

* _Le vol du dragon_, de Anne McCaffrey, est le premier livre de la saga de La Ballade de Pern (que je conseille à tous). Il est paru en 1968, c'est pour cela que je me suis permise de le glisser ici.

* * *

><p><em>Luth se demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête d'Ann, ainsi que dans celles de Sirius et de Remus. Remus qui l'agace prodigieusement, pour une fois. Si, si, plus que Sirius car Sirius a le dont d'être toujours agaçant, elle est habituée. Mais Remus, lui, est toujours parfait alors chaque défaut est amplifié par mille!<em>

_Caprice sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de tout le monde, évidemment, mais contrairement à son habitude, elle vous donnera un indice__: tout est dans le chapitre, absolument tout. Elle vous dit à bientôt car dans la suite, "**Le silence est d'or (ou pas)**". Oui, elle est sûre que vous avez bien compris le sens de ce titre et elle espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire car elle en a vraiment, totalement et définitivement bavé pour l'écrire, ce passage!_


	12. Le silence est d'or ou pas

**Chapitre 12 : Le silence est d'or (ou pas)**

- Je me demande vraiment ce qui lui a pris, s'interroge tout haut Lily alors que nous arrivons en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Oui, moi aussi, je me le demande. Et songer que je n'aurai pas de réponse avant le repas me torture. Ann a abandonné cette matière et ce n'est pas Sirius qui nous donnera des informations à ce sujet ! D'ailleurs, il est où, le Sirius ? Je ne le vois nulle part autour de moi. J'échange un regard plein de sous-entendus avec Lily.

Le cours commence. Nous allons terminer aujourd'hui l'étude des phénix irlandais, les Augureys. Le professeur Brûlopot a réussi à s'en procurer plusieurs pour ce cours. Je les trouve particulièrement moches, avec leurs ailes vertes et ternes. Surtout comparés au phénix du professeur Dumbledore que j'ai eu l'occasion d'apercevoir une fois où je me suis retrouvée dans son bureau. Je tiens à préciser que je n'avais commis aucun crime. C'était mon frère !

Comme à l'accoutumée, je travaille avec Lily. Je remarque que James est, pour une fois, avec Peter. Sirius ne montre pas le bout de son nez. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont tant à se dire, Ann et lui. Peut-être vont-ils se remettre ensemble ? Je préfère nettement Sirius à Phillip. Mais je n'aimerais pas qu'Ann se remette avec Sirius, en fait. Ils sont tous deux beaucoup trop exubérants. Je pense que Sirius a besoin de quelqu'un de plus posé. Histoire de… comment dire ? « Modérer son tempérament fougueux ? » propose un neurone bien connu. Oui, c'est exactement ça !

Soudain, Lily m'indique une silhouette qui traverse le parc en courant. Lorsqu'elle est assez proche, je reconnais Black. Essoufflé, il s'excuse auprès du professeur. Brûlopot est trop gentil. Si j'étais lui, je ne l'accepterais pas. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se dirige vers ses amis. A mesure qu'il approche, son pas se fait moins rapide, moins assuré. Ah, monsieur Black a peur ? Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour voir ça de plus près !

- Cesse de le dévorer des yeux et travaille ! me souffle Lily.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à notre Augurey, immobile et somnolent sur son perchoir (chouette, au moins il ne va pas pleuvoir), puis au parchemin de ma camarade, aussi vierge que le mien. Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens ! Le regard que je lui adresse la fait rougir. Et après, c'est moi qui suis amoureuse ?

Lily et moi regardons donc les garçons, activité fort passionnante – plus en tout cas que ce fichu Augurey endormi. On voit clairement que Peter ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il regarde alternativement ses deux amis. James ignore superbement Sirius. Je pensais que Sirius ferait de même, mais je le vois chuchoter à toute vitesse. Il a troqué son air grognon contre une expression nerveuse.

- Alors, ton James va-t-il céder ?

- Impossible. Ton Sirius l'a bien trop énervé.

Grmbl. Le neurone de la groupie se moque ouvertement de ma tête : « c'est sûr que 'ton Remus', ça sonne mieux ». Parfaitement.

En tout cas, le James de Lily continue à ne pas écouter Sirius. Jusqu'à ce qu'il relève subitement la tête. Et que le monologue de base devienne un dialogue.

**oOoOo**

A la fin du cours, on dirait bien que les deux troubles-fêtes sont redevenus inséparables. Peter semble immensément soulagé, mais un peu dépassé. Lily et moi les suivons à distance. Ils parlent avec animation et ô miracle, lorsque Sirius tourne la tête, il sourit ! C'est extraordinaire, incroyable ! Merlin est intervenu en personne. Sirius Black sourit ! Je ne l'en croyais plus capable ! Va vraiment falloir qu'Ann me raconte.

**oOoOo**

Mais Ann n'a rien raconté. Son apparition au repas… eh bien, a été une apparition. Arrivée en dernier, repartie en premier dans les bras de Phillip, elle s'est coincée intentionnellement entre Mandy et Mary et a parlé de Quidditch sans discontinuer de tout le repas. Sans quasiment m'adresser un regard. Je vais juste la tuer. Parce que je connais ce comportement. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'à chaque fois qu'Ann Johnson parle beaucoup (enfin… plus que d'habitude), c'est qu'elle veut vous éviter. Super. Franchement. Ann parle à Sirius et ne m'adresse plus la parole ensuite. J'adore. Elle ne paie rien pour attendre.

**oOoOo**

Cette chère Ann n'a en effet pas bien choisi son jour pour faire des cachotteries. Juste après le repas, tous nos amis partent en Métamorphose. Excepté Mary, elle et moi. Et je sais que Phillip a cours également. Nous allons donc pouvoir la coincer dans un coin et la faire avouer. « Hin, hin, hin… » ricane le neurone de la commère en furie (frère jumeau de celui de la groupie).

Je sais très bien où elle va aller pour nous éviter, aussi je conduis Mary à la bibliothèque. Ann est là, plongée dans un livre de Divination. Nous nous asseyons face à elle. Mary ne parle pas et garde un air réservé, mais ses yeux brillent de curiosité. Notre victime ne lève pas la tête. J'attends. Une seconde. Une minute. Une minute une. Une minute deux. Bon, j'en ai marre.

- Alors ?

Elle lève les yeux. Si elle me répond « alors quoi » je…

- Alors quoi ?

« Tu… ? » demande le neurone de la commère en furie, impatient que le sang coule. J'en sais rien. Alors je me contente de la fixer de mon regard le plus inexpressif possible. Elle déteste ça. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois. Quatre…

- On s'est disputé, finit-elle par murmurer.

Ah. Ben si je m'attendais à ça.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, commente Mary, vu l'état de Sirius ces derniers jours. Je parie que tu y es allée franchement, non ?

Ann baisse les yeux. Notre amie continue d'une voix douce :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- C'était… une conversation qu'on avait eue il y a quelques temps… Un truc en rapport avec le fait qu'on soit sorti ensemble… Il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'un de ses amis sorte avec moi parce que j'étais son ex…

Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Elle était rentrée furieuse et je n'ai compris qu'à moitié pourquoi. Après tout, Ann n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour un autre des Maraudeurs – à part peut-être James mais c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Et la position de Sirius m'est tout à fait compréhensible : j'imagine bien ma tête si Ann sortait avec McLaggen. Quoiqu'en l'occurrence ça n'aurait pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit mon ex, mais avec celui qu'il soit McLaggen. Bon, mauvais exemple. Enfin, je suppose que c'est que Sirius lui demande expressément de ne pas s'approcher de ses amis qui l'a vexée. Mais quel rapport avec la dispute ?

- Comme Remus et lui semblaient m'en vouloir, continue Ann, j'ai pensé que… enfin…

« Trahison ! » hurle le neurone de la groupie en furie.

- Tu as… pensé que Remus avait un faible pour toi ? je bredouille en tentant d'étouffer mes pulsions meurtrières.

Vive les chevilles ! « Jalouse ! » me glisse le même neurone pour exciter ma haine. Oh, qu'il se rendorme, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça. Charmante Ann, vraiment. M'annoncer comme ça que l'homme de mes rêves a des vues sur elle. « Ah non, elle n'a pas dit ça ! » intervient le neurone de la raison. « Elle a dit qu'elle pensait que Remus avait des vues sur elle. D'ailleurs, littéralement parlant, elle ne l'a pas dit, simplement suggéré, ce qui laisse une place importante à l'interprétat… » Oh, la ferme, hein.

Face à moi, Ann rougit mais ne détourne pas le regard.

- Je suis désolée, Luth, mais c'était la seule explication qui m'est venue à l'esprit…

- Oui, oui… je réponds d'une voix absente.

D'un côté, ça explique qu'elle n'ait pas voulu m'en parler. « En effet, rien que voir la tête que tu fais en ce moment doit faire peur » susurre le neurone de la groupie en furie. « Et elle a raison d'avoir peur. Trahison ! Vengeance ! »

- Hum, Luth ? demande la voix douce de Mary.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et elle fronce les sourcils, réprobatrice.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir la suite ?

- Ah, si, oui, pardon, je marmonne, tentant de rassembler mes pensées.

Ou en étions nous ? Ah oui, Ann disait qu'elle avait dit à Sirius qu'elle croyait qu'ils se battaient pour elle. Non mais vous parlez d'un ego !

- Et Sirius s'est mis dans une colère terrible. Il a dit que je me prenais pour le centre du monde, que j'étais sortie de sa vie depuis longtemps, que je n'avais qu'à retourner avec mon « abruti de bellâtre » et qu'il n'était pas stupide au point de se battre avec Remus pour une simple histoire de fille.

- Charmant, commence Mary en pinçant les lèvres.

- Du Sirius, quoi, je complète.

Ann se mord les lèvres en me regardant. Elle semble vraiment perturbée. C'est vrai qu'affronter un Sirius Black en colère ne doit pas être facile, surtout pour Ann qui est une personne pacifique, contrairement à moi. Je lui serre la main qu'elle a posée sur la table en signe de soutien.

- Allez, faut pas te mettre dans cet état-là pour Black !

**oOoOo**

- Alors, Ann t'a parlé ? me demande une Lily à brûle-pourpoint dès qu'elle peut me parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je hausse les épaules et lui raconte vaguement de quoi il était question, lui enjoignant de ne pas le répéter. Surtout à Mandy. Notre préfète-en-chef acquiesce en grognant. Elle m'adresse un regard appuyé avant de partir rejoindre une Mandy en meilleure forme. J'ai bien saisi qu'il y a un sous-entendu, mais lequel ? « Ann avait raison finalement : toi et les Magyars à pointes, ça fait deux » constate le neurone de la commère. Ou de la groupie, je ne sais pas trop. Ils se ressemblent tellement !

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, je m'aperçois que Sirius plaisante avec James et Peter au petit déjeuner. Chouette, ça annonce une ambiance plus légère. Peut-être s'est-il également réconcilié avec Remus ? Mais quand celui-ci arrive dans la Grande Salle, Sirius saute de sa chaise comme mu par des ressorts. Il adresse un vague « à tout à l'heure » à ses amis avant de s'éloigner. Je constate qu'il n'adresse même pas un regard de défi à Remus. Etrange. En revanche, quand il passe devant nous, ses yeux assassins vrillent Ann tandis qu'il sert le poing. Poings recouverts de griffures, d'ailleurs. Il ne va quand même pas nous faire le coup du martyr qui se scarifie ! Si ?

**oOoOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoins le cours de Runes en me demandant quelle va être la réaction de Remus à notre égard, puisque la situation au sein des Maraudeurs semble avoir évolué. Va-t-il encore nous fuir comme des pestiférées ? Aussi, lorsque j'arrive en Runes et l'y trouve déjà assis, j'hésite à prendre ma place habituelle. Il lève un regard fatigué vers moi et me sourit :

- Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

- Non, je ne sais pas, je réponds un peu sèchement.

Mais prenant sa réplique comme un signe encourageant, je m'assois. Il m'adresse un regard désolé, mais ne fait pas mine de s'excuser, ce qui me surprend. J'aurai pensé qu'il se serait rendu compte de son comportement envers nous ces derniers jours. Mais apparemment non. Cette dispute est donc si grave que ça pour que Remus oublie le reste du monde ?

- Ca va mieux, se contente-t-il de murmurer avec un étrange sourire.

Ah. N'ayant étrangement pas envie d'en savoir plus et surtout pas envie d'en remettre une couche alors que l'horizon semble s'éclaircir, je ne réponds pas et me contente d'ouvrir mon livre à la page indiquée. Je suis tellement optimiste que j'accepte même de recopier moi-même notre version pour le cours suivant.

**oOoOo**

Les propos d'Ann me sont quand même restés dans la tête. J'y pense sans arrêt depuis hier. Ils me dérangent pour plein de raisons.

La première, c'est cette supposition qu'elle a faite. Que Remus puisse avoir un faible pour elle. La jalousie me pince le ventre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en veux à ma meilleure amie. Après tout, elle n'a rien fait pour lui plaire, elle a un petit ami ! Ou… Ou bien a-t-elle fait quelque chose ? Juste pour se prouver qu'elle peut le séduire ? Pour contrarier Sirius ? Aurait-elle fait ça ? Je secoue la tête. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle l'aurait fait. Remus n'a jamais été son genre. Pas assez brillant, pas assez assuré pour elle. Et Ann ne m'aurait jamais planté ce couteau dans le dos. Je ne peux pas y croire. Mais quand même…

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand je m'aperçois que tout ça part du principe que les garçons se sont bel et bien disputés à cause d'une fille, d'Ann, ce que Sirius a énergiquement démenti. Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui nous assure que Sirius a dit la vérité ? Qu'Ann me l'a dit ? Peut-être cache-t-elle quelque chose ? Après tout, s'il y a Remus dans l'histoire, peut-être préfère-t-elle taire la véritable raison de leur conversation ? Peut-être qu'elle a deviné juste et que c'est bien une histoire de fille. Une histoire de fille entre Sirius et Remus. Une histoire qui la concerne elle et dont elle ne veut pas me parler. Plus j'y pense et plus je me sens mal à l'aise. Peut-être a-t-elle appris que Remus en pinçait pour elle. Ou pour une autre. Qu'elle ne veuille pas me le dire pour ne pas me blesser.

Arg ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en viens à douter de ma meilleure amie parce que les garçons se disputent. Et puis, elle a été honnête, non ? Le comportement de Sirius à son égard prouve qu'ils se sont disputés. C'est tout à fait possible que ça ait à voir avec leur ancienne amourette. Certes, cela fait plus de deux ans que c'est terminé et ça n'a pas duré longtemps. On n'a jamais trop eu d'explications quant au pourquoi du comment et s'ils s'entendent bien, je sais qu'une relation « de couple » laisse toujours des traces. Connaissant le côté totalement « fille compliquée » de ma meilleure amie et le caractère enflammé de Sirius, il a suffi qu'elle fasse une allusion pour qu'il démarre au quart de tour. Si ça se trouve, la conversation a complètement dévié de son objectif initial et Sirius a simplement profité de l'occasion pour évacuer toute la colère qu'il contient plus ou moins (et plutôt moins que plus) ces derniers jours sur la première personne qui lui est tombée sous la main.

Quant à sa gêne et sa fuite après leur conversation, elle est normale. J'aurais sans doute fait pareil à sa place. Elle savait que je le prendrais mal. Je grimace. Quelle belle image je donne de moi ! Oui, Ann a eu raison, je décide. Ou du moins, j'essaye de décider.

**oOoOo**

Sirius n'adresse donc toujours pas la parole à Remus. Le pauvre. J'ai bien envie de le consoler… Mais il n'accepterait évidemment pas. « Ce que tu peux être pessimiste ! » La ferme. Il faut cependant noter une amélioration notable : Sirius n'assassine plus Remus. Il l'ignore simplement. Hum, en fait, ce n'est peut-être pas une amélioration.

**oOoOo**

Le soir, je retrouve Lily dans la salle commune. Ann est encore partie avec son cher et tendre et je crois que Mary travaille à la bibliothèque avec Agatha et Peter. C'est fou ce qu'il reste avec elles, ces temps-ci. Je me demande si c'est par plaisir ou par ras-le-bol des disputes de ses très chers amis.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me retrouve à passer de plus en plus de temps avec Lily Evans. Elle n'est pas aussi barbante que je le croyais. Passées les barrières agressives de sa franchise, je dirais même qu'elle est vraiment sympa. Un peu trop vive pour moi, elle a toujours cette manière agaçante de savoir répondre du tac au tac… Influence Potterienne, je vous le dis.

Je sens, à mesure que nous nous apprivoisons, que je peux parler de beaucoup de choses avec elle. Plus qu'avec mon exubérante Ann qui a tendance à oublier tout ce qui ne va pas. Plus qu'avec la secrète Mary qui ne partage pas. Non, Lily est pleine et entière c'est un bloc, un roc, une protection. Contrairement à ce que certains disent, je lui ressemble si peu. Oui, nous disons toutes les deux ce que nous pensons. Mais Lily va jusqu'au bout. Pas moi.

Lily est immensément juste au fond d'elle. Je suis la mauvaise foi faite femme.

Lily est volontaire. Je rechigne au moindre pas en avant.

Lily est courageuse. Lily est Gryffondor. Je ne cesse de me demander ce que j'y fiche. Elle affronte l'avenir, les difficultés, les certitudes et l'horreur sans broncher. Et comme Ann, je préfère oublier. Si glisser vers Lily est enrichissant, c'est aussi effrayant. Avec elle, _dehors_ est toujours plus proche. Plus dangereux. J'en frisonne.

Oh ! Et Lily aime James. Je n'aime pas Sirius.

C'est forte de cette enrichissante conviction que je me laisse tomber à ses côtés sur notre divan favori. Elle laisse choir son parchemin sur ses genoux et je lui trouve un drôle d'air.

- Un problème ?

- Mandy m'épuise, avoue-t-elle sans se faire prier. Elle a décidé qu'elle déprimerait tant que Sirius ne la regarderait pas à nouveau. C'est d'un puéril…

- Elle est amoureuse, je tente, me faisant l'avocat du diable.

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense qu'elle essaye plus de sauver son honneur. Elle ne veut pas admettre que sa rupture avec Jethro soit douloureuse, elle ne veut pas lui montrer et surtout, elle ne veut pas croire que c'est normal. Ce n'est pas de l'amour ce qu'elle éprouve pour Sirius, c'est plutôt… une espèce d'admiration insensée et malsaine. Je n'ose pas imaginer son état quand il aura une petite amie !

- Et si Mandy lui plaisait ?

Lily m'adresse un regard éloquent avant de marteler :

- Elle-ne-lui-plait-pas. Tu le sais bien.

Je n'ai pas envie de relancer le débat encore une fois. Il est possible que ça ne soit pas réciproque, c'est vrai. Dans ce cas, je n'ose rien imaginer non plus. Si Lily dit vrai et que notre camarade est plus accro qu'amoureuse, je plains la future Mrs Black. Sincèrement. « Et si tu t'occupais de devenir Mrs Lupin ? » susurre le neurone de la groupie en furie. Pas facile par les temps qui courent, je rétorque. « Mais si ! Regarde, il est tout seul à sa table de travail. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui tenir compagnie ? En plus il a l'air de galérer : ça fait trois fois qu'il retourne son sac dans tous les sens ! »

- Salut les filles ! clame une voix enjouée derrière nous.

Nous sursautons. James et Sirius sont penchés sur le canapé, visiblement très fiers de nous avoir fait peur. Gamins. Se réconcilier avec son presque frère fait du bien à Black. Enfin, je ne dirais pas qu'il a l'air avenant, mais il fait moins peur qu'avant. Il y a du progrès !

- Je vous trouve bien seules, reprend James en contournant le sofa pour s'asseoir à côté de sa dulcinée.

Ladite dulcinée ne cache pas son sourire.

- On le serait moins si tu ne tuais pas tes joueurs à l'entraînement ! Mandy ne tient plus debout !

- Il faut travailler dur pour obtenir la victoire !

Et c'est parti dans les phrases grandiloquentes. Lily 0 / James moins 1.

- Et puis Ann tient parfaitement debout, il me semble, plaisante Sirius.

Oh, il a même retrouvé le sens de l'humour ! Bon, on va arrêter de râler. « Excellente idée ! » hurlent tous mes neurones en chœur. Et ça fait beaucoup de voix de neurones. J'ignorais que j'en avais tant !

- Faut dire qu'elle a un stimulant, lance un James grivois.

- Oh, continue l'autre Maraudeur, en réalité elle ne tient pas debout ! Elle s'abandonne lascivement contre son preux chevalier !

- Pitié, je gémis.

- Jalouse ?

- D'Ann ? Avec Bell ? Eurk !

- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair, plaisante Lily, se rangeant du côté de James.

Traîtresse. Pas surprenant non plus qu'elle préfère _son_ preux chevalier à moi. « En parlant de preux chevalier… » Je lève la tête. Remus vient vers nous. Son visage est impassible. Sirius, toujours accoudé au dossier du canapé, le remarque et se tait.

- Luth ? me demande un Remus incertain.

- Oui ? je réponds, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué la chute brutale de la température.

Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de parler à Remus pour les yeux d'un Black immature. Non mais. Rassuré par mon sourire, l'homme de mes pensées ignore son euh… camarade de classe et continue :

- Tu voudrais bien me prêter notre version de Runes, s'il te plaît ? C'est toi qui as gardé le parch…

- Dégage, Remus.

La voix de Sirius claque, froide et dure. L'interpellé ne fait que relever la tête, surpris. Du coin de l'œil, je vois James se frapper le front avec le plat de la main. Je sens un mouvement dans mon dos. Voyant que Remus ne bouge pas, Sirius s'est redressé. Je lève le regard vers lui, derrière moi, puis me tourne vers Remus, devant. Ce dernier reste impassible. Je sens l'orage gronder au-dessus de ma tête. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cette expression pouvait être interprétée aussi littéralement. Le tonnerre fait son apparition :

- Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Non mais, pour qui il se prend lui ? Et cet idiot de Remus qui ne répond rien ! Je me décide à intervenir (sans trop réfléchir, évidemment) :

- C'est à moi que Remus parlait, alors si tu n'es pas capable de supporter sa présence, c'est toi qui dégages, Sirius !

« Et pan ! » lance le neurone de la commère en furie, ravi de la situation. « Dans ses jolies petites dents ! ». Malheureusement, ma victime ne se formalise pas de mes paroles. Je dirais même qu'il n'en a strictement rien à faire. Je vois son bras passer au-dessus de moi en un geste de rejet. Remus ne bronche toujours pas. Il attend quoi, que Mimi Geignarde arrête de pleurer ? Le tonnerre reprend :

- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais oublier ça comme ça, juste à cause de l'autre soir ? J'aurais dû te laisser te (le neurone raisonnable censure la suite de ses paroles Black déblatère quelques autres idioties qui font revenir mes pulsions meurtrières à une vitesse effrayante), espèce de petit m…

- LA FERME, SIRIUS !

J'ai hurlé. Je me redresse promptement, sautant d'un bond du canapé pour me retrouver debout aux côtés de Remus.

- Toi, occupe-toi de ton chaudron !

Je le giflerais. « Vas-y ! » m'exhorte le neurone de la commère en furie. Mais j'ai d'autres choses à dire en priorité :

- Mais tu es dans mon chaudron, grand crétin ! J'en ai ras-le-bol, j'en ai marre, marre, marre de subir tes humeurs et tes états d'âme ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous détestez et je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre !

« Quelle vulgarité ! »

- Et j'en ai marre que vous nous fassiez payer les baguettes cassées de vos petites embrouilles stupides ! Nous n'y sommes pour rien, tu entends, pour rien ! Faites la guerre dans votre dortoir si ça vous chante, mais fichez-nous la paix ! Je me fiche complètement que vous ne puissiez plus vous voir en peinture ! Quand tu es avec nous, comporte-toi comme quelqu'un de civilisé ! Remus sait très bien faire ça, tu dois bien en être capable ! On a le droit de vivre sans supporter tes sautes d'humeur de gosse de riche, sans supporter vos disputes ! On ne vous a jamais embêtés avec les nôtres, alors ne venez pas mettre le niffleur au milieu de la bijouterie !

Sirius s'est légèrement reculé devant ma tirade. Je suis essoufflée. Mais cet imbécile ouvre encore la bouche :

- Mais…

- J'ai dit : la ferme ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, Sirius, c'est compris ? Jusqu'à ce que tu aies fait fonctionner ta cervelle, je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ! On en reparlera quand tu seras capable d'être présent pour autre chose que nous pourrir la vie !

- Ca te va bien à toi de dire ça, il répond immédiatement, c'est toi qui…

- LA FERME ! Tu me dois une journée de silence, Sirius. Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Tu vas la commencer maintenant, à grand renfort de _Silencio_ s'il le faut et en profiter pour explorer le vide qui te sert de cerveau et réfléchir un peu à ton comportement ! Et je te garantis que si tu recommences à geindre après, je me charge de te faire taire pour bien plus longtemps que ça !

Wow, je ne me connaissais pas une capacité respiratoire aussi importante ! Je suis tout essoufflée. Maintenant que j'ai vidé mon sac, j'ai une folle envie de tourner les talons et de partir en claquant la porte. Je résiste. Ce n'est pas à moi de partir. C'est à lui de céder. Et il cédera.

Ne pas détourner le regard. Rester droite et figée. Poings serrés. Garder son air furieux. Ca, je n'ai pas de mal. Le simple fait de le voir me fixer de cet air mi-incrédule, mi-mauvais suffit à me faire sortir de mes gonds. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il calcule ce qu'il a à gagner ou à perdre. Comme le soir de l'attaque des Mangemorts, je le sens prêt à me frapper. Et comme ce même soir, il se détourne et part vers son dortoir. Ouf !

A peine a-t-il disparu que mes nerfs se relâchent et que je m'effondre dans le canapé. C'est fatigant de se mettre en colère.

- Wow, se contente de dire James.

- En sept ans, je ne t'avais jamais vue dans cet état, renchérit Lily. C'était…

- Explosif !

- Oui, ben je vous conseille d'aller lui exploser à la figure pendant que lui ne peut plus le faire. Surtout toi, Remus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gentil que tu te comportes correctement. Alors tu as intérêt à filer tout de suite lui parler sinon je te jure que ça ne va pas être rose pour toi non plus !

Le concerné se racle la gorge de gêne et recule prudemment d'un pas. Fermement, je lui indique le dortoir.

- C'est du suicide, Luth, murmure Lily.

- Mieux vaut eux que moi.

**oOoOo**

Quand Ann a été mise au courant de mon coup d'éclat, elle m'a fait un long sermon sur la diplomatie, le tact et la séduction. Et l'amitié, également. Il paraît que quand on a des amis, il faut savoir les ménager quand ils ont des problèmes entre eux. Oui, mais les Maraudeurs sont-ils seulement mes amis ? Difficile de trancher. Est-ce que manger tous les jours à leur table, aller dans les mêmes cours, partager nos devoirs, passer certaines soirées ensemble et rire des mêmes choses suffisent de faire de nous des amis ? Qu'est-ce qui fait un ami, d'ailleurs ? Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est « confiance ». Oui, je crois que la confiance est un élément décisif. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas être amie avec quelqu'un en qui je ne crois pas. Il n'y a rien de pire que la trahison, que de perdre cette confiance.

Ai-je confiance en eux ? Oui, sûrement. Parce que je les apprécie. Pourtant je ne sais rien d'eux. Du moins, pas grand-chose, excepté ce que tout le monde sait. Remus a des problèmes avec sa mère, Sirius avec toute sa famille, James est bon au Quidditch et Peter a une mémoire impressionnante. Remus est un grand timide, Sirius a un charme exceptionnel, James une tête qui ne passe plus les portes et Peter est un grand complexé. Remus ignore sans doute le concept même de « fille », Sirius leur plait plus que de raison, James n'a d'yeux que pour Lily Evans et Peter reste très discret à ce sujet. Oh et ils ont sûrement battu tous les records du monde de temps passé en retenue.

Et eux, que savent-ils de moi, excepté ce que tout le monde sait ? Sans doute pas grand-chose quand on pense que James n'est pas fichu capable de retenir le métier de mes parents. Sirius a peut-être retenu que mon grand-père a été un jour dans la même situation que lui. Peter apprécie sans doute le temps que nous passons à discuter botanique. Quant à Remus… Mis à part que j'ai mauvais caractère, sait-il quelque chose de moi ?

Mes neurones s'indignent soudainement contre ces pensées tortueuses. Il paraît que ça n'a rien à voir avec le sujet originel. C'est faux. S'ils sont mes amis, je dois tenir compte des propos d'Ann. Et s'ils ne le sont pas ? Ils ont quand même une place importante dans ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas forcément pour me plaire. Ils s'imposent à leur entourage, ça peut être franchement agaçant. Et plaisant aussi. Compliqué, tout ça.

Je finis par décider d'oublier les leçons de morales de Miss Johnson. S'ils sont mes amis, alors j'ai été honnête. Eux aussi doivent savoir ménager leur entourage. Et s'ils ne le sont pas, raison de plus pour me ficher complètement de leurs états d'âme.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, je prends soin de m'asseoir loin des garçons. La colère de la veille est retombée, mes réflexions tumultueuses aussi et les paroles d'Ann ont terminé d'entrer dans ma petite cervelle. Je crois qu'au final, j'ai fait une belle bêtise. James va m'en vouloir d'avoir été méchante avec Sirius et ce dernier va faire encore plus la tête (et à mon endroit, désormais). Peter ne m'approchera plus parce qu'il n'a pas envie de déchirer ses amis plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà et Remus… Je n'ose même pas y penser. En fait, j'ai des tendances suicidaires. Ou pas, sinon je serais allée m'installer tranquillement à côté d'eux pour que la foudre tombe plus vite.

Depuis ma place, je leur jette un coup d'œil et remarque une chose étrange. Ann aussi a vu ce qui cloche.

- Merlin, ils se sont battus ?

Sirius et Remus affichent chacun des marques de coups et de griffures. « Depuis quand les garçons se griffent ? » s'interroge le neurone de la commère en furie. « Ca ne fait pas très viril ! ». Et le voilà qui rigole tout seul en pensant à toutes les rumeurs qui vont circuler. Et moi de grogner.

**oOoOo**

Je passe le cours de Runes à ruminer de sombres pensées. Je n'ose pas parler à Remus qui ne fait pas mine de m'adresser la parole non plus. Arg, voilà, il m'en veut. Je suis définitivement une quiche en relations humaines. Comme si avoir Môsieur Black à dos ne suffisait pas ! C'est à peine si je me rappelle comment tout ça a commencé. Et le pire c'est qu'on ne sait toujours rien du pourquoi et du comment.

A force de penser à Black, je me retrouve à me repasser le film du déjeuner de ce matin. Quelque chose m'intrigue: Sirius n'a pas prononcé un mot… Ne me dites pas qu'il m'a prise au sérieux? « Fallait réfléchir avant de parler, ma cocotte », s'amuse le neurone de la commère en furie. « Maintenant, tu ne vas même pas pouvoir profiter de son gage, quel gâchis ! » « A défaut elle pourrait tout reporter sur Remus, qu'en dis-tu ? » propose celui de la groupie. Mes deux neurones commencent à faire des plans machiavéliques sans me demander mon avis. Mais où va le monde ?

**oOoOo**

Je cours presque en Enchantements à la fin de ces deux interminables heures. Il faut que je sache ! Je m'assois, essoufflée aux côtés d'Ann. Sirius est déjà là, la tête dans les mains, l'air furieux.

- James le fait tourner en bourrique depuis qu'il est levé, m'informe obligeamment Ann.

- Et que répond Sirius ?

- Rien, évidemment, il ne peut pas! James s'amuse tellement qu'il te signalerait le moindre son qui franchirait ses lèvres.

Je gémis.

- Ce crétin de Black m'a prise au sérieux ! Pitié, non !

- Fallait réfléchir avant de parler, Lulu, répond ma meilleure amie d'un ton docte. Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler comme ça, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'en tirer avantage.

- Quel avantage il en tire ?

- Il t'embête.

Nouveau grognement.

Le cours commence. Flitwick nous enseigne aujourd'hui un nouveau sortilège. Perché sur son bureau, il nous rappelle que l'année dernière nous nous étions entraînés à manipuler les deux éléments les plus stables des quatre : l'eau avec notamment l'Aguamenti et la terre (ce sortilège avait d'ailleurs connu un grand succès, James s'étant amusé toute la journée à faire sortir des fleurs des oreilles de tout le monde).

- Cette année, nous aborderons les deux derniers : le feu et l'air, dit-il de sa petite voix fluette. L'air est le plus complexe à manipuler, mais le feu est le plus dangereux. C'est pour cela que nous commencerons par l'air. Quel est l'intérêt à manipuler l'air ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Pas moi, en tout cas. A part peut-être aérer une pièce sans ouvrir la fenêtre ? Et si tout le monde semble avoir une petite idée de ce qu'on peut faire en jouant avec le feu, l'air ne suscite aucune vocation.

- Vraiment personne ? Monsieur Black, peut-être ?

L'intéressé sursaute. Même muet, il reste incapable d'écouter un cours : James et lui étaient en train de métamorphoser leurs plumes. Il regarde le professeur de son habituel air sûr de lui, presque insolent. Il est désolant, oui. Je regarde la scène avec délectation, attendant de voir le directeur des Serdaigles démolir la « fierté » des Gryffondors. Sans pouvoir parler, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

**oOoOo**

Je sors d'Enchantements très frustrée. Il s'en est sorti, l'imbécile, il s'en est sorti ! Je donne un coup de pied rageur dans le vide. Sirius me bouscule en me dépassant et m'adresse un regard narquois.

- Je t'aurai, toi, je t'aurai ! je grommelle.

- Et comment comptes-tu l'avoir ? me demande Ann, malicieuse.

- Si j'étais toi, je profiterais de ce qu'il ne peut rien faire pour l'embrasser, jette innocemment Lily qui marche à mes côtés.

Lily Evans, laissez-moi vous dire que si vous continuez comme ça, vous ne ferez pas de vieux os. Ann s'étouffe devant tant d'audace et me jette un regard incrédule. Visiblement, elle pense la même chose que moi.

- Ca ne t'apporterait que des avantages. Tu soutiens que je me trompe, mais si c'est le cas il ne pourra pas te lancer de sortilège pour laver l'affront, ni te hurler dessus. Et dans le cas fort probable où j'ai raison, non seulement vous profiterez un maximum de l'instant, mais en plus il arrêtera de t'en vouloir.

- Et Mandy te haïra à tout jamais d'avoir poussé l'homme qu'elle aime dans les bras d'une autre.

Amen. Si Lily est le diable, Ann est Merlin en personne.

**oOoOo**

Je m'assois loin de Lily et de ses idées bizarres pour le repas de midi. Enfin, loin… Je n'ai pas envie non plus de jouer l'asociale et d'aller me cacher derrière les premières années à l'autre bout de la table. Les garçons s'asseyent en devisant gaiement, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des lustres. Enfin, Sirius se tait toujours et n'a pas vraiment l'air gai, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Je discute de tout et de rien avec mes amies, évitant soigneusement les sujets sensibles et veillant à ne pas me faire trop remarquer. Je suis dans mes petits souliers, comme disent les moldus. James amuse tout le monde en racontant comment Sirius a eu deux heures de retenue infligées par McGonagall : contrairement à Flitwick qui s'est contenté d'approuver quand Sirius a réussi à exécuter le sortilège sans parler, le professeur de Métamorphose a très mal pris qu'il ne réponde pas à sa question. Sirius rigole avec les autres de sa déconfiture, ce qui me surprend. Absorbée par le récit, je ne vois pas le temps passer et le dessert arrive vite : fondant au chocolat.

- Voilà qui devrait remettre le roi de la bouderie de bonne humeur, susurre Ann devant le dessert préféré dudit roi de la bouderie.

Je ne commente pas car je tiens à la vie et que j'ai la bouche pleine. Moi aussi, j'aime le fondant au chocolat. Ca réchauffe, par les temps pluvieux qui courent.

- Quelqu'un veut la dernière part ? demande Remus tout fort.

Je vois Sirius, dans son dos, s'agiter pour dire oui. Remus nous regarde tous un à un, très lentement, puis ignorant délibérément son ami, reprend :

- Bon, eh bien puis que personne ne se manifeste haut et fort, je le prends !

Et il chipe le dernier gâteau en prenant bien soin de le passer sous le nez de Sirius. Devant la tête dépitée de celui-ci, j'essaye de ne pas éclater de rire mais les autres ne se donnent pas ce mal. Et à mon grand étonnement, Sirius se contente de pousser Remus de l'épaule, avec un sourire qui semble dire « rira bien qui rira le dernier ».

**oOoOo**

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, je dis à Ann, c'est que depuis qu'il fait la tête, aucune fille n'ait tenté de le « consoler ». Pourtant il est l'incarnation même du prince charmant en détresse, ça devrait attirer toutes les groupies et toutes les romantiques d'Ecosse!

Quoique "groupie" et "romantique" étant synonymes...

- Tu étais la première à dire qu'il faisait peur, Luth, intervient Mary.

- Et seules les filles de Gryffondor sont susceptibles d'avoir assez de courage pour l'affronter, hm? est la réponse distraite d'Ann.

Je soupire de déception.

- C'est dommage, j'aurai a-do-ré voir toute une horde de filles se jeter sur lui alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre!

- Mais c'est une idée géniale, Luth!

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de James si proche derrière moi. Il a un grand sourire machiavélique et ses yeux pétillent déjà à l'idée de jouer un tour à Sirius. Si j'avais un meilleur ami aussi sadique, j'aurais peur, moi. Déjà, James se tourne vers Peter et Remus pour récolter leur approbation. Remus se contente de secouer la tête en souriant, Peter semble hésiter à se mettre Sirius à dos, mais ne veut pas aller à l'encontre de James. Celui-ci lui demande déjà fébrilement:

- Alors, qui?

- Voyons, on va exclure les Poufsouffles, marmonne Peter qui semble plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Mary ne me le pardonnerait jamais et Agatha non plus… surtout Agatha. Les Gryffondors nous connaissent trop bien… quoique Emmeline Vance… mais bon, elle est gentille… alors… Chez les Serpentards, Piala Harper marcherait sûrement, mais…

La grimace qu'il fait me convient tout à fait. Pas de Serpentard dans l'histoire, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Bon et chez les Serdaigles ? s'impatiente James.

- On a le choix entre Caroline Edgecombe ou Aurora Sinistra.

- Caroline, elle est plus naïve.

- Hors de question, je m'interpose en songeant à combien m'en voudrait Audrey si je laissais les Maraudeurs s'en prendre à sa meilleure amie. Bon, elle ne le saurait pas, mais moi si. Et de toute façon, une blague de Maraudeurs, ça ne finit jamais bien.

- Bon, alors va pour Sinistra.

D'abord perplexe, je comprends petit à petit où les garçons veulent en venir. Eh eh, c'est Sirius qui va pas être content...

- Moi, je refuse d'être assimilée à ça! lance très sèchement Mary qui est visiblement parvenue à la même conclusion que moi.

Les garçons la regardent, étonnés, mais elle se contente de tourner les talons. Je grimace. Mary n'aime pas qu'on se moque des gens qui n'ont rien demandé. Elle en a été victime à cause de ses kilos en trop et l'a très mal vécu. Mais elle n'ira pas faire la morale aux autres comme Lily, ni les dénoncer - quoique cela, Lily a arrêté de le faire depuis un moment.

Je hausse les épaules, un peu gênée tout de même. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on se moque des gens, mais Sirius l'a bien cherché non? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si lui était blanc comme une licorne.

Mais Aurora Sinistra n'a rien fait, elle... Du moins, elle ne m'a rien fait à moi. Il est de notoriété publique qu'elle a un faible pour Sirius et qu'elle est du genre active en séduction, ce que Mandy ne doit pas trop aimer. Mais qui irait reprocher à une fille amoureuse de tenter sa chance quand la favorite est trop bête pour sauter sur toutes les occasions qui se présentent? « Elle est quand même un peu vache, Sinistra. Elle ne le connaît même pas, Sirius » soulève le neurone de la commère en furie. Et alors, le coup de foudre, ça existe, non? « Tu ne serais pas la première à dire que tu n'y crois pas? » Roh, ben ça peut très bien exister pour les autres.

Tiens, quand on pense au Sinistros, il sort du bois. Aurora passe devant nous avec ses copines sans nous prêter attention. C'était sans compter James qui prend une grande inspiration...

« Si tu veux te dédouaner, c'est le moment ou jamais! »

... L'attrape par le bras...

« Tu le fais ou tu ne le fais pas? »

... Et lui dit « Aurora, il faut que je te parle! »

- James, non! je grogne plus que je ne crie.

Il se retourne, me lance un regard étonné, mais je ne dis rien de plus. Au moins, j'aurais essayé. « Tu parles! » Bah, de toute façon s'ils avaient décidé de le faire, ce n'est pas moi qui les en aurais empêché. « Pff... »

James attire Aurora un peu à l'écart, mais nous pouvons encore entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Remus et Peter font mine d'attendre leur ami tout en écoutant autant qu'Ann et moi. Ma meilleure amie semble tellement réjouie par la farce qu'elle ne remarque même pas son petit copain qui passe à ce moment-là.

- Écoute, Aurora, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais... enfin, on ne s'entend plus trop avec Sirius depuis quelques jours.

A l'énoncé du prénom tant aimé, la jeune fille se fait soudain beaucoup plus attentive.

- En fait... c'est un peu gênant à expliquer...

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour comprendre.

Ça, on s'en doute.

- Eh bien voilà... Sirius nous a fait une confession à propos de ses histoires de coeur et nous... hum...

Quel talent de comédien, ce James. Pile l'hésitation qu'il faut, ni trop, ni trop peu.

- Nous ne l'avons pas crû et nous nous sommes même franchement moqués de lui, alors il l'a très mal pris, ce qui est normal...

Aurora commence à jouer avec ses cheveux. Signe de nervosité ou d'impatience?

- Voilà, nous pensions qu'il allait vraiment bien avec Luth...

EH ! Mais de quel droit il me met dans l'histoire, lui! Je m'apprête à faire un pas en avant mais Remus et Ann me retiennent d'un même mouvement. Tous mes neurones s'indignent. Le goujat! C'est la dernière fois que je reste pacifiquement à proximité de James Potter et tant pis si Lily est une veuve éplorée avant l'heure! Je n'ai rien demandé, moi! « Hum, tu aurais dû faire comme Mary... » La ferme, toi.

- Selwyn? renifle Sinistra, presque méprisante.

Non mais, pour qui elle se prend? C'est mon jour! J'adresse un regard furieux à Remus qui me retient discrètement et se contente de me répondre par un sourire moqueur.

- Hum, oui. Sauf qu'il préfère visiblement quelqu'un d'autre... et euh... c'est toi.

Bouche ouverte, yeux de Pitiponk, rougeur sur les joues. Elle est bien embobinée, la Serdaigle! Moi, si j'étais elle, je trouverais ça suspect. Rien de ce que dit James Potter ne doit être pris au sérieux « Oui, parce que s'il venait t'annoncer que Remus veut t'épouser, tu irais chercher plus loin, peut-être? » pointe le neurone de la groupie en furie. Ben oui, voyons. C'est de Potter dont on parle.

Toute à mes pensées fort constructives, je rate les derniers échanges qui doivent être un horrible condensé de guimauve du genre « c'est... c'est vrai? Oh, James... Je suis si heureuse! Et tu crois que... si j'y vais maintenant?... Oh, merci, merci! »

Sinistra quitte James et, passant devant nous, interprète mon air furieux de travers:

- Fais pas la tête, Selwyn, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as été incapable de le garder!

Et dire que penser qu'elle pouvait se faire humilier m'a posé des problèmes de conscience! J'espère que Sirius va la transformer en Strangulot.

James revient, tout guilleret et surtout fier comme un paon.

- Si j'étais nous, je ne quitterais pas Sirius d'une semelle à présent...

Je le fusille du regard mais ça n'a pas l'air de le traumatiser. Tous aussi impatients, ses amis lui emboîtent le pas. Ann, très fière d'avoir été mise dans le secret d'une blague de Maraudeur (il faudra que je songe à lui rappeler combien leurs petits secrets l'énervaient au début de l'année) me dit:

- Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler.

Oh, oui, j'espère. Puis de toute façon, même si ça rate, cette histoire aura au moins servi à quelque chose: plus jamais personne ne croira que je sors avec Sirius désormais. « "Tu vois que James Potter est un gentil garçon, finalement! » Oui, non, je n'irais pas jusque-là.

**oOoOo**

Il faut attendre encore deux longues heures de cours avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Heures pendant lesquelles James a tout raconté à Lily qui - à mon grand étonnement - a trouvé ça très drôle. Même Mandy a eu l'air intéressée, ce qui est encore plus suspect.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle pense que ça va décrédibiliser Sinistra, spécule Ann. Ce serait logique : c'est une fine groupie, comme tu dirais.

- Si elle était fine, elle n'aurait pas cru James.

- Et pourquoi? C'est un bon comédien et il est un informateur de première main dans un contexte politico-sentimental tendu.

- Ben justement, c'est le contexte "tendu" qui le rend suspect!

- Chacun son point de vue et tout le monde ne trouve pas James antipathique.

- Je ne le trouve pas antipathique, je grommelle. Juste...

Et je grogne, ce qui est décidément ma meilleure façon d'exprimer ma plus profonde désapprobation.

**oOoOo**

Alors que nous nous rejoignons tous pour aller manger, Aurora Sinistra apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

- Sirius, dit-elle avec une grande assurance, je peux te parler?

Sirius fronce les sourcils et fait un signe de négation, mais cela semble conforter la Serdaigle dans son idée.

- C'est important, insiste-t-elle.

Le garçon soupire et la suit un peu à l'écart, sans doute pas autant qu'elle voudrait. James et les autres veillent à se placer dos à Aurora. Il vaudrait mieux parce que Potter a déjà du mal à retenir son sourire.

- James m'a parlé, lance Sinistra tout de go.

A ces mots, Sirius blêmit. Eh eh, c'est qu'il comprend vite, le bougre. James a pris soin de se cacher derrière nous pour que son presque frère ne voit pas son fou rire silencieux. Mais évidemment, Sinistra interprète mal son expression:

- Oh, il a bien fait, ne t'inquiète pas... Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler. Le fait que hum... enfin, que tu me plaises n'est pas un secret pour toi.

Le pauvre Don Juan malgré lui ouvre la bouche, tel le Pitiponk dans son état naturel. La jeune fille en face de lui semble attendre une réponse et c'est là que je comprends tout le machiavélisme de James. Elle va s'énerver parce qu'il ne répond pas et soit Sirius va devoir subir en silence, soit il va craquer et...

- Oh, James Potter, je t'aime!

Euh... pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça? « Je crois que tu as parlé à voix haute » m'informe le neurone de la commère, visiblement très heureux de ma bévue. Je crois que l'air interloqué de Remus va me hanter pendant longtemps. « C'est dingue comme tu t'emploies à ruiner tes chances » renchérit le neurone de la groupie en furie.

- Euh... répond James, toute éloquence perdue.

- Ben heureusement que Lily n'a pas entendu, ricane Mary.

- Zut, je bafouille. J'espérais la faire réagir.

Mais le concerné continue à me regarder d'un air soupçonneux.

- Non, mais ta tête est grosse à ce point pour que tu prennes ce que je dis au pied de la lettre? je m'énerve, franchement gênée.

Si au moins Remus n'avait pas entendu...

- On ne m'y reprendra plus à te faire des compliments!

- Ben, Luth, tu as une drôle de manière de faire des compliments, répond Remus.

Ah non, s'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas, toi! « Quel autoritarisme, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas le séduire! ». Eh, cette fois, je n'ai pas parlé à haute voix!

- Chut! Lance Peter qui n'a pas perdu une miette de la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux.

Sacré Peter, va, d'une curiosité insatiable. Au moins, il pourra nous raconter ce que James, avec son ego surdimensionné, nous a fait rater.

Sinistra est toujours en face de Sirius. Je regrette qu'elle soit de dos car je ne peux pas voir sa tête, mais celle de son vis-à-vis est très drôle. Il doit trop connaître James car il ne semble pas surpris, plutôt ennuyé. Il a les bras croisés et lance de temps à autre un regard furieux vers nous. Plus les secondes passent, plus Sinistra s'énerve.

- Mais enfin, Sirius, réponds! À quoi tu joues?

Il se contente de hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance et baisse les yeux, mimant le désespoir. C'n'est pas qu'il en fait un peu trop... mais si.

Je ne peux qu'admirer le calme et le contrôle dont Sinistra fait preuve. Son arrivée aussi ne manquait pas de panache, elle était plus digne que ridicule. En fait, son seul tort dans l'histoire, c'est d'être assez naïve pour croire quelque chose qui sort de la bouche de James Potter. « Et d'être méchante avec toi ». Aussi. Enfin, puisque ça me débarrasse de cette fichue rumeur... « Mais non, ça ne t'en débarrasse pas, tu passes juste pour une groupie qui n'a pas su garder le gars dont elle est amoureuse ». Super... « Tu pourrais peut-être faire une annonce dans la Grande Salle pour démentir tout ça? » Ben voyons. « Ou sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça serait encore plus efficace ». Oh oui, bonne idée. Alors, comment demander ça à Remus? « J'en tombe à la renverse » s'étrangle le neurone de la groupie en furie. « Il y a encore trois semaines, tu m'aurais répondu que Remus étant inaccessible, cette option était inenvisageable ». Oh ça va, hein, si je me fais rabrouer à chaque progrès, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

L'action entre Sirius et Sinistra stagne. Celle-ci, qui n'est pas bête (comment dit le Choixpeau déjà? Les Serdaigles ont de l'esprit, ou un truc du genre), commence petit à petit à se douter de quelque chose.

- Bon, Sirius, tu ne veux peut-être pas parler, mais dire oui ou non avec la tête, c'est dans tes cordes. Alors, est-ce que ce que m'a dit James est vrai?

Sirius relève la tête, puis la penche lentement...

- Oh, mais à quoi joue-t-il? s'exclame Remus tandis que Sinistra se rapproche lentement de son preux Gryffondor.

- Merlin mais non c'est pas possible, murmure Peter, tout aussi surpris.

Je dois dire que je n'en mène pas large. Et je ne parle pas de James qui se cogne la tête sur l'épaule de Peter, ni de Lily qui s'approche en demandant des explications. Seule Mandy reste réactive:

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'intervenir.

Elle fait un pas en avant et hèle Sinistra.

- Eh, toi! Bats les pattes, c'est mon copain!

Elle attrape sa rivale par l'épaule au moment où les lèvres de celle-ci vont toucher celles de Sirius. La fille se dégage et adresse un regard mauvais à notre gardienne.

- Visiblement il a décidé d'en changer, alors fiche-nous la paix.

Oh oh, Mandy ne va pas aimer ça... En attendant, ça met la théorie de Lily à plat. Je lui tape sur le bras, victorieuse, mais elle se contente de hausser les épaules en marmonnant que ça ne veut rien dire. Quelle tête de mule.

- Non mais franchement, Sirius! s'exclame alors sa blonde préférée. Même si c'est le cas, tu ne pourrais pas avoir la décence de me le dire avant? Ou éviter de faire ça en public?

Nouvel haussement d'épaules de la victime initiale qui a bien retourné la situation à son avantage. Cette stratégie ne menant apparemment nulle part, Mandy se retourne contre Sinistra.

- Et toi, tu es vraiment si bête pour croire que ce qu'il m'a fait à moi, il ne te le fera pas à toi? Il l'a déjà fait à Luth, il l'a fait à moi, alors tu es si orgueilleuse pour croire que tu n'es pas la suivante?

Oh oh, Mandy, je t'aime! « Tu as décidément de l'affection pour beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, tu t'humanises » décrète le neurone de la commère en furie. Il ne comprend rien. Elle est en train de tailler une sale réputation à Sirius. Il y avait déjà eu des rumeurs, des mauvaises langues qui prétendaient que mignon comme il était, la fidélité ne pouvait pas être son truc, qu'il avait forcément ce vice, ce défaut, mais qu'il le cachait bien.

Bien joué, Mandy, très bien joué. Avec ça, sa cote de popularité va baisser en flèche et tu auras le terrain pour toi toute seule. Eh eh, je vais gagner mon pari contre Lily... Eh eh eh... La vie est belle. Très belle, même. « Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux »... *

Bref, pendant ce temps, Mandy a continué à instiller le doute dans l'esprit de Sinistra. Elle clôt avec la note finale:

- Et tu crois vraiment ce que James t'a raconté? Mais Merlin, tu...

- Oh, ça va, j'ai compris, grince la Serdaigle qui vire au vert.

Elle fusille James du regard, mais ça ne lui fait bien évidemment ni chaud ni froid.

- Que James raconte n'importe quoi, passe encore, mais que tu joues son jeu, Sirius, je trouve ça absolument... dégueulasse, je ne vois pas d'autres mots. Alors ça t'amuse peut-être, mais maintenant, c'est moi qui vais m'amuser.

Elle sort sa baguette.

- Avec moi, Mandy?

En fait, Aurora Sinistra est une fille très bien. Mandy accepte et sort sa baguette à son tour. Sirius a saisi la sienne, méfiant.

- _Rictusempra_! crie la blonde.

- _Tarantagella_! fait la brune en écho.

Ben ma brave dame, si Sirius ne meurt pas d'asphyxie avec ces deux sortilèges, c'est qu'il est le champion du monde d'apnée. Mais visiblement, il n'a pas besoin de l'être, car il pare les deux maléfices avec facilité. Eh, attendez...

- Il a paré les maléfices? Mais alors il a parlé! j'exulte.

- Non, informulés, me répond obligeamment Remus.

- Oh, c'est nul...

- S'il pouvait parler, je crois bien que les filles auraient du mal à le battre, mais là elles disposent d'un sérieux avantage...

- Allez les filles! je crie pour encourager mes camarades.

Comme Sinistra n'est pas au courant, je ravale mon « faites-le crier ». En plus, elles pourraient mal l'interpréter et ma réputation en prendrait un sacré coup. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas que nous dans ce couloir.

Si la Serdaigle fait du duel une affaire personnelle, Mandy semble franchement s'amuser. Elle connaît quelques points faibles de Sirius en duel et en profite largement. Elle vise la jambe gauche qu'il ne protège jamais assez. Sirius pare au dernier moment, mais pas assez vite pour que sa robe ne soit pas trouée. Se rendant compte qu'il va se faire dépasser, il leur lance un sortilège d'expulsion et prend la fuite en direction de la Grande Salle.

- Vous avez réussi à faire fuir Sirius! Vous avez réussi! chante James, fou de joie.

Je sens qu'il va en entendre parler longtemps de cette journée, le Black.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? tonne soudain une voix sévère que je connais bien.

Le professeur McGonagall se tient devant nous, mécontente. En fait, ce ne sont peut-être pas les filles qui ont fait fuir Sirius...

**oOoOo**

Fort heureusement, McGonagall n'a rien vu et n'a donc rien pu faire. Elle nous a indiqué sèchement le chemin de la Grande Salle. Je suis sûre que s'il y avait eu des Serpentardsdans le coin, les filles s'en seraient tirées moins facilement. Mais imaginer un Gryffondor contre une Gryffondor (et une Serdaigle) est vraisemblablement trop rocambolesque pour notre directrice de maison.

Quand nous arrivons à table, Sirius est déjà installé. A son expression, nous devinons tout de suite qu'il ne fait pas vraiment la tête et qu'il boude juste pour la forme. En riant, Mandy s'assoit à côté de lui.

- Ne m'en voulez pas, monsieur Black, c'était vraiment trop tentant. Une baguette offerte sur un plateau, je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser une telle invitation!

Elle lui colle un bisou baveux sur la joue que Sirius accepte de bonne grâce. Tout va bien.

**oOoOo**

Pendant le repas, Sirius est presque normal, si ce n'est qu'il garde la bouche obstinément close. Et, je remarque au bout d'un moment, qu'il ne regarde personne sauf moi. Cette constatation me gêne profondément. Il a si mal pris ma crise d'hier soir? Pourquoi il n'en veut plus à personne sauf à moi? Bon, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort... Le sermon d'Ann me revient à l'esprit. Il faudrait peut-être que je m'excuse? Mais j'en ai marre, c'est toujours moi qui ai raison et c'est toujours moi qui m'excuse, tout ça parce que monsieur est une tête de mule. « Hum, à vrai dire, tu ne t'excuses pas vraiment... » Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Mais je déteste quand quelque chose n'est pas clair dans mes relations. C'est gênant et ça déteint sur les autres, or, je ne veux pas les déranger. « Quel altruisme, vraiment... » Mais qu'il aille dormir, ce fichu neurone du commérage!

Alors que les élèves quittent peu à peu la Grande Salle, je me décide. Il faut que je parle à Sirius. Comme les garçons ont déjà décollé depuis un moment, je pars à leur recherche, ne m'attendant pas à les trouver dans la salle commune. Pourtant, à mon grand étonnement, c'est sur ce chemin que je les trouve.

- Sirius ! je crie en le voyant s'avancer vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il se retourne et fronce les sourcils en me voyant. J'arrive à sa hauteur, essoufflée. En me voyant arriver, les garçons s'éclipsent à l'intérieur de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Euh… ah… ah…

« Hum, il va falloir faire mieux pour le séduire » commente le neurone de la commère en furie. « Mais elle ne veut pas le séduire ! » s'exclame celui de la groupie. Il argue qu'il est le seul spécialiste à bord habilité à émettre des commentaires sur ma vie amoureuse. Il parle, il parle, mais en attendant il ne m'aide pas. Je dissimule mon malaise derrière de grandes inspirations et prie mon cerveau de trouver quelques mots appropriés à la situation.

- Euh… Bon, voilà, je ne voulais pas être aussi méchante hier soir, même si je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. De toute façon, tu me l'as largement fait payer aujourd'hui, donc… on pourrait considérer que nous sommes quittes ?

« Mais tu progresses en diplomatie ! » s'exclame le neurone de la groupie. Oui, je trouve aussi. « Bon, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça… » M'en fiche, j'ai fait mon quota d'efforts pour la journée.

Pendant que mes neurones commentent la nouvelle, Sirius penche la tête à gauche, puis à droite, essaye de retenir un sourire mais n'y arrive pas. Il acquiesce silencieusement et c'est à mon tour d'afficher une mine réjouie.

- Super ! je m'exclame en me tournant vers la Grosse Dame.

Je lance le mot de passe, m'engouffre dans l'ouverture et pousse Sirius en arrière.

- Alors à toute à l'heure ! je crie tandis que le portrait se referme sur moi.

Ca va bientôt faire vingt-quatre heures, il peut bien poireauter quarante minutes avant de dire le mot de passe. Eh, c'est qu'il fallait bien que j'en profite, de cette journée !

* * *

><p><em>Luth est contente, pour une fois, elle mène la partie. Bon, pour 45mn seulement mais c'est toujours ça.<em>

_Caprice vous salue, car elle est pressée. Elle aimerait bien avoir une petite review pour ce chapitre qu'elle a eu temps de mal à écrire - elle fait confiance à ses reviewers adorés mais aimerait bien des nouvelles des lecteurs silencieux. Elle vous annonce que Luth aura "**des hauts et des bas**" dans le chapitre suivant et l'ordre est important. Elle ne sait pas quand elle pourra republier puisqu'elle part jeudi._


	13. Des hauts et des bas

Bonjour à tous!

Voici sans plus attendre un nouveau chapitre de Memories qui... amorce un changement. Lisez-le attentivement car les nouvelles intrigues sont quasiment toutes posées dans ce chapitre. Je précise encore une fois que je ne suis pas cachottière et que tout y est, parfois caché mais souvent mis en évidence. Bonne lecture!

Merci à mes fidèles reviewers, à savoir **Gaef**, **Idiote**, **Melody** et **Selminia**, ainsi qu'à **Rukie-chan** et **Mystical** qui poursuit sa lecture.

**RAR à Melody**: certes tu te répètes mais continue de flatter mon ego, ça ne peut pas faire de mal xD. Tes compliments me vont toujours droit au coeur car ce que tu dis me conforte dans l'idée que je peux atteindre l'objectif que je me suis fixée, à savoir faire une fanfic réfléchie avec les différentes problématiques que j'apporte, sans tomber dans un lyrisme exagéré. Donc, merci!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13: des hauts et des bas<strong>

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LULU ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

…

- Luth ?

Silence.

- Luth, on sait que t'es réveillée !

Silence (bis). Je vais les tuer. Je vais _juste_ les tuer.

- Luth, debout !

Non, je ne bougerai pas. Hors de question. Ca s'appelle de la résistance passive. Je ne tolère pas qu'on me réveille comme ça. Même si c'est mon anniversaire. Surtout si c'est mon anniversaire.

- Allez, Luth, arrête de faire semblant ! Tu ne peux pas dormir après le vacarme qu'on vient de faire !

Ah, ça, je suis bien d'accord. Totalement, même. Mais ça ne va pas me calmer. Bien au contraire. Tortionnaires !

- Bon, très bien, si tu le prends comme ça…

J'le prends comme je veux, d'abord ! Et… HE ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ? J'ai froid tout d'un coup ! NON ! Ma couverture se fait la malle ! Non, correction, elle se fait honteusement, malhonnêtement et traîtreusement kidnapper ! Je ne connais qu'une personne capable d'une telle infamie. Ann ! Vile traîtresse, espèce de… ah, comment qu'elle dit la mère de Sirius déjà ? Honte de ma chair et de mon sang ? Non, c'est pas très contextuel. Résidu de pourriture et d'abjection ? Non. Bâtards, mutants, monstres ? Non plus. Je vous maudis ? Ah ouiiiiii ! C'est ça. Je m'empresse de hurler :

- ANN, je te maudiiiiis !

Mais seuls des éclats de rire me répondent. Je daigne ouvrir un œil (question de survie) et manque aussitôt de défaillir. Non, c'est impossible. Ca ne peut pas être Lily… Lily ET Mary ! Elles sont antinomiques ! L'apparition de l'une fait disparaître l'autre ! Et pourquoi faut-il que ce soit pour moi que cette règle fasse exception ? Trahison !

- Espèce de… de…, je marmonne en me roulant en boule. De sorcières !

Et les voilà qui pouffent de plus belle. Près de la porte, Ann et Mandy sont dans le même état.

- Allez, Luth, c'est ton anniversaire ! radote Lily.

- Merci, j'avais compris, je grogne.

- Alors debout ! Flemmarde !

Et mes « amies » de m'attraper chacune par un bras pour me mettre debout. Je ne fais pas le poids et tente donc de sauver l'honneur en me dégageant le plus dignement possible :

- A quatre contre une, vous n'avez pas honte ? Vraiment, c'est indigne de Gryffondor !

Mais elles n'écoutent pas mes protestations. Ann s'avance et me fourre des vêtements dans les mains, puis me pousse résolument dans la salle de bain.

- Il est dix heures passées, ma chère ! Alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir de t'habiller et en vitesse, parce que tout le monde t'attend !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me claque la porte au nez.

**oOoOo**

En descendant, escortée par les filles, je m'aperçois que « tout le monde », ce n'est que cinq garçons : mon frère et les Maraudeurs. Je suis d'ailleurs franchement surprise que ceux-ci prennent un moment spécialement pour fêter mon anniversaire. Oh, ils ont toujours mis un point d'honneur à n'oublier aucun de nos anniversaires : nous avons toujours eu droit à une petite attention à ces occasions. Par exemple, l'année dernière, j'ai trouvé des bouts de parchemin qui piaillaient « joyeuse majorité » dans tout ce que j'ai mangé ce jour-là. Mais c'était toujours un prétexte pour faire des blagues. Qu'ils m'attendent assis sagement ne signifie rien de bon.

Quoique « sagement » n'est peut-être pas le terme approprié. James et Sirius ont dû se battre, si j'en juge par leur position actuelle : étalé par terre, James ceinture son ami d'une main et le bâillonne de l'autre. Sirius se débat mollement, les yeux pétillants. En me voyant arriver, ils cessent leurs chamailleries et Sirius ouvre la bouche.

- Silence ! je lui intime avant qu'il ne puisse proférer le moindre son.

- Ah non ! Je me suis assez tu pour le restant de mes jours !

Il s'assoie sur le canapé et prend une grande inspiration.

- Sirius ! le menace Mandy en se rapprochant de lui. On a dit pas maintenant !

Je fais les gros yeux en même temps que les autres. Sirius croise les bras et adopte une mine boudeuse en s'enfonçant, pour le plus grand bonheur de Mandy, tout au fond du canapé.

- Luth, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'asseoir ? me demande James en remettant un semblant d'ordre dans ses vêtements.

Je m'apprête à me poser sur le canapé sans répondre, mais Remus et Sirius bondissent de leurs places.

- Non, pas là ! Le fauteuil d'honneur, mademoiselle, déclare Remus en me tendant un bras que je prends en riant.

Il me guide jusqu'au fauteuil que Sirius vient d'avancer avec un sourire charmeur. Il adresse un clin d'œil à son ami. Ah, ils se sont réconciliés ? Pas trop tôt ! Impulsive, je vais faire un commentaire mais un « tut » rapide de Remus m'en empêche. Bon. Je m'assois sagement tandis que les deux compères se tournent vers l'assemblée. Keith, assis à côté de Peter, a l'air aux anges. Il doit sans doute s'imaginer que ses copains vont verdir de jalousie. Le Sieur Black, inconscient de l'émoi qu'il provoque chez son plus grand _fan_, s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Hum, hum… En ce jour de fête, déclame-t-il solennellement, moi-même et mon ami Remus… oh, pardon, mon très cher ami Remus et ma modeste personne tenons à vous présenter nos excuses les plus sincères quant à notre comportement envers vous, gentes dames…

- Et vous assurons que nous n'avions aucun grief contre vous, continue Remus.

- Il nous semble important de préciser qu'un tel événement ne saurait se reproduire et nous souhaitons ardemment que vous ne tiendrez pas rigueur de leur comportement à deux jeunes hommes qui ont bien du mal avec la galanterie.

Sirius prononce cette dernière phrase en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Hum, comment suis-je censée réagir ? « Tu devrais être fière ! » s'exclame mon neurone de la commère en furie. « Tu dois être la seule personne au monde qui ait réussi à réconcilier les Maraudeurs ! » Mon ego double soudainement de volume. Extérieurement, je ris alors que Mandy siffle et que James applaudit.

- Donc maintenant, c'est l'amour fou ? fait Ann, moqueuse.

- Oui ! Regarde : mon Mumus adoré, pardonne-moi tous mes péchés !

Et le voilà qui attrape Remus dans une étreinte plus qu'étouffante. Celui-ci se débat et lance :

- C'est hors de question si tu démolis mon _brushing_ !

Black le lâche en riant. Soudain, il s'arrête et retourne sagement s'asseoir. Ann se lève alors et prend la parole :

- Bon. Ma chère Lulu, nous sommes tous réunis ici afin de fêter ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Nous sommes vraiment très heureux que tu sois arrivée jusque-là et espérons que tu en fêteras encore beaucoup d'autres. Et surtout, comme dit cet intéressé de James, que tu penseras à nous inviter.

Elle fait une pause le temps que les protestations de James et le rire des autres se calment.

- Il se trouve que cette année, on ne t'a pas trop laissé le choix quant aux personnes présentes… même si nous pensons avoir effectué une sélection draconienne qui devrait te satisfaire, continue-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. Pour nous faire pardonner, nous avons donc quelques cadeaux à t'offrir. Etant donné que c'est l'intention qui compte et que nous nous sommes dévoués corps et âme dans le choix de ces présents, il t'est formellement interdit de râler. Ce qui, tu en conviendras, changera de tes bonnes habitudes. Alors, joyeux anniversaire !

Les autres reprennent en chœur et avec enthousiasme, s'attirant des regards curieux des rares élèves présents dans la salle commune ce samedi matin. Je regarde avec curiosité la pile de paquets qui vient d'apparaître sur la table basse. Keith s'approche :

- Pendant que tu dormais comme une bienheureuse… (Je tente de protester, mais il me coupe) Hé ! On a dit que tu râlais pas ! Donc, pendant ce temps, on a inventé un jeu très drôle. Tu vas devoir deviner qui t'a offert quoi.

Héhé… C'est un jeu pour le moins très divertissant. Surprenant, aussi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé les Maraudeurs m'offrir une Plante Câline, par exemple. En fait, je n'aurais jamais imaginé les Maraudeurs m'offrir quelque chose tout court. Voyant mon air interrogatif, James m'explique avec un sourire que c'est la dernière occasion pour eux de faire « preuve d'altruisme à notre égard ». Sans que je sache pourquoi, cette explication me fait frissonner.

N'ayant pas à l'esprit que les garçons me feraient un cadeau, j'ai donc cru que la plante venait de Mary, alors que celle-ci m'a offert un livre de Médicomagie dédicacé. L'appareil photo vient de mes grands-parents et une très vieille édition reliée en cuir de « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien » est offerte par Lily et Mandy. Je déballe une bourse en peau de Mokke agrandie par un sortilège d'Extension, cadeau d'Ann. Elle a eu l'extrême gentillesse de faire enlever les dents.

De la part de mon frère, j'ai la grande surprise de trouver la discographie complète de mon groupe préféré, Witch Haunt, classée par ordre chronologique. Deux des membres ont été tués il y a peu, car leurs dernières chansons dénonçaient ouvertement les actions de Voldemort. Mais ce n'est aujourd'hui pas le sujet.

Je devine sans mal la provenance de la robe que je trouve ensuite : Australie ! Je saute de joie en découvrant une belle étoffe rouge vif, faite d'un tissu léger que je ne connais pas et décorée de perles. Mes amis me pressent de l'essayer, mais je refuse. « Tu es vraiment stupide », grogne le neurone de la groupie en furie. « Tu te débrouilles pour échapper à toutes les situations où tu pourrais le séduire ! » Qu'il se rendorme, son absence ne m'avait pas manqué.

Je découvre encore quelques cadeaux et plusieurs cartes du reste de ma famille. Une cousine mordue de Quidditch m'envoie des Cognards en réglisse et des balais en caramel. Ca plaît tout de suite à James qui mangerait tout si je le laissais faire ! Je remarque, un peu surprise, qu'aucun cadeau ne vient de mes parents. C'est vraiment étonnant. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes un peu disputés pour cette histoire de vacances… Mais sont-ils vraiment autant en colère ? Je croyais qu'ils comprendraient… Je jette un œil à mon frère, mais il est trop abîmé dans sa contemplation de Sirius pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

**oOoOo**

Pour ne pas gâcher la bonne humeur de mes amis, je me force à être enjouée et joyeuse. Ce n'est pas _trop _difficile. Seule Ann se rend compte que quelque chose cloche, mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire. Nous descendons tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle, les garçons chahutant bruyamment. Ca fait tout de même plaisir de les voir réconciliés, de les voir amis comme avant ! Ca allège l'atmosphère aussi. J'ai presque envie de dire « enfin tranquille ». « Ah, tu crois ça ? » susurre le neurone de la groupie. Ah non, en effet. Je suis loin d'être tranquille…

Je m'assois à la table du petit déjeuner en papotant avec Remus. Il me taquine au sujet de ma propension à défendre mes intérêts. Le neurone de la groupie en furie exulte quand j'avoue en plaisantant que ne plus l'avoir constamment à mes côtés pour me protéger me manquait. Je vais me servir une tranche de bacon quand une chouette noire de jais se pose devant moi. Je détache fébrilement le parchemin qu'elle apporte. Je suis sûre que ce sont les parents. Mais quel cadeau tient dans un parchemin ?

_Trouve-lui un nom original, s'il te plaît ! Ton père ne s'en remettrait pas si tu l'appelais Black. Joyeux anniversaire. Papa et Maman_

_P.-S. : C'est une femelle._

C'est un peu sec, mais je m'en fiche. Je lève des yeux émerveillés vers la chouette. _Ma_ chouette. Jusque là, Keith et moi partagions un des deux hiboux de la famille. Mais maintenant, j'ai une chouette _à moi _! Je tends une main hésitante vers l'animal, espérant qu'il se laisse caresser. Il hulule doucement et penche sa tête vers moi, comme en signe d'assentiment. Mais c'est qu'elle est sociable, en plus !

- Va falloir lui trouver un nom, maintenant... Ca va être compliqué, ça…

- LUTH ! grondent mes amis en chœur.

- On a dit interdiction de râler !

- C'est fou comme tu te débrouilles pour ne jamais être contente !

- Fille de riches !

Je lève les mains en guise d'excuse :

- Je n'ai pas râlé, c'était une simple constatation !

- Surtout qu'elle est noire, ajoute mon frère. Black lui ira très bien.

Qu'ont dit mes parents déjà ? Un nom original ?

- Oh oui, comme ça tu penseras à moi en permanence, applaudit aussitôt Sirius.

Ann et Lily réagissent de concert :

- Comme si tu te laissais oublier !

- Autant l'appeler Sirius tout de suite !

Le concerné s'enferme dans un silence boudeur après avoir grommelé en substance que puisque c'était comme ça, il ne fallait plus compter sur son aide dans l'affaire.

Je vais faire une proposition quand un autre hibou, chargé d'un paquet, se pose sur la table et bouscule ma chouette. Celle-ci pousse un cri de mécontentement et donne un coup de… bec ? tête ? au _troubleur_ de fête.

- Ca y est, je sais ! s'exclame James. Il faut l'appeler Cognard !

- Ca ne va pas la tête ? je m'insurge. D'abord, c'est _une_ chouette, ensuite Cognard c'est moche. Et pour finir, il est hors de question que je dédicace ma chouette aux fous du Quidditch !

- Mais tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler Réglisse ? suggère Lily.

Je lui demande de s'expliquer.

- Eh bien… C'est une friandise moldue noire et ronde… Bon, elle est plate, mais ça lui irait bien. Je te ferai goûter, si tu veux.

Je contemple ma chouette qui a repris sa position initiale sur la table, indifférente à son collègue postier.

- Vendu ! Réglisse, tu peux maintenant aller à la volière !

Je désigne le plafond magique à mon cadeau d'anniversaire qui s'envole tire d'aile.

L'autre hibou en profite pour se placer fermement devant moi et tendre une patte fatiguée. Je détache le petit paquet et il s'envole sans demander son reste. Intriguée, je me demande qui peut encore m'offrir quelque chose (« surtout que l'heure du courrier est passée depuis longtemps, paresseuse ! » commente le neurone de la commère en furie). Lorsque le papier kraft s'ouvre, je reste bouche bée : un beau coffret rouge contient une plume et des parchemins. J'examine les parchemins. Ils sont de bonne facture. Je m'intéresse ensuite à la plume et remarque le poinçon Scribenpenne. Je la prends délicatement dans mes mains, tâtant le bout et le duvet. C'est une plume d'excellente qualité, faite pour être utilisée pendant plusieurs années. Je n'en reviens pas. Qui pourrait m'offrir un cadeau pareil ? Je soulève un peu les parchemins à la recherche d'un indice sur l'expéditeur, mais ne trouve rien. Perplexe, je lève les yeux vers mes amis qui sont tous aussi impressionnés que moi.

- Qui t'envoie cette petite merveille ? me demande Ann.

- Je n'en sais rien, il n'y a pas de mot, aucune signature…

Elle m'arrache presque le présent des mains pour l'examiner elle-même. Mais elle fait aussi chou blanc.

- Ca ressemble au cadeau…

- D'un garçon amoureux ! s'exclame Mary, très fière.

- Ca serait le garçon mystère ? demande Mandy en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais tout le monde est au courant, ma parole ! Enfin, je n'y peux rien. Je regarde les garçons, voir si l'un d'entre eux sait quelque chose. Peter a le nez dans son assiette, Remus me sourit tranquillement et les deux autres froncent les sourcils.

- On ne sait rien ! s'exclame mon supposé soupirant, les mains en l'air. Juré !

Son ton me semble trop innocent pour être convaincant, mais je sais que je n'obtiendrai rien de lui. Alors je me tais. Je mènerai l'enquête discrètement. « Ah, parce que tu connais la définition de ce mot ? »

**oOoOo**

Dimanche a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une journée à ne rien faire. Sans ouvrir un livre, sans toucher à un devoir, sans trop réfléchir. Rester assise, juste comme ça, à discuter avec mes amis. C'est royal. L'appareil photo a fait le tour du groupe je vais pouvoir remplir des dizaines d'albums. Voir Lily et James était trop drôle. Je leur donne encore deux mois avant de finir ensemble. Si je n'ai pas tué Lily avant parce qu'elle s'est bien évidemment débrouillée pour glisser des remarques sur Sirius, selon sa théorie au sujet du mystérieux garçon. J'ai bien profité de Remus, mais évidemment, elle ne l'a pas vu. Selon elle, j'essaye juste de donner le change. Ben voyons, on aura tout entendu.

**oOoOo**

J'ai testé Réglisse, elle est vraiment chouette. D'accord, c'était facile comme jeu de mots. M'enfin, il a fallu que je réponde aux mille et une lettres et cadeaux que j'ai reçus pour mon anniversaire, alors elle a eu du travail. Eh bien, elle s'en est sortie comme une reine ! Elle a même réussi à atterrir dans le dortoir sans renverser la potion qu'Ann et moi préparons pour développer mes photos. Même James ne vole pas aussi bien qu'elle. J'ai adoré la tête de Lily quand j'ai dit ça. Je sens que je vais gagner un deuxième pari.

**oOoOo**

Deux semaines plus tard, nous avons fêté l'anniversaire de Sirius. Ann et moi lui avons offert un pêle-mêle pour qu'il mette ses photos. L'idée est de moi : je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir cassé la photo de lui et de Regulus, alors j'essaye de réparer mes bêtises. Je ne sais pas si le pêle-mêle survivra longtemps : il paraît qu'il l'a installé en face de son lit, c'est-à-dire qu'il est en plein dans la ligne de mire du réveil matin. Il suffit qu'il soit comme moi au réveil et… (d'après James, il y a des chances qu'il le soit). Mais notre pêle-mêle a peut-être une chance de survie, car Sirius a décidé qu'il le mettrait dans la cuisine de sa nouvelle maison. Chouette idée au demeurant, mais cette simple remarque a suffi à Mandy pour démarrer une croisade contre cette idée stupide et dangereuse. Si je ne connaissais pas son but réel, je dirais qu'elle se prend pour sa mère ! Tenez, en ce moment par exemple, nous sommes tous à table et elle remet le sujet sur le tapis :

- Sirius, je continue de penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Tu vas te retrouver tout seul dans ta maison sans protection ! Tu es un traître à ton sang, une des cibles prioritaires des Mangemorts !

- Merci de me le rappeler, Mandy, grogne l'intéressé. C'est vraiment le genre de détail que j'oublie tout le temps ! Merlin, je dois avoir un truc avec les filles sans délicatesse.

En face de moi, Remus cache mal son sourire en me regardant.

- Oh, ça va, hein !

Il ne va pas s'y mettre aussi ! Surtout pas lui ! Pas Remus ! Pitié, par Morgane*, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais épargnez-moi _ça_ ! Mais aucune puissance supérieure ne semble m'entendre, car le Maraudeur garde son expression. Courage, fuyons. Je bats en retraite dans mon assiette remplie de bacon. Enfin, au-dessus.

- Mais ça ne sert à rien de te voiler la face, Sirius ! Dehors, c'est dangereux d'être _tout seul_ !

- Ose me dire qu'elle n'est pas en train de lui envoyer des étincelles clignotantes pour lui dire « viens plutôt habiter avec moi ! » je glisse à Lily.

- Le fait que Mandy envoie des signaux ne signifie pas que Sirius souhaite y répondre, Luth, me répond-elle en ouvrant le journal qu'elle vient de recevoir. D'ailleurs, s'il le voulait, il le lui aurait déjà proposé.

- Mais non, voyons ! Il sait bien qu'il est une cible alors il ne veut pas qu'elle en devienne une. Il la protège. Tu comprends ?

La préférée de James m'adresse un regard profondément sceptique. Eh, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a des idées bizarres ! Pendant ce temps, nos deux tourtereaux continuent leur dispute. Passionnant. Elle n'a pas encore compris que ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis ?

- JE SUIS TATIE !

Je sursaute violemment. Ann, à ma droite, saute sur son banc en brandissant un faire-part violet. Tout le monde se tait et contemple ses longues tresses noires qui volent dans son dos.

- Et devinez comment elle s'appelle ! Devinez ! trépigne-t-elle. Angelina Ann Johnson !

Je ris devant sa joie communicative.

- Quel honneur ! Tu féliciteras Karim de ma part !

Karim est le plus grand de ses deux frères.

- J'espère bien pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras pendant les vacances !

- Ah, non, tu aurais tendance à la bercer trop près du mur, me répond la toute nouvelle tatie Ann.

- Ce n'est pas elle, la batteuse, intervient doucement Remus, amusé.

Et toc. « Hiiiiiii ! Remus a pris ta défense ! C'est miraculeux ! » Ouiiiii !

**oOoOo**

Ann s'est disputée avec Phillip il n'y a pas longtemps, alors elle reste plus avec nous. Il paraît qu'il se fichait complètement du fait qu'elle ait une nièce parce qu'il avait décidé que le nouveau Nimbus était plus important. Ces deux-là, c'est le Quidditch qui les séparera. Le match contre Serdaigle est prévu quinze jours après la rentrée. Osera-t-elle lui envoyer un Cognard ? Ca serait chouette. Oui, je suis méchante. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau.

**oOoOo**

Une nouvelle rumeur court dans les couloirs. Il serait question de n'autoriser à aller à Pré-au-Lard que les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année. C'est Keith, de très mauvaise humeur, qui m'a fait part de cet état de fait. Il parlait déjà d'écrire à Maman pour savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Hum, étant donné l'énergie que mes parents mettent à nous confiner à l'école, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pour toute réponse qu'un argumentaire de trente centimètres de parchemin sur la nécessité d'une telle mesure. Mais je n'ai pas osé lui dire. De toute façon, je ne suis pas concernée. Et puis, armée de ma baguette magique et des meilleurs élèves de l'école, je dois pouvoir survivre. N'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOo**

Alors peut-être que je peux survivre à une attaque de Mangemorts. Sûrement même. Par contre, je ne pense pas survivre à mes parents. J'ai eu un T. En Sortilèges, en plus ! Ma matière de prédilection ! J'ai eu un T en Sortilèges et une semaine de retenue ! Le professeur Flitwick m'a rendu ma copie en me demandant pourquoi je me payais sa tête. Je n'ai pas compris. Mes quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de parchemin, ne mériter qu'un T ? Non, je refuse d'y croire. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que moi que ça choque. Lily m'arrache presque mon parchemin des mains. Elle le lit et m'attire dans un coin.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, Luth ? dit-elle en pointant un paragraphe précis.

Je me relis : « Le sortilège d'Allégresse peut avoir des effets secondaires sur une personne instable émotionnellement. Prenons par exemple James Potter, d'un naturel extravagant et qui ne s'arrête jamais sur rien. Eh bien le sortilège d'Allégresse pourrait amplifier ce comportement et le pousser à plaquer Lily contre un mur, tout le monde sait pourquoi. »

Je deviens rouge de honte. Merlin, non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux PAS avoir faire ça !

- Alors ?

- C'est mon brouillon, je murmure sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. On s'amusait avec Ann… Je suis désolée !

- Oui, moi aussi. Encore heureux que ça ne soit pas tombé entre les mains de James, parce que je n'aurais même pas essayé de te défendre !

Et avec un sourire rassurant, elle s'éloigne. Je ne comprends pas trop. Elle m'en veut ou pas ?

**oOoOo**

Apparemment, Lily ne me fait pas la tête. Elle m'a juste évitée pour le restant de la journée, mais est redevenue normale dès le lendemain. Elle est trop gentille. Moi, je l'aurais envoyée balader bien proprement. Mais… tout compte fait, elle a une manière plus terrible de se venger. Elle est passée au surentendus. Vous savez, à propos de Sirius. Elle est juste en train de ruiner mes chances avec Remus. Je vais l'étriper.

Tenez, par exemple, j'étais tranquillement assise à côté de Remus dans la salle commune. Sirius débarque, et immédiatement, Lily, à une autre table, l'interpelle :

- Remus, j'ai besoin d'aide en Runes. Viens donc m'aider, tu as mieux à faire que de tenir la chandelle !

« A mort ! » hurle le neurone de la groupie en furie. « A mort ! Elle doit souffrir ! Eh ! Mais bon sang, rappelle-le, espèce de gourgandine ! »

- Non, Remus, reviens ! C'est juste elle qui est intimidée parce que James arrive !

« ET TOC ! » Mes neurones et moi-même hurlons dans un bel ensemble. Elle veut la guerre ? Elle l'aura. Même si je pense bien perdre à ce petit jeu.

**oOoOo**

_- E tanto spassoso che non comprenda nulla a ciò che dico! Posso dire qualsiasi cosa, non reagirai! Tieni, potrei approfittare per svelarti il nome del tuo spasimante… visto che sei convinta che io lo conosco !_

- Loquis Italiano !

_- Ed il peggio è che hai ragione._

Je regarde Sirius, découragée. Ca fait près d'une demi-heure que j'essaye de lancer un sort de Babel entre nous. Flitwick a eu la bonne idée d'ensorceler toute la classe « pour nous motiver ». Sur treize élèves, pas un ne parle la même langue. Ann est abonnée au japonais, Remus parle portugais, Sirius baragouine en italien, et je m'entends jurer en français. James, lui, est tombé sur anglais, ce chanceux ! Le pire, c'est que je ne comprends même plus son anglais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé français toute ma vie, je n'ai même pas d'accent ! C'est horrible. Et le pire, c'est que Sirius, contrairement à moi, est très amusé par la situation. En tout cas, ça ne l'empêche pas de parler.

_- Lo conosco molto bene. Ma quello non lo ripeterò._

J'implore Remus du regard, sachant très bien que parler sera inutile. « Et puis c'est l'occasion d'utiliser tes grands yeux lumineux pour faire le regard de la licorne éplorée ! » Hum. Mais le prince charmant fait un signe de négation (« s'il est insensible à ce regard, c'est qu'il n'a pas de cœur ! »), attendant patiemment que je réussisse pour passer à son tour. « Et tu pourrais même en profiter pour essayer le langage corporel » Oh oui, bonne idée. « Tu vois, quand tu veux ! » En plus, Remus a l'air doué en langage corporel. J'ai l'impression qu'il comprend ce que dit son ami, car il rigole depuis un moment en nous regardant. « Allez, on se rapproche… Continue l'exercice pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect ».Je lance le sort encore une fois.

_- Ecco, mi capisci? No? Ancora no! Decisamente, sei veramente mediocre, Luthine! Hai un'opportunità di oro di apprendere tutto ciò che vuoi sapere e tu non lo usi neanche!_

J'ai même l'impression qu'il me nargue ! Il pointe les garçons du doigt en parlant plus rapidement qu'une Ann en pleine forme. Je vais le tuer ! « Au moins, c'est radical. Lily ne pourra plus rien dire sur tes supposés sentiments. »

- Loquis Portugese ! dit-il nonchalamment en pointant sa baguette sur Remus. _Compreendes-me?_

_- Eu não preciso de um sortilégio de Babel para entender! Você brinca com o fogo, Sirius, e não é muito fixe para Luth!_

_- E no entanto encontras aquilo engraçado._

Remus étouffe un grognement avant de répondre sèchement. Tant mieux si Sirius l'embête aussi ! Je me sens légèrement mise à part dans la conversation, ça leur fera les pieds. Soudain, le neurone de la groupie a une idée : « Et si tu essayais de lancer le sort sur Remus ? » Ca ne m'aidera pas à comprendre ce que dit Sirius, puisqu'il parle italien. « Oui, mais quand Sirius et Remus parlent entre eux, c'est en portugais car Remus n'a pas lancé le sort et il parle italien. Et puis tu seras sans doute plus motivée… » C'est vrai que comprendre Remus est nettement plus intéressant que de s'intéresser à son ami qui fait le guignol. Et comme personne ne nous comprend… Oh oui, bonne idée !

- Loquis Portugese ! je chuchote pour que les deux compères, absorbés par leur conversation, continuent de m'oublier.

- Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas peur des filles, s'exclame Sirius. Quand comprendras-tu qu'elles ne vont pas fuir dès que tu les approches !

- Parle pour toi, répond Remus. Rappelle-moi… LUTH !

Je sursaute, prise la main dans le sac. Comment s'est-il rendu compte que je comprenais ce qu'ils racontaient ? « Hum, c'est peut-être que tu as oublié de baisser ta baguette ? Ou que tu as un air coupable sur le visage ? Sans compter sur le fait qu'il fait toujours attention à tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui ? » Merci, neurone, merci de m'enfoncer. Vraiment.

- Ca ne se fait pas, d'écouter des conversations privées ! s'emporte Sirius, toujours en portugais.

- Les conversations privées n'ont rien à faire dans les salles de classe, je rétorque, très fière de moi. Et tu n'avais qu'à pas me narguer depuis tout à l'heure.

- Dix points pour Luth Selwyn, commente l'homme parfait avec philosophie.

Ce compliment me fait gagner dix centimètres (au moins). Mais passons tout de suite aux choses sérieuses :

- Tu sais, Sirius, je ne suis pas bête. J'ai bien compris de qui tu parlais, alors avoue !

Prononcer le prénom de Black au milieu d'une phrase en portugais avec mon accent français le déforme étrangement. Et pan ! Il n'aime pas plus ce surnom stupide que moi. Oui, parce qu'il est bien connu que (je cite) « Sirius Black est tout sauf sérieux ». Il ouvre la bouche, mais la porte de la classe s'ouvre brusquement, incitant tout le monde au silence.

Le professeur McGonagall se tient dans l'encadrement. Elle dit quelque chose, mais bien évidemment personne ne comprend – James excepté. Passé le regard de surprise, c'est l'éclat de rire général. Le professeur Flitwick vient d'apercevoir sa collègue et s'exclame :

- Minerva !

Et je ne comprends pas la suite. Il fait un grand geste de baguette et reprend :

- Tout le monde me comprend ? Parfait !

Ah ! Anglais de mes rêves, douce langue de Shakespeare, comme tu m'avais manqué ! Tout le monde a l'air aussi heureux que moi, sauf James, tout pâle, qui regarde le bout de ses chaussures. Avant que j'aie le temps de l'interroger, notre directrice de maison annonce :

- Miss Selwyn, dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

Un grand poids tombe dans mon estomac. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je la suis pourtant sans protester.

Son expression est neutre et elle marche de son pas rapide habituel. Rien de menaçant, mais rien de rassurant non plus.

Elle a découvert que c'était moi, pour les Serpentards ? Elle ne viendrait quand même pas me chercher en plein milieu d'un cours pour ça ! Quoique… ses menaces le jour de la blague étaient bien réelles… Et puis Sirius a tout de même été victime d'un sort de magie noire, l'affaire est donc sérieuse. Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Pas l'expulsion ! C'est mon unique vraie bêtise ! Enfin, j'ai déjà eu deux ou trois retenues… Vous savez, non-respect du couvre-feu, le genre de truc qui arrive à tout le monde, surtout quand son petit ami n'est pas à Gryffondor. Bon, j'ai bien envoyé un ou deux Serpentards à l'infirmerie à l'occasion, chose qu'ils m'ont bien rendue. Mais je n'ai pas le curriculum vitae des Maraudeurs ! Ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça ! C'était une farce ! Il n'y avait strictement rien de méchant. « Vraiment ? » demande le neurone de la commère en furie. Oh, toi, on ne t'a pas sonné.

Quand nous arrivons au bureau de McGonagall, je dois être aussi verte qu'un dragon malade. J'essaye de garder malgré tout un air neutre. Quand j'entre, je vois Keith debout au milieu de la pièce. Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Le nœud se relâche… et se resserre aussitôt. Non ! S'ils nous ont appelés tous les deux… Il n'y a qu'une raison. Pas ça !

- Asseyez-vous, nous invite la professeure de Métamorphose

Son ton, plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire, ne fait qu'augmenter mon inquiétude. Je ne m'assois pas.

- Que s'est-il passé, professeur ?

Elle me regarde et pousse un soupir.

- J'aurais préféré vous annoncer ça moins brusquement, Miss Selwyn. Votre mère…

Le froid. Il n'y a plus que ce froid, cette douleur et ce cri inhumain à l'intérieur de ma tête.

* * *

><p>Caprice dit que Luth ne veut rien dire, ce qui est compréhensible. Elle, en revanche, remercie Midwintertears pour la traduction en italien et en portugais des paroles de Sirius et Remus pendant le cours de sortilèges. Elle publiera le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. Pour une fois, le titre est limpide: "<strong>L'abîme<strong>". Elle vous remercie de lire et de suivre et espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle direction dans l'histoire.


	14. L'abîme

Wahou! Tant de reviews pour ce chapitre 13... Je dois dire que je suis comblée. Vous avez fait exploser le compteur (13 reviews sur ), je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. C'est vraiment un plaisir, pour moi qui met tant de coeur dans cette fiction, qui m'arrache les cheveux depuis plus de trois ans, d'avoir tant de retours de votre part. Un grand MERCI, donc, à **Mystical**, **Derlya**, **Ruchie-chan**, **Lilyboy's**, **feufollet**,**Selminia**, **Melody**, **Idiote**, **Gaef** et **Juleffel** pour leur enthousiame et leur fidélité.

Malheureusement, l'auteur indigne que je suis doit vous prévenir d'un sérieux ralentissement dans la publication. Ce chapitre 14 arrive déjà avec une semaine de retard car j'ai publié un peu trop vite et mes pauvres bêtas n'avaient pas eu le temps de suivre. Je remercie d'ailleurs **Shaman**, **DoxiesCurse**, **Ginnyw** et **Akasora** (qui vient d'arriver), pour leur travail sur ce chapitre. Par ailleurs, je viens à peine d'entamer le chapitre 17, cequi fait que je n'en ai plus beaucoup d'avance alors que j'arrive à la partie la plus délicate de l'écriture. J'espère tout de même pouvoir conserver un rythme de publication décent. S'il le faut vraiment, je m'arrêterai quelques temps pour reprendre un rythme régulier plus tard. J'espère ne pas en arriver là.

_D'autre part, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'arrive à une partie délicate de l'écriture et j'ai besoin de vous, chers lecteurs! Les chapitres 14 et 16 marquent une période de transition. S'il y a des interrogations dans les chapitres précédents auxquelles la réponse n'a pas encore été donnée (Garçon Mystère et dispute des Maraudeurs exceptés), n'hésitez pas à la poser, que je vérifie que ce n'est pas un oubli de ma part et que j'ai bien prévu d'y répondre dans la suite._

Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse découvrir la suite du plus horrible cliffhanger de cette histoire. Bonne lecture!

Caprice

**EDIT DU 3 février** : mes chers lecteurs, je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai disparu. Je m'en excuse profondément, je ne pensais pas en avoir pour si longtemps! Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne compte pas abandonner Memories, ni vous par la même occasion. J'ai simplement besoin de temps pour m'y replonger et tout faire corriger par mes bêtas. J'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture, j'en suis actuellement au chapitre 19. J'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps à vous faire parvenir la suite. A bientôt et merci de votre patience :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : L'abîme<strong>

Attente.

Y-a-t-il quelque chose de pire que l'attente ?

Attendre, c'est avoir peur.

Attendre, c'est se préparer au pire en espérant le meilleur.

Attendre, c'est voir les choses se passer sans pouvoir intervenir. C'est hurler, se déchirer la gorge et le cœur d'impuissance.

Je sors du bureau de McGonagall dans un état normal. Du moins, je crois. Ann et Mary m'attendent de l'autre côté de la porte. La première ouvre la bouche, s'étrangle, la referme. D'accord, je ne dois pas avoir l'air si normal que ça. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon frère. Qui ne se dégage pas. Lui non plus n'est pas dans son état _normal_. Il regarde Ann et lui dit :

- Maman a été attaquée, elle est à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état critique. Mais Papa ne veut pas qu'on rentre, alors ça ne doit pas être si grave.

Chacun son interprétation des faits. Si je ne le voyais pas déjà ébranlé, je lui remettrais les yeux en face des trous.

- Je vous laisse, dit-il.

- Oh que non !

Je l'attrape et le conduis vers la salle commune. Tenir. Je fais signe à Ann que je la rejoindrai plus tard.

- C'est midi, tu vas venir avec moi digérer tout ça dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ensuite, tu iras manger et si tu veux, tu retourneras en cours.

Il ne proteste pas. Ca prouve son trouble.

**oOoOo**

Je suis restée avec mon frère jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que je n'avais pas à le materner et qu'il retournait en cours. Je rejoins mes amis pour mon premier cours de l'après-midi. Ils me regardent tous arriver, l'air grave. Ca m'agace.

- Vous savez, moi, je vais bien, hein !

Lily étouffe un rire nerveux, mais Ann m'observe comme si je tombais de Saturne. J'évite soigneusement de regarder les autres et entre dans la classe. Je les entends murmurer quelque chose, puis ceux qui ont cours avec moi s'installent à mes côtés.

**oOoOo**

J'ai terminé la journée aussi normalement que je l'avais commencée. Du moins, j'ai essayé. J'ai suivi tous mes cours, pris des notes avec attention – notes auxquelles je n'ai rien compris. J'ai mangé tôt pour regagner la salle commune et retrouver mon frère. Depuis qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle, les septièmes années de ma maison me suivent tous ensemble. Et si je comprends leurs intentions, leur attitude m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Ann est plus paniquée que moi ! Je n'ai rien ! Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je dois m'occuper de Keith, le rassurer et persuader Papa de nous laisser rentrer.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, j'aperçois mon frère assis sur un canapé, entouré de ses amis. Ces derniers murmurent entre eux, lui jetant régulièrement des regards inquiets tandis qu'il regarde dans le vague. Deux filles l'encadrent, l'une lui tenant le bras, l'autre (Inge) lui entourant les épaules. Eh bien, le voilà gâté ! J'espère qu'il en profite autant qu'elles ! Je me corrige immédiatement. Personne ne peut être content d'une telle situation. Je suis folle. Ma mère est sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est jouer les commères de bas étage ? Il me manque un boulon.

Mes amis entrent derrière moi. Nous nous dirigeons vers le canapé face à celui de Keith. Ses amis se poussent aussitôt pour nous faire de la place. Je sors un parchemin et commence une lettre pour mon père.

**oOoOo**

Au bout du quinzième essai, je renonce. Ca ne sert à rien, ça ne va pas. Que puis-je bien lui dire par écrit alors que la situation est si critique ? Il n'aura qu'à soupirer, poser ma lettre sur la table et l'oublier pour me signifier qu'il ne changera pas d'avis ! Qu'on ne pourra pas rentrer voir Maman. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur passe par la tête, à mes parents ? Qu'il vaut mieux mourir chacun dans son coin ?

Soudain, mon frère se lève et repousse ses amis. Il part en direction de son dortoir comme un automate moldu. J'attends une poignée de secondes avant de le suivre. Lorsque j'arrive devant son dortoir, je me heurte à une porte fermée.

- Keith, je crie à travers, c'est moi !

J'entends un soupir, un bruit de verrou et la porte s'ouvre. Je pénètre dans la pièce pour voir mon frère, baguette à la main, recroquevillé sur son lit. Hésitante, je m'assois à ses côtés.

- Dure journée…

Seul un grognement me répond. Nous restons un moment silencieux. Puis, sans prévenir, il se redresse et me serre dans ses bras. Bien que surprise, je réponds immédiatement à son étreinte.

- Maman va s'en sortir, hein, Luth ? me demande-t-il, la voix tremblante de sanglots.

Je voudrais répondre que oui, bien sûr, elle va s'en sortir, que c'est évident et qu'envisager le contraire n'est même pas à l'ordre du jour. Notre maman ne peut pas partir, elle ne peut pas nous laisser. C'est inimaginable. Que ferions-nous, sans elle ? Mais mon cœur de grande soeur se serre et les mots refusent de franchir mes lèvres. A la place, je ne suis capable que de murmurer un « les Médicomages font ce qu'ils peuvent » d'une voix étranglée. Et je me déteste de parler de ce ton impersonnel, comme une étrangère, comme si ça ne me concernait pas. Je me déteste de dire cela à mon propre frère.

Et il pleure. Il marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles sur ses amis qui ne comprennent pas, mais qui sont gentils quand même, sur sa peur et sur sa maman qu'il aime, sur son père qui ne comprend rien à nous laisser attendre à l'école et sur un tas d'autres choses que je ne saisis pas. Il s'accroche de plus en plus à moi à mesure que je le berce et que je lui murmure à mon tour des paroles rassurantes. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dis et je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il pleure, il pleure longtemps. Même si ses larmes se tarissent, je sens sa peur et son incertitude. C'est encore un enfant qui ne songe même pas à la possible éventualité que sa maman puisse mourir. C'est notre maman, elle ne peut pas être allongée dans un lit d'hôpital sans rien faire. Ce n'est pas la même maman ce n'est pas la nôtre. Et en même temps, Keith est déjà cet ado qui, rationnellement, sait que cela peut se produire mais n'arrive pas à envisager toute l'ampleur du désastre.

Et moi, moi, je sais ce que cela signifie. Je refuse l'idée que ma mère puisse être une victime de cette guerre que je n'ai pas demandée, à laquelle je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas grand-chose. Cette idée me révulse, mais je ne peux l'ignorer. Je peux imaginer les jours difficiles qui nous attendent, quoiqu'il arrive désormais. J'envisage toutes ces éventualités en frissonnant d'horreur, mais avec cette part de calcul froide qui me maintient à la surface. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et je le ferai s'il le faut parce que Keith compte sur moi, parce que Papa ne s'en sortira pas tout seul et parce que je n'en dormirai plus la nuit si je ne le fais pas.

Petit à petit mon frère s'endort. Je l'allonge délicatement sur son lit il a un sursaut, me regarde et m'implore :

- Maman va s'en sortir, hein Luth ?

Et devant ses larmes, je n'ai d'autre choix que de répondre :

- Oh, Keith, je l'espère, je l'espère de tout mon cœur !

Je reste un long moment à le contempler une fois qu'il est endormi. La lune ronde éclaire son visage d'une lueur protectrice et paisible. Je tourne la tête pour la contempler. Comment peut-elle briller avec autant d'éclat alors que tant de drames se nouent en ce moment même ? Sa vision qui souvent m'apaise me semble à présent un affront, une preuve d'égoïsme intolérable. Alors, avec un dernier regard pour mon frère, je me lève doucement et quitte le dortoir.

**oOoOo**

Je descends dans la salle commune. En voyant le monde qui s'y trouve, je reste un instant abasourdie. Je ne devrais pas, pourtant. Maman a été attaquée dans la résidence d'un ambassadeur. Il y a eu une attaque. Il y a eu des morts. Trois. Et les Gryffondors restent là. Un peu pour moi. Leur attention me bouleverse. Ma gorge se serre et je me prends la réalité en pleine figure. Maman est en danger. C'est vrai, c'est réel, c'est arrivé. Sous le choc, je me sens vaciller. Un élève fait un geste pour me rattraper, mais je m'appuie contre le mur. Ils restent là, j'entends leurs murmures, je vois leur air de compassion, leurs sourires désolés. J'ai envie de hurler que je ne mérite pas cette attention, qu'ils ne _doivent_ surtout pas me la donner parce que ma mère ne va _pas_ mourir.

J'essaye de sourire à mes camarades, mais ma bouche se crispe et je laisse échapper un sanglot. Désespérée, je m'élance dans la salle commune à la recherche de mes amis. Quand je les trouve, je me jette dans leurs bras. J'ai mal, si mal tout au fond de moi que ça me retourne le ventre. Il me semble que je ne pourrai jamais m'arrêter de pleurer et que je n'aurai jamais assez de larmes pour exprimer mon chagrin, ma peine, ma colère, mon espoir, tous ces sentiments qui se bousculent en moi et forment un ouragan qui brise aussi bien mon corps que mon âme.

C'est à peine si j'entends leurs chuchotements, si je sens leurs étreintes et leurs bras qui m'entourent. Je m'accroche à une main qui apparaît être celle de Remus. Remus ! Je l'attire contre moi, je me réfugie dans sa douceur, dans sa voix grave et chaude. Je laboure la main d'Ann que j'ai saisie tout à l'heure et qu'il me semble que je ne pourrais plus jamais lâcher. Elle me transmet toute son empathie dans ce simple contact et le monde extérieur n'existe plus. Ou presque, car je les sens tous, autour de moi. Mary, Lily, Peter, Sirius, James et Mandy, Fabian et tous les autres ils sont là, si proches, si forts. Je me sens entourée d'un roc indestructible fait par ces gens que je côtoie tous les jours sans les connaître.

Et je m'en veux tellement je les déteste de me voir pleurer, de me voir si faible et si égoïste. Je voudrais être seule, totalement seule dans mon lit et dans le noir pour qu'aucun d'eux ne voie ma douleur, ma faiblesse et ma peine me submerger. Comment puis-je être aussi pitoyable quand ils sont tous là, si courageux, sans aucune peur, Gryffondors tout entier ? Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je murmure « laissez-moi ! » mais aucun d'eux ne semble l'entendre. Pire, ils se resserrent encore autour de moi. Je ne dois plus pleurer, je ne dois pas montrer cela. Je dois être forte, comme eux, pour Keith, pour Papa, pour Maman, pour Ann qui ne peut pas supporter le poids de mon chagrin. Et pour moi.

On me tend un thé brûlant, on me force à l'avaler, mais il ne me réchauffe pas. Tout est si froid, si triste, si injuste, si terrifiant. Combien de temps vais-je encore devoir supporter cette souffrance ? Je n'en sais rien. Depuis le début de la journée, tout semble s'étirer à l'infini pour passer effroyablement plus vite la seconde d'après. Le temps joue avec cette tension qui monte, monte en moi. Je me sens tomber loin du monde, dans un décor de plus en plus flou où seule cette douceur chérie m'enveloppe encore.

**oOoOo**

Quand je me réveille, ma première sensation est celle d'une force vive qui pulse. Resserrant ma couverture autour de mes épaules, je me laisse bercer par ce rythme profond et régulier, sécurisant. Je crois bien que je n'avais pas dormi aussi profondément depuis des années. Mon corps est tout engourdi de sommeil et mon esprit flotte dans une brume bienfaisante.

Je voudrais bien me rendormir, mais mes oreilles reprennent du service. Des voix et des bruits de pas me parviennent. Les filles sont bien bruyantes, ce matin. Et leur voix est bien grave également… J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux et contemple la cheminée. Le feu vient de s'éteindre, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques braises rougeoyantes. Soudain, mon oreiller sursaute. Hein ? Mais il n'y a pas de cheminée dans mon dortoir !

Cette constatation en entraîne une autre : le truc sur lequel je suis appuyée n'est pas un oreiller. Du moins, pas le mien. Un rapide coup d'œil m'informe qu'il s'agit en fait d'une paire de genoux. Et ce poids sur ma taille n'est pas dû à ma couverture, mais à une main qui n'a rien de féminin. Les genoux doivent donc appartenir à un garçon. Hein ?

Etourdie par cette révélation, je me redresse d'un bond. Un soleil hivernal pénètre dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves, déjà habillés, la traversent pour descendre déjeuner. Mais mon regard est pressé de se poser sur celui qui m'a tenu compagnie cette nuit. J'obéis donc à mon insatiable curiosité.

Et là… une légende vient de mourir. Si les groupies de Poudlard avaient la même vision que moi, elles ne seraient plus groupies bien longtemps. Quand je pense que la moitié de la gent féminine de l'école se damnerait pour passer une nuit dans ses bras… « Eh bien, comme tu l'as fait, cela signifie que tu es damnée ou que tu n'as plus longtemps à vivre. Mais ça en valait le coup, hein ? » Déjà réveillé, celui-là ? Qu'il aille se rendormir. J'allais donc dire que les groupies se damneraient pour un bien triste spectacle le matin venu. Leur seigneur est avachi sur le canapé, les vêtements froissés et aussi défraîchis que son teint. Il arbore un air hagard accentué par sa pâleur et deux gros cernes violets, auxquels il faut ajouter un brushing qui ferait pâlir James Potter de jalousie.

- Luth ? marmonne-t-il en m'apercevant.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est bien moi.

Et je me demande fichtrement ce que je fiche là. Pourquoi ai-je passé la nuit sur un sofa de la salle commune ? Pourquoi ai-je dormi sur _ses_ genoux ? Je rougis comme quelques élèves qui passent nous jettent des regards intrigués. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? La mémoire me revient. Ah, oui… oh, non. Je me mords la lèvre et baisse les yeux. Il me prend par l'épaule et m'attire à lui, frictionnant doucement mon bras. Trop fatiguée pour penser aux conséquences d'un tel acte, je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller…

Sa présence me réconforte. Alors qu'hier je voulais un peu de solitude, je suis soulagée de ne pas m'être réveillée seule ce matin. Des souvenirs remontent à la surface de mon esprit. Ma mère, me serrant dans ses bras et se transformant en un Rosier démoniaque. Non, non, ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, mais des rêves. Blottie contre lui, j'essaye de maîtriser la peur irraisonnée que ces images font naître en moi. C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar, et rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Devant mes yeux danse le visage de ma mère. Comment va-t-elle ? Ne pas pleurer. Ca ne sert à rien. De toute façon, j'en serais incapable même si je le voulais. Je me suis vidée de toute mon eau pour au moins les dix années à venir.

Je sens ses épaules se soulever et cela coupe mes sombres pensées. Il bâille. Je me redresse aussitôt, réalisant encore une chose :

- Tu n'as tout de même pas passé toute la nuit ici ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je n'allais quand même pas t'abandonner sur ce canapé.

J'ouvre la bouche pour demander pourquoi ce ne sont pas mes amies qui… Mais il est apparemment Legilimens :

- Ann était dans un tel état que Mary a dû mettre une potion de sommeil en douce dans son verre et la forcer à aller se coucher. Et c'est tout juste si James n'a pas fait léviter Lily jusqu'à votre dortoir. Elles étaient toutes en état de choc, quelqu'un devait bien prendre soin de toi !

- Mais…

- Ah non, Luth, s'il te plaît. Pas de grand discours du genre « il fallait me réveiller, j'aurais pu aller dormir dans mon lit et j'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule ! », parce que _non_, tu n'aurais pas pu te débrouiller toute seule dans cette situation.

J'ouvre la bouche et… la referme. Comment savait-il que j'allais dire ça ?

- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois, grommelle-t-il devant mon air ahuri. N'envoie pas balader les gens qui s'inquiètent réellement pour toi. Tu penses toujours pouvoir gérer tes problèmes comme une grande, mais celui-ci est de taille. Ce n'est pas en souffrant dans ton coin que tu iras mieux, crois-moi.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi grave, aussi sérieux. Son discours me fait l'effet d'une claque. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a enlevé toutes mes armes, qu'il peut lire en moi et anticiper le moindre de mes gestes. Qu'il peut me faire autant de mal qu'il le souhaite. J'ai peur, je me lève. Il me regarde avec un sourire fatigué et murmure :

- Excuse-moi, Luth, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais je sais, nous savons tous, que tu vas vouloir rester seule et on ne te laissera pas faire. Quels amis ferait-on si on te laissait comme ça ?

J'observe son visage, ses traits tirés, son sourire crispé, ses yeux inquiets et je suis prise de remords. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il me ferait du mal alors qu'il est resté toute la nuit à veiller sur moi ?

- On se doute que tu auras plus besoin des filles que de nous, c'est pour cela qu'on les a envoyé dormir de force. Elles doivent être réveillées maintenant, tu devrais monter les voir.

J'acquiesce, toujours muette. Comme un automate, je marche vers les escaliers. Alors que j'allais commencer à monter, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je me retourne et l'appelle. Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Euh… merci.

-À ton service, fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris en retour et me dépêche de monter les marches du dortoir.

**oOoOo**

Les filles ont essayé de me dissuader d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Il paraît que j'ai une mine affreuse et que « dans ma situation » c'est tout à fait compréhensible de vouloir rester au calme. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas m'énerver. C'a été dur mais j'ai tenu bon. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de vivre. Maman n'a pas arrêté, elle, que je sache. Elle respire toujours. Et si je baissais les bras à chaque obstacle, je n'avancerais jamais. Il faut bien survivre. Et puis, que penserait Keith ?

En descendant manger, je ne le vois nulle part. Je demande à Inge où il est et elle m'explique en balbutiant qu'il dort encore. Ses compagnons de dortoir disent qu'ils ont appelé Miss Pomfresh dans la nuit car il s'agitait beaucoup trop et qu'elle lui a administré assez de potion de sommeil sans rêve pour endormir un Troll. Je me sens coupable et esquisse un geste pour remonter le voir.

- Taratata, me fait Ann, tu manges d'abord. De toute façon, il dort, alors il peut bien attendre cinq minutes.

Je proteste mais les filles me forcent presque à avaler mon petit déjeuner.

Sitôt que c'est fait, je grimpe à toute vitesse vers la tour de Gryffondor. Je m'assois sur le lit de Keith et le regarde dormir un instant. J'aimerais dormir aussi. Mais je dois aller en cours, ne serait-ce que pour lui. Je l'embrasse sur le front et quand vient l'heure, je laisse un mot sur sa table de nuit.

**oOoOo**

Je me dirige maintenant vers mon cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Nous avons retrouvé les garçons en chemin. J'ai baissé les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi leur dire à part un ridicule « merci ». James a répondu d'un ton désinvolte et Lily lui a assené une réplique bien sentie – assortie d'un grand sourire. Leur fausse dispute m'amuse et m'évite de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je regarde Ann qui doit être encore plus pâle que moi. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui serre le bras, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire d'autre. Pourquoi est-elle si bouleversée ? Bien sûr, c'est gentil, c'est réconfortant de la sentir là pour moi, mais… j'ai l'étrange impression d'avoir moins mal, moins peur qu'elle.

Nous arrivons devant la salle de classe et aussitôt, une voix désagréable nasille dans mon dos :

- Eh ben, cousine, on ne s'est pas précipitée au chevet de sa « Man-man ».

Je me retourne impassible. Maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi, je me rends compte que j'ai eu plus raison que jamais de venir. Je n'ose penser aux horreurs auxquelles j'aurais eu droit si je m'étais fait porter pâle. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, Rosier continue :

- Eh bien, on a perdu sa langue ? Aurais-tu peur, maintenant ?

- La ferme, Rosier ! crache Sirius, la baguette déjà en main.

- Oh, le prince charmant, minaude l'autre. Quand Lupin n'est pas là, Black prend le relais ?

Personne ne réagit à une aussi mauvaise répartie, mais mon crétin de cousin ne compte pas s'arrêter là.

- Il faudra bien deux gars pour te protéger quand ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère aura crevé.

Je lâche mon sac et me précipite sur lui avec un hurlement de rage. Je n'ai pas ma baguette, mais qu'importe, je veux lui faire mal de mes propres mains. Mon élan le déstabilise, nous roulons par terre. Je le frappe avec une force qui me surprend moi-même et commence à lui lacérer le visage. Qu'il crève ! Il aura beau dire, la méthode moldue est bien plus satisfaisante qu'un duel à coup de baguette magique. Je veux qu'il garde les traces de ma colère, qu'il soit défiguré, que même Vous-Savez-Qui ne veuille plus de lui. Qu'il aille mourir au fond d'un cachot, comme un rat, qu'on l'oublie, qu'il ne puisse plus jamais parler. Qu'il souffre avec son corps puisqu'il ne peut pas souffrir avec le reste. Qu'il se vide de son sang, bon sang, qu'il CRÈVE !

Un coup dans le ventre me coupe le souffle. Le salaud, il a compris ce qui lui arrivait et il veut se défendre ? « Vu sa taille, il ne va pas avoir de mal » La ferme, toi ! Je me débats tant et si bien qu'il finit par me lâcher. Je le griffe et l'entends hurler :

- Mais elle est folle !

Il écarte ma main et m'assène un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Etourdie, je chancelle. Il en profite pour se relever, j'aperçois sa baguette. Mauvaise malgré la douleur, je veux me précipiter à nouveau sur lui. Je le tuerai, lui, son sourire arrogant et sa prétendue supériorité je les tuerai tous pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais deux bras m'attrapent et me tirent en arrière. Sirius. Il murmure des « chut » et des « ça va aller » apaisants. Mais il y a son bras sur mon épaule, sa détermination à m'entraver, sa force qui m'éloigne inexorablement de ma cible et cela ne fait que décupler ma fureur. C'est Sirius qui ose m'entraver ainsi ? Sirius, le fougueux, le brûlant, l'intrépide, qui m'exhorte au calme ? Sirius qui est le premier à clamer qu'il faut se battre, qu'il faut les abattre ? Sirius qui sort sa baguette à la moindre provocation, qui ne rêve que de justice et de vengeance ? Est-ce vraiment ce même Sirius qui me murmure en ce moment même que « ça ne sert à rien » ? A quoi joue-t-il ? A se contredire, à me montrer que je ne le vaux pas ? Qu'il me lâche !

Avec un cri de rage, je le repousse, balbutiant un « traître » entre deux respirations, et repars à l'attaque. Rosier. Je le tuerais si je pouvais. Ma main court, vole, frappe. Mes ongles entraînent un morceau de peau. Sa main saigne. Vengeance.

A nouveau, les bras de Sirius. Les cris d'Ann me parviennent, ainsi que d'autres éclats de voix. Rosier essaye de profiter de ce répit pour me frapper, mais un jet de lumière le renvoie en arrière. James rejoint Sirius. Il essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas. Je suis folle de rage, de rage et de douleur. Et soudain, Mary dans mon champ de vision. Mary et sa voix douce et apaisante, Mary qui me tend la main et m'invite au calme. Et les mots de Sirius qui parviennent à mon cerveau. Ces mots qui ne lui ressemblent pas, qui ne sont plus les mêmes, mais qui me vont bien mieux. Sa voix grave et chaude porte plus loin que tout à l'heure et je cesse de me débattre. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Mary.

James s'éloigne et je regarde autour de moi. Lily et James forment un mur devant nous, baguettes tirées. Il émane de Lily une autorité féroce qui fait reculer Rosier et Rogue. Seule Bellatrix ne semble pas se formaliser de l'atmosphère et rigole en voyant son camarade à terre. Il y est, qu'il y reste.

J'entends des cris, des phrases que je ne comprends pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle voix tonne :

- Il me semblait avoir dit il y a peu que je ne voulais plus jamais voir ce genre d'altercation !

McKinnon. Manquait plus que ça. Qu'elle aille donner ses cours et nous laisse régler nos problèmes !

- C'est elle qui a commencé, professeur ! s'exclame Bellatrix, soudain redevenue normale. Elle s'est jetée sur Evan comme une folle…

Ma rage se décuple encore, si jamais c'est possible.

- Folle ? C'est moi qui suis folle ? C'est moi qui ris quand mes amis pissent le sang ? C'est moi qui traite les gens de… de…

Je manque de cracher de dégoût. Sirius resserre sa prise autour de moi.

- Miss Selwyn ! Calmez-vous !

Je me tais. McKinnon se tourne vers Lily qui lui résume la situation. Je décroche. J'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche. Ca fait une petite flaque par terre. C'est marrant.

**oOoOo**

Je ne sais pas trop comment je suis arrivée à l'infirmerie, ni ce que Pomfresh m'a fait avaler pour que je perde aussi vite le sens des réalités. Je me souviens seulement du visage désolé de Remus entre les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Je ne rêve pas, je crois, mais je me réveille vite. Je dois aller voir comment va Keith je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre pied, je suis son aînée, il a besoin de moi et… pas moyen de faire entendre raison à cette fichue infirmière qui m'assomme une fois encore. Je me vengerai.

**oOoOo**

Pomfresh me laisse retourner en cours le lendemain. Après avoir vérifié mon emploi du temps. Elle espère quoi, que je ne recroise la route d'aucun Serpentard d'ici les vacances ? Ca risque d'être difficile. Mais visiblement elle pense que je suis capable de maîtriser mes pulsions meurtrières puisqu'elle n'émet pas d'objection.

Keith est toujours dispensé de cours, même si lui n'a pas été obligé de passer par l'infirmerie. Il me serre dans ses bras en apprenant mon « acte d'héroïsme » et dit que c'était au moins ce que méritait Maman.

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Papa. Je me demande ce qu'il lui prend. Et je crois que je vais avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Parce que ne pas avoir plus de précisions me rend folle. Il doit être persuadé que ça ne ferait que nous inquiéter davantage. Je m'en vais lui expliquer les choses de la vie, moi.

Rosier a écopé d'une semaine de retenue à la rentrée et a fait perdre un nombre conséquent de points à Serpentard. J'en ai fait perdre aussi à Gryffondor. Moins pour cause de circonstances atténuantes, mais j'ai quand même eu droit à un sermon de McKinnon sur le fait qu'un tel comportement ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses, blablabla… J'ai écouté sagement et me suis réjouie qu'elle ne soit pas Legilimens. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle ne l'est pas.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, je rejoins Keith sur le quai de la gare.

- Ca va?

Il grogne une réponse inaudible. Il doit être encore plus pâle que moi. Ses traits sont tirés, il a de grands cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux sont encore moins coiffés que d'habitude.

- Tu veux passer le voyage avec moi? je lui propose.

Il me regarde, hésite, puis finalement refuse d'un hochement de tête. Je soupire. C'est dingue ce que nous pouvons nous ressembler, parfois. Il essaye de me cacher sa souffrance, comme moi avec les autres. Mais ça ne sert à rien, je ressens la même que lui. Je lui fais remarquer.

- Laisse-moi.

Je n'ai pas la force d'entamer une discussion. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la serre brièvement avant de me détourner pour rejoindre Ann et Mary. Elles me jettent un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Il veut la paix, je grogne.

- Tiens tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un! fait une voix dans mon dos.

Un tantinet agacée, je me retourne. Les autres Gryffondors se tiennent devant moi. Un sourire timide naît sur mes lèvres comme mon agacement meure. Je proteste pour la forme :

- Sirius, moi aussi j'ai besoin de calme!

- Mais on ne va pas te laisser toute seule! s'écrie Peter. Déjà qu'on ne sera pas là pendant toutes les vacances!

Et, à mon grand étonnement, il s'avance vers moi d'un pas décidé. Sirius rit franchement, alors que James et Remus sourient.

- C'est pour ça que j'aime Peter, fait le brun en rejoignant son ami.

C'est sans doute pour ça aussi que je l'apprécie. C'est pour ça que je les aime tous. C'est peut-être aussi pour cet amour que j'éprouve pour eux que le Choixpeau m'avait proposé Poufsouffle. Je monte dans le Poudlard Express à leur suite, décidée à respirer tout l'oxygène qu'ils peuvent m'offrir avant les vacances terribles et étouffantes qui se profilent à l'horizon.

* * *

><p><em>Luth aime Peter, parce qu'il est gentil et qu'il y a un manque de gentillesse affligeant dans ce monde, sauf chez les Gryffondors. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Peter, elle vous renvoie à ses ombres et ses couleurs sur le compte de Caprice.<em>

_Caprice espère que tout le monde est rassuré, la maman de Luth n'est pas morte! Elle explique qu'on parle trop des morts dans les guerres et pas assez des blessés, c'est donc pour cela qu'elle a choisi de garder Cassandra en vie. D'ailleurs, Luth a encore pas mal de choses à lui dire, notamment qu'elle en a marre de s'entendre dire "_**_Ne t'inquiète pas_**_", mais ça, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, le plus rapidement possible!_


	15. Informations

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs!

Ca fait presque 2 ans... J'ai même pas honte! Je ne vous aurai sans doute pas donné de nouvelles de sitôt sans l'adorable review de Mollusk, à laquelle je voulais répondre mais qui n'a pas laissé de quoi la suivre^^. Et puis je me suis dit que vous méritiez tous d'être informés, donc je vous informe.

Première chose à savoir, qui vous rassurera peut-être, je n'ai PAS abandonné Memories. Dans le genre, pas comme pas du tout. J'ai écris cinq pages pas plus tard qu'hier, si vous ne me croyez pas. Je suis une auteur honnête, et si cette fiction avait vraiment été abandonnée, je vous l'aurai dit. Si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse à vos reviews, c'est que j'ai pour habitude de répondre quand je poste le chapitre suivant... vous voyez le problème^^. Bref, les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai arrêté la publication sont au nombre de trois:

- La première, c'est que je fais depuis ma dernière date de publication (i ans donc), un gros blocage par rapport à cette fanfiction. J'ai évolué depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire Memories (en 2007, ça date!), et je me suis tellement éloignée de Luth que je ne réussissais même plus à savoir comment elle réagirait dans telle ou telle situation. Impossible de continuer à écrire en lui étant fidèle, et je n'avais pas envie de dénaturer un personnage que j'ai mis tant de temps à construire. Aujourd'hui, ce problème est toujours là, mais j'ai plus de recul. Cependant, lorsqu'il arrivera, le dernier chapitre vous semblera probablement très éloigné des autres car même si j'ai finalement vaincu ce syndrôme de la page blanche, je ne suis pas revenue à "l'osmose" d'origine.

De plus, comme je savais que je n'arriverai jamais à retourner complètement à Memories, j'ai décidé de racourcir l'histoire. Pas mal d'évènements auraient dû être développés et j'ai donc dû choisir lesquels garder, lesquels condenser, lesquels supprimer. Je publierai, après l'épilogue, un chapitre qui vous dira quels éléments j'ai choisi de modifier ou supprimer, pour ceux qui sont curieux ;) Mais de la façon dont j'envisage la fin, sachez que tout ce que j'avais prévu sera au moins évoquer, normalement. Sachez aussi que mon racourcissement n'a **aucune influence sur la fin**. AUCUNE. Cette fin, je l'ai écrite avant d'écrire même le premier chapitre, elle était prévue depuis le tout début et ne changera pas. Vous percevrez peut-être différemment son impact, vous aurez peut-être plus de mal à voir où je voulais en venir, et je m'en excuse (mais encore une fois, je m'expliquerai).

- Seconde raison, il y a deux ans j'ai ouvert un forum de RP Harry Potter avec des amies, et qui dit RP dit création de nouveaux personnages... et donc Luth n'était plus toute seule dans ma tête, les autres se sont imposés petit à petit. Que voulez-vous, les aléas de la vie, et puis le RP est souvent plus motivant que la fanfic grâce à son interactivité... Pour ceux qui aiment le jeu de rôle par forum, je vous invite donc à faire un tour sur .com *publicité bonjour*

- Troisième raison, je sais d'expérience que le public de est globalement versatile, que les lecteurs ont plus tendance à cliquer sur une fic qu'ils voient régulièrement dans les nouveautés que sur une fic qui sort tous les 3 ans. Je préférai donc arrêter complètement et reprendre un rythme décent lorsque je pourrais tout publier que donner des chapitres au compte goutte, surtout que Memories est une fic dense qui nécessite d'avoir des souvenirs frais pour comprendre tous les détails. Et avec un chapitre tous les 6 mois, nombre de choses vous seraient passées inaperçues si j'avais continué de publier.

Voilà! Je ne vous promets pas une reprise de publication rapide, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour terminer ce dernier chapitre. Peut-être quinze jours, peut-être six mois. Mais j'en suis au dernier, au tout dernier, il me reste une dizaine de pages tout au plus, alors j'y crois ;) J'espère que vous aussi.

A bientôt chers lecteurs!

Caprice


End file.
